Out of the Ashes
by Scarlett.Dream
Summary: In darkness a vampire lives. Trapped, hungry, his sole use is for entertainment. By accident he creates a hope that may lead him to a life of freedom, twisted and precious though it seems. Bakura / Ryou / Malik / Marik YAOI BxRxMxM dark, angst, romance
1. The Hardest Decision

I'm back!!! It feels like I'm meeting with a lost friend! Oh, Scarlett, be quiet... I'm just rather excited about this debut :) I hope everyone had the most wonderful Christmas & New Year (if you're inclined to celebrate, of course) and I thought I'd start the year with this- My new fic!

SO, to sum it up, this will be another vampire story, though it's quite... dark. Very big contrast to _Camping_ so if you'd like some light-hearted stuff, please read that one and not get disturbed/ upset by this one. I'll put warnings at the top of each chapter so you know... Not to say I'm slacking on the lemons/ lovey stuff- on the contrary, this tangled up relationship has pleanty of opportunities for that! Oh yes, and importantly it will be BxRxMxM my favourite group pairing ever :)

Anyway, I also realise there is a book by the same title as this fic, and although it is of very different subject (the foot and mouth disease that savaged the UK- I read it and cried...) I believe the title to be quite fitting. Here I am rambling, please read and tell me what you think :)

_Warnings_: Drug Use, Sexual references

_Discalimer_: For the entirity of this story, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or make any money from these writings

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 1

-

The days were dark.

They were days spent in euphoria, rudely interrupted by the fearsome come-downs, the place where the mind knew nothing but how to get the next hit.

One did not care for food. That life-giving nourishment earned second place when compared with this incredible calm. It was a place of comfort, something longed for, _needed_. And it could be felt oh-so easily.

It was easy to get hold of, easy to take. If you had money and veins that weren't too trashed.

When it got to the point that Bakura was considering injecting straight into his neck, and his eyes scanned the room in a jittery glance, he knew something was different. Although his hands were still shaking, and his mind still screaming at him with longing to feel "normal" again, the sight of Malik stopped the needle he knew he would plunge quite happily into his pulsing neck. He paused for a second. Stupid idea?

No stupid idea seemed impossible nowadays.

They would do what they could for that feeling. For Junk. Malik's veins in his arms were holding up pretty well, unlike Bakura's, which explained his thought, but also directed his gaze.

Malik lay on motionless on the mattress. In the tiny room lit only by the weak sun filtering through the thick blanket roughly pulled over the window, all was quiet. Too quiet. Bakura let the spoon, lighter and bag of precious powder clatter over the side of the mattress and let the grubby blanket fall from around his naked form. He rubbed his red-rimmed eyes and looked into Malik's pale, still face.

A jolt of panic ran through him as he caught sight of the syringe embedded in his lover's vein, an air bubble visible through the plastic casing.

Suddenly, his shaking fingers were tugging the plunger up on the needle and the shoe-string off his upper arm. If the air got to Malik's brain he would die. The opposite consistency to a blood clot, but exactly the same effect, air bubbles in needles we not good.

Bakura's breathing was harsh and the blood pounded in his ears, as he pulled the needle out of Malik's arm and threw it down, the left over liquid inside a pinkish colour. He pulled the string from its cruel embrace on the tanned skin and shook Malik's shoulders roughly.

Hazy violet eyes had opened and scanned the dirty room to find the wild chocolate ones. Bakura breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the thin nude body to him gratefully.

"Whoa… Bakura… What have you been on?" Malik said, his voice gravelly and weak, snickering slightly to himself at his joke.

"You had air… in the works." Bakura whispered into the grimy hair, feeling Malik go stiff.

That was the event that changed the pair.

After slipping into a world that was complicated yet mind-blowing, it was a tough uphill struggle to get out. It felt as though their fingernails were being ripped out as they clawed their way back to reality, and a life free from the deadly commitment. As they were together, suffering the pains of withdrawal together, Bakura and Malik got back on track and after a year were clean. Living together and working together.

-

* * *

-

"Bakura! Did you eat the last doughnut!?" Malik yelled through the apartment.

Bakura smirked to himself and popped the last piece of raspberry jam coated goodness into his mouth. How possessive Malik got of these, he could understand to a certain extent, but this was ridiculous. Was a man hunt completely necessary? Though, Bakura being Bakura, it sort of turned him on.

Malik stalked into the living room to find Bakura lounging topless on the sofa, arms behind his head, innocent expression plastered to his face.

"Where is it?" Malik growled

"Hmm?" Bakura replied sweetly, looking the tanned figure up and down appreciatively, oh how he loved Malik's taste in tight cloth-

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he interrupted Bakura's thoughts, striding over to the sofa. Bakura gave him another mock innocent look and Malik snarled.

"I bought them especially for me! Just because you can't be bothered to get off your ass and walk to the shops doesn't mean you eat my stuff!" he fumed

"I haven't done anything." Bakura said, batting his eyelashes

Malik growled again and suddenly stepped over to straddle Bakura. Surprised, the pale haired one quickly moved his hands down to grasp the slender hips, looking up at the other in confusion – Malik did not forgive this easily. Malik swiftly bent down and crushed his lips to Bakura's, who complied instantly and allowed the other to ravage his mouth.

All of a sudden, Bakura found his hands pinned above his head and Malik's annoyed face mere inches from his own. Malik's tongue darted out and traced his lips slowly.

"You can't lie." Malik said softly and dangerously. "I can _taste_ it."

Bakura smirked, grinding his hips upwards into Malik suggestively. If he was pushing his luck, he would soon know about it. Malik looked thoughtful for a second before flicking back his platinum hair and attacking Bakura's lips once again.

"You owe me…" Malik said harshly, pinning both of Bakura's hands with one of his own and tangling the other in the messy white mane. Bakura's lips curled into a grin,

"So fuck me already."

In some ways, sex was a substitute for the drugs. Even though the two had been active when they were also high, the true feelings had always been muffled, so sex when they were clean was a pretty great experience.

Bakura had met Malik when he was a dancer in a club. The perfectly formed Egyptian body had captivated him and the two had hit it off pretty soon after their first meeting. Bakura found Malik not to be the typical dancer: he was smart, knew what he wanted in life and wasn't completely arrogant. They suited personalities, as Malik's slightly crazed, hyper attitude was definitely a benefit to Bakura's cool demeanour.

The first time they took H was when they were together, offered to them at an expensive after party at the club. The host had like the look of Malik, and made a very suggestive move on him. Bakura had noticed and got annoyed, the gracious host flooding the attractive pair with apologies and offering them what he called "his finest"- Heroin in its purest form as a powder, easy to snort. As it is simple to believe that you will never get addicted to anything, Bakura and Malik accepted, and thus their downfall began, ending up in the room of an abandoned house, with Bakura in debt to the dealers and Malik unemployed. Both injecting up to four times a day.

Now, as Bakura lay on his side with one arm wrapped protectively around Malik's waist, and his hand propping up his pale chin, it was hard to believe they had existed in that life. The pallid curtains at the window fluttered in the late evening breeze as Bakura leant down to kiss the sleeping figure's forehead lovingly. He shifted slightly on the white mattress and pulled the sheets further over Malik, whose calm face smiled ever so slightly.

Dragging himself away from the object he adored was always hard, but a look of resignation passed over Bakura's face as he slipped out from Malik's embrace and stretched. Pulling on a clean-ish pair of tight black jeans, and an equally dark top over his head, Bakura glanced in the mirror. Dragging his fingertips under his eyes to get rid of the kohl that had worked its was down his face and pulling his tangled hair into something a bit more presentable, and he was ready to go. Sitting down on the carpet to put his boots on, and the pain that flared up in his lower back caused a smile to settle on his lips at the reasoning behind the ache.

"Where are you going?" Malik whispered

Bakura finished putting his boots on and turned to look into his lover's questioning eyes.

"Just out for a while, love." Bakura reassured, kneeling beside their bed and reaching out to run his fingers down Malik's cheek.

Malik smiled softly at the contact, but it was clear to see that exhaustion was clearly getting the better of him.

"Don't be too late."

"I won't," Bakura replied, kissing Malik's lips gently, "Don't worry."

With that, Malik slipped back into unconsciousness and Bakura stood up, heading for the door. Stopping in the kitchen to get some painkillers, his wallet and phone, Bakura was soon out of their apartment block and walking in the direction of the rougher end of town.

The sky was now truly blackened, and the streetlights threw up heavy orange circles into the atmosphere. Bakura shivered slightly, even though it wasn't that cold, the anticipation of what he was going to do was apparent. The arrival of night meant that the clubs and pubs were now truly open and dangerous people roamed the streets in force. It was fortunate Bakura could be considered among them.

Bakura stopped by the club where Malik worked. They had been only too happy to have him back after Malik had proved to the management that he was clean. Now only working weekends, and with the passing away of some rich relatives, Malik was financially secure and probably earning more that any other dancer in the city. His exotic looks made his services very attractive, though Malik never went down the prostitution road; he sometimes did executive private parties where they paid a good deal.

Quickly finishing his drink, that was declared "on the house" by the barman, who was an acquaintance of Bakura's anyway, the white haired male walked out of the club and back on the streets. He had needed that drink to calm his nerves.

Turning into a narrow ally, Bakura was immediately aware of the shady figure standing in a doorway about halfway down. Taking a deep breath, Bakura strode confidently down the road.

"Evening." Bakura greeted, though not in good sprits.

"What do you want?" the man replied harshly, flicking the ash from his cigarette in Bakura's direction.

"To see King." Bakura said icily.

"You got an invitation?" the man spoke sceptically

With a mocking sneer, Bakura reached for his wallet and took out what appeared to be a bank note. Holding it up with a cool flourish, it was snatched out of his hand by the man who examined it thoroughly.

"Seems to be in order… _Bakura_." He spoke the last word with contempt.

"Good." Was all Bakura said.

The man jammed his cigarette against the brick wall before opening the heavy door behind him. Giving Bakura a smirk he theatrically gestured inside. This annoyed Bakura- he did not like to be made fun of. Quickly, he stepped forwards and grabbed the man by front of his shirt and slammed him up against the open door. All the bravado was gone from the other's eyes as he choked slightly, his breathing was suddenly fast.

Just as he was about to pull his fist back to show this good-for-nothing how he should behave, the startling feeling of cool metal was abruptly pressed against Bakura's temple. The owner of the gun tutted quietly and thrust the barrel into the pale skin.

"Let him down." The silky voice ordered.

Not one to mess with someone with a weapon in their hand, Bakura complied, roughly dropping the guy to fall into a heap on the ground, and turning to the well dressed person beside him.

"Good Evening, Bakura." The man said evenly, lowering the gun from its aim, but never putting the safety on.

"Hello, Count." Bakura replied shortly.

"I will ignore that small misconduct. Shall we?" Count said, holding out a hand towards the black stairwell behind the door.

The gang that ran the city was a deadly organisation known as the Royals. An ironic play on words explained the title of the director of the gang, King, and his "subjects," of which Count was his right-hand man. The Royals mainly dealt in drugs and arms, the former the reason as to why Bakura was acquainted with them and the latter the cause for the high crime level. They were know by the police, but still managed to remain unstoppable. Bakura knew to be cold but cooperative, and to never show any weakness.

Their footsteps echoed against the stone walls as they descended into the gloom. Following a short passageway, the pair entered a large room with grey walls and concrete floor, brightly lit by intermittent white lights. There was a large floor to ceiling cage against one wall, big enough to fit two cars in. A couple of other men in suits were milling about, talking quietly to each other, the bulges of their guns obvious behind their blazers. A large, throne-like chair stood against the far wall, with two smaller chairs standing either side of it. To the right of them was a metal door set into the dull wall.

Count turned to Bakura as they made their way to the chairs. Noticing Bakura's glance at the cage, which was a new acquisition since his last visit, Count spoke up.

"It's for King's new pet." He spoke conversationally, "Just wait here until he's ready to see you, Bakura."

Although his tone was pleasant enough, Count was deadly. An orphan, he had been welcomed into the gang culture and quickly learnt that loyalty to the right people got you places. Never afraid to use his gun, he had climbed his was up the criminal ladder, and now stood proudly beside King, second in command.

Bakura was wandering what could merit a cage, and his mind was running through some pretty grotesque thoughts, when King's arrival was announced by the squeaking of the metal door on its hinges.

Followed by his personal body guard, the tall, lithe frame strode confidently to the throne and sat down, his Prada suit immaculate and his shoulder-length dark blue hair bluntly chopped. The diamond handled walking pole was upright on the floor to his left, supported by his thin hands. King smirked at Bakura as he crossed his legs, his black eyes sweeping the pale body.

The body guard made to go and pat Bakura down, but Count held up his hand.

"It's alright, Marquess, I know he's not armed."

Bakura looked at Count in confusion, but then realised that his tight clothing probably gave his unarmed state away. Anyway, Count knew to look out for that kind of thing. Marquess and Count took their seats respectively on the left and right sides of their boss and the other two men sat beside them, leaving Bakura standing alone in front of the gang members.

"So, Bakura," King spoke, and the room was silent, his calm voice bouncing off the hard walls.

"I believe you owe me a little bit of money." It was not a question, but a statement.

Bakura nodded, keeping his gaze hard on King's eyes.

"How much is it again?" King asked Count.

"$50,000." Count said without lifting his eyes from Bakura.

"Hmm…" King pondered, "A drug habit, supplied by one of my dealers, not paid back for quite a while does have its problems." His mouth turned into a smirk.

"And you have a bit of a large problem. If you hadn't known the right people, Bakura, my dealers could have killed you a year ago. You have been without that long I believe. Still living in your apartment with Malik – such a fine dancer I must say, I wouldn't mind him dancing for me." King paused, watching the effect his knowledge of Bakura's life had on him. As expected, the chocolate eyes hardened and the pale jaw clenched. "Well, the time has come that I must act Bakura. I know interest on money loans can be a bit of a bore, but I expect your _outstanding_ sum to be paid in two days."

Bakura nodded sharply. He knew this had been coming. His and Malik's habit had been eating up around $200 a day, and his desperate dealings with the Royals had cost him dear. King was obviously having a boring day to waste his time on him, Bakura thought, though he knew he and Malik interested the director of the gang greatly for some reason. Bakura was not so arrogant to think that it was because of their looks, though this may have been the case.

"Now, I think you need a little incentive. We don't want to waste time, do we?" King smirked, gesturing slightly with his right hand.

The signal was greeted by the metal door opening once more, and four more men in suits entered slowly, a figure wrapped in chains was held securely by them, the tension in the metal keeping the body away from all.

"Oh, leave him, I have my gun." King said in a bored tone, and the four men were quick to obey, pulling the ring attached to the metal off the figure's neck carefully and then picking up a chain trailing on the ground to hand to King.

"Meet my new pet, Bakura." King introduced, tugging the chain harshly and pulling the creature into the light by his side.

It was the body of a male, though it was definitely not human. Skin as pale as the moon was stretched tightly over protruding bones, his ribs were clearly visible and his legs and arms were incredibly thin. A ragged grey loin-cloth covered his shame, and his head was bowed, dirty and tangled white hair spilling over his shoulders covering his face. The thing that assured Bakura he was not of the same species was that settled awkwardly on his back, were wings. Black feathered limbs were bound together with thick chains, that by the sight of the crusted blood, were actually passed right though the objects of flight. A few more chains were circled around the thin body, the pale ankles shackled together, and his bloody hands bound in strings of metal.

"Come on now, Minstrel," King spoke harshly to his 'pet', yanking the chain, that Bakura could now see with a slight sick feeling, was threaded through the creature's palms, "Be nice, show Bakura your face."

A moment of silence, a pause that seemed to resound throughout the building with tension and anticipation… and Minstrel raised his head in Bakura's direction. Bakura kept his face straight, though his mind raced. The figure was blindfolded, the black material tied over his eyes contrasting with the white skin. What was more disturbing was the intricate metal cage that was fastened over Minstrel's lower face, the form of his lips and chin visible, as were the streaks of old blood that had dripped from his mouth and down his face. King smirked slightly, giving yet another tug on the chain which made Minstrel stumble and sit on the floor by his feet, his blindfolded eyes never leaving Bakura's direction.

"Vampires are rather hard to come by." King spoke, passing his staff to Marquess and resting a hand on Minstrel's head. "Very rare. Not many in captivity. Overall, very expensive. But they have their uses." King gave Bakura a twisted grin. "You may be wandering why my pet here is blindfolded? Not that his sight is bad, in fact it is excellent. But his sense of smell is rather good as well, he can hunt perfectly on that alone, it's precautionary that he does not have extensive advantage over us," here, King's hand pointed at the metal cage, "as he is rather deadly… But-" he paused, and his grin became wider "-when he is given all of his abilities, it does make for good entertainment."

Bakura caught on. If he didn't pay up, he was vampire takeout. A private fight between him and a supernatural being in an enclosed cage was not something he would like to think about.

"I'll get you your money." He spoke in a hard voice, noting that Minstrel's head turned as though to hear him better.

"Excellent." King smirked, "So back here at 10 o'clock in two days?"

"Yes." Bakura replied harshly.

"Oh, and another thing, Bakura," King added, "If my money doesn't arrive, then I'm afraid your little partner in crime may feel the consequences as well. Very desirable isn't he?"

Bakura's heart jumped, but he kept his act up, nodding the affirmative.

Slipping back into bed with Malik felt like the ultimate guilty pleasure. The weight of his deal pressed on Bakura's chest like a suffocating pressure as he slid his cool arms around the nude, bed-warm figure. Malik immediately snuggled into his chest, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. Bakura did not fall into a welcoming sleep for a while after. But when unconsciousness did take him, he had made up his mind on a solution to his problem. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt Malik too much.

-

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review, it'll make my day :)


	2. The Way to His Heart

Thank you everyone who read the first chapter, and especially thanks to those who reviewed- Much love! :D Here is chapter number two, I hope you all enjoy. Just to answer a question: the addiction seems to only result in debt so far.. Though I haven't finished the story yet, so we'll have to see ;)

_Warning_: Strong sexual references (oh dear, look at me... Second chapter in and I have to include some kinky time...)

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 2

"Hmm, you're up early." Malik said softly as he pressed his lips to Bakura's pale shoulder.

"What?" Bakura replied, dragging himself out of his thoughts and turning to set his coffee cup on the kitchen counter and slide his arms around Malik's waist. Malik gave him a confused look.

"I was saying you never usually surface until about the midday news. Is everything alright?"

Bakura smiled sheepishly and kissed Malik quickly on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm Ok. Just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Malik raised an eyebrow sceptically, but dropped the subject. Bakura was always flat out after sex, and he would be especially tired if he had gone to the club and had a few drinks. Oh well, Malik thought, he would get it out of him one way or another. Sighing, Malik made his way over to the fridge and found some breakfast, sharing light conversation with the pre-occupied Bakura.

"I need a shower." Malik announced, once he had cleared the breakfast things away.

"Yeah… I'll join you." Bakura smiled slightly and nodded, getting up and following his sandy-haired partner to the bathroom.

Inside his head thoughts were milling about at high speeds. Plans were forming, calculating, pain seeping into his being as his mind structured the endless opportunities - trying to get around the one idea that repeated itself over and over again.

The unthinkable idea that had crept into his head seeking not to hurt him physically: but pierce him from the inside. Bakura had not decided which of them would hurt the most. Malik's hurt would probably turn into anger, and how could he live with himself after?

The knowledge that he was saving Malik would be enough to keep him sane. Hope was like a small damson fly, so easily born, yet more swiftly killed.

Malik was confused.

He and Bakura were currently standing under the hot spray in their shower, mist fogging up the glass, and water running down their contrasting skin in rivulets, and Bakura was washing.

_Washing_.

He and Bakura never just washed in the shower. It was about as absurd as he and Bakura using their bed solely for sleeping. Something had to be done.

Malik lifted his tanned arms and wrapped them around Bakura's neck, pressing their wet bodies together and finding the pale one's lips. Bakura kissed back and slid his arms around the smaller, though did not try and initiate anything else. Malik renewed his efforts. Biting Bakura's lip and giving him a devilish smirk, the Egyptian trailed his lips over milky skin and his hands down the toned chest. Slowly sinking to the floor, Malik growled. Bakura was not that aroused by his antics.

"Right." He said in a deadly voice, standing back up and disentangling Bakura's arms. "You tell me who else you've got now, and we invite him over." Malik paused to cross his arms. "If he performs well with both of us in bed, and he gets my seal of approval, you get to keep him." Malik said sternly.

With that, the tanned body was out of the shower and wrapped in a soft white towel, the owner of which was stomping towards the bedroom.

Bakura's face was one of amusement, though his mind was feeling relief. Malik thought he was cheating on him, nothing more sinister. He had to snap out of his brooding mood, so as to not worry the other. He would make an effort to be as normal as he could with him, make their last time together more memorable, he supposed. Bakura stepped out of the warmth in reluctance, switching off the water and grabbing a towel of his own, in hot pursuit of his annoyed lover.

"Malik," he said softly, a smirk placed on his lips, walking up behind the other and wrapping his arms around the damp waist. Malik ignored him.

"You really think I would need someone else to satisfy me? You do an excellent job already."

Bakura leant forwards to kiss the bronzed cheek, waiting for a reply.

"Well I thought it would end up being the other way round, actually." Malik spoke suddenly, turning around and looking Bakura dead in the eye, "Seems like you can't keep up with me sometimes."

The white haired male smirked. Malik was just throwing out the bait, and to be in believable-Bakura mode, it would be just too hard to resist.

"Oh really?" He said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well, you weren't up for it back there…" Malik said, a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth, "so it seems I may have to please myself now. Or get someone to do it for me."

Bakura laughed seductively and leant in so that his lips were mere centimetres from Malik's.

"Though I absolutely love to watch you on your own… I'll be the one to do it for you now, if you want."

"Oh you know what I want…"

Malik smiled as Bakura crushed their lips together, pushing them both back onto their bed. Malik growled slightly as Bakura and he fought for dominance, their towels falling away and the sensation of damp skin on damp skin arousing both. Bakura ended up on his back, with a proud Malik straddling his hips, violet and chocolate eyes locked together.

"You're certain there's not someone else?" Malik enquired, his voice hot. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Malik, no one can beat your hot, tight, sexy body... Besides, the others are no good for conversation." Malik narrowed his eyes at his lovers joke and punched his chest lightly. Bakura's hands quickly caressed their way up Malik's slim legs until the slender fingers traced patterns on tanned thighs. "And since when have you not trusted me?"

Bakura had to stop himself grimacing at the words that seemed to sting his mouth. Of course Malik trusted him, and he was about to throw it back in his face.

"Hmm… What can I say?" Malik felt Bakura's fingers move closer to his arousal. He breathed deeply.

"You can scream my name." Bakura countered.

Malik quivered slightly in anticipation, biting his lip and regarding Bakura, spread out under him, damp white hair in disarray over the pale sheets rumpled at his sides, deep brown eyes clouded in lust, and the muscular pale chest heaving with the feeling of having his lover so close.

Bakura loved having Malik at his command like this, secured by the sexual promise. He loved to please Malik, usually more than he liked to please himself, and he knew Malik felt the same way about him, but the bronzed other needed a bit of reconciling. Smirking, his quick digits found their goal and stroked up Malik's aroused length gently, the blonde head falling back and a soft moan emanating from the pink lips. Bakura repeated this, and as he expected, Malik's head soon tipped back to eye him in warning. Getting to the point, Bakura abruptly wrapped his hands around Malik and moved up and down sharply. Malik growled in pleasure and bucked his hips slightly, moving in time with the rhythm Bakura had set up.

Bakura suddenly left the member and instead grasped the slim hips. Flipping the other over, Bakura hovered on all fours over Malik, bending down to give him a rough kiss, before nipping his way down to the prominent collar bone, listening to the small gasps he managed to draw out of him. The pliant mouth soon found one of its favourite places and trailed a hot tongue over the slim, sensitive stomach. Malik's back arched as Bakura took his cock completely into his mouth, swallowing around the pulsing organ before trailing his tongue languidly over the moist skin. Malik groaned once more as his lover started a pace and expertly travelled his mouth over the length.

All too soon and stars exploded over Malik's vision as he came for Bakura, shouting his name. Bakura happily enjoyed the taste of Malik; the hot essence was satisfaction to him. Cleaning Malik completely, he was pulled into the tanned embrace were Malik tangled his fingers through the almost dry white hair and kissed him slowly, tasting himself and Bakura's unique mouth. Bakura placed his leg over Malik's and hugged the lithe body to him, inhaling his scent and feeling the perfect way they seemed to fit together.

-

As it was a Friday, it was inevitable that Malik would be working. After a day spent in the gym, where Malik insisted was necessary for them to go, Bakura was on his way to the supermarket on his own, as it was late and his lover had gone to get ready for his night. Bakura never quite understood why Malik needed all that time to prepare himself, but hey, he thought the other looked great whatever. He was also grateful for this time alone.

Sitting down on a low wall, Bakura took a small book out of his back pocket. A diminutive flickering of guilt sped through his stomach as he looked at the object in his hands. He had never expected getting hold of Malik's cheque book would be that easy- but then, they were together, they _trusted_ each other. The flickers of guilt turned into small waves as Bakura's slim fingers reached into his other pocket and pulled out a pen. Clicking the ink down, a sum of money was written out, and signed of in Malik's signature, identical to the real thing.

The trip to the bank was where Bakura's cool was tested. But the cheque was cleared for him instantly, and the money handed to him in $5,000 bundles. Often people bought things like cars for cash-only. Bakura was not suspected.

The suffocating feeling from last night was upon him again. Bakura slowly made his way around the supermarket with the money feeling like a lead weight in his bag. Stopping at the bakery section, he spied a packet of jam doughnuts. Malik's favourite – the way to his heart it seemed.

"Hey, Malik." Bakura called, walking in the front door of his apartment, after swiftly hiding the money in a small cabinet beside the sofa that was never used, and slipping Malik's cheque book back into the draw.

"Bakura!" Malik squealed, bounding into the room and leaping on him.

Sucking him off this morning had definitely put him in a good mood, Bakura concluded.

Reminding himself to act normal, Bakura returned the beaming smile and kissed him lovingly.

"You look great!" Bakura said, holding Malik at arms length.

Malik giggled and twirled around for Bakura to see.

"They sent me my outfit while you were out; you know how I like to get ready in front of my own mirror." Malik gushed.

Malik had a spacious dressing room at the club, but couldn't resist giving Bakura a preview of his outfits before the shows. It was almost a tradition that Malik got completely hyper before his performances. Tonight, Malik was wearing a lot of shiny violet and black. Tight black trousers looked sprayed on his legs, and were finished with purple high-heeled boots. Violet and black material criss-crossed his torso and he was adorned with his favourite gold jewellery, his make up carefully applied, and his hair preened to perfection. Overall, Malik looked utterly stunning, and nothing much was left to the imagination.

"I got you a present." Bakura said, and Malik smiled widely.

"What is it, what is it?" Malik asked happily.

Bakura bent down and whipped the box of doughnuts out, presenting them to his lover. Malik laughed and jumped on Bakura, bringing them both to the ground, and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Gods Bakura, I love you so much!"

Inside the smoky club, Bakura took his drink from the barman with a wink and found his seat near the front of the stage. He came to see Malik as often as he could, and always enjoyed the performances immensely. The club was packed tonight. It always seemed to be more so when Malik was performing. The lights dimmed and spotlights directed themselves on the ceiling. Two black silk streams fell from the roof, and the music started at a low pitch. Anticipation settled, and an array of notes sailed around the crowded room before Malik was there, spinning down the silk to land on the stage in one fluid motion. A pause, and the music kicked in, Malik started dancing, soon being joined on the stage by other performers dressed in white, none out-shining Bakura's lover, whose energy and sensual movements captivated the eye.

The combined routine was well rehearsed and seemingly effortless, hips and bodies moving in time, until two of the white dancers picked up Malik as though he was royalty and set him on the club floor off the stage. Malik smiled seductively at the man in front of him and proceeded to give him a lap dance, gracefully plucking the twenties out of the waving fingers and tucking them down his tight black trousers.

Bakura was captivated by Malik's show, although it annoyed him to an extent that these other people were touching what was his, it was something Malik loved. Soon, said dancer was twirling his way over to where Bakura was seated. Giving him a wink, Malik dropped to the ground beside his chair, to immediately right himself and roll his hips in Bakura's direction, flicking his blond hair, he straddled his lover, their hips gyrating together.

"Please, Sir," Malik whispered in one of Bakura's ears, before getting off him and turning to sit on him backwards, bending his head back to speak again, "meet me in my dressing room." A roll of the hips and Malik was straddling him once more, "I'll show you a good time." One last prominent thrust into Bakura's arousal, and Malik was off to find a new client.

How Bakura loved it when Malik did that.

Malik certainly did show Bakura a good time that night, though their screams were drowned out by the music from the main club, where other shows took place. Breathing heavily, Bakura pulled out of Malik, to a sound of disappointment. Pulling his personal dancer to his sweaty body, and the guilt Bakura felt was strong. The two lingered in afterglow, Bakura gazing thoughtfully into the other's flushed face, where the kohl smudged down his cheeks and the lipstick rubbed from his mouth, and he knew that Malik was still beautiful to him.

The next day passed too quickly. There was a sense of finality in the air for Bakura, but trademark excitement for Malik as he got ready for his next night out. Bakura sprawled out on the sofa flicking through the channels on TV but not really seeing any of it.

He knew he would have to leave Malik tonight.

He could not even bear to think of what would happen in the Royals got hold of his lover, and he couldn't bear to look at Malik after he would find out he stole from him. He knew that King was interested in Malik and would have any excuse to keep him locked up as some sick playmate, so by paying back the money and getting away from the city, Bakura knew this was the best he could do for Malik.

It might have seemed selfish, but Bakura had kept the secret of the money they both owed, and let the burden only be on his shoulders. He couldn't have told Malik about the money issues as he hated anything to do with their past life, and Bakura certainly did not want to trigger the depression that had affected the Egyptian during their withdrawal.

The only problem was that he loved Malik too much.

"How do I look?" Malik asked, his sandy haired head bobbing into Bakura's line of vision.

Bakura took in Malik's devil costume and smiled. As always, he looked great.

"Amazing." Bakura replied.

Malik beamed and fluttered his fake eyelashes around eyes that were outlined in black glitter.

"Thank you, love. I'll see you later then!" Malik bent down and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, Malik?" Bakura called, stopping the figure that was about to bound for the door.

"Yeah?" Malik said, turning and plonking himself on the sofa next to Bakura.

"I love you." Bakura said simply, hugging the other to him. Malik smiled, Bakura was reserved in his declarations of affection.

"I love you too. Not matter what." Malik responded seriously, giving Bakura a lingering kiss before leaping off the sofa and out of the door in a hyper rush.

Numbness seemed to spread over Bakura's body as he walked down the quiet night streets. He had left a few minutes after Malik, with a bag of spare clothes and the money over his shoulder. He had considered taking the photo of the two of them that stood on the bedside table. Taken before they had turned to drugs, the pair looked youthful and happy, Malik on Bakura's back, an insane grin on Malik's face as Bakura smiled with an equally maniacal glint in his eye. That would have been too painful. The silver frame remained where it was.

He had a couple of hours to kill, so Bakura headed to a bar he did not frequent. Stepping into the dimly lit room, Bakura saw many ladies in various stages of undress lounging around, some occupied with what was more commonly known as the 'scum' of the city. Bakura knew to be careful, but this place seemed alright. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, seating himself on a bar stool.

"Hey, sweetie, what's going on?"

A rather attractive red haired woman had taken the seat next to Bakura. Bakura wasn't in the mood for fuss, and his numbed state seemed to make him more cooperative.

"Nothing much. Just got some time on my hands." He replied coolly and quietly, not as unfriendly as usual, however, he was _really_ not himself. Bakura's drink was set in front of him and he gratefully took a sip.

"Well, I have some spare time too. I know a great way to make it go faster." The lady said.

"I'm really not interested." Bakura countered. Was it just him, or was it suddenly very hot in this bar? He took another long gulp of drink. The woman did not look phased.

"Are you sure, sweetie? It will be worth your while." Seductive speech slurred together in Bakura's head, and his vision suddenly span around in a haze of colours.

"No… I… I…" Bakura tried to get the words out but his tongue felt heavy.

His whole body felt too profound for itself, and his mind was blacking out. The flash of red hair was the last thing he saw before he hit the ground.

-

* * *

Ohh.. Poor Bakura :( Please review, and you'll make me happy, thank you for reading :)


	3. Comfortable Dark

Hello everyone :) Thank you so much for all the reviewwwws!

I'm sorry to say that this update comes at a pretty sad time, in that me and the boyfriend broke up, and now he's not being very nice to me at all... Anyway, I hear that crying actually gets bad hormones out of your body or something crazy like that? So yeah... A plus I suppose. It seems fitting then, that here is probably the darkest, most angsty chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry if it seems a tad heavy, but the story does not end here! Though it probably seems that way. Then again, where on EARTH are Ryou and Marik messing around in this fic? Where oh where?

Oh dear... I'm going crazy. Don't emotions suck sometimes? :(

_Warnings:_ strong violence & self harm

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 3

-

Bakura regained consciousness with a start, sitting up so fast that his head took a few seconds to catch up. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he rested his pale head against his knees, groaning. After the spell had passed, Bakura cautiously lifted his head, taking in his surroundings. The ground was hard and cold, and the evening wind brushed past his face like soft fingers.

"Great." He mumbled, looking around the alley with disgust.

With a jolt, he quickly checked the time.

10 o'clock on the dot.

Panicking now, his head whipped to the side to locate his bag, which was thankfully right next to his side. Bakura tore the zip down and feverishly checked through the items inside. Once again, he rifled through the canvas... Surely it was there?

He should have known. Of course the money would be gone.

The weight of the situation seemed to crash down on his shoulders and he let out a small agonised moan. Clasping his head in his hands, Bakura's mind sped up with the possibilities. What could he do now? It was not worth going back to the bar; the package would be long gone, or well hidden. The people there wouldn't be exactly helpful. The urge to kill something or someone was flaring up inside him.

He couldn't go back to Malik and just pretend nothing had ever happened, that he never owed vast amounts of money to the lethal gang that ran the city. The last, and only, option made him shiver.

Go to the Royals.

The numbness that was present before this incident was now descending on him once more. A resolution was there. The only flicker of emotion that pierced through the fog was his love for Malik. He would save Malik by giving himself over. Of course, if they dispatched Bakura, he would have no way of knowing his lover was safe, but it was worth a shot.

Bakura eased himself to his feet, shaking ever so slightly. He shook his snowy hair over his shoulders and bent down to pick up his bag. Mentally trying to pull himself together, his chocolate eyes found the place at the mouth of the alley where the street lamps burnt brightest, and he took steps towards them: towards his fate.

Locating where he was, Bakura began the swift strides towards that hateful place, thinking that maybe, if he wasn't too late, the Royals would be more merciful. Of course that wouldn't be the case; he eventually gave up trying to kid himself. He didn't pass the bar that had drugged him, they obviously knew this technique well enough not to feel threatened by their victims, but was soon walking down the road that turned into the alley with the metal door, and the gun welding watchman.

"Can't you tell the time?" The same man from two days ago sneered at Bakura as he approached the door.

But Bakura was in no state to argue. The numbness stopped that. Though it did not make him look or feel pathetic. A cold aura encircled him, and he simply shot an icy glance at the man, who opened the door and stood sentinel as Bakura quickly stepped through and started down the echoing steps. The seconds seem to tick in his ears as he took the short stretch of corridor slowly. Eventually coming out into the large room, it was like appearing before a court to be tried for murder.

King was seated in his throne, with Count to his right and Marquess to his left. The men from the other night were also in their allocated seats. All looked stony-faced and serious. Except for King, who had a touch of excitement nestled in his dark eyes. Bakura shuddered slightly as he saw the figure kneeling obediently at King's feet.

Minstrel sat, stock still, with his bound hands suspended in the air by the chain that was being supported by King's bony hands, the metal straining through his ivory skin. As Bakura's footsteps echoed on the concrete floor, the vampire's head inclined in his direction, and his blind gaze searched for him silently.

"Good evening, Bakura." King said silkily.

Bakura drew enough energy to keep his voice steady in his numbed state.

"Good evening, King." He said strongly. King sighed almost apologetically.

"Bakura. You know how I am fond of punctuality… This isn't a good start."

Bakura was silent. He was not going to apologise for anything. King raised an eyebrow, a cruel smile playing on his lips as though he knew the answer to the next question.

"Hmm. So, have you got my money?"

Bakura took a breath.

"No."

"Why not?" King said in mock surprise.

"It was stolen from me."

"Stolen? Well that's rather unfortunate I must say." King's smile grew, and Marquess shifted slightly in his seat in anticipation.

The seconds ticked louder.

"Well, Bakura, that means that you haven't held up your side of our deal. So I think my little Minstrel here will be having a bit of fun tonight." Minstrel twitched at these words, the first movement he had made all the while.

"King," Bakura said, using quite a lot of effort now to keep his voice from shaking at his sentence. "Although I am willing to take what I deserve, I ask you to please leave Malik be. He has nothing to do with this."

"I will consider it." King sneered.

At once he clicked his fingers.

Bakura suddenly felt arms around his own, two bulky men restraining him. The metal door banged open and men in suits began to fill the room. Some looked excited, while a few just looked down right nervous. Bakura broke out in a sweat. How could he be doing this to himself? For Malik, that's how. That was the thought keeping him going, keeping him standing.

But Malik hated being alone…

More and more men spilled into the room, filling up the area around the cage, nodding their heads in King's direction, talk and noise echoed off the walls. Bakura gulped for air again, he would not look weak. Movement by King caught his eye.

Two men had come to collect Minstrel. King stood up and handed them the chain. His chair was then moved to a position so he could see what was happening inside the cage. The men led Minstrel into the cage, and the crowd's voices became louder, speculating, informing, excitement present. Bakura was also dragged into the cage, left at the end furthest from the door, stood facing Minstrel and his handlers.

The creature was visibly shaking.

One man held a silver gun to its forehead as the other made quick work of the chains surrounding his body. The metal was piled up and passed out of the cage. The links were unhooked from the two rods going through each of the vampire's hands and the metal cage tentatively unscrewed from his jaw. Bakura could now see Minstrel's mouth was set in an excited smile, and his shaking was amplified with the noise from the surrounding humans. The creature's wings were left chained together.

One of the men reached up to remove Minstrel's blindfold.

"Stop."

King commanded, and there was a deathly hush over the assembled group. The handler paused.

"As you may, or may not know, Bakura is in his position because he did not pay me a debt he owed." King spoke smoothly, but with power. There was a response of small whispers from the crowd. "He is also in his position as an example. An example of what will happen if people do not complete my bidding effectively and without question. However, we all know that if my work is carried out, all will benefit. But there are some who wish to ruin this balance, and those must be punished." King paused and looked around at the diverse faces, "Let this be a lesson."

King nodded and the handler untied the black material - both men swiftly stepping out of the cage, slamming the door behind them. The crowd were talking again, anticipation and surprise running through the air. Bakura was shaking, but a sight of interest had just been revealed. A pair of red-tinted chocolate eyes were staring back at him from the other side of the cage...

Minstrel was beautiful.

There was no denying that, even with all the blood and grime that coated his form, and the exceedingly thin body, this vampire was still captivating. This would not have been possible to see when most of the creature's face was covered, but now Bakura could see the treasure that had been hidden. Bakura thought he also saw a flicker of shock pass through the other's features, before he knew he must have been mistaken.

Minstrel's eyes grew feral and he suddenly crouched, his wings raising themselves off his back awkwardly. Bakura abruptly felt very afraid. He was facing his death at the hands of a starved vampire. Minstrel took a sure step forwards, his eyes shutting briefly in pleasure as he caught Bakura's beating heart and rushing blood in his senses.

Bakura's back suddenly thumped against one of the metal bars as he took an unknowing step back. A split second, where Bakura savoured his life, before men on the other side of the bars gave him a rough shove into the centre of the cage.

Minstrel snarled and leapt for his prey. Bakura was ready and sent a punch at the vampire's face, hearing a satisfying crunch. The creature was not expecting to be fought with, though when he turned back to renew his efforts, his face was one of excitement. Blood streaming from his nose, Minstrel leapt again, his vampiric strength knocking him and Bakura to the floor. Bakura gasped as the wind left him, sending another blow in the creature's direction that was blocked swiftly, as the vampire landed one of his own on the side of his head. Bakura saw stars as the noise of the crowd roared in his ears.

Finding a bit of strength, he threw the vampire off him into the side of the cage. Minstrel rolled back onto his feet with ease and growled at Bakura, anger flashing in his eyes. Bakura tried to stand up, but Minstrel was too quick. The creature had grasped him by the hair and was delivering punches to his face. Bakura tried to kick back, but felt his strength and consciousness leaving him. Minstrel paused and dragged Bakura up to eye level. The crowd cheered, Bakura could barely see the wink Minstrel gave him from the blood dripping into his eyes. The vampire smirked and drove himself forwards, pinning Bakura to the side of the cage. The men on the other side backed away hastily. Minstrel leant forwards; savouring the sound of Bakura's racing heart, before digging his sharp teeth into the blood vessel and indulging himself.

-

* * *

-

"Bakura! I'm home!" Malik called, swinging the front door open with a crash that announced his arrival to the rest of the building.

"Bakura!" Malik shouted again, fully making his way into the dim apartment and setting his belongings on the hall table.

The Egyptian cocked his head to one side. Bakura was always at the door to see him, preferably is some state of undress that Malik was only too happy to attend to. But there was no sound coming from the rooms tonight. No strong, attractive male to take Malik to bed. Malik shrugged. Bakura was probably just out somewhere, he would be home soon.

However, there was the underlying fear that Malik dreaded flickering in his stomach.

His apprehension of being alone had begun ever since his parents had died in their train crash, but he and Bakura had found one another, and Bakura had locked this fear up tight and would not let it escape.

Malik wandered into their bedroom, not noticing some of Bakura's clothes were missing – they could never find much in the piles on the floor anyway. Sighing, the blonde pulled off his skin tight red top and kicked off his boots. Bakura always liked it when he came home in costume to give him a "special" performance.

Wriggling out of his impossibly close fitting black trousers, Malik slumped into the chair in front of the mirror that covered half of one of the walls of the bedroom. His makeup was already a little messed up from the dancing and sweat, but listening intently for the sound of his lover, and finding nothing, his hand reached up and rubbed his painted eyes roughly.

After a shower alone, Malik slipped into the cold bed. He had tried calling Bakura on his mobile, but there was no reply. He had also attempted to spend as long as possible getting ready for bed, so as to be up when Bakura got back, but after realising it was now 4am, he thought he'd better go to sleep.

But sleep only took him in small, intermittent periods. The bed was cool without Bakura's comforting body heat, and Malik reminded himself with a jolt that he had not slept without the white haired one since they had been together. He checked his phone persistently, and at one point went into the living room just in case Bakura had come in and passed out on the sofa.

When the sun started to filter in through the pale curtains, Malik jumped out of bed and pulled on some boxers hastily, running around to check the apartment, to see if Bakura was there. No such luck: it was as empty as last night.

That day passed slowly for Malik.

He did not feel hungry as he flicked through the TV channels all morning, or when he went out in the afternoon for a small search around the city. He wandered down the pavements aimlessly, after already trying the park and the shopping centre. Bakura didn't really have any other person other than Malik, as the two had lost contact with many friends because of their addiction, and simply had not allowed time to meet new people. Maybe that was the answer, Malik reasoned. Perhaps Bakura had met someone and just gone back to their house to crash for the night.

Though it didn't seem like something Bakura would do, the vicious voice in the back of Malik's mind called. Pushing this away, Malik continued his search, coming back to find the apartment exactly as he had left it, complete with no voice mails on the phone. That night, Malik set out into the city, determined to keep doing something to keep him busy, so that he wouldn't have to be in the empty apartment with his loneliness…

-

Two weeks, 10 hours and 42 minutes had passed since he saw Bakura last.

Malik sat motionless on the bed they had shared, a clock to his left and his phone to his right.

The violet eyes were dull, and the sandy hair greasy and unkempt. The already slim body was now painfully thin, the face gaunt, cheeks hollow, the limbs thin and frail. Food had no appeal to him anymore. Just maybe a small morsel every other day, for Bakura, he forced it past the permanent lump in his throat.

Malik barely moved, only to search the apartment obsessively – just in case Bakura had returned. The windows and doors were open or unlocked. The Egyptian never expected he would fall into this sadness quite so intensely, swiftly, hopelessly. His heart felt heavy, and his chest ached with pain. His loss burdened him so much that some days, that they just melted into one another, no recollection of time, just the wandering from room to room in search of his love.

Why would he not come home?

Four weeks, 21 hours and 47 minutes since Bakura had looked into his eyes and said he loved him.

He is not coming back.

Malik's mind ticks over the final conclusion that washes over him like waves persistently batter a rough stone on a cliff. The thought rushes over and over him again until it is smooth and round – concise, perfectly acceptable. Malik feels the pain in his being tighten as his staring eyes flicker slightly in realisation of what he has to do.

He gazes around the darkened room; nothing has been moved since He had gone. Tentatively, he stretches out his weakened legs and stands up shakily, hands grasp the bedclothes as a wave of black floods his eyelids, his head spins.

After this has passed, Malik leaves the room as though in a trance, his numb mind knows what it has to do.

He catches sight of his skeletal image in the mirror, though it does not register as anything important. Slowly, he moves to the kitchen, looking around to see if maybe He is there. After being proved wrong yet again, Malik opens the required draw and withdraws the sharp object.

Deliberate steps towards the bathroom, and Malik opens the shower door, a flickering in his mind at how much effort this needs. Slumping against the tiled wall, Malik holds the knife tightly in his hands.

He intently listens once more, but only finds still air in the house.

Sighing, he lifts one thin arm in front of him and positions the blade to his weak pulse. It surprises him slightly how much it doesn't hurt, nor when he repeats the method on the other arm. The knife clatters to the tiled floor and ruby blood spills from the self-inflicted wounds heavily, like a river flowing so innocently to the ocean.

As ashes fall and flicker on to the Earth from once they came.

Four weeks, 22 hours and 3 minutes since his whole world left him, Malik slipped into a comfortable dark.

-

* * *

Ok, I know, I know- dark right? I was experimenting with a different writing angle at the end.. Please lend me your veiws and comments, it would make me most happy and most probably cheer me up..


	4. Unexpected, Unfortunate

Hello everyone :) I must say, those comments really did perk me up, even with the wonderful revalation that he now has a new girlfriend (ha.. ha..) so apologies for the lateness in updating, everything seems to be going a tad down.. except my school work, which is odd!

Annnyway, I must note that...

{1} This fic isn't going to be about necrophilia, Flacks- that did make me laugh :P

{2} I must torture you a chapter longer about Ryou's little plannings (how did you know it was him btw?? ;) I joke, I joke..)

{3} Sexy Marik is appearing!

{4} I've just realised this fic will probably be over 20 chapters long '^_^

{5} I'm actually pretty partial to dabbling in a bit of angst

{6} I love all of your kind, thoughtful reviews :)

_Warnings_: erm... Marik with no top on?

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 4

-

Malik felt completely comfortable. At ease with his thought free head, his body lying on softness, the perfect temperature. As his mind flickered more actively, he remembered his last act.

So this must be heaven… or the place where you go when you die.

Thoughts and possibilities started to flow freely though his head, until his body attempted the uncomfortable choice of pushing him back to consciousness.

The painless feeling left him as soon as the realisation hit like a punch in the face. The white walls and ceiling informed him he was not dead, as he had intended, but still very much alive. A mixture of emotions surged though him like a fire: anger, emotional pain, sickness, hopelessness.

Closer inspection revealed he was lying in a crisp, clean bed, in a side room of a hospital, the various medical machines lined up neatly on one side of his bed and two drips – blood, and another clear bag - feeding an intravenous needle embedded in his arm. Malik frowned. He did not want to be here. He made an attempt to get out of bed, just as a person walked through the door.

"Ah, good to see you're awake." The doctor was dressed in a smart suit, with a folder of notes in his arms. Malik was silent and unresponsive to his bright smile, though couldn't help noticing quite how attractive he was.

"I am Mr. Ishtar, vascular surgeon, How are you feeling, Mr Isharii?" the other flipped the notes over in his hands, not looking inside, as he had perused the documents before.

Malik looked into the dark violet eyes and scowled. A look of realisation passed over the other's face and he stepped backwards to close the door softly, moving around the other side of the bed to place himself gracefully on the seat there.

"Why did you help me?" Malik suddenly asked quietly.

Mr Ishtar looked deep into his eyes.

"Mr Isharii, although there are events in life that may make us feel-"

"Cut the crap please. Talk to me like a human, not a specimen." Malik interjected. He was not in the mood.

A broad smile flickered over the other's face. He shook his sandy blonde hair slightly and raised a tanned hand to Malik.

"Let's start again then. I'm Marik. How are you doing?"

Malik smiled weakly. He needed some direct conversation, someone to talk to at least. He reached out his hand over to take the other, glancing at the bandages wrapped securely around his wrists briefly.

"Malik. Not very well. I feel like shit. And I'm not dead." Malik said, smirking grimly. There was something soothing about the other's presence.

"I'm afraid I'm trained to save lives, Malik. So when your friend from the club you work at found you and called the ambulance at 3 in the morning, I had to get out of my nice warm bed and fix up your arms." Marik smiled at him, calming the other further.

"From the club?"

"Yeah, he said he danced with you. Came round to see where you were hiding, because you hadn't turned up for work for a month and you weren't answering your phone."

Malik nodded in understanding; of course one of his fellow performers would come and find out what was wrong, after one of their shifts it seemed, judging by the hour in the morning.

"I must say," Marik continued, "I had a bit of a hard time in theatre, your veins look a little…"

"Wrecked?" Malik enquired, he felt as though he could tell Marik more, after all there was patient confidentiality. "That's what an H habit does to you. I'm clean now though."

"I must say I did guess that," Marik smiled, "getting that drip in was a nightmare for the anaesthetists."

Malik laughed weakly.

"I'm sorry for giving you trouble, Marik." He said quietly.

"It's what I get paid for. People should start trying to cut up their blood vessels more often… But then I would be over worked and never have any time to go to the gym – this sort of body needs work."

Malik felt something move in him that disappeared when he came home on that fateful night. A slight happiness flickered within him like a fragile candle flame. Perhaps if he told Marik what it was that hurt him, he could speed up the mental healing process.

"Mr Ishtar?" A nurse had popped her head into the room.

"Yes Anita?" Marik said, dragging his eyes away from Malik.

"There's an emergency aortic aneurysm in theatre 5. He's on the table." She said in a rush. Marik sighed.

"I'll be there soon, thank you." Marik said, and Anita nodded her head and left the room. Marik turned back to Malik and placed a hand on his thin shoulder.

"You see the tiresomeness of being on call for emergencies? I have to leave places I'd much rather be." Marik said, smiling at Malik, who returned it weakly. "Can you do me a favour, and not try and rip these out?" Marik gestured to the IV tubes connected to Malik's arm. "If you feel up to it, try and have a bit to eat tonight, the tomato soup is really good. There are nutrients in here-" Marik pointed at the bag of clear fluid attached to the drip –"so don't worry if you can't. They're also the reason you're not starved to death right now. Watch some TV and try and get a good night's sleep, if you don't mind me saying, it looks like you need one. If you have any trouble, I'm on my mobile, just ask one of the nurses, providing I'm not patching anyone up. I'll be back to see you in the morning, do you think you can hold out till then?"

Malik strengthened his smile, it was nice to hear someone that cared for him, be it in a professional way only – thought Malik knew that the way he spoke was not completely in line with the strict hospital rules. The flame in his chest burned a little brighter, fanned by Marik.

"I'll try my hardest."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Thank you, Marik. It was great to meet you." Malik said, looking into the violet eyes sincerely.

"This relationship has only just started…" Marik said with a wink, before he was out of the door, heading in the direction of the theatres.

When supper arrived, Malik did try and eat. As Marik had said, the soup was indeed good, but he only managed a little. The time spent in his apartment was still raw in his mind, but it seemed hazy, the pain was still startlingly strong, should he think back to the one he loved for too long.

His numb mind hadn't registered not eating, so starting again wasn't presenting too much of a problem, the nurse that collected his supper things certainly thought it would have been, from the look of surprise she gave him.

The arrival of Marik and his friendly conversation had seemed to remind Malik that maybe he should give life another go. The surgeon made him not so angry for being saved.

The TV was dull, and the sky outside his personal window grew dark. Malik lay back in his darkened room, the peaceful hums and hospital sounds aiding his sleep. His last thoughts were painful, of loss of a part of him, though he fell into unconsciousness with the comforting knowledge that Marik would be back in the morning.

Malik was awake about half an hour before Marik showed up, in theatre blues and clutching a cup of coffee. He had woken to a fresh feeling of loss as he instinctively reached out for the body heat of another, and only found cold air. He had been gazing out of the window reflecting about his lost other, as Marik walked in, closing the door behind him and settling in the same seat as yesterday while throwing Malik a smile.

"Good morning, Malik, how's it going? Sorry if I seem a little "awake," I've had about 10 people's worth of caffeine fixes this morning."

Malik couldn't help but smile slightly at Marik's happy mood.

"Not too bad… Just thinking about Him." He replied.

Marik nodded understandably.

"I know it must be hard to lose someone. I also know this sounds like I've been spending my precious time analysing chick-flicks, but time is a great healer. From what I've read in your notes about you from personal statements from other dancers at the club, you sound like a great guy. I'm here to talk to you, and so are loads of other not-nearly as good looking people."

Malik felt the fire burn inside him. He felt drawn to Marik. His whole personality made him want to sacrifice his life story, all his worries, fears, dreams, like a moth wishes to be close to a bright light. Deep down, he knew this would make him feel better. Though there was always that hint of doubt.

"Hey, Marik?" he asked after a moment of comfortable quiet between the two.

"Yeah?"

Marik turned his trusting violet gaze to Malik's.

"I-I wanted to die because… because Bakura left. He was my life, I love him. But I can't live without him…" Malik looked away from the purple depths, feeling his eyes prickle and his throat tighten.

Marik rested a hand consolingly on the other's shoulder. The sheer pain emanating from Malik made his stomach twinge, and his medical mind desperately looked for solutions to the emotional problems laid bare. He was slightly shocked that Malik had opened up to him so quickly – he could have been with a psychiatrist for weeks before mentioning his motives. He was also in disbelief that Malik had used His name. The name that was scribbled in the statements in Malik's medical notes over and over. Bakura definitely meant a lot to him.

"Shh, it's Ok. You can live. I'll make sure of it." Marik soothed, his voice calming and sincere.

Malik turned his watery eyes on him and felt a rush of affection for the surgeon. He didn't care if Marik was just doing his job, he was still emotionally wounded, and Marik also seemed to be able to heal that slightly too. Suddenly he had thrown his arms around the doctor's neck.

Caught completely off guard, Marik held Malik off slightly, quickly standing up and leaning over the bed to pull the drip stand closer – the needles were in jeopardy of being ripped out of Malik's arm. Malik felt the muscles in Marik's chest shift under the thin blue material, but held on. Marik didn't know what to do. On one hand, he had an extremely good looking emotional wreck in his arms, but on the other, he was a doctor, and this was his patient.

He sat down on the side of the bed after glancing over to make sure the door was shut. Then he placed an arm carefully around the other. Malik sighed into the warm body and felt his pain numb slightly. After a few moments, his eyes snapped open and he seemed to realise quite what he'd done.

"Sorry," Malik exclaimed, ripping himself out of Marik's embrace, again tugging the tubes in his arm.

Marik smiled at him gently.

"No worries, I'm not complaining." Malik blushed slightly, "Just be careful of those IVs Ok?"

Malik nodded, now feeling rather stupid.

"So… what are you doing for the rest of the day?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I'm on call, but apart from that, nothing." Marik replied, as if nothing had ever happened. "Do you want to do anything specific?"

"I'd like a shower?" Malik asked, smiling. He realised this morning that he hadn't washed for quite a while, and he really needed it.

"That can be arranged," Marik said, still sitting on Malik's bed, "do you want one now?"

"If a nurse isn't busy?" He replied, he knew they would probably have someone in the room with him, just to make sure he didn't try to kill himself again.

"I won't bother a nurse if I'm free." Marik said, not a hint of innuendo in his voice, which Malik liked. He was so used to people at the club making comments to him, it got rather old.

Malik smiled.

"Come on then, Mr Isharii, let's get you cleaned up."

-

Malik stood under the hot stream of water in satisfaction. The pain in his chest was still as prominent as ever, but Marik was blocking it out somewhat. His presence was addictive. Now he sat on a stool in the corner, a shower curtain covering Malik's figure as he washed away the dirt, grime and perhaps the ingrained unhappiness.

"So what other things are you into apart from dancing?" Marik asked conversationally,

"Well… I actually used to play rugby for the region, but stopped a while ago." Malik said, running his hands through his sopping hair.

"A guy as small as you playing a game like that?"

Malik could hear the playful smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, I was fly half." Malik said proudly. His rugby days had been before his addiction, and he had loved the sport immensely. Dancing was something he also cherished, but the two were polar opposites that he simply could not do at the same time. "Had to give it up though… People don't pay to see a battered and bruised body grinding on a pole."

Marik laughed softly.

"You should get back into it." He said thoughtfully. It would get Malik's mind off Bakura for a bit, he thought. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was also a keen player.

"I might…" Malik said, he was actually quite eager about the idea.

Throwing a few sporting punches would probably be good for him.

"Hey Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you grab me a towel?"

-

* * *

-

Malik let himself into the apartment in a flurry of dirty clothes and blonde hair. On Marik's suggestion, he had tidied the entire place, painfully putting Bakura's main belongings into a box which now lay at the back of the closet. The silver framed photo from their bedside now stood on the mantelpiece like another picture of a deceased relative, never studied for too long. Malik had felt so much better after he had cleaned everything, though the dull ache never seemed to quite leave him.

He went into the kitchen and placed his muddy boots in the sink, before traipsing into his immaculate bathroom and tugging off his dirty clothes. It had taken a couple of months, an eating plan, and training sessions three times a week, but Malik now felt fully accepted into the local rugby team. When he had first made his appearance, his size and form meant he wasn't taken seriously, even by the two members of the team who remembered Malik from when he used to play there before, but he had soon established a place, and was well respected for his surprising strength and agility.

Stepping into the shower, Malik felt the water wash away the dirt and dull aches from his body. Looking down, he traced his fingers over the various bruises and cuts in differing shades of purple; he did not feel pain, but satisfaction. He was in control again, or that was how it felt.

When he had been discharged from the hospital, he was quite sorry to leave Marik. The two had become very good friends over the five day period he had been staying there, as he was dangerously malnourished; with Marik coming to see him any time he was able. Malik liked Marik immensely, and asked if he would see him again, to which Marik replied cryptically, it would probably be sooner than he thought.

Now his apartment did not feel empty, but his own. It was a place where he relaxed after his training, or after working at the restaurant job he had started, not to pay the bills – he had enough money for that – but to keep him busy. The club had understood when he had announced he wouldn't be working there again, he couldn't stand the memories.

Of course, when he had found out about the large amount of money that had been withdrawn conveniently before Bakura's departure, he had felt angry and betrayed.

How could Bakura have done that to him?

In a way, it made living his life solo a whole lot easier. It gave him a reason.

-

* * *

-

The coach blew his whistle to call all of the players in from the warm up. Malik jogged beside his teammates, all of which were lining up in an impenetrable muscular wall around the tiny coach. He may have been small, but he certainly whipped them into shape. He took his place by one of his good friends within the team, Haero, and gasped in surprise.

Standing by the coach, in an immaculate team kit, was Marik. His bronzed arms and legs were on show, and his wild blonde hair shone in the weak sunlight. He winked at Malik.

"Alright, men, listen up." Coach started firmly.

Malik shifted from one foot to the other, a feeling of excitement bubbling up in his chest.

"We have a new player. Not to be mistaken for Isharii's cousin, this is Marik. He's a doctor, so if you guys batter each other up too bad, he's the one to call."

"But coach," A short, very well built man asked, "why is our new doctor playing on the pitch? He might get hurt or something… then we'd all be screwed."

Malik caught Marik's tell-tale smirk and rolled his eyes.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Marik said, in his captivatingly friendly voice, "that is, if you'll have me?"

"I want the Doc, he looks tough." Haero said gruffly from his place beside Malik, "tougher than his cousin." He added jokingly, looking down on Malik from his six-foot-four height.

Malik growled and punched the solid arm beside him.

"He's not my cousin," He said, before adding louder, "I agree with Haero."

There was a murmuring of approval about the team's new acquisition, and the coach looked pleased with himself for being able to secure a popular player before he'd even started.

"Right then you lazy lot!" He suddenly shouted, "Lets give the doctor a taster of what this team can actually do!" a blast on the whistle later and the team ran out onto the field.

Malik waited for Marik.

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked, crossing his arms and letting a broad smirk spread over his lips.

"I'm seeing if you took my advice," Marik replied, "and if you're as good as you say you are." He said deviously.

Malik smirked and shook his head, suddenly turning on his heel and nodding his head over to the team.

"If you say so… I'm being a good boy. So let's see how you fare against me then." Malik called, suddenly sprinting away, Marik close behind him.

-

"Well played, Doc!" Haero said, clapping a hand on Marik's shoulder as the team piled into the changing rooms. Marik pulled off his shirt, throwing it into his bag.

It was just after they had played their first match since Marik had joined the team.

He had certainly pulled his weight, helping score tries which eventually led to a triumphant victory over their rivals. All of them were now talking and shouting in excited voices about the game, reliving the best bits and describing the various injuries they had inflicted on the opposition.

There was a sudden cheer from the assembled men as Malik walked in. He had scored the drop goal that had won them the match, and so was officially the hero. He beamed as most of the team ran over, whacking him on the back with gratitude and giving him hugs, ruffling his tangled and muddy hair. After they had given his their congratulations, the males all went off to their respective lockers, still talking avidly about the game. Malik made his way over to his locker, right next to Marik's.

"Hey, well done, you were great!" Marik exclaimed, reaching out and tugging Malik into a hug.

Malik smiled widely. He never got tired of Marik's hugs, they were warm and secure, and even under the mud and sweat, the tanned one still smelt good. The toplessness was a bonus.

"Thanks," he said bashfully, as Marik drew away and smiled at him, "you were really great too. This team is finally getting places, eh?"

Marik laughed and hugged him briefly again, before pulling on a sweatshirt over his head. Malik quickly did the same, fishing out his gold earrings and threading them through his ears, watching Marik do the same. The adrenalin of the game was wearing off slightly, leaving him with a feeling of complete satisfaction. Even the dull ache could not spoil his mood.

At that moment, Marik's phone started buzzing. He grabbed it out of his bag and pressed the green button.

"Hey… Yeah, I've just finished, we won! … Thanks… Yeah, you too, I'll be back in a bit... Oh! Don't be stupid!" He clicked the phone shut, turning to Malik, who had just pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Boyfriends!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "He just won't let me out of his sight for more than 5 minutes... Paranoid much!"

Marik let out a careless laugh and turned away from the other.

Malik felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

-

* * *

Well... There we have it... I apologise for another cliffhanger! I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but hey, all reveiws would be greatly appreciated :)


	5. Not Too Bad Really

Hey everyone :) I know, I know, this is rather a late update, but I'm in a play (whoop!) so have had rehersals, late-nights-learning-lines-I-really-should-have-learnt-months-ago, and lots of prancing around the stage, which is rather draining. It's an Alan Ayckbourn (= funny stuff) just in case you wanted to know..

Anyway, to the story! And the chapter where you find out what has become to the beautiful white haired ones. This one took me a while I must say, it's my longest yet, though the next chapter in which they appear is probably one of my favorites :) - I write bits and pieces then mash them all together to form this crazy creation..

Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! you guys keep me going on this, and deserve a lot of hugs & affection :) and on we go!

_Warnings_: Violence

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 5

-

Bakura's eyes flicked open suddenly to the vicious snarling echoing around the stone room. He quickly got up from his position lying on the floor and crouched in the shadows, his confused mind racing at the scene before him.

"Stay still you filthy leech!"

Minstrel and two men were by the door, obviously caught in a struggle. Bakura recognised them as the handlers from before.

His brain sped up – when was before?

One of them had a hold on the chain that connected to the metal through the vampire's palms and the other was attempting to place the metal cage over the creature's lower face. Minstrel was not having any of it. His arms awkwardly stretched out in front of him from the tension in the chain, his body twisted and his head ducked and weaved to escape the grasping hands.

"Get off me!" Minstrel growled in a deadly voice. Tugging his hands roughly, Bakura twinged slightly as he saw the other's palms dripping new blood.

"King wants you," one of the men spat, "you've been in here with him for days, and now it's time to go!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Minstrel countered, "He's mine."

Bakura felt his stomach flip.

Was this some kind of sick game the gang had decided to play? Wait until he was healed slightly before letting their twisted pet on him again? He watched Minstrel's thin form in apprehension, what if the handlers couldn't subdue him?

"You're coming now, you freak!" One of them shouted.

That seemed to tip Minstrel over the edge. With a loud snarl his ripped his hands away, and with a sickening crunch, the metal bars tore themselves through his palms and between his fingers. He turned to jump on the men, spraying them with blood, but there was suddenly an almighty bang that echoed deafeningly off the walls, and Minstrel fell to the floor gasping.

The man that had shouted lowered a gun.

"Come on, let's go tell King Minstrel's still being stubborn." He said dangerously, then turning to the quivering vampire. "We'll send some blood in a while, depends how we're feeling. But you did upset us today, freak."

The two men kicked the slumped figure viciously. Minstrel was unable to fight back, and took their beating quietly, with dignity, only small moans of pain audible.

With a short laugh, the men gathered up the chains on the floor, muttering about "reinstalling the rods", and "troublesome inappropriate pets," before they were out of the thick metal door, and closing it with a resounding clang.

Bakura looked around, surprised that he could see so much in the gloom. The room was small and completely stone, with very high walls. A way above his head there was an undersized barred window that let in a limited amount of moonlight, right next to this was a ledge big enough for a person to lie on comfortably. Minstrel groaned through his ragged breathing, drawing Bakura's full attention back to him. He shrank back against the wall as the vampire carefully sat up, shaking his long white hair behind his shoulders, he proceeded to examine his hands.

Bakura watched in fascination as Minstrel gently pushed the bloody ruined palm and fingers of his left hand together with the not quite so damaged right. He lifted the hand to his mouth and began licking along the joins. After a few moments, he curled his fingers into his palm and flexed them; it was as though the injury had never happened. Wiping his hand free of blood onto his leg, he carefully repeated the process on the other hand, hissing every now and again in pain.

Next he turned to his leg, and Bakura realised where he had been shot. Minstrel's pale limb above the knee was spilling blood. The vampire took a deep breath and exhaled, eyes focusing on the job at hand. Quickly, he drove his fingers into the open wound and let out a small well-suppressed moan of agony. Bakura watched in grotesque interest as the vampire's fingers fumbled for a moment before pulling out swiftly, letting a metal object clink onto the floor. In an instant, he had his mouth over the wound, licking over the dripping blood. Soon, the leg was pale and flawless once more.

Minstrel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up in one fluid motion, turning to face Bakura. Bakura also stood up, his senses picking up everything in the room in a rush, from the eyes of the vampire lost under the shadow of his hair, down his thin yet dirty body, to the rustling of the slight breeze outside. Minstrel took a step forwards, and Bakura one back in fear.

He connected with the wall long before his back did.

Whipping around, he saw he was at least a foot away from the stone. There was something on him, or somethings to be exact. His shirt was gone; Bakura caught sight of the midnight feathers and gasped in horror.

He had wings.

Giving Minstrel a fearful look, he reached back and felt the smooth join of skin and feathers in disbelief, this amplifying when he found he had complete control over them. He should have suspected from his perfect senses. His fast brain shot through the possibilities and he backed into the corner, being shadowed by the other vampire.

"Why did you… do this to me?" he whispered dangerously.

Minstrel's smile faded and he walked forwards so that he was now illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. Bakura caught his beautiful eyes and glimmering skin, marred slightly by the awkwardly bound wings on his back, and shook himself mentally.

The other vampire tilted his head to regard him curiously.

"Would you rather die," he spoke in a captivating smooth voice, so unlike the one he had used with the handlers, "than be like this?"

"You're not going to attack me or anything, are you?" He asked cautiously, "I'm not some kind of fight partner for you, for King's amusement or something?"

Minstrel laughed softly.

"I'll be your fight partner if you want. But the rest isn't going to happen unless you would like it to. This isn't advisable, though. You may be a strong newly born, but I am rather more experienced."

Bakura eased up a bit. He was still on edge about this whole thing, but knowing he wasn't some chew toy certainly did sooth somewhat. Bakura reached up to feel his neck where Minstrel had bitten him. Two slightly raised scars could be felt beneath his sensitive fingertips.

"So, Minstrel-"

"That is not my name." The vampire hissed suddenly, moving to stand inches away from Bakura, his eyes narrowed dangerously, and his fangs clearly visible within his pearly bared teeth. "I will not be called some stupid pet-name made up for me just so I fit in with the King's sick Court." He spat, saying his "owner's" name in contempt.

Bakura raised his hands in apology and opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, but was filled in by the other.

"My name is Ryou." The vampire said, his anger quickly gone, "I apologise, it's just that is a subject that gets to me."

Bakura nodded, he could sort of see where Ryou was coming from. If he was a vampire, which he reminded himself with a jolt, he seemed to be, and he was taken from his home, put in chains and treated as someone's pet who insisted on calling him a ridiculous name, he would probably be a bit tetchy too. At that thought, the unfortunate truth washed over him. He was likely to be suffering the same fate.

"I'm Bakura," he said, "It's um… nice to meet you." He finished, unsure.

Ryou beamed at him, reaching out and taking his hand and gesturing to the ledge high up the wall.

"Come up there, and we can talk," he said in a friendly tone, but then his face fell, "on second thoughts, that little bit of blood loss back then did tire me out a bit." He smiled sheepishly, "we'll have to wait for them to bring us some."

At the mention of that word, Bakura suddenly realised quite how hungry he was. He stomach yearned for something to quench his desire, and he knew exactly what it was. Ryou led him over to the opposite corner, where there was a thin blanket on the floor. The other vampire sat down gracefully, adjusting himself to his bound wings, and patted the floor beside him. Bakura tentatively sat down and let his new wings fall down behind him comfortably.

"How long have I been out?" Bakura said, after a short pause.

"Five days." Ryou said, "That's how long it takes for you to change. I'm sorry-" he began, lowering his eyes to the ground "-for changing you. It's just I would have had to kill you otherwise, and you felt… special."

Bakura didn't know what to say. True, he would rather be like this than dead, but what was so individual about him that made Ryou want to change him?

"I know you've probably noticed our similarities," Ryou continued, "it was just a case of injecting some venom into you after I had drained your blood. Which was very good by the way." He smiled hopefully.

Bakura was warming to this vampire; he could tell that he hadn't spoken to someone in a while. He seemed thankful to have someone to talk to, and so he decided to find out as much as he could about what he now was.

"Don't worry about the whole changing thing," he said, meeting Ryou's stunning eyes, "I suppose it is better than being dead. When does that happen now?"

Ryou smiled, glad that he wasn't going to have to end the newly born's life. When he had been living in the village before he was captured, he had heard tales of vampires turning on their Sires out of hatred of being changed. As was obvious, the Sires always won.

"Well, until whenever you want to go. You just need to sustain a serious head injury – be shot, have it chopped off… Something along those lines. As you can see, with other body parts you can fix them up." Ryou spoke conversationally, holding up his articulate hands to show Bakura. "Both our blood and spit heal wounds, though unfortunately there's nothing that stops the initial pain." He smiled grimly.

"So what about the whole blood drinking thing? And going out in daylight?" Bakura asked curiously.

"We can go out in day. But I haven't for the last year; at least I think it's that long… And human blood basically keeps us alive. Normal food doesn't have to be eaten, but you can if you wish. Unfortunately, here they keep the blood rations rather low." Ryou gestured to his thin body, "which not only keeps me, how should I say, slim, but also more cooperative. If we don't have enough blood in our bodies we cannot heal, and so that makes punishment all the more worse."

Bakura was feeling very uneasy, not helped by the fact that his stomach was aching quite painfully now.

"Keeping you cooperative?" he asked, gesturing to Ryou's wings. Ryou reached back and felt the feathers sadly.

"They did that when I was first captured. You see, we are exceedingly more powerful than humans, Bakura. They need to have as much advantage over us as possible if they're going to control us. I also had the bars through my hands when I was first taken as well, they've never come out before though," he said reflectively, once again examining his hands, "I wouldn't recommend that either, it hurt rather a lot."

"Why did you do that for me?" Bakura asked quietly, "you could have just gone with them, I'm sure I would have been alright."

Ryou gave him a slightly frustrated look.

"That is something I've been asking myself since I changed you. I haven't left you since they threw you in here with me because I wouldn't let go of your body in the cage. When they come in to take me somewhere else, I just cannot leave you. I don't know what it is. I've never changed anyone before, so I'm afraid I don't have much experience in the matter. I don't know… I just have to protect you, no matter what." Ryou trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

Bakura felt a touch more reassured, now that he had a strong vampire backing him up. Suddenly, a key jangled loudly in the lock, and the metal door swung open. Ryou's explanation was put into practice, as he subconsciously leapt up, crouching in front of Bakura, growling at one of the handlers that had walked through the door.

"Sleeping beauty's awake then?" he leered, looking around Ryou to where Bakura was huddled. "You know Minstrel, that little stunt you pulled, ripping your chains out like that, did not go down well with the boss."

Ryou bared his teeth dangerously.

"So he wants to see you very soon," the handler held up a gun tauntingly, "and if we have to resort to this, we will. Oh, but don't worry, now your little friend is awake, he can come with you. After you've both had your restraints reinstalled."

Bakura shifted uncomfortably, he was not looking forward to that. He also felt guilty that he had inexplicably hurt Ryou; he seemed to be a nice person… well, vampire. Ryou narrowed his eyes as the handler leant out of the door slightly.

"Bon appetite. See you soon." He sneered, clanging a rusty metal bucket just inside the door, which he slammed.

An intoxicating scent filled Bakura's nostrils, and he suddenly stood up, making to get past Ryou who suddenly blocked his way.

"I know it's hard," he growled sternly, "but we need to share it, Ok?"

Bakura nodded stupidly and Ryou swiftly bent down to pick up the bucket. The blood swirled thickly around the bottom, coating the sides in red. Ryou went first, not trusting his newly born completely. After he was done, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and closed his eyes in bliss.

Bakura raised the rusty metal to his lips and tipped his head backwards. The slightly clotted blood tasted good, though his mind registered disgust at the cold temperature, and something else bitter. He drank down the thick liquid and immediately felt a rush through his being like no drug had ever given him. He felt a heat spread right the way through him along with a new strength, though he still felt a yearning in his stomach. He glanced over to Ryou, who was giving him a sly smile.

"It's good, isn't it?" he asked. Bakura nodded his head. "And that was very poor quality. They also put this stuff in it that stops it going thick- doesn't taste to good… Though imagine that, but hot, tangy and delectable, and you'll get close to what yours tasted like to me."

-

* * *

-

Bakura did not feel afraid.

He felt strong and superior to the humans in the room. His hands and wings still ached a bit though. Ryou had only allowed his and Bakura's cooperation with the handlers on the condition that Bakura was not fatally harmed or kept away from him. The handlers had flippantly agreed, and placed handcuffs on the two vampires. Bakura had tested the metal and found he could probably snap it easily, but the guns held defensively in the men's hands, and Ryou's obedience told him to let them have their way.

Carted off to another dim chamber, and Bakura had been roughly shackled to the wall with much stronger restraints. Ryou had kept a constant growl going whenever anyone dared to touch Bakura directly, and when the men were gouging holes in his hands and wings, Bakura's groans of pain made him go crazy.

Four other men had to be called into the cell to assist in calming the erratic vampire down, first of all shooting him in the feet and legs before chaining him to the wall with many restraints.

Bakura found healing quite useful indeed, as the initial agony of the chain insertions made him want to pass out, but a comforting heat replaced it as his vampiric body righted itself, the metal feeling as though it was a part of him. His visible pain relief had calmed Ryou, who took his cruelty almost quietly, though the pain on his beautiful face made Bakura feel as though he was watching someone kick a puppy.

Bakura's sensitive hearing and scent reassured him that Ryou was mere inches from his side. The repulsive smell of the handlers was underlined by the desiring tang of their blood. His blind eyes turned suddenly as the sound of a door screeching open assaulted his hearing, and the hold on his hands jerked slightly, pulling the metal to open the wounds. The scent of three new sets of expensive aftershave, leather and blood reached him and he smirked behind his metal cage. He could guess who they were. Another scent followed, it was musty, talcum powder, bitter blood. The wooden chairs creaked as the four sat down.

"Ah, Minstrel has finally graced us with his presence I see." King's calm, cool voice echoed around the room. "And he brought us a friend – a rather magnificent one at that."

Bakura tensed slightly, and he felt Ryou bristle beside him. He realised he was no longer "Bakura" to King and his gang. He was paying off his debt to them in a different, more twisted way. He got the message from Ryou that any slight misbehaviour in front of King would probably be suicide.

"Come now, I want to see my new acquisition in his entirety." King said, he voice full of excitement.

Ryou snarled softly as the handlers challenged to go near the other. Bakura felt their hasty hands tug on the material wrapped around his face, and the unclipping of the metal cage, the barrel of the gun constantly trained on his head. Bakura shook his head slightly as he was freed, and stared at King indifferently, feeling the power he held in his limbs, and the vampiric blood that was running though his veins.

King looked him up and down in appreciation. The uncovered muscular chest was slightly bloodstained, but still as creamy white as the other vampire's. His dark chocolate eyes were filled with menace, and his tangled pale hair draped over them and his shoulders, tumbling down his back. The ragged jeans that hung low on his prominent hips were also bloodstained, and his hands hung awkwardly at his sides from the newly installed chains.

King held out his hand for the strings of metal and the handlers moved forward to give them to him. King tugged to get Bakura to sit beside him, and Ryou let out a sharp snarl and made to get closer to Bakura. The man ripped the leading chain backwards, pulling the blindfolded vampire onto the floor. King looked on in interest.

"Minstrel seems to be rather attached to my new pet," he observed, "leave him be, Baron, let him be close to his creation."

Ryou was hastily dragged forwards, and he crouched down immediately at Bakura's side, his blind glare seeming to defy anyone in the room to move him. Bakura smirked smugly; he was really warming to this feisty little creature.

"Pet… Creation…" King said quietly, "Those names seem rather vulgar. You need one that you can be proud of, to welcome you into the family, as it were… Joker."

Bakura turned his head sharply to glare into the cool black eyes above him. King smirked slightly, pleased with himself. He turned to look into the shadows to the other side of his chair.

"Cornelius?" he called, and Bakura saw the source of the musty smell walking tentatively towards them. Ryou seemed to relax a bit next to him, his blind gaze quickly checking him over once again, before turning to the wizened old man.

Cornelius looked ancient. His long grey hair and beard were straggly, and his little round glasses perched on the end of his nose, he gazed at Bakura with immense respect and interest.

"He is fine, I-I must say." Cornelius said in a hushed voice, smiling kindly at Bakura, who did not return the gesture.

"Joker, I would like you to meet our resident vampire expert, Cornelius. He gives my men the appropriate information about your care and well being." Ryou snorted quietly, brushing against Bakura for a fraction of a second. Bakura nodded once.

"H-hello." Cornelius said quickly, as though he was in the company of a celebrity.

"Cornelius," King spoke in a business like voice, "How did my Joker come to be? And why is Minstrel acting the way he is?"

Cornelius adjusted the glasses on his nose and replied in a crisp, hushed voice.

"Well, vampires r-reproduce by injecting venom from their fangs into ones from whom they have d-drained the blood." King raised an eyebrow in interest, "but, I-I'm afraid to say, this p-process does not happen easily. The v-venom is impossible to extract, and the vampire n-needs to feel an inexplicable bond with the human to change them. I-it is not something that can be forced; often, the vampire is not even in control of their p-power."

King's smirk fell slightly, and Bakura could tell that his ideas of creating a powerful vampire army had just been dashed.

"B-but the reason out pale friend here feels such a close bond with the n-newest acquisition is because he has Sired him. The t-two vampires will share an attachment with one another. The Sire with feel it stronger, how-however because he feels the need to protect his creation fully, and care for him, show him how to live and h-hunt in the wild. In the c-cases that the newly born turns against the Sire, even though the new vampire is more powerful, the S-sire is capable of destroying the other, even if it c-causes him great mental damage."

All listened to his explanation with interest. Bakura shifted slightly and hissed in pain as he jarred his wings slightly. Cornelius gazed at him, his face suddenly filling with worry; he stepped towards the pale vampires hesitantly.

"K-king?" he asked in a fearful voice.

King inclined his head from where his gaze was fixed on Bakura.

"M-may I ask… That possibly the vampires are given a little more sustenance? And is it completely necessary to have their wings bound quite so cruelly?" he asked tentatively.

"They will be given fresh blood tomorrow night, if these clients I am dealing with do not pay up." Ryou quivered slightly, and despite himself, Bakura felt a sick excitement as well. "There are plenty of people who do not play by my rules; it is just a matter of when I decide to indulge my little pets. Minstrel was in a worse state when I bought him. Besides, the lack of food does keep him more manageable. As do their flight restrictions."

Cornelius opened his mouth once more, but quickly shut it. All knew that his campaign for the vampire's rights would fall on deaf ears.

"As for their accommodation…" King trailed off, thoughtfully, and Ryou gave a quiet warning growl against any kind of separation. "They can be together, I suppose. As a welcoming treat for my new arrival, I would like a mattress and pillow in their room."

King smiled down at the vampires patronisingly. He looked at them as though he was awarding them an incredible gift.

-

* * *

-

Bakura yawned widely, his fangs glinting, before flopping his head down onto the pillow. Ryou's intense chocolate eyes met his own, and he smiled slightly. The sun was fighting its way through the small window, but most of the cell was still in darkness. The early morning meeting with King had been a number of hours ago, and the two had been sent back to their room and had been talking ever since.

They now lay on the thin single mattress provided for them, and as both had been adamant that the other used it, the two vampires lay almost touching, their wings spread out on the floor either side.

"You're thinking about him?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura had told him the entire story of him and Malik: their meeting, their addiction, and now why he was here, guilt still gnawing at his heart for the one he loved. Ryou had seemed to soften the pain though, with his own tale of how he had been taken from his village high in the mountains, where he had been a respected part of the village culture, not feared, but appreciated. The villagers had not many ideas about the modern world, and had farmed the high, windswept plateaus for centuries.

Ryou said he did not know or remember how he was created, but he was found by the chief's wife and stayed within the village, surviving off the willing donors. His strength and flight aiding their protection in return, he was the guardian. One fateful day, the people with guns and weapons had come and unaccountably massacred half of the village that Ryou was unable to save. His vampiric strength had got a few to safety, but that was also his downfall, the men recognising his attributes and selling him into the underground vampire trade.

Bakura sighed, shifting unconsciously closer to his Sire, their legs resting comfortably together.

"Yes…" he said quietly.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted." Ryou said kindly.

"These haven't been my average day's events, I must say." He replied sleepily.

The unexplained tie between the two seemed to squeeze tighter at the sound of Ryou's soft laughter. Bakura smiled at the other, moving nearer once more before letting sleep overcome him.

Ryou looked at his attractive creation and felt a wave of fatigue wash over him also. Resting their foreheads gently together, the rods in Ryou's hands clinked lightly against Bakura's before he joined him in unconsciousness.

-

* * *

I like this mental image ;)

Any questions about the vampires, don't hesitate to ask- I know bits may seem confusing.. though I may have to keep some things a secret for sneaky-plot reasons!

Thank you very much for reading, please review, it'll make me very happy :)


	6. Predictable

Hello everyone :)

Riiiight, due to my lack of updates, here we have a wonderfully long chapter- whoop! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I will actually get round to writing replies to some if I get a tiny bit of time when I'm not working/ music playing/ synchronised swimming (yep, that's true :P) but seriously, they really do help me along and give me points to work on and smile about :)

So questions, questions... Hopefully some answers(?):

. Ryou . Has been with King for about 3 months I would say.. He's looking about human age of late teens early 20's.. In fact, all of the characters here don't really have a specific age, I'd like you all to take it where your imaginations suit. On that point, the location and how (on Earth?!) time passes is all a little twisted and unspecific, though I hope you'd get a feel that time is passing separately in the two stories, and the era is sort-of modern.

Ok. That was probably confusing... :S I just would like reader imagination to play a part too I suppose :)

Btw, I liked the mental image of Bakura as the Joker in batman, though I'm not sure when the face paint will come into it.. Yet.

You'll notice that the word 'screwing' has an * beside it. This is to highlight the fact that that word was SO nearly left as 'shagging' as my English mind fitted in- you were saved from this lol.

Oh yes! I had such a scare the other day. Basically, I have a word document which has at least 12 pages of ideas for this fic- and these ideas/ scenes are in no way befitting other's eyes in my close proximity... Far too dark/ kinky. So what did I go and do? Why, just bloody print the whole lot to the new wireless printer, and NOT REALISE. Luckily people didn't know what on earth it was, so just moved it to the waste paper bin. I haven't been so scared in a long time.. Haha! I laugh, only now :P

Anyway, I'm off skiing tomorrow- something I absolutely LOVE!! Though I'm going to Europe, which is Ok, though not as good as America, which is where I learnt to ski and have been many-a-time for the wide, tree lined slopes and free food at the bottom of the chairlifts!! (sometimes.. :D) That was, btw, meant in no offence to Europe, and is my completely personal opinion as I've had a lot of good times there as well :D

Ok, I'll stop rambling now, please read and enjoy :)

_Warnings:_ strong sexaul references

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 6

-

"That was so our penalty!"

"Was not! That tackle was perfectly fine!"

Malik scowled at the larger figure facing him, meeting Marik's mischievous eyes for a moment.

"It was way too high."

Marik crossed his arms and rolled his eyes heavenward, a smirk on his lips. Malik growled.

"Fine. I'll show you how to tackle properly." Malik retorted.

A flash of sandy hair later, and Malik was on top of the other, pinning him to the ground. Hoots of laughter from the rest of the team echoed around the pitch, and the coach stomped his way over to the grappling blondes.

Marik snorted with laughter as he flipped Malik over, sending a few punches his way. Malik's serious demeanour was ruined as Marik jabbed his sides to tickle him. Letting a laugh of his own escape through his previously tight lips, Malik scrambled around, kicking the other off him, and diving over to attack Marik.

A long blast of a whistle had them all covering their ears.

"Will you two cut it OUT!" Coach yelled at the heap on the floor.

Marik turned to eye the bright red face staring down at them. He quickly let go of Malik's matted hair and made to stand up. He suddenly felt a blow to the back of his knee and toppled backwards. Malik was soon erect and looking at the other smugly, Haero clapping him on the shoulder, laughing.

"That's how you get someone to the ground." Malik said.

"Yeah, Ok, can we stop having a bloody battle of the egos and start playing some rugby here?" Coach shouted, glowering at Malik as Marik pulled himself off the floor and brushed himself off. "Get back to it, or it'll be 100 laps for all of you. Plus I'll close the bar!"

There was a murmuring of disproval and the team jumped into position for the practice to resume. Coach picked the muddy ball from the torn up grass and handed it to Malik.

"Red's penalty!" He announced.

Marik narrowed his eyes at Malik, who stuck his tongue out playfully.

Since the unwelcome revelation of Marik's partner, Malik had been on a rollercoaster of emotions. The first one he experienced was, not surprisingly, hurt and shock. The feeling of loss that had become dormant after his meeting with Marik was surprisingly prominent once more. He had recovered his feelings of pain at Bakura's departure; though long nights spent mentally working out his reasons for living had suppressed these and restored the hurt to a gentle numbness.

These torturous moments were needed, as Malik required order in his head that was still spiralling out of control. He had come to the conclusion that Marik was probably his rebound from Bakura.

However, the more time spent with the surgeon, and Malik was not so sure of this anymore. He obviously was attracted to the other in a way that was more than friendship could sustain, so explaining his reaction to the knowledge that the other was attached. So while consciously he told himself that his life was worth living, he had so much to exist for, his inhibitions knew that the reason was Marik, and the deep, dark hope that Bakura would return.

Therefore sorrow had become solidarity of independence, but this was changing. It was six weeks after that match that had changed the circumstances once more, and Marik and Malik had been inseparable. Marik had realised that the fall in his friend's mood and week of not eating had been triggered by his news. He wasn't stupid, and after all, he was trained to spot things like that. He also felt partly responsible- though Malik would have found out eventually, wouldn't he?

He could also see that Malik was deeply attracted to him, though if he was honest with himself, he tried to convince himself that he did not reciprocate the feelings. Repression came more easily to him now as his honest personality thought about his boyfriend.

The two Egyptians had been spending much time with each other, when Marik wasn't bogged down with work at the hospital, going to the cinema, restaurants, and other places that happened to take their fancy, always under the impression of friendship, nothing more. A week after the first match, and Marik had called at Malik's apartment to ask him to come out with him.

"Yeah, Teek's out of town for the weekend, and I'm all on my lonesome," Marik said, leaning against the Malik's front door frame casually. Malik eyes the tight clothing and gold jewellery in appreciation,

"I do a special price of $2,000 a night for lonely boyfriends," Malik smirked, winking seductively, "Cash only."

Marik's eyes crinkled up as he let out a laugh. Malik joined in and grabbed his wallet and keys, following the other out of the door.

-

"So were you ever into _that_ kind of thing when you worked at the club?" Marik asked, taking a drink from his beer.

Malik raised an eyebrow, thinking quickly for a second. His eyes swept around the bar they were in. It was a casual place with a good atmosphere, Marik had bought him a drink and they were now enjoying the beverages to the chatter of others filling the rooms and music playing through the speakers. A light flicked on in his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but not all strippers are prostitutes." He said, smirking and balancing his chin on his hands.

"Damn. You sounded so convincing back there!" Marik replied, seeing the amusement in the other's kohl rimmed eyes. "So anyway, how did you end up in this town?"

Malik swigged his drink, wondering where to begin. He was glad Marik was blunt enough with him to not skirt around painful memories, but to bring them forward and get over them.

"Mum and dad were young when they had me, very young. I suppose I was an accident… I mainly had to bring myself up, as mum and dad were more interested in their own lives- I mean I can't really blame them, I'd want my life at this age! I realise now that it was maybe selfish of them, though I can't believe anything bad about them now they're gone…"

"Gone?" asked Marik gently. Malik sighed.

"They died," he began, noting the sympathy in Marik's eyes. It was nothing patronising. "In a car crash when I was twelve. They were, how should I say, under the influence… I was sent from Egypt to Jordan to live with my grandmother, who had originally wanted nothing to do with my mum when she decided to keep me. But that life didn't last long either. She was already sick when I met her, and she joined my parents after a year. I was sent to an orphanage in this city after that... You could say the effects of losing my family had something to do with the fact that I never really tried at school, but I believed that it was because all I wanted to do in life was dance, so that's what I did... I actually started dancing in musicals, as I could cover up the marks from rugby with the fancy costumes." Marik smiled.

"When I was eighteen, I went to a club with one of my friends, and I got spotted by a dance scout. We talked, and he made it clear that my looks and personality would make a great stripper. I suppose the amount he offered to pay also had something to do with it- it was more than I earned in month for one night." Malik sipped from his glass before continuing. "I started working there and I loved it… I was only stripping for a short while before my employer realised how much I could earn for that, so instead I danced, only taking my clothes off for private parties at a very high price. Not surprisingly I was asked to sleep with people for money, but I never did, probably making me rather a lot more desirable…"

Malik blushed slightly, looking up into Marik's eyes. "Then I met Bakura. We got on unbelievably well. He wanted me for me, not just because I was an attractive piece of meat on stage... We got into the hard drugs at the club together, and eventually it was just us, squatting in the room of a run down house. I think I reacted to the H worse than Bakura, because he was always the one that had to go out and get us our next hit. Then I almost died and it was like a switch had been turned, and Bakura and I went clean. I started working again, and then… Well, you know that rest."

Marik nodded and watched Malik's face fill with pain for a brief second before flashing back to its usual sparkling eyes and smirk. After a swig of alcohol, he spoke again.

"Your turn now. I bet it's not nearly as interesting as my testimony!"

Marik laughed and scratched his head, eyes screwed up in mock concentration.

"Right… Let me think… The story about how I tamed a wild tiger? Or perhaps the one when I singlehandedly befriended a crazy pole dancer?"

Malik snorted and punched his arm.

"Can I have true stories please?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"They are perfectly true!" Marik said, leaning closer to the other, "Well, maybe not the former, but definitely the latter." His breath lingered over Malik's neck and the smaller shivered involuntarily.

"Well," Marik began, leaning back in his seat and pulling Malik out of his fantasies, "I grew up in Egypt with my mother. My father was an explorer, so was away nearly all the time. I didn't really feel any different when he didn't come home from an expedition when I was in my teens… Lost in the field, as they say. Childhood was good, I suppose. I went to school, and wanted to be a doctor ever since my mother was saved by one when she was seriously ill… I trained in Cairo, qualifying quite young, and here I am now, sitting in a bar with a crazy pole dancer." Malik scowled jokingly. "I met Teek at a gig I went to, and we've been together about a year. He's a physiotherapist, and often has to go away for conferences, explaining my single appearance." Marik winked at Malik here, who tried to act as though this small gesture meant nothing to him.

"Interesting… Though not as good as mine." Malik said, smirking.

Marik jumped slightly, and at Malik's look of confusion, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the vibrating mobile.

"I'm glad that was your phone." Malik joked.

Marik glanced at the screen, his eyes widening, and shot the other a half-smile before speaking hurriedly.

"I have to take this, do you mind?"

"No, it's Ok. I won't run away."

Malik watched the usually playful Marik stride across the bar and out of the door, his phone pressed against his ear and his lips moving quickly. He looked down at the abandoned drink and then at his own half-finished glass. Sighing, he gazed at the place where his new light had left the building. Mentally kicking himself, he tried, and failed, to yet again suppress his intense attraction to Marik.

-

"I still can't believe that penalty." Marik grumbled, trooping into the changing room alongside his fellow teammates.

He wasn't really annoyed, but he had an extremely smug-looking Malik strutting along beside him, his studded shoes clinking on the concrete floor.

"I'll give you a consolation prize if you want." Malik said, smirking and pulling his bag out of his locker to change.

"Oh yeah?" Marik replied, quickly looking away at Malik's suddenly exposed body.

"I'll take you out tonight, if Teek'll let me have you."

Marik cheered up instantly.

The evenings he had rugby practice were the ones he had off from work, plus Sundays, and except when he was on call. Thus explaining why he and Malik usually went out after their sessions. Teek was not home, he was working. Marik's boyfriend had never come to any of the practices or games, only appearing briefly to pick Marik up.

Although Malik knew that he would have incredibly impaired judgement about anyone who was associated with Marik in "that" way, but he had to begrudgingly admit to himself that Teek was rather good looking: long brown hair, pale skin and intense blue eyes. Either way, Malik still disliked him.

"Well… I was thinking of staying in and watching paint dry… But I suppose you company would be a tiny bit more interesting." Marik said.

Malik laughed and punched his friend in the arm.

"Fine then. I get to choose where we go. Picking you up at 9, get dressed up Ok?"

Marik gave him a quizzical look, and opened his mouth to ask a question. Knowing this would intensely annoy the other; Malik quickly swung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the exit, not revealing any more information.

-

Malik slumped back onto his bed, thoughts spinning around his brain at a hundred miles an hour. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and saw the black and purple glitter cover his fingers. Kicking off his high boots, Malik didn't know whether the evening had been a success or not.

The two had met as planned, and Malik had managed to deflect any probing questions until they had got to one of Malik's favourite night clubs. Marik had risen to the occasion; Malik was pleased to see his skin-tight red top and heavily out-lined eyes. He himself had dressed up in all that was typically Malik: glitter, tight, and slightly crazy.

The two had danced. Just holding hands at first, but after a few drinks, Malik's old career got the better of him, and he began to dance with, and for, Marik. Marik wasn't exactly objecting. Malik truly was a brilliant dancer, the taller couldn't deny that the other turned him on completely, from his exotic moves, to the way his nimble fingers could trace his body and draw out sensations that were entirely new. It was now clear to Marik why Malik was so desirable in his trade. Their breath had mingled, bodies becoming impossibly close as tanned limbs wound round one another sensuously.

There was no climax.

No touching of lips that was so desperately desired.

Malik would have been satisfied with this. He knew that Marik was too honest to do that to Teek. Dancing was different; a kiss would have been too far. However, Marik had sprung off him at once, to a confused look from the other. Again, his flashing phone had been removed from a pocket, and an apologetic look passed to Malik.

Malik felt his heart sink slightly, but then shook himself mentally for being so selfish to want to deny Marik a call. Was it from Teek though? The urgent look in the other's eye when he was speaking into the device held no affection. Sometimes excitement, but never love.

The call lasted a while, and Malik refused dances with others, preferring to sit at the bar and wait. When the other got back, the spark seemed to have gone. Instead, they moved to a corner and talked, both content with this kind of interaction.

-

Malik did a double take.

"Er… Marik? Are you alright?"

"Fine." The other said quickly.

Malik looked at the other in confusion. He was pale, and his eyes looked red, even though they were outlined thickly with kohl.

He looked awful.

Malik shrugged. He would get the story out of him later.

Once on the pitch, Marik followed the warm up without complaint, but also without decent conversation with anyone. The rest of the team gave Malik questioning looks, but he just shook his head at them, signalling that he was none the wiser.

When they were divided into teams, Malik and Marik opposing, then Marik's behaviour changed. He threw himself into the game. He was extra strong running through, tackling well and pulling his weight efficiently. Coach was happy, yelling compliments at Marik's silent but effective play. The team accepted the new show of skill wholeheartedly, only Malik seeming to worry about Marik's loss of personality.

Malik played absentmindedly, pondering on what could have changed Marik's mood so drastically. He heard a shout and turned, seeing the ball spinning towards him. Reflexes kicking in, he reached out and caught it. Eyes darting for a space in the players charging towards him, he crouched and began to run, head flicking from side to side for his back up. Malik saw one of the opposition coming to him fast and held out a hand in front of him, cradling the ball against his chest with the other arm. Preparing himself for impact, Malik crouched lower, speeding up, knowing he could make it past.

However, his mind was not completely on the match. With a smash, the other barrelled into him, Malik's tanned hand crumpling against his body, pain shooting up his arm. Shoved to the ground as the other tackled him in earnest, Malik tried to let go of the ball, as was customary to the rules, but his injured hand could not give him leverage off the ground. Suddenly, the weight above him intensified as someone else joined the maul. Hands grappled around him and the roars from his team mates filled his ears. Studded boots connected with his sides and the weight on his back sent pain right through to his chest. Coach was blowing his whistle insanely, Malik was struggling to remove himself from further damage, when a boot connected with his tanned temple and with a rush, he was knocked out.

-

Coming to, and a familiar pair of violet eyes hovered above him. Malik shifted slightly and felt pain in his back and chest. Raising a hand to rub his eyes, and his wrist was quickly caught by Marik.

"Don't do that yet." He said softly.

Malik's eyes focussed more. He team mates were standing around, looking down at him in concern. Coach looked relieved.

"Welcome back, Isharii. Doc, can you fix him up and we'll get on with the game? Be quick, we can't play with a body on the pitch!" he said firmly.

Marik nodded, and Malik gave them all an apologetic look, meeting Haero's concerned eyes and smiling slightly. He nodded and joined the team in the rest of the practice. Malik looked down at his left hand and studied the incredibly bruised and slightly wonky little finger in interest.

"I pulled it for you when you were out. So it wouldn't hurt as much." Marik said, his voice not holding much emotion.

"Thanks," Malik replied, looking into the other's eyes in question once more, trying to sit up. He hissed in pain and found it hard to breath for a moment. Marik helped him into a seated position.

"I think you've probably got some cracked ribs, plus your broken finger." Marik said, "Shall we go to the changing rooms now?"

Malik nodded, and the other helped him up. The two made their way over to the block of rooms.

Once inside and seated on a bench, Malik discovered that things didn't hurt as badly as he thought they would. His ribs hurt a little when he breathed and his finger was reduced to a dull throb. Marik busied himself with the first aid kit, pulling out bandages and creams. He sat down beside Malik without a word and proceeded to take his hand, examining his fingers and reaching over to his other side for the tape. Soon his little finger and ring finger were taped securely together.

"If you want to take your top off, I'll have a look at the other injuries." Marik asked, his voice again free of its usual charm.

Malik nodded, standing up and pulling off his dirty rugby shirt, throwing it to the ground and standing with his back to the opposite wall and Marik in front of him. Malik watched in interest as Marik's tanned hands roamed over his chest, asking him to breathe in or out every now and again. Short bursts of pain bloomed from his fingers at intervals as they grazed over the new bruises among the old.

"Turn around, and I'll look at your back."

Malik was irritated now. Marik still hadn't given him the slightest hint as to why he was acting the way he was.

"So are you going to tell me now, or after I've force-fed you talking syrup?" He asked, feeling Marik's hands falter slightly on their exploration of his soft skin.

"Tell you what?"

"The reason you're acting all silent. What's up?"

There was a pause in which Marik pressed one of the cracks a little too hard. Malik hissed, and tried again.

"Is it the hospital? They're not firing you, are they? Because I would have something-"

"No, no. It's not that." Marik interjected, examining a particularly large swelling.

"Finance then? I thought surgeons get paid a lot."

"Just a bit. The bank statements are fine, thank you."

Ping. Malik saw the light, staring at him in the face.

"Teek." He said bluntly, and Marik's fingers paused. "What's happened?" he asked softly, not turning around. Marik continued examination slowly.

"He…" Marik spoke quietly and Malik could hear the hurt in his voice. "He's left me… For another guy he's been seeing while he was with me… It's been happening for a while, he said… How could I have not worked it out?"

Malik felt sympathy towards the other rush though him.

"Marik… Seriously, don't beat yourself up for not working out some sneaky little bastard's tricks." He said soothingly. Marik smiled slightly, even though Malik's back was still turned. "Now I'm not stupid – if I was I would be screwing* some weirdo while my hot boyfriend played rugby – and I know that you'll get through this, Marik."

Marik's hands moved down Malik's back, his fingers were past the fresh wounds.

"Hmm… Thank you." He said, voice still quieter than usual, but stronger, comforted by Malik's words.

"Now I haven't been spending my time analysing chick-flicks," Malik smirked, knowing this would cheer the other up, "or nicking someone I admire's analogies, but "time is a great healer" and I'm sure you will find another guy very soon."

Marik smiled widely at hearing the words he had spoken to Malik when they had first met repeated for him now. He rolled his eyes at the other's wit.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" he asked sceptically.

A pause.

"Me?"

There was complete silence in the room.

Malik waited with baited breath, Marik's warm hands motionless on his back. He knew that if he was rejected by the other, his personality could carry it off, and they could remain friends with no tensions. However, if the answer was positive, Malik knew he would be happier that he had been in a long time.

Marik's next action was completely unexpected.

He grasped Malik by the shoulders and turned him around, their eyes meeting for an intense second before the elder leaned forwards and pressed his lips firmly to Malik's. Malik was taken aback slightly at the revelation of feelings the other had just shown, but almost instantly was kissing back, allowing Marik's tongue entrance, tasting the new sweetness. Marik pushed him back into the wall, and Malik let out a small gasp of pain at the pressure. The taller immediately broke off the kiss and looked at him with a mixture of apology and confusion.

"Malik… I-"

His words were cut off by Malik's lips, and the other turned them around, winding his arms around Marik's neck and pressing their bodies closer. Malik drew back for another moment, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, you weren't about to tell me you don't want this, were you?" he asked, though to be honest he didn't know if he could restrain himself against ravishing the attractive Egyptian. Marik gave him a genuine smile, kissing his lips gently.

"Of course not. I want you. How much do I owe you for the night?" He asked, his previously dull eyes regaining some of their spark, he was glad Malik had accepted him – not that he had had much doubt – though Teek's betrayal was still fresh in his mind, he knew Malik was the one he really needed.

"You can have all this for free," Malik laughed, rubbing their hips together and feeling the arousal he was sure Marik shared. Marik's arms tightened. "I do special performances for the heartbroken man."

"Heartbroken?" Marik said with disdain, "I have my own personal stripper. I'm completely happy… Plus he's hot."

Malik felt a rush of affection and threw Marik a hungry look, crushing their lips together to share a rough kiss. Using his expert technique and Malik knew he had Marik in the palm of his hand. Gazing into each other's lusty eyes, Marik felt certain that this was what he yearned for, reaching their damp lips together once more, he knew he was already addicted to the slim dancer.

Malik groaned as Marik's hands wandered up his back, the sensitive skin sparking under the touches. He moved his own fingers down to pluck at the bottom of Marik's top, the other quickly complying, raising himself off the wall and dragging his top over his head, throwing it to the floor of the changing room and resting his hands on the other's hips.

Malik studied the muscular bronzed body and shivered slightly in anticipation. His brain was whirling with excitement and amazement that this was now his to explore, touch and caress. Marik noticed his look of appreciation, and ran his hand down the other's lithe, toned body, looking into his eyes as if to tell him he was as beautiful as Malik thought him.

Malik's eyes turned mischievous. The feeling of skin on skin was electric. He reached up once more and brushed his mouth over Marik's, leaving it swiftly and planting kisses down his throat, finding the prominent collarbone and nipping the skin briefly, soothing with his hot tongue. Marik's eyes slipped shut as he allowed the other to take over, the arousal burning through him, giving in to the skilled mouth.

His hands sought the tangled blonde hair, fingers working the locks as Malik travelled further down. The doctor gasped as Malik's journey led his wet organ over the outlines of his stomach muscles, the receptive skin sending jolts through his body.

Malik's taped fingers scraped the tanned sides as he got down onto his knees, Marik's eyes opening to gaze passionately down at him, his own hands joining the deft fingers that had slipped below his waistline. Malik kissed the skin above the material and winked, their eyes locked as he tugged the shorts down - freeing Marik's length. Malik took a breath and leant back, eager to see what he was about to handle.

To say that he was happy would have been an understatement.

Marik was large. Bigger than Bakura, Malik noted with a jolt, though it was how he used it after all. He grasped the length in his good hand and pumped it slowly, the tip centimetres from his mouth. With satisfaction, he heard the one above him breathe a little quicker, the god-like body poised and ready. Malik glanced up and smiled seductively, Marik giving him an equally wanton look back, his lip caught between his teeth. Knowing he was going to enjoy this little act immensely, Malik wasted no time in lingering his lips over the straining hot skin, but took the member into his mouth and sucked languidly, to a throaty moan from the other.

Running his lips over the slick flesh, Malik's tongue darted out to trace invisible patterns over the organ. Coupled with his fingers that seemed to know Marik's most sensitive parts already, and the taller was weak at the knees, his passion-fogged mind revelling in the sensations. Malik took Marik completely into his mouth once more, and moved back and forward, applying various pressures and speeds. Setting up a steady rhythm had Marik tangling his fingers in the sandy hair below, moans escaping his parted lips. Malik smiled, he was truly getting pleasure out of this as well: pleasing Marik was like pleasing himself.

Sensing the other was close, Malik renewed his expert efforts and sucked harder, moved faster. Marik's breathing became shallower, and his grip on the other tightened. Suddenly, Malik smirked to himself, pushing his mouth as far over Marik's length as it would go. Marik let out a groan of pleasure, his hips involuntarily bucking forwards, Malik moving back slightly, and he came. Malik tasted the hot essence with satisfaction, his tongue carefully cleaning off the calmer length, not wasting a precious drop.

Marik looked down at the one kneeing on the floor and felt a rush of affection spark through his afterglow. He had to admit, not to Malik- he didn't want him to become bigheaded- that that was one of the best releases he had had in a long time. Malik sure had some skill.

The way he was so gently cleansing him now also displayed his obvious feelings of fondness. Helping Malik pull his shorts and boxers up, Marik slid down the wall to be at eye level with the other. He reached out and cupped the other's cheek, running his thumb gently over the moist lips before moving his hand backwards to tug Malik closer. The other complied, allowing Marik to taste himself in the slow and meaningful kiss they shared.

Marik reached down, pulling one of Malik's legs over his body. Malik got the message and straddled his hips, their forms flitting together snugly. Marik bent his legs and wrapped his arms around the slim form, pulling Malik to him once more. The feeling of skin on skin sent a small wave of pleasure through Malik, and he let himself be comforted in the strong embrace. Feeling as though he belonged with Marik made Malik overjoyed.

Just to be held by one he admired and hoped would not betray him... This was contentment enough for now.

-

* * *

I've stayed up way too late tonight.. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so very much for reading, please review :)


	7. Performance in Court

... Well everyone, this is probably one of my favourite chapters I've ever written... Ever.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, those comments keep me going! Here we have a little of the Bakura/Ryou part of the story, I hope you all enjoy :)

Just a quick one- I would say that this is all happening in a big city in either Japan or America, not England (cos that's for later) or the Pacific Ocean (lol)

_Warnings_: STRONG violence, sexual references, two sexually frustrated vampires

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 7

-

Ryou woke from his peaceful sleep to the assaulting echoes of the metal door being forced open. He shifted slightly, and Bakura's arms around his waist tightened in protest. His deep brown eyes trained on the doorway over Bakura's pale form.

They were both lying on the mattress, with Bakura's back to the entry and his arms around Ryou protectively. The door banged against the wall and Baron stepped in, a smirk twisted onto his features when he realised he had woken the vampires from their intimate slumber.

"Morning freaks." He sneered.

Ryou growled quietly, pressing his body against Bakura's still form defensively.

"Just to let you know you're eating out tonight. Three men, dealt with as usual. King is very pleased with your behaviour, you know. He wants you cleaned up, for some reason, so you will be washing and getting into new clothes, ready for this evening." He said patronisingly.

The slim creature growled a little louder. With look of disgust, the handler left the room.

"Three… we must've been good little vampires." Bakura's voice was husky and warm, drawing Ryou down to lie beside him once more.

"We have been on our best behaviour…" Ryou replied slightly sarcastically, looking into Bakura's face, whose eyes were still closed, but held a faint smirk on the lips.

The dark eyelashes suddenly flickered open to reveal the shadowy chocolate and he smiled at the other, appreciating his features. He leant forwards to meet Ryou's lips for a soft kiss, drawing the thin body closer. Ryou smiled happily and kissed back, reaching up and resting his hand against the other's cheek, the cool of the metal disk in his palm connecting with the smooth skin. Bakura ran his tongue over Ryou's bottom lip and was granted entrance, their tongues caressing one and other.

All of a sudden, Ryou slid a leg over Bakura and flipped them over, Bakura careful to get his wings comfortable before looking up at the vampire straddling his waist. He slid his hands up the pale thighs, gazing into the other's face seductively. Ryou flicked his white hair back before bending down and ravishing Bakura's mouth, his delicate fingers tracing patterns on his strong chest. Bakura swiftly flipped them back over, so that he was propped up on his elbow, looking down at the other who was on his back.

"At least they don't see us now," Ryou said, smiling, "this isn't exactly good behaviour."

Bakura smirked and reached out to brush Ryou's dirty cottony hair off his shoulders, his fingers playing with the tangled soft strands. To Ryou, killing people for food was indeed innocent, though he had also come to believe this as well. He leant to give the other a chaste kiss.

"This is exactly the behaviour I want with you…" he said against Ryou's lips, his hot breath playing over them. "This is precisely what I want to be doing, and no stuffed up guy in a suit is going to stop me from getting what I _want_."

Ryou's eyes slid shut and a delicious gasp fell from his lips.

After the first month, Bakura was certain that he held a deep attraction to his Sire, and it wasn't to do with the fact he was his creator. The pain in his chest and heart that yearned for Malik was still noticeable if Bakura stopped to examine it for too long. He had reluctantly accepted even before he had left, that Malik would move on from him, hopefully quickly, and be happy again. As there was a very slim chance that he was ever going to see his lover again, Bakura did not feel at all guilty when he had first kissed Ryou.

The two had managed to get up to the ledge by the window, and were watching the silver moon absently, when Bakura had suddenly bitten the bullet, pulled Ryou over and kissed him. Ryou had been shocked, but completely returned his feelings, however much he tentatively tried to argue that Bakura should save himself for when he was with Malik again.

Bakura knew this wasn't going to happen, but his heart still contained an unconditional bond to the Egyptian, yet accommodated the new acquisition easily. The new vampire was sure that he did not feel the way he did about his Sire just because he was the only other to talk to and spend time with, but he knew that he was strongly attracted to Ryou for his personality and his character.

The two had not done anything but kiss, and Bakura had found out with surprise, from a blushing Ryou, that he was still a virgin. Bakura did not want to push anything, partly because he did not know what it would be like now he was a vampire, but also mainly because he respected Ryou completely.

From his arrival, Ryou had shown him the ropes.

The first time they were in the cage together with some unfortunate victims, Bakura was surprised that some instinct had kicked in, and his blood-deprived body had managed to strengthen itself without much intervention from Ryou. He knew now why Ryou had been shaking in excitement when they had first looked into each other's eyes, human blood really was delicious.

Their team work had gone down well with King, and they had summarised that if they made a performance of their kills, and behaved well, then the more problems the gang's leader would find with its clients: meaning more fresh blood for the vampires. However, the stronger they got, the thicker their chains were.

Bakura noted that Ryou was certainly looking better for the, if not regular, but hearty sustenance. His eyes were not so dull, and his bones not so prominent. The wounds inflicted on them by their victims also healed quicker.

The two spent the rest of the day in quiet intermittent conversation, both feeling anticipation for the night's events. Soon, the two handlers came to escort them to wash. Baron opened the door and called for the two, who begrudgingly came to stand in front of him, side by side. The handler suppressed a tingle of fear – Bakura really was quite menacing, with his slim muscular body and his shadowy wings. Ryou wasn't much better, as the blood had bulked him out slightly and his eyes glittered with contempt at their movements towards the other vampire.

Ryou and Bakura held out their hands for one of the keepers to thread the chains through the loops in the bars on the backs of their hands, whilst the other kept the handgun trained on their heads.

Led procession-like down the stone corridors and the group came to a room with a customary metal door.

"Right, you two will get in there, wash, dress in the clothes and then knock on the door when you're done. Any funny business and we won't hesitate to smash up your kneecaps. Got it?" Baron said briskly, as the other opened the door and ushered the vampires inside.

Both gave the handlers a death look and stepped into the cool room.

Baron's comrade dragged them in and picked up long chains attached to shackles secured to the wall. He roughly pulled their hands out to click the pieces of metal around their wrists and uncouple their hand chains before scurrying out after Baron. With a final look of disdain, the two slammed the door shut.

Bakura took in his surroundings. They were in a cell around the same size as their other one, except this had a large tarnished shower appliance hanging over them. A mould-green tap was fixed to the wall by the chains, and on a ledge were a crooked-toothed metal comb and a bar of mottled soap. He glanced at Ryou who was eyeing the shower head in interest.

Deciding he was definitely comfortable enough with himself around his Sire, Bakura leant down, and with a clattering of chains, pulled off his blood stained jeans and boxers. Ryou blushed slightly and turned away, wriggling out of his own torn rough woollen trousers. He turned around as the sound of falling water suddenly echoed off the stone walls. Bakura was standing under the stream, the liquid running in rivulets over his naked body; he ran his fingers through his hair and smirked at Ryou, offering him his hand.

"Come on, it's warm." He said smoothly.

"Warm?" Ryou asked quizzically, stepping forwards and reaching a hand out tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. Thought we were only good enough for freezing water, but if King's blessed us with a shower, I don't know what to expect next." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Shower?" Ryou asked again, eyeing the source of the water again.

It suddenly clicked in Bakura's mind. Of course, Ryou had never seen something like this. He had lived in a remote village, where the water supplies came from the stream running from high altitude snow-melt, and he had been kept in the darkness and dirt ever since his capture. The period between capture and his placement with King was a delay on the financial side of things: the vampire dealers had been keen to get the best price for the small creature, though this was a slow and secretive process, to avoid risk of being found out, or their goods exterminated by the few vampire hunters. They had finally found a buyer in the curious King, who had not succeeded in delivering Ryou from his life of darkness, but merely amplified it.

"Yes," he said softly, coaxing the other to him, "it's like diverting water from a river, heating it a bit, and then getting it here through a load of pipes."

Ryou nodded and took Bakura's hand, stepping over the chain hanging from his wrist and under the water. He gasped in delight as the hot water flowed over him, and he clutched Bakura's body closer. Bakura smiled and ran his hands with the water down Ryou's back and wings. Ryou tilted his head up, eyes closed from the water, and Bakura bent down to press their lips together, Ryou's tongue immediately asking entrance and being granted. Bakura felt the cool of the metal chains as Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and they stood out of the jet slightly as Bakura reached over to pull the soap from its congealed confines to the ledge. Rinsing it, he began to clean Ryou, who looked at him with great affection, letting out soft pleasured noises as his creation massaged the soap through his hair, the metal comb carefully working away all the knots. Turning Ryou around, Bakura washed his feathered wings, gently picking the crusted blood out of the black plumage around where the chains bound them together. Kissing the side of his neck, Bakura let Ryou know he was done, and the other turned around to repeat the process on him.

Bakura relaxed into the delicate touches, but all too soon it was over. He leant over to switch off the water.

"They should really let us use this "shower" more often." Ryou said, smiling at Bakura, who shook out his hair.

"They do much nicer ones on the outside," Bakura replied, taking Ryou's hand and leading him over to a pile of clothes and a grey towel dumped on the floor furthest from the drain, their long chains clicking on the ground around them. "But that was one of the more memorable ones I've had."

"Why?"

"Because it was with my fellow inmate, of course."

Ryou giggled as Bakura swiftly wrapped the scratchy towel under his wings and pulled their hips together. Both let out little gasps of pleasure, but Ryou blushed and Bakura quickly began to dry them both. He noticed there was an old hair dryer hanging off the wall near them.

"This is a hairdryer. It basically makes a very strong, warm breeze to dry stuff." Bakura explained.

"Ok… It won't hurt will it?" Ryou asked softly, allowing the other to draw him closer.

"No, no. It's nice."

Bakura ran his fingers through the damp white hair hanging down Ryou's back affectionately. He switched on the appliance.

Ryou let out a yelp at the sudden noise and whipped around, baring his teeth and eyeing the device. Bakura smirked and enticed Ryou over, eventually coaxing him under the jet of hot air.

"See?" Bakura soothed, listening to Ryou's small, contented purrs.

Soon the two were clean, with their wings and hair dried and brushed, and dressed in the clothes laid out for them. Bakura was glad they only had bottoms; they would've had fun with shirts and the chains. He raked his eyes over his Sire appreciatively. Many months' worth of dirt removal revealed his milky skin to its complete beauty, and his hair was soft and brilliant white. Bakura also thought Ryou's outfit did a lot for him. Tight light blue and black vertical striped pants hung low on Ryou's hips, complimented by Bakura's own black and crimson numbers. The two had also been supplied with back masks that rested over their eyes, still allowing them sight. Both garments were obviously just for dramatic effect, to look more like King's twisted fantasy of Court.

"You look… beautiful, Bakura." Ryou said softly, slipping his arms around the other.

Bakura smirked.

"Is Ryou having a proud-little-Sire moment?" He teased.

Ryou rolled his eyes and smirked, punching the other lightly.

"Yes," he said, "I am, actually."

Bakura smiled genuinely.

"Well I'm having an I-think-my-Sire-is-damn-sexy moment, so don't worry." He whispered huskily in the other's ear.

Ryou quivered in arousal and leant up to kiss Bakura.

At that moment, the metal door banged open to reveal the handlers. Bakura did not lessen his grip on Ryou as his creator growled loudly at the intrusion.

"Hurry up, leeches, you don't want to be late." Baron said, smirking, though looking their outfits up and down appreciatively as they parted.

"My, you do scrub up well." He said mockingly as the other swapped their chains for the usual ones for their hands and fastened shiny cages over the bottom of their faces. He did not bother with the blindfolds, as on request from King. Ryou noticed all of the metal was polished silver; this was definitely a special event for the boss.

They left the room and were soon coming into the hall on an unspoken command, led obediently to either side of King's chair where they stood, eyes cold, as their chains were fastened to metal poles newly installed by the throne. The room was heaving. King looked at them delightedly as they entered, obviously pleased with their appearance. There was a deadly hush around at room at their arrival, people looking at them with a mixture of fear and respect. Bakura felt a little empowered by this.

There were more chairs around King this evening. Many more men in suits lazed around, being offered drinks and canapés by ladies in plain black dresses. King abruptly waved his hand, and the room fell silent once more.

"Gentlemen," he said in a friendly tone, but with a cool hint. "I welcome you all this evening, but especially my associates from Brazil, South America." He gestured to the men seated on his right – Count was standing in the crowd. "Who we hope will talk kindly with us in the next few days with regards to exporting goods... However, we are also here on another serious note." Here his voice became grave.

Bakura shifted slightly, knowing what was coming. King was probably using his sick blood-sport entertainment to win over the drug producers. It was like a Roman emperor trying to please his Generals with a gladiator fight.

"Some of our associates have not been playing entirely by my rules, as it were." There was a ripple of excitement through the crowd. "Unfortunately, as every businessman knows, in order to maintain good quality of services and income, you must create strict rules, and stick to them." He stood up from his chair and moved beside Ryou, who stood stock still, his eyes burning into the faces of the gathered men. "To deal with these rule breakers, I have devised my own little punishment, involving these magnificent creatures." King reached up and brushed Ryou's hair over his shoulder, to an audible growl from Bakura. Ryou shook slightly, but remained still. "I present Minstrel and Joker, my resident vampires, not only the punishment, but also some could say the entertainment for the evening. Enjoy."

With a bow to the South Americans, King strolled to his chair by the cage, followed closely by the intrigued drug barons. Bakura and Ryou were unclipped from the metal poles and walked to the cage, where three scared-looking men had just been thrown, and were in the furthest corner from the entrance. The handlers unhooked the metal containers from their mouths and swiftly took the chains from their hands before slamming the cage door shut.

Bakura looked at Ryou and smirked, the two were immensely excited, and knew that making a performance of the whole thing would not only benefit them, but King as well. They were not too bothered by the latter, but consoled themselves with the idea that the men they were about to dispatch were probably greedy dealers. Bakura slid his arm around Ryou and pulled him close, their bodies pressed together. To the cheers of the assembled crowd, the two shared a rough kiss, Ryou breaking away with a gasp as Bakura ran his hot tongue down his neck, throwing his white hair back and baring his fangs. Bakura spun his Sire around so they were both facing the three men.

All looked terrified, and were dressed impeccably, as though they had just left the office. They were standing in the corner, all fit-looking and ready to fight if the vampires allowed – this just excited the creatures more.

Ryou stepped forwards, Bakura standing back to lean against a bar of the cage with his arms folded. The crowd behind him had withdrawn from arm's reach hastily. The pale haired vampire approached the group with a smirk twisting his mouth. The one standing furthest forwards squared his shoulders, fear flickering in his eyes. Ryou crouched slightly and suddenly sprung at the dark haired one.

Bakura snarled as a flash of silver caught his eye and Ryou abruptly staggered away from the man. Ryou held up his hand to tell the other to stay where he was. The crowd's noise that had died down at the unsuspected knife attack, now flared up again as Ryou stood up straight, the deep slash to his chest healing swiftly and the crimson blood contrasting with his white skin. King's look of annoyance had been replaced with smugness.

The vampire growled before dashing forwards, grabbing the front of the man's shirt and throwing him to the floor behind him. The businessman choked slightly as the wind was knocked out of him, his grasp still tight on his knife. Ryou stalked over as the man staggered up to lunge again, but he was no match for the vampiric senses. He caught the hand clutching the blade before it hit him again and smirked at the man before applying pressure and hearing the bones snap and break easily.

The man yelled in pain and dropped the knife. The vampire delivered a few punches to his face that sent him to the floor to the roar of the crowd. Ryou then bent over the suit that was blood-stained from the man's streaming nose. In one swift movement he ripped open the expensive shirt and reached for the knife. The crowd looked on in anticipation as Ryou began to work on the man's chest. He was soon done.

Grabbing the groaning human around the neck, Ryou hauled him to his feet, only to slam him front-first into the cage wall right in front of the Royal's boss. The leader smirked widely in appreciation as the fresh blood dripped from the single word carved into the man's torso. King. Ryou gave him a cruel smirk before sharply dragging the other's head to the side and digging his fangs into the pulsing blood vessel to the jeers of the crowd.

Bakura was impressed by Ryou's quick thinking. The intoxicating smell of fresh blood spurting out of the wound by the pressure of the victim's beating heart directed his gaze to the others cowering in the corner. He smirked at them as he pushed his way off the steel bar, passing Ryou, who was still drinking heartily. One of the men stood up – he was lean and muscular with very short blonde hair. His eyes filled with hatred as Bakura approached, his body crouching slightly, ready to take on the inevitable winner. The vampire raised an eyebrow in taunting smugness, before suddenly darting forwards to fight the other.

The white haired demon was surprised at the amount of force the human managed to get behind his punch. He felt his jaw crack slightly, and then he was on the attack, throwing blows towards the other. Bakura did not use the full extent of his strength, it had been a long time since any of the victims, or anyone in real life, had given him a good fight. He caught the man in the gut with a hit, knocking him back. He gasped, recovering quickly to send a kick in the vampire's direction, which Bakura dodged, and the two began their battle once more. Furious punches and kicks were sent by both, and Bakura could see the other tiring with satisfaction. Deciding enough was enough, as his body healed a broken finger quickly, he roughly shoved the human to the floor. But the man had other ideas.

Bakura snarled loudly as the man leapt up and took hold of his left wing, applying all of his weight and pulling the feathers violently. The vampire saw red and a wave of pain broke over him as he felt one of the bones in his wing snap. Ignoring the agony, Bakura bared his teeth and growled, ripping the human off him and using all of his strength to slam him to the ground head first. With a sickening crunch, the man's scull cracked and shattered, sending bone fragments over the concrete floor. Bakura seethed and bent down to grasp the body by the back of his suit. Dragging him up, he managed to spray the first few rows of onlookers with blood and body tissue, before giving them all a glare, handling the figure and biting into the neck, the dying heart unwilling to give up blood without Bakura's sucking.

After a few mouthfuls that energised him, Bakura felt hands on his wings. His overloaded senses managed to tell him it was Ryou. His Sire felt over the wing hanging loosely even though bound against the other, and found the break.

"Hold still." Ryou murmured, so only the two could hear.

He roughly dragged the two ends of the bone apart before shoving them back together, Bakura's body immediately knitting the broken ends together and killing the pain. He shuddered slightly and let the lifeless body he was holding around the neck slump to the floor beside him. Once the humans were looked upon as food, that's what they were to Bakura. He did not think about the men's backgrounds, their lives, they were just there to keep him and others of his kind alive.

Bakura turned and regarded the other. He was as bloodstained as he was. Bakura also noted the other man lay dead on the floor; Ryou had obviously dispatched him quickly. The two white haired vampires kissed passionately to the roars of the crowd. They both fell to their knees as the kiss heated up. Bakura pushed Ryou back slightly, and the other got the message, lying back on the blood spattered floor, his chocolate eyes hazy behind his black mask. Bakura smirked and hovered over him on all-fours, bending down to kiss the bloodstained lips once more, Ryou gasping quietly as his creation's mouth trailed down his jaw, nipping and sucking down his red marked chest.

Bakura sat up, straddling the other's hips, and reaching back slightly to pick up the man he had killed. Grinding into his Sire provocatively, he grasped the man's neck and dug his fangs in, hot blood spilling over his lips and down his chin, trickling over the contours of his muscular torso, staining his perfect skin red. Ryou quivered in arousal as the scent met him; the man's blood was very good. He reached out a slender finger and dipped it in the crimson stream, drawing patterns on the other's body, dipping low to play over the sensitive stomach.

The pale vampire finished and threw the man away, aware of Ryou's fingers. Ryou glanced up at him before coating his hands and moving them to his mouth, his wet tongue cleaning them off tantalisingly slowly. Bakura growled and suddenly bent down, kissing Ryou roughly and letting the remnants of blood in his mouth be tasted by the other. Ryou moaned and slid his hands up Bakura's blood-slicked torso, covering his hands again before running them through the tangled white hair. Flipping them over, Ryou continued their kiss, the scent of blood and Bakura arousing him.

Soon Ryou broke the kiss, the two panting slightly and very aroused. The smaller got off the other and crawled seductively away from Bakura, intent on getting a bit more of a drink out of the latest kill. Bakura propped himself on his elbow and glanced around at the crowd. The noise was quieter now the fight was over, though he and his Sire were still drawing rapt attention from many, especially King and his South American dealers. He watched Ryou take a long drink before getting to his hands and feet and moving over to the slim form.

Ryou shuddered lightly as he suddenly felt Bakura's body pressing against his own, his chest against his back, and his obvious arousal comfortably aligned to his behind. One strong bloodstained arm appeared against his own, supporting his body weight, while the other wrapped around his slender waist. Ryou let his head fall forwards as Bakura kissed the soft skin on the back of his neck and his agile hand splayed on his stomach. He moaned softly as the larger slid his hand down the sensitive skin of his abdomen, applying pressure and pushing their bodies together, drawing out the feeling of their forms pressed as one.

Bakura smirked slightly, he had his Sire in the palm of his hand – or so he thought. Ryou suddenly rolled to the side and jumped on the other, jolting him back into a sitting position as the smaller straddled his hips and kissed him roughly. Bakura complied; letting out an aroused gasp as Ryou did something that he had only treated him to when he was human.

Ryou groaned in appreciation at Bakura's hot spicy blood that leaked from the small puncture he had created on his neck, his need for the other building. Bakura waited for his body to heal before tilting Ryou's head up to meet him, kissing him vigorously and biting his lips with his sharp fangs. The blood that met Bakura's tongue was like an explosion to his senses. Ryou tasted pure, untainted and sweet. He felt his bond to the other tighten like a coiled spring, and all he wanted to do was show his Sire how he felt physically.

"If only we were back in our room now." He growled into Ryou's ear between passionate kisses. Ryou quivered in arousal.

"I-I wish we were-" he let out another gasp as Bakura bit him again and ground their hips together, "-who knows what I would let you do... Ah!"

Bakura reached up and kissed him once more, Ryou tasting his own blood. He pulled back and gazed with longing into Bakura's masked eyes before tangling his fingers in the bloody hair and yanking his mouth closer. After a rough kiss, Ryou leant in to whisper huskily in Bakura's ear.

"Or what _I_ would do to _you_…"

Bakura smirked and felt Ryou's dominant side take over as the vampire reminded him who the Sire was. Although Bakura wished that he could've stayed on the hard floor longer, with Ryou ravishing him and their hips together, a combination of comfort with the hot blood in their stomachs and fatigue slowed his Sire's actions. They both knew that they would not go as far as pleasuring each other fully in front of King and his court, so Ryou kissed Bakura a last time and got off him with unspoken dissatisfaction.

Bakura threw a loathing glance around the room and felt himself calm down. Ryou giggled softly at this and shifted over to his second victim, dragging him over and taking he last few mouthfuls of tepid blood. The amount that they had drunk would probably last them a while, though the vampires doubted if they could have taken much more, their bodies felt saturated, though fully powerful. A body of blood could last them for a moderate period of time, if they didn't do anything too strenuous.

Bakura moved backwards to a corner of the cage where he could view King fully. He was talking now with the South Americans, and he looked pleased. The white haired demon turned around to growl slightly at the humans behind the corner, warning them not to come to close, before sitting down, his wings slotting through the cage bars comfortably. He smiled as Ryou came over to him, kissing him slowly and then settling himself between Bakura's legs, his own legs over one of his creation's and the side of his body and head consolingly resting on the strong chest. Bakura stroked the blood-crusted hair back slightly and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arm around his sleepy Sire protectively. Not allowing his own body sleep, Bakura kept his heavy eyes open and listened to King's conversation.

"They are certainly beautiful creatures," one of the South Americans was saying. King caught Bakura's cool stare briefly before answering with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you." He said pleasantly.

"Where did you get them? And how do you know how to handle them?" the other dealer asked with interest.

"I got dear Minstrel first," he said conversationally, "and then he actually changed my Joker himself. If they have a strong enough feeling towards a human, a vampire may change them, however it is not something that can be forced I'm afraid, or I would be an even richer man by now!"

The two South Americans laughed with King heartily.

"Well you can certainly see their connection." One Brazilian said, and they laughed again.

"It makes superb entertainment, King." The other complimented. King nodded modestly, smiling.

"Thank you once more. Yes, they are rather rough with each other, though loving at the same time. I bought Minstrel from a vampire dealer. He came from the mountains in Tibet. I've also managed to find the services of a vampire expert, who guides my men on the correct care of my pets."

"Have you thought about selling one?"

"Oh no," King said pleasantly, "They are a unique pair. They even look somewhat the same."

"Do you think maybe we could have the contact details for this dealer?" The Brazilians tried again, interest in their eyes.

"The dealer is very hard to track down, what with the vampire population only numbering in the hundreds and the capture being most difficult. Plus the fact that they are completely illegal." He smirked at this joke, along with the others. "However, I'm sure if we talk, my men could make the effort to find the man you desire."

The South Americans nodded enthusiastically, giving in to the treat King was waving above their noses. Business was pretty much a sure thing now. Bakura frowned slightly, the news that there were only that many vampires was quite something. Ryou must have cost millions.

"So have you ever used them for other purposes?" was the conversational question posed next.

"Why no, what things were you thinking of?" King replied, resting a hand under his chin.

"Well, pleasure, of course," One of the dark haired men replied, "especially the one you call Minstrel. With the right restraints, you have no idea how much people would pay."

Bakura fumed. If anyone so much as dared to touch _his_ Ryou in that kind of way, he would rip them into little pieces, or die trying.

He growled loudly and bared his fangs at the group. All looked at him, but King gave him a look that said "behave" and quickly spoke once more.

"I must say I've never thought of that. I suppose the self-healing would also be beneficial." He looked thoughtful. "I shall see. But thank you for that idea."

The men nodded to one another and continued with a conversation obviously previously started about export and import of their goods. Bakura hugged the vampire to his chest comfortingly and heard the other whisper his name in content.

Soon, people were filtering out of the room, and Bakura felt sleepier than ever, but still alert if anyone was to get too close. King stood up from his chair with the South Americans. Smiling, they shook hands and agreed to talk tomorrow. With a last longing look at the vampires, to which Bakura bared his teeth, they were out of the metal door, leaving King and the two handlers alone in the hall with the demons. Baron opened the cage and walked in before King, the black gun in his hand trained on the vampires, as the other handler brought up the rear with the chains in his arms.

Bakura maintained a cold stare with Baron as he leant down and gently kissed Ryou's cheek, giving him a little shake to wake up. Ryou stirred and opened his eyes, quickly realising the intrusion and growling softly, his grip on Bakura loosening somewhat.

"You both gave a splendid performance tonight; I must say I am extremely pleased with you." King said, smiling. "Because you did so well, probably helping me to secure a very good deal, I have organised a little treat for you." He turned to Baron. "Take them to wash, and then back to their room."

The handler nodded, and the vampires took this as their cue to stand up. Stretching their blood-crusted bodies, the pair looked foreboding, allowing the chains to be attached to their hands. The keeper gave a sharp tug that pulled the metal through their skin, opening a fresh wound around the previously healed area. Irritable from lack of sleep, Bakura growled loudly and stepped forwards quickly and threateningly, closer to King. The barrel of a silver gun was pressed to his forehead.

"Now, now, Joker, be civil. We don't want any accidents." King spoke patronisingly, before shoving the gun forwards to push Bakura away. Ryou snarled softly at King pointing a weapon at the other.

After the shower, where Bakura had to literally hold a very sleepy Ryou up, the two were taken back to their cell, dressed in grey cotton trousers. As the door slammed behind them, and Bakura lifted Ryou into his arms, the vampires noticed their gift. A metal-framed double bed was bolted to the floor in the corner where their single mattress had once laid. Although the new mattress was obviously second hand and rather lumpy-looking, it came with two misshapen pillows and matching grey quilt. Bakura smiled slightly and walked over to it, placing Ryou in between the cool sheets before sliding in himself. Burying his nose in his Sire's clean fluffy hair and wrapping his arms around the slim waste, Bakura felt more comfortable that he had been in the last three months of his new life.

-

* * *

There you have it, a taster of life under King.. Thank you for reading, please review, it makes me smile :)


	8. How to Relieve Sexual Tension

Hello everyone,

Wow.. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! Seriously, they meant a lot- love to you all!!

I hope this chapter will answer a few questions- the main one being: "Scarlett.. What do you think you're playing at- this is TWO stories!! I want my Conspireshipping!!"

.. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten- in fact the story is almost complete in my head, whoo! It's around 30 chapters long though.. Heh.. If you guys don't lose the will to live in that time, I will be most happy :)

But, first things first! Because you all gave me such nice reviews, here is a treat- a MxM lemon :) .. and hopefully the answers will be revealed!

Enjoy it ;)

_Warnings: _STRONG sexual references, two hot Egyptians & a mahogany desk..

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 8

-

Marik's pen tapped against his lips thoughtfully as movement to his right tried to catch his attention… for the fifth time that evening.

Now it was almost midnight, and his tension was running high. Gritting his teeth and crossing his legs, the doctor looked back to the papers scattered over his desk and attempted concentration once more, his quick eyes striving to make sense of the increasingly difficult words scrawled across the dog-eared hospital notes. The movements got closer.

It wouldn't hurt to look once more, would it?

No.

He would never find his concentration if he indulged himself. He had got this far, now he had to keep going. He would have fun later, he had a job to think about, not that.

Malik laughed softly to himself.

Marik was hunched over his desk in the open plan living room-study-kitchen that was the whole bottom floor of Marik's small house. The smaller smirked as the other made a substantial effort to shift him away from view – and failed. Although the volume on the music channel was on quiet, as Marik had specified, this didn't stop Malik from dancing barefooted. And we all know how Malik liked to dance.

The two had fallen into deep infatuation for one another since their little act in the changing room. Now Malik's finger had healed, the two had each other for company, and were sincerely enjoying life.

Marik had announced that he needed to do some work, and Malik, being the considerate soul he is, decided to stay after supper and thoroughly irritate the other.

If it was any consolation, Malik had decided that tonight he wanted to show the physical side of his desire to Marik.

The two had been far, but never like that with each other. Malik knew that Marik would want to, he just still thought him to be attached mentally to Bakura, which in a way he was, though he was ready to move on.

"Oh, I love this song!" Malik exclaimed, to the irritated sigh of Marik.

His smirk widened as he sneakily put the volume up a little louder and ran his fingers through his hair. Feeling his intuition matching his body to the beat, Malik moved his hips and let his hands roam his form, feet stepping in well-practiced steps; he began to join in with the words, singing softly as he danced.

Marik twitched.

Malik was getting hot. Enjoying himself greatly, he pulled off his tight black polo shirt and threw it in the direction of Marik's desk. Quickly turning around, his body not missing a beat, he flicked his hair back over his tanned shoulders and reached down to pull his faded tight jeans a little lower on his hips. Two songs later and Malik was covered in a soft sheen of perspiration: his plan was going well.

Marik placed his well-chewed pen lid down firmly on the hard wood.

Deciding perhaps enough was enough; Malik went to put Marik out of his misery.

With a few sure steps over to the working Egyptian, Malik was right behind him.

Marik tensed, not knowing what to expect, debating whether to yell at Malik or see what he was offering. Malik placed his hands on the back of the chair and leant in close, lingering his lips over the other's neck, swiftly pulling away and moving around to be in front. Fixing their eyes together, Malik smirked and suddenly pulled himself onto the desk, right on top of the papers. Marik was initially annoyed, but the sight his half-naked partner oozing want was enough to make him forget Mrs. Heming's varicose veins.

Settling one leg either side of Marik's, Malik sat up and ran his hands over his moist body seductively, biting his lip and looking down at the other with need.

Screw work.

Screw Malik instead.

Marik smirked at his thought, standing up quickly he pushed his chair back and wrapped his arms around Malik, crushing their lips together. Malik moaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pressing his hips into the other with undisguised lust. Marik hastily helped Malik with the buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off, reaching down and cupping Malik's firm behind, sharing a passionate kiss.

Malik's hands scrambled around behind him, sending white paper fluttering to the floor like confetti. Marik didn't seem to care much any more as he swept the assorted pens, paper clips and equipment off the top and placed one knee on the desk beside Malik, laying the smaller one down. Malik gasped in pleasure as Marik leant over him and placed his mouth on his neck, finding the sweet spots he had searched for over the last few weeks.

Grazing his teeth and lips over Malik's bronzed skin; Marik listened with satisfaction to the whispers issuing from the other's mouth. Moving down he came to the aroused nipples, catching one between his teeth, Marik bit down slightly before exchanging the pressure to his lips. Malik shivered in anticipation, his body giving in to his need. Repeating his treatment on the other nub of pert skin, Marik flashed his gaze up quickly, seeing the hazy eyes, before smirking and running his hands down the slim body, coming to the top of the tight jeans. Teasingly, his long fingers dipped below the waistline, finding the hollows of Malik's hips and applying sensual pressure with his thumbs. Malik felt his trousers becoming increasingly constricting, and Marik was taking way to long to remove them, his tanned hands just skimming over the tight material, outlining him, cupping him. Malik wanted action.

He sat up, reaching out and tangling his fingers in Marik's hair, he roughly pulled their lips together, his other hand undoing his fly and pulling down his zip. Marik heard the zip being undone and made to help, their fingers fumbling together as Malik shifted on to his knees, pulling the jeans and boxers down hastily. Marik drew back from their kiss and pulled their bodies together briskly, Malik gasping slightly as his prominent arousal pressed against the firm skin of the other's stomach.

Feeling the satisfying pulse of the hard organ, Marik locked his eyes with Malik's and pulled his jeans right off, leaving him naked and wanton on his hardwood desk.

Malik smirked and leant back, having no shame as he rested on one elbow, running his fingers through his sandy hair, spreading his legs slightly and presenting himself to the other. Marik growled in want, his own jeans becoming way too tight now. Marik moved forwards and ghosted his fingers over Malik's stomach and thighs, moving slowly and surely to the erect length. The wait made the feeling of Marik's mouth engulfing him so much the better, Malik reluctantly agreed with himself as he let out a loud groan and fell back onto the desk, eyes shutting in pleasure. Marik smirked at his power over the other and ran his tongue over the hardened skin, moistening it and holding it securely, his hands moving as well as his skilled mouth. Sucking with satisfaction, Marik moved his head up and down, starting slow. Malik's back arched at the feelings, his hands ruffling the remaining papers on the desk.

The pace became faster, and Malik's breathing sped up. His pleasure clouded brain suddenly screamed at him: he wanted more than this. Fumbling his fingers in Marik's bobbing head of hair, he turned his moans into coherent words.

"Mmm… Marik… S…Stop, baby."

Marik looked up at him in confusion, hard length still resting between his lips. Malik reluctantly pulled his head up, his own hand seeking his wet member, gently pumping it.

"You want to finish yourself off?" Marik questioned.

He would, of course have no problem with this; he hadn't had the pleasure of watching Malik on his own yet. Malik smiled, propping himself on his elbow once more.

"No, I want you to finish me off." He replied seductively, spreading his legs a little and looking at him lustily.

Marik quirked an eyebrow and then realised what he meant, he placed his hands on either side of the slim body, leaving their mouths centimetres apart.

"You sure?" he breathed.

"Completely." Malik replied, his tongue darting out to graze Marik's bottom lip. "I want you… _Completely_… In me." He said huskily.

Marik felt his stomach jump. He wanted Malik so badly. Fire rising within him, he crushed their lips together, tongues fighting for dominance in a frantic dance. Malik's fingers tugged open the other's jeans to free his large member. Marik stood back up slightly, Malik following after him and continuing the kiss. He quickly toed off his shoes and socks, shuffling out of the tiresome clothing, Malik's eager hands immediately wrapping around his cock. Marik kept one knee resting on the desk while the other leg stood on the floor. His hands reached out to grasp Malik's hips and pull him over in a flurry of more paper, manoeuvring on tanned leg over the thigh on the desk while the other hooked around his waist loosely.

Bending down to capture the red lips once more, Marik felt Malik's grip on his length tighten slightly. Marik sucked his fingers, letting them move down to linger over the soft inner thigh before trailing the tip of a digit over the small entrance between the other's legs. Malik whimpered quietly and arched his back as Marik began to push up into him, the effects of no sex for months being felt. As the second finger started to shift its way into the tight heat, Malik felt a small hint of pain. Marik stopped his action and kissed Malik's parted lips lovingly, his thumb rubbing the sensitive skin around his opening, soothing the pain. Malik quickly got impatient again, shifting his hips and tugging on Marik's length. The other smiled and kissed him once more, then sliding in his last finger slowly.

When Malik had adjusted, and obviously let it known to the one above him, Marik drew away, moving his hand back and forwards to groans of approval. Spitting on his hand to coat his length and not cause the other pain, Marik pulled Malik's hips inline with him and rested the tip of his throbbing member against his entrance.

Malik quivered.

Marik gazed down with a mixture of lust and love to the other that reciprocated his feelings, the sight of him was extremely arousing. Sprawled on Marik's desk, platinum hair ruffled around his head, tanned chest heaving and violet eyes half-lidded and hazy had Marik at his command. Eyes locked, Marik guided himself with one hand, and Malik's slim hips with the other. Pushing forwards, he was welcomed into the tight heat by a throaty moan from Malik, whose pain was countered by the feeling of being filled. Thrusting forwards suddenly had them both gasping for breath. Cock deeply embedded in his new lover made Marik's head spin with pleasure, though he was careful to listen to the other's needs. Malik had his face buried in Marik's neck, arms tightly around his chest, as the other had aligned their bodies with his last thrust.

Suddenly, something vibrated against Marik's mounted foot. When it did not stop, he quickly sat up, keeping himself within Malik, who clung to him with need. Eyes darting around for the source, he saw his phone flashing against his foot, though on silent it still vibrated. The name on the screen made him jolt.

There were a few moments of quiet tension in which their deep breathing echoed around the room with the phone that dared to ring.

Quickly glancing from his phone to Malik, who was regarding him with a dangerous look, he made to grab the object.

Malik got there first, with a movement that sent pleasure through both of their bodies. Snatching the device, he twisted to be out of Marik's immediate reach. Trying to keep the movement down as much as possible, or both were going to be tipped over the edge; Malik narrowed his eyes at the small screen.

"Whoever Gemini is, they're going to have to wait." He said firmly.

Marik reluctantly knew that this moment was way more important than that business, and so smirked at the other and nodded. Appeased, Malik pressed the red button and threw the phone unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"Ready now?" Marik asked smoothly, reaching down to tug Malik's member.

Malik moaned softly and circled his hips, allowing himself to be laid back down on the table top. Marik gave him one last kiss before drawing out of his tightness and thrusting back in forcefully, Malik screaming in response as Marik's large cock hit him in just the right spot. Moving out once more, Marik shoved back in, feeling Malik's hips rise to meet him with need. Thrusting in and out sent waves of pleasure over both, Marik abruptly reaching down to pull one of Malik's legs over his shoulder, getting a deeper and more powerful hit to Malik.

The incredible sensations kept on breaking over him, Malik didn't know how much longer he could last. Marik's thrusts became harder and faster, the sturdy desk creaking slightly at the movements. When Marik shifted around so he was standing completely, with both of Malik's legs over his shoulders to penetrate further, Malik's breath became laboured by the intensity, his mind whirling around at the sensations he hadn't experienced for a long time. Marik clasped his hand around Malik's straining length. He felt the tightness surrounding him get impossibly tighter, and thrust into the other with renewed vigour.

Malik's brain went into overdrive as he saw white and he came with toe-curling force and a loud scream, his seed coating Marik's pumping hand. Marik thrust a few more times before finding his own release into Malik, pushing in him as far as he would go with a loud groan. Malik quivered through his bliss as he felt Marik's heat spread up into him, the owner clutching Malik's slick body close, their deep breathing mingled. Marik drew away slightly, reaching up to push Malik's sweaty hair away from his eyes and kiss him slowly and meaningfully.

Marik carefully pulled out of Malik, who let out a small noise of discontent, before gathering the lithe one into his arms and testing out his tired legs. Finding he could walk fine, Marik made his way over to the long corner sofa and lay down on the assorted cushions with Malik. Fumbling around for the remote, he turned the TV right down and then pulled a blanket from its resting place over the back of the sofa. Malik smiled in content as he nestled into Marik's strong embrace, their bodies comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around Marik and kissed his chest.

"I…" he began quietly, seeing Marik's half-open eyes train on him, "…love you."

Marik smile genuinely and bent down slightly to kiss the other's tanned forehead.

"You know that I love you too." He replied softly.

Malik gave him a sleepy smile and nuzzled into his embrace, allowing the scent to fill his senses.

-

"So Marik-"

Marik jumped, startled at being woken from his deep after-sex sleep. A very naked Malik had just leapt onto him, and was now straddling his hips, a curious expression fixed to his features. The pale morning light bathed the room.

Marik groaned softly when he saw the object in his lover's hand.

"-are you going to tell me what, oh let me see…"

Malik scrolled down through the texts on Marik's phone, not deciding quite yet if he was angry with the other or not.

"A "parasite" is, or perhaps the meaning of your special "equipment"? And could you possible indulge me as to who Scorpio, Gemini, Pisces and Taurus are?"

Marik sighed, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his tangled hair.

This was something he had been afraid would happen since he had first got to know Malik. That he would find out about his dark secret. He had no choice but to tell him now. If he hadn't admitted to himself that someday he was going to have to reveal all to Malik, then he wouldn't have slept with him last night.

He could just hope that Malik would understand.

"Well?" Malik asked, eyes flicking between hesitant violet and the screen of the phone.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, hear me out, Ok?" Marik began, shifting slightly so he was sitting up but still accommodating the impatient other. Placing his hands carefully on the slim tanned legs, and finding he wasn't shoved off was a good sign, taking a deep breath, he began.

"When I was in Egypt, and my father made one of his infrequent visits home, he used to regale me and my mother with stories of Sekhmet… and her bloodlust." Malik nodded, he knew the kinds of tales these were, "He was a specialist on the goddess, though his passion for her drove him further away from his family... He developed a deep anger, not towards me and my mother, but to those who… impersonated her, as it were." Malik let his hand holding the phone hang limp at his side, wandering where this was going. "As you no-doubt know, Sekhmet was famed for her blood drinking. It came to a point when my father stopped going on archaeological digs for more information about her, and began to devote his life to exploration and destruction of these… wannabe-goddesses."

"Wannabe-goddesses?" Malik echoed, not believing the answer forming in his head. "So like...?"

Marik nodded.

"Vampires."

There were a few moments of complete silence.

Malik knew the other wasn't lying, but…

"They don't exist." He said bluntly.

Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be too sure. My father may've been uncaring to his family, but he certainly wasn't crazy. I knew that when he didn't come home; he had been finally got by one. That's the way most hunters go, they finally get caught out." Marik said seriously.

A light flicked on in Malik's head.

"So you…" he said, frowning, pointing at Marik, "and these people…" he continued, gesturing at the mobile, "are _vampire _hunters… _Right_." A sceptical look rested on his face. "I hate to tell you this, Marik, but the convention was last Tuesday. I suppose you could still read all about it in 'Vamp Hunter Weekly'." He smirked.

Marik did not look amused.

Malik's smile faded from his face.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Marik nodded.

"Come with me. If you want to leave after, I'll understand." Marik said, a blank expression on his face.

Malik looked slightly worried, getting up off Malik and going to grab their boxers from among the many sheets of paper and debris on the floor. He threw a pair to Marik and put some on himself. Marik gestured to him.

"Come on then."

Malik hurried after him, his head spinning over what to expect.

Marik led the way to the staircase that was up the side wall of the open-plan living area. Instead of going up, the two made their way around the back, to the small door that would lead into the space under the stairs. Marik glanced over his shoulder at Malik before turning the handle and reaching in to switch on a light. Malik hesitantly followed the other down the dimly-lit wooden staircase; his bare feet making the boards creak. When they were at the bottom in gloomy darkness, Marik spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you know this before we had sex."

"Try me." Malik replied. He wasn't going to give Marik up that easily.

Marik sighed and flicked on a light.

The small room filled with light from the bright ceiling lamps. Covering the facing wall and one to the left were hundreds of pieces of paper. Newspaper cuttings, documents, sketches, photos and letters made up some of the unique decoration. Malik stepped into the room further, his mouth dropping open as he scanned the text and pictures. One word jumped out over and over again, scribbled by hand and printed in neat ink: vampire. It was the remaining wall, however, that got his attention. Marik's collection of weapons must have been illegal. His eyes scanned the various guns and protective clothing. Marik watched him silently. He hadn't slapped him and run out yet, which was good.

Malik walked over to the gun belt, raising a hand to touch the well-worn material. He looked back at Marik, who was brooding by the staircase.

"Isn't it dangerous?" he asked quietly.

Marik nodded.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because…" Marik replied, walking into the light beside Malik, and gazing around the room, "they are a danger to humanity, Malik. They survive off our blood. With my father it was a matter of respect to the Gods, but with me… I don't know if it's because I'm a doctor so I want to help people out, but I just can't let this threat be not taken care of… The police don't know about these demons, and they are skilled in killing so as not to attract attention."

He stepped over to the collection of pinned up paper, resting a finger on a newspaper article in which words had been underlined in red.

"Street crime in large cities – it's an acceptable way for someone to die, being stabbed or shot before being thrown into a river. How would the police know most of the blood had been drunk, not bled out?" He paused for breath, and to study Malik's expression. He was calm, listening. "Unless you know. I know what to look for, and so do others in this city, though vampires don't usually choose cities like these. They prefer somewhere where people wouldn't be missed, like the slums in India, South America or Asia. My father was killed by a demon, though I'm not avenging his death. I'm just keeping others safe."

Malik was taken aback. Marik didn't seem nearly as crazy anymore. This was obviously something he was passionate about, and if it meant saving people, then Malik couldn't find a reason to be against it. Vampires probably didn't have souls anyway, he mused.

Marik went on to explain that the people that regularly called him were others that shared his interest. They used their star signs as identity, in which he was Capricorn, so that if one of them was discovered, hopefully it would protect the others. The "equipment" was simply weapons and information, to which Malik discovered with interest, did not include garlic and holy water. All a vampire needed was to be shot in the head, not even with silver bullets.

The self-healing issue was a surprise as well, and Malik listened in shock at Marik's revelation that they had intelligence of vampires in their city, though they were not free to roam the streets. He said it was metaphorically like trying to keep a tiger in a flat in a town, eventually they would get wise, break out and cause havoc. Marik had seen and fought vampires before, but never killed one. Their superior strength, senses and ability to fly made them rather hard to catch and destroy.

"Marik…" he said, reaching out to take the other's hand. Marik looked back at him with an apprehension in his eyes. He really did not want to lose Malik, though he wanted to be honest with him. Dishonesty from his last relationship had had its severe consequences. "I know this sounds odd… but I don't have much of an issue with this." Marik felt his heart lift slightly. "I don't have a problem with you doing all this. On two conditions."

"Yes?" he replied, pulling Malik to him. The other placed his arms around his neck.

"One. You don't go and be stupid, getting yourself killed."

Marik smirked, the arms around the thin waist tightening slightly.

"And two?"

"Two," Malik said, "is that you let me come out with you."

Marik stared at Malik.

Silence lasted for several moments before the hunter finally spoke.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Malik scowled. "But if you really want to you can... I'm just saying it's a bad one because I couldn't stand you getting hurt because of me."

Malik's face softened.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt either. Plus you'll need someone to watch your back," he joked, seeing a fuller smile grace Marik's mouth. "Just teach me how to shoot the things and I'll be fine."

Marik thought for a moment. He knew Malik could probably handle himself, and he would educate him fully about vampires and their ways before letting him face the ones he knew they were going to raid next week. It was a good job the next fortnight was his leave from work, explaining his trying to get it over and done with last night.

"Ok then." Marik replied, letting go of Malik and taking down some guns from the rack. "Let's pay my friend a visit."

Malik smiled and bounded over, kissing Marik fully on the mouth. While Marik was packing up various weapons to take over to his friend's house, who he was informed had a shooting range and gym, Malik took time to look over the paper-littered walls. Most of the stuff was really quite fascinating.

A newspaper cutting at the edge of the mass caught his eye. The headline read "Explorer Missing, Feared Dead." Beneath the title was a small black and white picture of a man with long, straight blonde hair who held a resemblance to Marik. After skimming through the title, it was what was hanging next to the yellowing paper that caught his eye next. The only thing on the wall that was not paper was small and tied up by rough-looking twine.

Malik was assured what it was when his hand reached out and touched it tentatively.

The small, startling white strands of hair were soft against his fingers.

-

* * *

Ohh, a slight cliffhanger..!

So how did you like the first in-depth lemon of the story?? Plus that little revelation which I hope will answer a few questions..

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review!

More comments = happy Scarlett = quick updates = happy times :)


	9. Mistakes

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! :)

As you've made me so happy, here's a quick update, and the two plots (finally?) colliding..

Anyway, as they say in the wonderous world of theatre, "on with the show!" (.. apart from this is a fic.. haha.. Ok Scarlett, be quiet..)

Enjoy ;D

_Warnings_: sexaul references, strong violence & a large dose of angst..

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 9

-

"Will you please restrain yourself… Malik."

"What? Oh, sorry."

Malik removed himself from Marik's lap and embrace under the piercing blue stare of Seto.

"Shall we?" The tall brunette asked, and there was a flurry of movement in which sheets and rolls of paper were spread out over the vast expanse of mahogany coffee table.

Malik settled on the sofa next to Marik, who entwined their fingers together out of sight.

The last week had really been hectic. Malik had learned a great deal about vampires, combat and methods of their destruction. Marik's friend, Seto, codename Scorpio, owned a large mansion on the outskirts of town with much land. Seto owned a company, and part of his riches were spent on his passion, shared by the other four in the room – and now Malik. The money was poured into the development of weapons, protection and research into the whereabouts of their targets.

Malik couldn't believe tonight was actually the night, the anticipation and grim excitement was clearly tangible. He squeezed Marik's fingers slightly as Seto began his briefing of the evening's activities.

"Welcome, fellow hunters." He began, "We are all here tonight in the cause of the prevention of evil parasites spreading through the world of man. There is considerable evidence that there are two demons residing in this very town; however they are not free to roam the streets… yet. The drug-and-arms dealing gang, more commonly known as the Royals, have acquired two vampires and are using them as a "punishment" to any person that does not meet their ways. They keep them in squalor, half-emaciated and bound in chains. This does not make them any less of a threat."

Malik swallowed thickly. The idea of facing a blood-starved vampire if he stepped out of line seemed pretty drastic, and not something he would like to try. He breifly spared a thought for those who had been unfortunate enough to die at their hands. He tried to shake off these fears when he realised he would probably be meeting them tonight anyway.

"We will conduct a raid: search and destroy. As our aim is to preserve human life, all guns will be loaded with tranquilisers that have instantaneous effect, though if worst comes to worst, remember one life may save hundreds. Direct all offence to the demons' head."

Seto paused, looking around at the hard gazes of the others in the room. He pointed down at a well studied map.

"Taurus and I will enter at the main entrance, here."

The man with long crimson hair sitting on the opposite sofa nodded at Seto. His name was Thabit.

"Gemini, you will cover this back entrance, used by King and other important members of the gang, they may see this as an escape route with their cargo."

Malik felt excitement mixed with anxiety bubble in his stomach slightly as Gemini, whose real name was Yami, scrutinised the map that he already knew off by heart. Malik had got on with Yami the best out of Marik's friends. Interesting hair in three different shades and an attitude that could even keep Seto's under raps, the time spent with him, learning how to shoot, had been very enjoyable for both of them.

"That leaves Capricorn Major, Pisces and... Capricorn _Minor_, who will take this entrance here, frequented by lower-class members of the Royals, and the least guarded… So as you all can see, the gang has an extensive underground network, with the main hall located here," a thin finger jabbed down on the table, "and the vampire's location thought to be any one of these cells. We know that tonight is not an event of any kind for the Royals, so the security will be slack. I won't go over entry techniques, as I'm sure _most _of us are well practiced."

Seto shot a cool glance to Malik, who stared him out evenly.

The multimillionaire hadn't struck Malik's fancy at all, and the two had never really spoken at length, but Malik wasn't too bothered by the issue. The choice of code name had reflected Seto's disapproval of having another member of their group, he dismissed Malik as a "fling" of Marik's, not believing he was truly serious about their aim.

Either way, he was in too deep now to go back.

-

"Capricorn Major to Scorpio, we are at location, ready to go. Over."

Malik listened to Marik's hushed voice speak into the walkie-talkie and felt another rush of excitement run through him. He shifted slightly in their crouched position behind a pile of crates in a moonlit alley.

His fingers ghosted over the two cool guns as his hips and the various knives that were strapped to his person. All were dressed in black, close-fitting clothes that were pretty resistant against blades, but not, to Malik's apprehension, vampiric teeth and nails. His hair was twisted under a black woollen hat that was pulled low over his eyes. The tranquiliser bullets felt heavy in his pocket, the reassuring weight of the more deadly type easily accessible and strapped to his back.

"Scorpio giving the command to go. Be as safe as you can, kill the scum. Over."

Marik flicked the walkie-talkie off and laid it on the floor, along with their other supplies that they would come back for. He turned to give Malik a half worried half encouraging look, the moonlight glinting off his bright, eager eyes. He glanced at Pisces (real name Jabari), the slight, dark haired man, whose demeanour was shy but pleasant enough.

"Right, we go in, shoot anyone that's around and make our way through the hall and to the cells. Any questions?" Marik stated, his voice sure and ready.

The two shook their heads in the negative.

"Right then, let's go."

They all stood up, still slightly crouched, and peered around the protective wood.

A single man stood by the metal door in the non-descript looking building, smoking a cigarette and scuffing the ground with his shoe. Marik un-holstered one of his guns and rested it on a protruding piece of wood, taking careful aim. The silencer did its job as the small tranquiliser bullet whistled through the air and struck the guard in the neck. A soft thump, and he was on the ground unconscious.

Marik signalled to the others and Jabari nodded, stepping around the crates, closer to the door. Malik was about to follow when Marik swiftly grabbed his hand. Malik looked round, from the hand to Marik's serious violet eyes.

"Please try not to get hurt," Marik said in a hushed voice, pulling the other closer, "and remember-" he drew Malik's face to his own, letting their lips brush slightly, hot breath lingering over the pinkness, "-that I love you."

Malik smiled into the quick, deep kiss the shared. It lasted way too soon for his liking, the cool night air skimming over the previously hot flesh in seconds, his legs following his lover obediently.

"I love you too." He whispered.

The three quietly made their way through the door with the surprisingly smooth hinges, and stepped into the gloomy staircase.

Breathing quickened along with the pace as the intruders carefully stepped down the stairs and into a long corridor with a single door at the end.

As if in slow motion, Malik crept along the concrete floor with his guns poised, his senses heightened by the adrenalin pumped through his body by his seemingly audible heartbeat.

A scraping noise, and the door suddenly opened, a man in a suit standing in the doorway, making to walk out of the room. Jabari was quick with his gun, and the man crumpled to ground between the two rooms. A shout was abruptly issued from the room as others obviously realised their friend's collapse.

Marik nodded at the other two and started running towards the door, guns clenched tightly in their hands.

-

"Shh... Did you hear that?" Bakura asked.

"Sorry, I'll be quieter," Ryou gasped, Bakura's hands grasping him firmly by the length.

"No, not you," Bakura smirked, pumping his hand and giving the swollen flesh a quick suck, "someone shouted about intruders…"

"Well I'm sure-" Ryou fell back onto the mattress and let another ragged gasp escape his lips as the vampire between his legs indulged him once more.

Bakura listened intently as his mouth worked slowly over Ryou's cock, his delectable taste drawing him back in.

There were footsteps everywhere now, definite shouts, and then, as if to confirm the situation, a gunshot.

At the sound, Bakura reluctantly lifted his head.

"As much as I would desperately love to finish you off, I think we may be included in this little drama." He said as he climbed over his Sire on all fours, looking down into the flushed face and disarrayed hair in appreciation. Ryou scowled, and then strained his hearing also. Unfortunately, he pulled himself out of his bliss as the shout of "vampire" echoed around the corridors outside.

"Later then?" he asked seductively.

"You honestly think I could restrain myself?" Bakura asked, leaning down to capture the mouth for a heated kiss. "Though later could be in an entirely different place." Ryou smiled wholeheartedly.

He had found all the new sensations Bakura provided an extremely welcome variation to their lives, giving his own love and actions back to Bakura, who was more than eager to comply.

Bakura slid off him, and fished around the pile of clothes in the corner for some old trousers for both of them. They exchanged a look as the shots became more frequent.

This could be a possible chance of escape, and they both knew it, but did not want to conjure false hope. In all the confusion, the Royals would be distracted, and the vampires did not have a large enough dose of Stockholm syndrome as to not attack their keepers.

They were dressed just in time as the clashing of keys was heard against their metal door and Baron and the other handler literally ran in waving their chains, mouth covers and blindfolds.

"Quickly, freaks, no misbehaving, or I will send a bullet into your brains." Baron yelled, gesturing at them avidly with his gun.

The two eyed the keepers sceptically; pretending to be compliant was all part of their well-discussed plan.

Perspiration was clearly visible on Baron's pink forehead, his eyes wild.

Bakura and Ryou stepped forwards and held out their hands, where the chains were shakily passed through the loops to much clinking of metal on metal. Dragged forwards roughly, to a combined growl as the wounds opened, the handlers roughly blindfolded them, Bakura swiping out as they pulled his hair sharply.

"Behave Joker!" Baron practically screamed at the blinded vampire.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion in the hall.

Someone screamed and the handlers dropped the mouth covers with a clatter, hastily making towards the cell door to get the vampires out. Ryou managed to reach for Bakura's hand and squeezed it, their vampiric sense of smell and hearing improving at a steady rate as their eyes were no longer of use.

Three outsiders were coming down the stone corridor, to the shouts and blasts of guns of those who tried to stop them around the corner. The vampires allowed themselves to be pulled out into the hall and caught the scent of at least eight Royals in the surrounding area, all creating loud echoes that bounced off the walls and added to the confusion. Bakura felt excitement rise in his chest as his and Ryou's chains were dragged haphazardly through their palms from side to side, as though Baron didn't know which way to direct them.

Ryou suddenly elbowed him and Bakura knew exactly what to do. Both vampires wrapped their hands around the leading chains and pulled suddenly. Caught off guard, the keepers let go after being tugged into the demon's personal space. Bakura swiftly reached out, feeling the warm body and locating his neck. With a sharp movement, he grabbed the human's head and flicked it to one side. A gurgle and half scream issued from his mouth before he hit the ground. Ryou had blindly sought out Baron's gun hand and broken his wrist quickly. The handler was no match for the vengeful vampire, and he soon lay on the floor unconscious.

"Come on!" Ryou hissed in excitement, and they quickly pulled the long chains from their hand bearings and turned to run down the corridor, the echoes their feet guiding their path.

After a short way, they met a door, and the noise behind them was louder the ever.

Fumbling for the handle, Bakura tugged it down and dashed into the room, the shadows gratefully receiving him and his Sire.

Malik felt his gun recoil as he shot several bullets at the suited men flooding the corridors. The men fell to the ground and the offence continued.

Soon, the noise had died down, and it was him, Marik and Jabari among the unconscious, all unbelievably uninjured. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the passage, permeated by the muffled noise elsewhere in the complex.

A flash of movement caught his attention.

"Down the corridor." He said in a hushed voice, and they were running once more.

Passing an open door to their left, and a quick glance inside made it clear to all that they had stumbled across the vampires' domain.

Malik felt a slight fear run through him like lightning as around the next bend there laid two bodies. Marik glanced down at the men and saw the long chains that lay uselessly at their sides, chains that were no longer being used as restraints. A quick look at the others, and then his eyes drew upwards, straight down the dim passage ahead; the doors on both walls were bolted up tight.

The one exception was facing them. A door partially open to complete darkness.

Marik nodded, his eyes set forwards, and signalled for the two to follow.

They ran quietly down the corridor, hopping over the motionless men and towards the open door. Marik entered the room first, followed by Malik, then Jarabi.

The space behind the door was surprisingly cavernous. The only source of light was from the small barred window high up one stone wall. The walls themselves were over thirty feet tall and the ceiling was lost in darkness, the moonlight illuminating the various old wooden furniture pieces that were piled high on the stone floor, some covered in dusty white sheets.

The vampires were nowhere to be seen.

Marik trod cautiously into the room, his ears pricked for any sound that might give the demons away.

Did he wish that they would have simply escaped?

His eyes flicked around the dim room that seemed to go on for miles in front of him, an expanse of unwanted furnishings. Malik's heart was racing, his hand trembling slightly as he moved with Marik towards the centre of the old hall, where a large space between the furniture could be made out in the gloom. Carefully they moved, their footsteps almost silent on the flagged floor, guns tracking around the darkness.

A sudden crack and a gasp made the two blondes turn around.

Malik let out a small whimper, covering his mouth in horror. Marik glanced around, swallowed hard and took a deep breath, nodding his head once more for just Malik to follow.

They left the body of Jarabi behind them, his head at an awkward angle to his body, the spark dying in his eyes.

Bakura watched the two humans from the shadows, Ryou creeping silently back to him. He threw him a sadistic smirk that could only be seen by his perfect vision. Bakura inhaled, eyes fixed on the two from over the sheeted chest of draws he was behind.

Something in his brain flickered… Their scent... It seemed somewhat familiar...

Bakura shook his head, he couldn't place it.

Though the smell was alluring, especially from the leader of the two, Ryou shared his thought and inclined his head towards them. Bakura smirked once more, their blood would be sweet.

Malik's gun shook a little more in his hand; maybe the vampires were around the next wardrobe?

Perhaps hiding behind its doors that hung open so uselessly?

Silence.

The abrupt speed and stealth of the demons took both off guard.

Malik let out a yell as he was knocked to the ground, his gun skitting away over the floor. As Marik turned to his lover's aid, a figure whipped in front of him and grasped his wrist with a dirty pale hand. He growled and tried to shake the other off, but instead felt a powerful blow connect with his face.

Dropping his weapon, Marik swiftly fought back, landing a kick on the shadowy figure. The vampire smirked, coming back for the fight, blocking and attacking with the tall human, listening in greed to the sound of his sweet blood pumping through his veins.

He knew that this one was a hunter, Ryou had told him about these, as his attacks were mostly aimed at his head.

Suddenly, Marik got the advantage, his hand diving into his pocket to whip out a knife, swiping the vampire's bare stomach. Bakura let out a snarl and charged forwards, grasping the human by arm and snapping it back easily. Marik let out a cry of pain that shot up his injury, using his good hand to try and defend himself.

The vampire smirked, the small amount of light glinting off his fangs.

Knocking the defenceless hand out of his way, he kicked the human to the ground, his hearing picking up the slight crack of bones, his sight showing him the bruised face that would soon cease to live. Perhaps it was because he was picky, but Bakura liked his blood hot, so with a last blow, he kicked the human's temple, watching him slump sideways from his kneeling position, sprawling onto the floor: out cold.

Bakura took a moment to stretch his body, clarifying that the various bruises, cuts and broken fingers were fixed, before turning to see what his Sire was up to.

Ryou was knelt on the floor, the moonlight from the high window falling over his white head of hair that was bent over his prey.

Bakura smiled, taking a step towards Ryou, he stopped suddenly.

There was that smell again... Strong. Very strong this time.

The memory was stirring inside him as he began to walk once more. Ryou looked up at him, the slim hunter's body in his grasp, the sweet blood trickling down his chin; he smiled a victorious smile at Bakura.

Bakura stopped.

The moonlight illuminated the tanned face hanging awkwardly over Ryou's forearm. His black hat had slipped off to reveal tangled blonde. The smell of blood encircled him, and his stomach clenched suddenly.

His eyes widened as he took a tentative step forwards.

"…Malik?" he whispered.

Ryou frowned and looked Bakura up and down before letting his eyes gaze upon his prey. Bakura stood over them, coming into the moonlight, blood still glistening on his stomach.

"What the hell did you do?!" He shouted suddenly at Ryou.

A flicker of impossible realisation dawned on the pale vampire as he roughly shoved the bloody and broken body off his lap and drew himself up to meet Bakura.

He growled into the angry eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

Bakura snarled and grabbed his Sire by the wings, viciously throwing him into a pile of furniture. The wooden objects crashed over the smaller vampire, sending pieces of broken wood flying through the air, impaling themselves in the pale skin.

Ryou growled, disentangling himself quickly, his own blood trickling from already healing wounds, he flew at Bakura, summoning all of his might; he drew his fist back and slammed it as hard as he could into the other's jaw. Bakura was sent reeling onto the floor, one side of his head in absolute agony, the splinters of tooth and bone in his mouth mingling with blood.

The vision in his left eye had gone. Ryou advanced over to him; his body defensively crouched, haphazardly ripping the wood splinters from his skin.

"How was I supposed to know?" he hissed, venom in his voice, directed at the grounded vampire. "I would hate to kill you now, when we're so close to escape… But if you do that again, I will have no choice."

Bakura breathed heavily, his hands shifting his jaw around, feeling his body only just start healing things in the right place.

He looked up into Ryou's shadowy face, sight returning to his eye, and felt all of his anger being replaced by hopelessness and guilt. His eyes sought the body sprawled out on the floor in the moonlight.

The vampire tried to calm his breathing, but it was no use.

The air came in gasps, his chest constricting, causing him a pain that his body simply couldn't heal.

Clenching his hands, he squeezed his eyes shut, letting a cry of anguish burst forth from his body. An animalistic snarl filled with pain echoed around the hall, bouncing off the stone for what seemed to be hours.

Ryou stood resolute, watching his creation slump to his knees, his head bowed, the sound dying, only to be replaced by a soft sob.

Malik dancing, his fluid body moving like water. Malik's face when he was happy... Malik's smile... His face when they made love. Malik's knowledge of his mood, that was so utterly precise, to know when to laugh... Or when to cry.

These images flashed through the pale demon's mind, slowing horribly to be replaced by the still features that had rested in his Sire's grip.

He raised his head to look at the one that was the source of this pain. Ryou gazed back, his face expressionless, his brown eyes hard.

A low growl started in his throat, his lips curling back to reveal his fangs. Slowly he got to his feet and felt anger burn brightly within his soul.

Ironic really...

The freedom that is so close to our vampires... Unfortunately now so unfairly tainted.

-

* * *

Well.. There you have it..

This is not the end my friends! Just a mean old cliffhanger..

A few notes:

_Marik_ - Capricorn (Birthday 23rd December)

_Seto_ - Scorpio (Birthday 25th October)

_Yami_ - Gemini (Birthday 4th June)

_Jabari _- Pisces (I haven't got a birthday for him, but his name means valliant or brave in Swahili)

_Thabit_ - Taurus (Shares his name with a mandean physician, means strong though..)

All this research for you guys ;)

Thank you for reading!!!

I hope you liked it - remember: **more reviews = happy Scarlett = you get to find out what happens to our YGO hotties :)**

Much love.


	10. What's Really Mine

The wait is over!!! Whoo!

Hey everyone, don't worry, I'll keep this bit short because you all probably want to zoom ahead with the story :)

Basically - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS & REVIEWS!! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!!

I'm rather glad people liked dominant-Ryou.. I'm wondering if I should mellow him a out a little later on..? Anyway, as this update was a little longer in coming, the chapter is a longun', and yes.. it has a lemon.. I can't control myself :S

Haha, enjoy :)

_Warnings_: strong sexual references, strong violence & a vampire who's keen to try new things..

-

* * *

-

Out of the Ashes - Chapter 10

-

But anger was useless… Especially against his powerful Sire.

Bakura shut his eyes and shakily unclenched his fists, taking a breath before opening the dark lids once more.

The other vampire had moved, and was now kneeling next to the body of his fallen lover, a hand gently brushing the sandy hair from his face.

Ryou stood up and looked over at Bakura.

"He's not dead." He said quietly.

Bakura's eyes widened and he started forwards, stopping suddenly when the other turned his back.

"Ryou… What's wrong?" The demon asked, "He's going to be Ok right?" his voice began to waver with urgency, and took another step forwards, not really wanting to see Malik in this state.

"Not quite." Ryou replied, his voice still soft, though with a little edge, wary of Bakura's attack. "He's beyond any method of healing… I just didn't know… If you want us to our separate ways when we get out of here, I'll understand."

Bakura looked up, feeling the pain bloom once more in his chest.

Ryou turned away, but Bakura could feel Ryou's regret and sorrow as though he was hitting him again.

Of course his Sire wouldn't know who Malik was. Much less that he would come into their prison and try to kill them. Ryou started walking into the shadows, probably finding the first one they killed for a drink.

"Ryou?" he called softly.

The other turned around, and although he tried not show it, the small reflections of light on his tears was visible to Bakura. Bakura felt his heart soften, and a flicker of hope pass through him.

"Do you think I could… turn him?" he asked tentatively.

Ryou inclined his head.

"If you feel a strong enough connection with that human…" he whispered. "Be quick though… he's about to go."

Bakura nodded and moved over to his lover.

Looking at the battered face was hard, but he managed to bundle the motionless body into his arms and felt something jolt near his heart. Listening intently, Bakura could hear the very faint pulse. The feeling within his heart grew, and he leant down and pressed his lips gently to the bloodstained ones below him. Holding back the emotion that was threatening to be displayed as tears, he felt the sensation within him expand, fogging up his mind and focusing on the dying human in his embrace. Unexpectedly, Bakura tasted something in his mouth.

A hot, delicious flame of hope.

Instinct taking over, he raised Malik's punctured neck to his lips, digging his sharp fangs into the tanned skin, drinking a few mouthfuls before the new sensation burst forth, his vampiric body intentionally injecting the fiery venom into the slim human.

A moment of torturous, completely pain-ridden moments.

Bakura hugged the bloody body to him and listened intently as the weak heart abruptly stopped.

A horrible minute of silence, and the organ jumped into action once more, stronger, more powerful, stimulating the human to change state.

He now knew Malik would survive, just in a different form. A feeling of relief like he'd never felt washed over him, and his mouth curled into a joyous grin.

The cool barrel of a gun was suddenly pressed to the back of his head.

"Drop him, vampire." A voice growled from behind him.

Bakura sniffed the air.

The human must be strong, he thought, as Marik dug the barrel deeper into his head. Bakura turned his body slightly to look into the angry violet eyes above him. He snarled slightly and hugged the limp body closer, curling protectively around Malik.

"Please don't intimidate him." Ryou's calm voice was heard from behind Marik.

Marik inhaled quickly and trained his gun on the other sharply, pointing it at Ryou's forehead, eyes darting between the two deadly vampires. His broken arm was cradled to body, and his breath was ragged from his damaged ribs.

"I'll do whatever I fucking please!" he said gruffly, "You're not the one to be making demands, Demon."

Ryou's eyes became patronising.

"Am I not?" he asked, "For a hunter, you're rather stupid… Don't you know that I could calculate the movement of your finger before you even know it yourself? I can see which tendon is going to be employed to dispatch me before the impulse is even sent down your arm… Did they not teach you that in hunter school?"

Marik growled, his eyes fixed on the pale vampire.

"Shut up, and hand Malik over." He demanded.

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck off before I let my Sire kill you- then we'll both enjoy your blood." He hissed.

Ryou smirked slightly as Marik's eyes grew increasingly more panicked.

"I'm afraid Bakura has more of a claim on Malik than I think you know." Ryou said in a hushed voice.

Marik's eyes widened.

"…B-Bakura?" he whispered.

The vampires exchanged glances: their reputation preceded them?

A faint sound of quick footfalls caught their attention as men ran towards the room. Marik dropped his gun to his side.

"Temporary truce. I'll show you the way out." He said in a rush.

Bakura stood up, Malik bundled in his arms.

Ryou gave Marik an untrusting look.

"If this is a trap, then we will kill you." Ryou said simply.

"Yeah, Ok," Marik said absently, his eyes scanning around the room. "Let's go."

The vampire nodded and ran after the human with Ryou into the depths of the hall.

-

Bakura growled once more.

Would Marik not just get the message and stay away from what was his already?

He clasped the curled up body tighter in his arms and buried his nose in the sandy hair, his narrowed chocolate eyes trained on Marik, who was sitting against the opposite wall. The violet eyes narrowed back at the vampire lying on the sagging sofa, his broken arm tingling slightly as though it was a warning.

As if to break it up, Ryou walked in through the ruined doorframe, a knife in his hand.

"Bakura?" he asked quietly.

Said vampire's eyes flicked to his Sire, before going back to their constant staring at the human.

There was only a little credit to be given Marik, in Bakura's opinion. True, he had managed to get them out of the rabbit-run that was King's hideout, and then find them a dilapidated apartment at the opposite end of the city, complete with peeling wallpaper and an assortment of furniture not worth stealing. Here they were safe, and knew that it would be a while before the Royals caught up with them.

"We better go and do our wings." Ryou continued, his voice absent, and his eyes not meeting Bakura's.

Bakura reluctantly nodded, pulling himself into a sitting position, his bound limbs awkward on his back. Marik stood up.

"Marik," Ryou said, his voice hard, "once a vampire has Sired someone-"

Marik visibly cringed at the idea that the one he loved was now the thing he despised.

"-it is incredibly difficult for them to leave their creation. But this is going to be messy… and we wouldn't want to accidently injure M-Malik."

Bakura inclined his gaze to Ryou, who stood resolute, completely ignoring his slip up.

"Come on, then."

Bakura nodded and growled half-heartedly at Marik, who walked over to the sofa. Only perching on the damp cushions when the protective vampire was safely out of the room, his eyes skimmed the still-bloody form of his lover in sadness.

Ryou strode confidently down the corridor with Bakura in tow.

Not a word was said as they walked for a few minutes down the ruined floorboards until they got to a medium-sized room with a rusty bedstead and old mattress in the corner. Once they were standing the middle, they regarded each other for a moment before Ryou spoke again.

"Shall I do you first?" he asked, "Then you can copy me."

Bakura simply nodded.

A flash of visible pain sparked in Ryou's eyes, his cool demeanour cracking slightly to reveal his hurt.

Bakura's mind sped up slightly. He was so confused right now. His brain told him that he wanted both Malik and Ryou, though his vampiric senses were training mainly on Malik, because he had just turned him, yet he still felt completely devoted to Ryou. However, he didn't know what Ryou wanted. How could his Sire ever accept that he wanted to love them both?

Ryou had been cold with him ever since his attack, and Bakura knew that the pain felt by Ryou was because he loved him, and he thought that Bakura no longer wanted this. For the first time in his vampiric life that he had been loved, and loved back, and now he was turned away... This is what he truely believed.

Bakura knew he would have to explain, but only when this protectiveness of Malik had passed.

He got down to his knees in front of Ryou and leant forwards.

The way that their wings were bound was quite clever. A thick, single chain had been wrapped around the bones at the edge of their wings, forced through their very flesh and feathers, stopping them from opening. At either end, the metal had been melted and linked together to form a loop that stopped the chain coming out. The hot metal had burnt them and the tightness dug into them- the result was that the vampires had absolutely no movement in their wings.

Ryou held the knife firmly in one hand, and brushed away Bakura's tangled white hair carefully. Bakura shivered slightly at the fingers ghosting over his neck.

"I'm going to have to break your wings in four places." Ryou said emotionlessly. "To get the loops out- twice on each wing."

Bakura nodded, gritting his teeth, he didn't know if Ryou's current mood would make this more or less painful.

His delicate pale fingers ran up the feathers and gripped the place he was going to break first.

"Ok… This is going to hurt… Sorry." The last word was whispered before Ryou swiftly snapped the bone.

Bakura let out a groan of pain, and his breath hitched as fire swept through him.

Ryou quickly cut through the black feathers and in between the break, pulling the two halves apart slightly, slicing down to the metal, which he swiftly dragged up and out of the wing. He then shoved the two ends back together, Bakura's blood pouring over his hands, he leant down, tongue darting out to help the healing process as Bakura quivered in pain, his breath uneven.

Ryou waited until the first wound was healed before repeating the process on the other wing, Bakura letting out small shouts of agony as the Ryou worked. Once the loop was free, Ryou pulled it back through the holes that bound the wings together, yet more blood coating his hands, he had to keep wiping them on his already filthy trousers to stop the knife slipping from his fingers.

Soon, Bakura's torture was over, and his suddenly free wings flapped joyously, splattering the peeling walls and Ryou with ruby blood.

His body finally healed the wounds fully, and he stood up, smiling at Ryou in thanks.

Ryou just gave him a slight smile and passed the other the knife, kneeling down in the small pool of blood on the floor. Bakura stroked his long-bound wings gently, calming his Sire.

That didn't stop Ryou's choked cry as Bakura proceeded to remove his bindings. Ryou screwed up his eyes as the pain overtook him, his fingers digging into the wooden floor, splinters embedding themselves under his nails.

When the pain got so much that Ryou felt like he was about to pass out, it was over.

Ryou crouched on the floor, breathing heavily, his free wings hanging at his sides and trailing on the ground.

Bakura felt an impulse to act. He knelt down in front of his Sire and reached out a hand, on which Ryou's blood was smeared up the elbow.

Gently, he placed a finger under Ryou's chin and lifted his bowed head. Ryou flinched and whipped his head up, his pain-filled eyes meeting Bakura's, he backed away slightly.

"…Ryou." Bakura whispered.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, abruptly tucking his black wings up onto his back, the limbs nestling against his bloody pale skin comfortably for the first time in a long while.

"So now you decide to talk to me?" he hissed, "Save it. I know you're going to tell me to leave. I'll go; I know where you'll be happiest… Not with me…" he added very quietly, so even Bakura had to strain his hearing.

"No, Ryou, I'm not going to ask you anything like that." Bakura said softly, shifting closer, and watching in torment as crystal tears began to skim down Ryou's dirty face.

"I… I don't know how to explain… But I love Malik, you know I do, _Marik_ knows it as well." Bakura said, emphasising the human's name. "Even though I can smell quite clearly that their scents are all over each other… That they've _been_ together… I still want him-"

"Then go and bloody leave with him then. Go to England. Leave! You can fly now, so what's stopping you? Some crazy bond between you and your Sire? Well you've shown that that doesn't really count for much between us! So just go."

Ryou's angry tears were streaming down his face as he quickly got to his feet.

Bakura followed him up, and grasped his wrist as his Sire tried to leave. Ryou let out a sob and attempted to free himself, only to be shoved against the wall by Bakura's body. He cried again as he once more strived to be free, but Bakura's strength pinned his bloody hands with the ripped up fingertips above his head. The metal through their palms clinked.

"Ryou!" Bakura growled, trying to make the other see sense. "I fucking want you! Of course I do! You're beautiful, and I need you, but I just don't know what to do about Malik. I want you both, but that probably sounds stupid and greedy. I've just Sired myself, and I'm feeling the same as you did about me when we were stuck in that hell-hole." Ryou's pained face slipped slightly and his struggling stopped. "Can't you see that I love you both? I need you both, but I just feel so selfish, and I wouldn't want to put you through anything that would hurt you because… because I love you Ryou."

Ryou looked into the chocolate eyes and knew Bakura was telling the truth.

Deep down he knew that he would never be able to leave Bakura, he loved him.

He loved him so much.

So much that he would be willing to share the other with Malik?

His wet eyes blinked a few times, trying to process what Bakura had just said rationally. He felt a build up of emotion in his chest.

Ryou abruptly reached forwards and closed the distance between their lips.

Roughly kissing Bakura, he was allowed entry, his tears of anger and relief mingling with the blood from the puncture he created on Bakura's cracked lips.

Ryou drew his reserves of strength and stepped forwards, dragging Bakura's hands around with him, he slammed them back up against the wall, rough kisses permeated by moans of lust. Raking his healed nails down the pale arms, Ryou tangled his fingers in the other's dirty hair, Bakura forcefully grabbing his hips and jarring them together. Breaking the kiss, Ryou let his tongue dart out to taste Bakura's blood that was running down his chin.

"Show me, Bakura…" he whispered, his vampiric instincts taking over, and judging by the look in Bakura's eyes, his were too.

The tears on his cheeks glistened.

"Show me…" Ryou repeated, pressing them further into the wall, "That you love me… Properly."

Bakura's eyes widened slightly, but he knew that it would only have been a matter of time before this would happen between them. He just never though it would be under these circumstances.

Smirking, Bakura reached behind his neck to grab Ryou's hands. He roughly dragged his wrists away and with a few short steps, he threw his Sire onto the bed. The metal bedstead clanged into the wall, and the plaster chipped off in a few places.

Ryou was quickly on his knees, his dark gaze almost hidden under his wild hair, he watched hungrily as Bakura stepped closer, his arousal forming under his jeans.

Bakura pushed Ryou down by his shoulder, and the other fell back submissively, Bakura hovering over him, he leant down to ravage his mouth.

Ryou suddenly flipped them over, grinding their hips together; Bakura's nails raked down his back, the pain causing him to arch closer, instead pleasure taking place. Ryou growled in arousal and drew out another passionate kiss, moving down to nip Bakura's collar bone, small spots of scarlet being lapped up swiftly, and the hot tongue tasting the array of substances that lingered over the strong chest. There was a small taste of something that he recognised instantly as Malik's blood, and Ryou paused for a second. Unintentionally giving Bakura an opening to grab his hands and turn them around so that his back was pressed against the metal bed head.

Bakura felt an incredible amount of love and lust pulsing through him. He wanted to show Ryou how he felt, and the other was only to happy to comply, reciprocating the combination of rough and gentleness that the two found so arousing.

Ryou's wings shielded his back from the hard metal, and he struggled for dominance in the deep kiss Bakura was giving him, hands roaming frantically over each other's tarnished skin. Ryou withdrew and pressed their hips together, looking into Bakura's eyes with complete trust. Keeping eye contact, his hands slowed and traced down the other's defined body to rest at the fly of his ragged jeans.

Bakura reached up to tenderly stroke his Sire's flyaway hair out of his eyes somewhat, before resting his hands against the wall on either side of Ryou's head. Nudging his hips into Ryou's hands slightly, Bakura leant down to capture his lips briefly before pulling back to admire the pale features.

Ryou's pulse sped up and he bit his lip.

Tantalisingly slowly, he undid the top button, fingers light on the fabric. Next followed the zip, pulled down link by link. Bakura quivered slightly as Ryou's hands felt for the sides of his jeans and tugged them down lightly, his member freed from its confines.

One last look into each other's eyes, and Ryou leant forwards for a passionate kiss, his tongue skimming past Bakura's lips; his hands sought the jeans, dragging them off with the help of Bakura. Shifting back slightly, Ryou knocked the other onto the mattress, settling between the bent legs and running his fingers over the exposed skin. A devious glance at the larger pale vampire, and Ryou wrapped his hand around the length before him, eyes closed, he engulfed the organ in a warm, wet heat.

Bakura moaned, hands grasping the grimy sheet atop the uncomfortable bed. Not that that mattered right now. All that mattered was Ryou's tongue tracing him so seemingly expert, hands pumping and caressing, moist cavern descending upon him with such pleasure as to arouse his full being. Ryou groaned slightly- Bakura sure tasted good- the vibrations sending a rush of pleasure to the other. He moved his lips up and down over the straining length and sucked the way Bakura had unintentionally taught him to; his own experiences displayed as such acts. Speeding up, Ryou's fingers explored Bakura's most intimate areas, his dominant instinct sparking inside him.

Through his pleasure, Bakura knew he had to stop soon. He wanted to show Ryou his feelings, and his Sire had so kindly warmed him up- in more ways than one.

Reaching down, he tangled his fingers in Ryou's hair, reluctantly pulling him off his cock, the other quickly got the message and moved over him on all fours, leaning down and sharing a heated kiss. Bakura bit the plump lips for a brisk hit of the sweet blood, before flitting his fingers over the aroused body hovering over him, arriving at the trouser hem. Yanking the troublesome clothes off the slim body, he ran his hands over the soft wings before meeting the smooth behind and pulling it downwards, rubbing their hips together. Ryou ripped his mouth away to gasp, his chocolate eyes slipping shut at the sensation.

Bakura smirked and grasped the pale hips once more, shifting Ryou so that his length was above his head. Ryou let out a throaty moan as Bakura's tongue flicked out and circled him once. A pause and a deep breath. Pulling Ryou down to him, Bakura surrounded the throbbing flesh with his mouth. Ryou let out a choked cry and let himself be overcome by the wet organ moving so deliciously over his cock. Bakura encouraged the up and down movement to a moderate pace, deepthroating suddenly just to hear Ryou's moan that he so adored.

Slipping three fingers into his mouth beside Ryou's manhood, Bakura coated the digits in moisture. He then reached up and carefully traced around Ryou's virgin opening.

The elder vampire quivered.

Bakura removed his mouth from the member and lovingly kissed the milky inner thigh.

Slowly, he pushed his slick finger into the tightness. Ryou did not make a noise, but Bakura heard his breath stutter quietly, his eyes scrunching up as he winced. Taking the length back into his mouth so as to distract him, Bakura embedded his finger fully inside the other vampire. Ryou felt a complicated mix of discomfort and pleasure. Bakura's mouth so expertly working him was countering the intrusion effectively. He felt the other manipulate him then, gently pushing him onto his side, moving upwards so that they were face to face, Ryou's pale leg resting over his hips, their members brushing abruptly.

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and found love.

He wrapped his arms around the strong torso as Bakura slid in another finger, his vampiric body cancelling out the slight pain by healing itself, though it didn't stop the discomfort. Bakura saw his Sire's face contract slightly and leant down to press a tender kiss to the pale neck, stroking his fingers up to the heat. Leaning back once more, he slid the digits out to add a third, a little effort needed to enter the opening. Ryou's eyes screwed up and he let out a soft moan at the initial pain. Bakura used his spare arm to pull them flush up against each other, whispering soothing words in his Sire's ear, moving his fingers delicately. Ryou's slender fingers gripping tendrils of his snowy hair in comfort.

The smaller vampire suddenly jolted.

A flash of pleasure rushed from the base of his spine. Bakura smirked as he felt the other's movement.

Taking note of the angle, he drew his fingers out and slid them quickly back in. Ryou shook and let out a gasp, eyes locking with dark chocolate with a newfound lust. Growling softly in anticipation, Ryou shoved them back over, pulling Bakura's enquiring hand off him he hovered over the other's pale body. Appreciating the attractive vampire sprawled beneath him, Ryou settled above the other's hips, his hand reaching down to grasp the rock-hard length.

Bakura smirked up at him. Ryou moved down, his hand guiding the member to its destination.

A disjointed moan fell from his lips as Bakura thrust his hips up at the last moment, embedding himself fully into his Sire.

Ryou's body shook, his hands splayed on the defined stomach, he bowed his head, his breath coming in gasps he rested on the other.

His wings had slightly flared, the black feathers poised in the thick air. Almost motionless, he took in the sensation: the pain was ebbing away now, replaced by a feeling of arousal that was showing on his length, the feeling of completeness flowing through him.

Bakura watched his Sire carefully, his hands poised on the shivering hips. Ryou had just impaled himself on his straining cock, and the feeling that had greeted him had been none like he'd ever experienced. The tight and heat was causing him a lot of self control issues. All he wanted to do now was pound Ryou into the bed- though he realised that was probably what he would end up doing within the next few minutes- though it was his first time, and he didn't want to _excessively_ hurt his Sire.

After a few heartbeats, Ryou looked up at him, a wanton look spread across his features.

Bakura felt a swell of love and lust and jerked his hips to a pleasured gasp. Ryou groaned in appreciation as his creation suddenly flipped them over, grabbing his slim legs and holding them up slightly, he drew out of the heat and thrust back in, sending a wave of pleasure over them both. The next thrust had Ryou screaming. Bakura smirked at his handiwork and positioned himself to give Ryou the full benefit of this. Slamming into the other again and the smaller arched his hips to meet the powerful movement, his mind fogging up at the sensation. The bed clattered into the peeling wall and ground into the weakened floorboards as Bakura repeatedly thrust into the slim body, Ryou showing his evident appreciation. Bakura shifted the pale legs over his shoulders to get a new angle, the heat from his hips spreading over him like fire, both their bodies covered in sheens of glistening perspiration.

It didn't take long before the two were on a crash course to their inevitable bliss.

Vampiric bodies heightening their senses, Bakura's speed got impossibly harder and deeper, and Ryou met him with waning vigour, his body ready to give up to the demon ravishing him. Bakura reached down and grasped the straining length, feeling that they were both near. Pumping the hardened flesh, he listened to Ryou's pants become incoherent words, suddenly erupting into is name, his whole body clenching and his eyes rolling back, Ryou slammed into his orgasm, coating Bakura's fingers. Bakura himself felt the tight become too pleasurably unbearable, he fed a few deep thrusts before leaning forwards and embedding himself deeply inside his lover, giving him unique warmth that Ryou received with a welcoming arch of his back.

Bakura lifted himself off the smaller and looked into the half-lidded eyes with a hazy happiness.

Ryou gave him a sleepy smile and let himself be placed under the scratchy blanket, Bakura drawing him into a protective embrace and kissing his forehead.

Bakura stroked the matted white hair affectionately.

"Was that a good enough demonstration?" he asked in a soft, husky voice.

Ryou nuzzled his face into the other's neck, his lips briefly outlining the small scars from where his fangs had pierced Bakura as a human.

He felt a wave of love for the other.

"Best demonstration I've ever had," he murmured, "though actually... it's the first… I hope they become a frequent event."

Bakura chuckled gently, the vibrations comforting the other.

"I assure you they will... I love you, Ryou, my Sire."

"I love you too." Ryou answered, his heart swelling.

Ryou felt himself become more and more relaxed, his afterglow suggesting sleep.

However, after a few minutes, Bakura began to get a nagging feeling in his mind. After attempting to ignore this, his sex-induced calm was broken as the realisation hit him.

Malik.

He needed him, now.

The connection and protectiveness was back. Great. Ryou would approve Bakura mused.

Carefully trying to disentangle himself proved unsuccessful.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered questioningly.

Bakura observed the soft brown eyes in the dim room. He gave an apologetic look, and Ryou immediately caught on.

The smaller withdrew his hold and shifted away slightly.

"…Sorry, Ryou… I-"

Ryou rolled over and placed a finger on Bakura's lips.

He gave a small understanding smile and caressed Bakura's cheek.

"It's fine. Go and get him, and bring him here," Ryou smirked slightly, "if you're lenient enough to let me touch him."

Bakura gave his Sire a genuine smile, happiness flooding him at Ryou's acceptance of Malik.

Of course he wouldn't have any problems with Ryou being close to his creation; after all, Ryou was one of the people he trusted most in the world. He gave Ryou a lingering kiss before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, striding confidently out of the room.

Marik heard soft footfalls coming towards the room. His hand tightened around the warm handle of his gun as the footsteps became louder. His pulse raced as he glanced down at Malik's unconscious face briefly, before setting his gaze towards the crumbling doorframe.

Just as his heart rate was about to rocket through the ceiling, a familiar figure walked through the door.

Even with his intense distaste for vampires, Marik had to admit that Bakura was utterly magnificent.

Illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the broken glass at the window, his pale skin gleamed and shadows threw his muscular body into glory.

...Plus he was completely naked.

The vampire moved with fluid motion through the room towards him and Malik.

Growling softly in warning, the demon bared his teeth slightly at the human, daring him to do anything stupid. Bakura bent down and gathered his limp lover into his arms. Giving Marik a small nod, he moved smoothly out of the room, leaving the human with a last view of his magnificent unbound feathered wings, and swirling scent of sex.

Ryou waited for Bakura's return dutifully.

The other entered the room and suppressed his feeling of arousal at the sight of Ryou lingering for him, the blanket pooled around his hips, and his head resting on one of his outstretched arms on the old mattress. Moving over to the bed, Bakura leant over and placed Malik carefully on the other side of Ryou, the changing human shifting slightly. Ryou smiled as Bakura then slid into bed on the other side of him.

The larger vampire was content with just the presence of his other lover, and he knew that Ryou would want to be close to him right now.

Winding his arms around the slim frame beside him, Bakura pulled his Sire flush against his body. Ryou smiled and buried his face close to the other's skin, breathing in his aroma.

The pale vampire jumped suddenly in Bakura's embrace.

A pair of slim, tanned arms had just wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. Bakura opened his sleepy eyes and noticed Malik moving in his unresponsive state. He smiled as the tanned one nuzzled his face into Ryou's feathery wings, his cheek pressed against the down; he tightened his grip on the lithe pale waist and became motionless once more.

Bakura looked down at Ryou and gave him a smile, which was returned.

Settling down once more, Bakura felt a rush of love and happiness run through him before he slept.

Ryou felt content.

Pressed between two bodies, he knew he could never afford to have negative thoughts towards Malik... Come to think of it, if he was going to accept Bakura's needs, he would have to accept Malik fully as well. The changing human wasn't exactly bad looking, Ryou mused, and if Bakura liked him, he was sure he would too.

-

* * *

A tad steamy really..

So how did you like it??

You know, I'd like to get the total up to 100 reviews.. mainly because (a) I've never done it before :P (b) Cos it's the 10th chapter and its all special-double-figures and (c) It would make me immensely happy :)

**Thank you for reading, please review! ..to fix a smile to my face and a speed-booster to the upda****te :)** _Scarlett.x_


	11. The Ruin of Prejudice

WHOOO! 101 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Especially, **Iced Perfection**, who got her hands on number.100 :D

Well, this is a little bit later-than-expected update.. I apologise, but hope you will be consoled by the chapter :)

I finished Pride and Prejudice today- it was pretty wonderful, as are my 4 tiny week old puppies! They are so sweet..

Anyway, this is just a bit of a development chapter I suppose, all four are getting to know each other better, especially in the case of Ryou and Marik ;)

And about vampires being able to die: (ok, I'm going to have to explain this fully, so here goes! Btw, I believe I thought up pretty much all of this myself- a sprinkling of A-level Biology and a little imagination was needed..)

...

In this story vampires are humans, just a little genetically modified.

When injected with vampiric venom- which I suppose is a sort of enzyme, relased from a gland in the mouth and only produced under certain circumstances (like endorphines and happiness)- cells are stimulated to change. Genes such as the ones to form feathers (which in this fic, everyone theoretically has), and sharpend teeth, are switched on, and these modifications become expressed.

A change also happens to the digestion system, where vampires are unable to process any other kind of protein than that found in human blood. These proteins, used in the body cells, do not need the engery that would otherwise have turned them into human protiens (from, say, cow protein).

This energy is then transferred into the senses, such as vision and hearing, and also into the skin and tissues- so wounds heal quickly.

As their DNA is found in spit, and in higher quantites (not surprisingly!) in blood, the energy-rich cells have a temporary effect on non-vampires to heal them. This saved energy also is distributed among all cells in the body, which hardly tire or age, explaining their seeming immortality.

However, as you probably know, once a brain cell "dies" it cannot be revived (which is why, in my opinion, people who freeze themselves when they die aren't really doing themselves that much of a favour..) so when a vampire sustains serious injury to the brain, like oxygen deprivation, they will die themselves.

...

So, erm.. Yeah..

Hope you got all that :S ..Sorry If I have completely murdered the fantasy for anyone!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

_Warnings:_ strong violence, sexual references & a clever Ryou..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 11

Ryou woke to a comfort such as he had never felt before.

Never in his memory had he slept in the ease and security of two sets of arms, holding him with affection and protectiveness. In the course of the night, he seemed to have got onto the other side of Bakura, who now had his lovers either side of him, the exotic pair resting their heads on his chest.

Ryou's chocolate eyes flickered open to regard the closed kohl-rimmed lashes of the changing human he knew he would have to accept. Malik's messy blonde hair had taken on the extensively tangled appearance Ryou and Bakura had been forced to adopt, with the lack of cleaning facilities on offer.

The vampire lifted his hand and carefully brushed a strand of platinum hair behind Malik's ear. A small smile flitted across the slightly parted lips as Ryou's fingers delicately traced down the tanned cheek, the digit dipping down the smooth skin of his neck to trace the small scars there. Inquisitively, the pale hand ran down the expanse of Malik's back and under his shirt, the metal disk in his palm sliding over a small ridge under the skin. Investigating further, Ryou felt the additional smooth lumps and ridges under the skin in satisfaction, knowing Bakura had managed to do his job properly.

Removing his hand, Ryou propped himself up on his elbow.

He thought he'd better go and see what the human was up to; reassurance that they were all still safe.

Leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Bakura's cheek, and Ryou swung his legs over the side of the bed, gently moving his lover's arm from its grip around him. Straightening up in the dim room and Ryou guessed that it was about mid-afternoon, though the day was cloudy. The demon stretched his body and wings, revelling in the freedom he felt as the black limbs were pulled flush against his back. Dragging on a pair of the stained jeans, Ryou glanced round the room one more time, noting the blood he and Bakura had left on the floor had soaked into the old wood; he left his lover and Malik to find the human.

Ryou walked down the dilapidated corridor until he came to the room with the sofa. As he guessed, the human was seated against the far wall, his legs bent, his eyes narrowed at the visitor. The vampire strode confidently over to him, stopping a few paces away when the clink of metal met his ears and a gun was pointed at him from a solid grip.

"Go and find another source of blood, Vampire." Marik growled.

Ryou raised an eyebrow.

So the human though he was coming in here for a snack? His brown eyes glittered.

"Shoot me, and Bakura will rip you up into little pieces. You forget that he wouldn't care what Malik would think… After all, they are together.. and Malik loves him." Ryou spoke coolly, knowing the effect his words would have.

Marik clenched his teeth.

He knew that the vampire knew damn well that someone could love two people at the same time. The demon was trying to wind him up.

"So are you admitting that Bakura's affections do not lie with you? By the way he was behaving yesturday it certianly seems so." he growled.

Ryou's eyes narrowed and he snarled softly.

"He does. And anyway, it's none of your business. He was different out of your sight." He spoke shortly. "Put the gun down." He said after a pause, "Even though your blood smells good, I'm not going to take any."

Ryou said the last part with a smirk on his lips, as both knew full well that if the vampire was to attack, he would surely win.

Marik glared at him and let the weapon fall from his fingers with a dull thud onto the floor. He would have to unconditionally trust the creature he despised for now.

Keeping dead eye contact, he stood up, cradling his injured arm to his body, realising that he was considerably taller than the vampire. Ryou regarded the violet eyes, red-rimmed and shadowed from lack of sleep. Behind the hard stare, the pale one could see a hopelessness and sadness.

He would perhaps try to act compassionately, though he was wary of this human he knew would not hesitate to kill him.

"Why don't we sit and talk like civilised…" Ryou trailed off, his hand gesturing to the sagging couch, his eyes following his hand; he pursed his lips, thinking.

"Species?" Marik supplied, face blank, he couldn't show the slight smirk he felt like displaying at the vampire's pause.

Ryou glanced at him, nodding quickly, he settled himself on the damp cushions, Marik followed, leaving his gun on the floor, he sat next to Ryou.

After a moment of hard stares, Ryou spoke.

"I know this question has a predictable answer... But personally, why do you hate me and my kind so much?" he asked, his voice not its usual soft, flowing self, but less harsh then it had been.

Marik looked slightly surprised at the question.

"Because you kill humans for food and pleasure." He replied, trying to keep restrained.

"I knew it would be that…" Ryou said, his eyes glancing out of the broken window, before fixing onto Marik's face again. "Though I, personally, think it's because it's a bit of a shock to humans to find out they're not so high and mighty, not the top of the food chain, as it were..." He smirked slightly, though Marik was hearing him out. "I mean, why don't you just come to accept it? It's like a rabbit trying to kill a fox. Yes, it may happen-" Ryou rolled his eyes, "- though it's nature. Species killing other species occurs the whole time. And anyway, it's not like humans are endangered."

Marik reflected on Ryou's words only breifly.

He had never thought about this reasoning when he had vowed to continue his father's work. Now, he had been unintentionally dragged into the vampiric world by his devotion to Malik. He loved him, and knew that his views, prejudiced as they may be, would have to change if he was going to act the way he had promised to the blonde. Still, he couldn't turn off his feelings just like that.

"Vampire, if rabbits had guns, I think that even they would do their best to kill the foxes." He said, a slight smirk forming on his mouth, "I have a gun, I want to kill you, because I want to keep humans alive."

"I think I used a bad example." Ryou said softly, regarding the attractive face. It was no surprise the open hostility presented by Marik. "I am basically human, rabbits and foxes are very dissimilar." Marik looked interested at where this was going, "I have a fundamental human mind and body, just with a couple of 'accessories' and a different taste in food." He said, frowning slightly.

"That's like saying it's alright not to hate a murderer, just because they're human." Marik retorted.

"Well you're the one so interested in 'preserving human life', has it ever occurred to you that there are worse people than me in the world? I don't even need to kill a human to survive. If you want to keep all humans safe, then why don't you go and tackle the bigger issues threatening you all?" Ryou paused for breath, studying Marik's emotionless face. He was going to make this human see that his persecution was unnecessary. He smirked. "Maybe you could start with malaria? Mosquitoes drink blood as well, but unlike me, they can carry a disease able to cause a pandemic."

Marik blinked. This vampire was smart.

True, he had never actually spoken to vampire before, but having such a strong hatred pressed upon him from a young age had left its mark. But was Ryou making him understand? This pretty demon was persuading him to change his views. He felt his guard soften slightly before a pang of suspicion leapt up: maybe the vampire was just lulling him into a false sense of security? Biding his time until he would kill him, he had said his blood was attractive…

"I'm doing this for Bakura and Malik… and possibly myself," Ryou said, he hadn't yet decided whether he wanted to be completely friendly towards the human, "I'm not trying to make you like me so I can feed off you later-" Marik started slightly, "-but I'm trying to make you understand. Vampires aren't so bad..." He laughed darkly, softly, at this. "I don't want you to harm Malik, because that would anger Bakura, and then me."

Marik snorted softly.

"I think I've shown I care enough for Malik by staying with you now… I've found us a place to hide, though it won't be good for tonight." Marik said.

"What? Why not?" Ryou asked, leaning intimidatingly closer to the other, "How are they going to find us, unless they know we're here?" his eyes narrowed, and he growled. "If you've set something up, Human-"

"Marik."

"I don't care what you want me to call you, why aren't we safe?" Ryou snarled, his wings bristling slightly.

"Anywhere in the world you go, Vampire, you wouldn't be safe. But it's obvious, isn't it?" Marik spoke softly, trying to calm the other down, "you cost King billions, and he's not going to let his two prized possessions get away that easily. He's probably already searched most of the city, his men will be here before long, and we can't hold them off."

Ryou's anger subsided; he could tell Marik was being truthful.

He tucked his wings back up against his back and looked into the violet eyes guiltlessly.

"Please call me Ryou… So what should we do, Marik?" he asked, his voice now its usual irresistible satin texture.

Marik swallowed.

The vampire was looking at him with a gaze full of innocence, and he just seemed to notice how smoothly his jaw line ran through to his collarbone and shoulder, the creamy skin flawless under the dried blood and dirt...

Ryou knew exactly what he was doing. Changing one's attitude and manner came seamlessly to him: after finding he could use charms to his advantage, and menace to aide persuasion.

The blonde's thoughts ran away with themselves for a moment, imagining the vampire after a shower, or actually in a showe-

"Marik?" Ryou asked once more, the human had been looking at him hungrily for a time.

He smirked inwardly to himself- it looked as though Marik had accepted him.

"Yes, sorry," Marik shook his head slightly, the movement running through his body and jolting his arm. He gasped quietly, noticing Ryou's eyes look for the source of pain. "Well I think we should leave as soon as possible. Go to the mountains north of the city. Lie low for a while, then… Then…" he stopped, honestly not knowing what would happen next.

Ryou looked away. Marik was right to trail off. He frankly did not know what would happen in the future, and he didn't really want to think about it right now.

The vampire decided to take his mind off that subject, and improving his relationship with Marik seemed like a feasible option. He would need to make the effort for Malik and Bakura...

"Do you want me to fix that?" he asked softly, nodding down to Marik's covered arm in his lap.

Marik raised an eyebrow, he appreciated Ryou's offer.

"Thank you, but I don't think spit would heal it, it's a bit of a scrambled break." He reasoned, knowing that he may never use his arm properly again, though as a doctor, he had tried his best to keep it in a suitable position.

Ryou smiled, he was going to have fun with the human. Well if Bakura could have his attractive little dancer, then he knew that there would, or at least _should_, be no problems with this equally good looking one.

"You know perfectly well I could still heal it," Ryou said in a low voice, pulling both legs up onto the sofa and kneeling, leaning forwards slightly, his eyes glowing.

He reached out and slid his hand onto the Egyptian's knee. Marik smirked; unless he was very much mistaken, the pale vampire was extending the hand of friendship, in an interesting way indeed. He just needed to remember that his aim in life was to kill these parasites. Though... Malik was now one of them.

His heart clenched briefly in sadness, but he decided to play along with Ryou. After all, he felt as though he had nothing much left to lose.

"I do know that." He replied, matching Ryou's hot stare, "though would you be willing to? For a human that wanted to kill you, no less." He caught his bottom lip between his teeth briefly.

Ryou was playing along whole-heartedly.

"Wanted to… Past tense." Ryou said quietly, leaning forwards more. "Think of it as a trust exercise. But I need your permission…"

The vampire suddenly drew back, kneeling up on the couch next to the desirable human; he ran a hand through his tangled hair, giving Marik a smouldering look.

A pale hand trailed down his slim chest, and came back up to his face, a delicate digit passing his pink lips and entering his mouth. Marik smirked once more; Ryou's polar attitudes were certainly a quality he admired. Though he was completely on his guard as the other displayed his character changes rather remarkably.

He found the vampire attractive, and by the looks of things, the thought was reciprocated. Ryou pulled the finger from his mouth, and Marik could see ruby blood spilling down the while skin.

At the expense of his prejudice, he did rather want to use his arm completely again, and this being was offering his serivce.

Selfishness is not an uncommon feature.

All of a sudden, Marik had a weight on his lap, and a striking demon straddling his hips. He gave the intruder a sly smile and lifted his arm up between them. Ryou returned the smile and quickly healed his finger, reaching down to the bottom of Marik's black top.

Their eyes met, Ryou's questioning, and then Marik's accepting. He slowly pulled the garment up over the human's body, Marik raising his arms when needed, they were soon both topless. Ryou looked over the muscular, tanned body in appreciation, noting the violent purple bruising over parts of his chest and ribs. Once again bringing a finger to his lips, Ryou punctured his skin and reached forwards.

He traced the cut over Marik's motionless lips, the blood staining them brilliant crimson.

Marik hesitated, but from an encouraging look from Ryou, allowed his tongue to brush over his coated lips. The taste surprised him greatly. The vampiric blood was not bitter, and only held a very lose resemblance to the characteristic human coppery taste; instead it was desirable, sweet.

He licked up the rest of it, and gave Ryou a thankful look as a small warmth began to numb the pain in his arm. Ryou nodded, and lifted his wrist to his lips, dragging a fang across the vein; he held the streaming opening to Marik's mouth. Without hesitation this time, Marik closed his lips over the wound he knew the vampire was using a lot of energy to keep open, the warmth becoming stronger in his arm, before spreading to various points on his chest.

The vampire rested his free hand on the healing arm, feeling the swelling go down, and the skin turning from purple to bronze. He also took the opportunity to run his hand over Marik's chest, making sure the broken and bruised ribs were completely healing. When he was satisfied the human was completely repaired, Ryou waited a few moments, smirking at Marik, who was happily drinking from him, seemingly oblivious to the fact the process was over.

All of a sudden, Ryou pulled his pale arm away, letting go of the strain he had put himself through to not heal ping back like an elastic band; the cut healed instantly. Marik's eyes snapped open, as he quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before smirking and stretching out the limb, flexing his fingers and feeling the movement without any pain in approval.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Ryou smirked and leant closer, feeling Marik touch him for the first time, his tanned hands carefully placing themselves on his pale hips.

The vampire knew that that little bit of donation would set his thirst forward a bit, though he didn't worry about that now. He reached out and cupped Marik's cheek, sliding his hand back slightly to rest his fingers in the sandy hair, the gold earrings clinking quietly against the ring in the back of his hand. He moved forwards, hearing the human's breath quicken, he let his breathing linger over the other's ear.

"You are no better than me now." Ryou whispered.

Marik abruptly ran his hands up the span of Ryou's back, and under his wings, the sensitivity of the vampire's skin causing him to arch forwards into the muscular body. Marik smirked and held the slim body close, leaning to whisper a response.

"There is _no_ comparison. You will always be the true life taking parasite, Demon." He hissed.

Ryou narrowed his eyes and growled.

In a flash, he reached up with his spare hand and yanked Marik's head sideways by his hair, exposing the tanned neck; he thrust his fangs into the soft skin, the blood that had tempted him since their first encounter now pouring into his mouth.

Marik gasped and let out a small moan of pain, his hands grasping Ryou's coal-black wings, pulling out a few feathers. After a few mouthfuls of delectable blood, Ryou pulled back, watching the bleeding cascade down the contours of the human's body through narrowed eyes. Marik straightened himself the best he could in Ryou's grip and released his wings to clap a hand over the open wound.

He gritted his teeth and stared up at the vampire with strength...

"You're going to bleed to death, Marik."

Ryou spoke matter-of-factly, dipping a finger in the trickle of blood that was pooling between their legs, licking it clean before speaking again. "We both know I could save you… But then, where would your morals lie, one wanders?" The vampire looked over the helpless human with an interested expression. "Saved by something you despise? What a notion… You know, give me a good reason to preserve your precious human life, and I will… I'm feeling generous."

Ryou smirked. What a way to make sure the human would be completely loyal to him...

So often in his vampiric life had people thought him to be a pushover, a slim, innocent, and perfectly attractive creature, and humans thought they could walk all over him. Their constant ill-treatment of the demon had hardened him immensely, and he knew what he had to do to be taken seriously in the world.

Marik's mind was racing, the pain from his neck and falling blood pressure making his thoughts hazy.

Was he really that prepared to lose his life to a vampire to feed his prejudice?

Of course not, he wanted to live, like most other humans on the planet.

He had obviously annoyed Ryou greatly with his comment, but it wasn't just the fact he was dying that made him feel a sudden reverence for vampires, and the situations they had to face. He was abruptly conscious of the idea that the demons were almost constantly alone, hated, shunned by all other species. Marik's heart seemed to break through its cemented values, and swell with compassion. He cleared his vision and gazed up at the vampire with a newfound respect.

Ryou was still regarding him with a hard stare.

"You have about three minutes before you die." He informed the other coolly.

Marik searched around for what to say, his breathing becoming more laboured.

"R-Ryou…" he began.

"Please don't beg me, Human, it will only make your death all the more pathetic."

"Ryou, I-I'm not going to beg for my life… but I… but I want to let you know that I see things better now…" Marik inhaled deeply, pressing his hand tightly over his neck, looking into the chocolate eyes, feeling more tired as the seconds passed. "I'm sorry… I never understood vampires properly… My… My father was killed by one… I've been narrow minded… I see that now. Ryou, I care about… about Malik… please let me live for… for… him…"

Ryou's facial expression didn't change, but his thoughts were suddenly filled with happy little sparks.

Who knew a near-death experience would change someone's views so rapidly?

He raised an eyebrow and leant forwards. He let his eyes meet the agitated violet leisurely, breath lingering on the trembling lips.

He smiled slowly.

"Good enough reason for me."

He reached up and dragged Marik's hand away, exposing the wounds he leant forwards and licked over them, the vampiric saliva knitting the skin together almost instantly and the bleeding stopped.

Ryou felt the tanned arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, Marik's heavy breathing flowing over his neck as the blood smeared over them both. Ryou carefully slid his arms around the other's shoulders and rested his head against Marik's.

Thinking about it, Ryou knew he probably would never have actually let the human die.

It wasn't just because he was immensely eye-catching, but because the vampire could see he had potential, as had just been shown. Oh yes, and also the little issue of Malik.

Marik's shaky breathing was slowing and Ryou leant back to look at the tanned features. The human would be a little bit more tired than usual for the next few days.

"Thank you once again… I think." Marik said softly, all harshness gone from his voice.

Ryou nodded.

"I know this is a long shot, but maybe we could think about this, about you and me, as, well…" Marik took a breath, splaying his hands on the pale back, "equals?"

The vampire was caught off guard, so could not conceal the look of shock that he suddenly felt. The most surprising thing was that he knew that Marik was being completely sincere. Not that he minded. He allowed the human a genuine smile.

"Deal… Marik." He said in his soft voice.

Marik smiled back.

"Could we also say that we won't try and kill each other anytime soon?" Marik said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ryou laughed quietly.

"Well, if you promise not to annoy me, and I can keep my desire for your delicious blood under raps, then yes. I agree to that one too." he smiled.

Marik gave him a look of kindness and pulled the lithe figure into an embrace- he seriously felt as though his emotions had gone through a blender.

Ryou was feeling almost the same as he pressed his body against the god-like one below him, inhaling the human's personal scent. He felt a small jolt of affection that came from nowhere.

On impulse, he turned his head and pressed his lips tentatively to Marik's shoulder. Not surprisingly, the other tensed at once. He only eased up when Ryou drew back and gazed at him with confusion, his brow knitted and lips slightly parted.

As if an understanding passed between them, Marik closed the distance between their mouths and pressed their lips together, hearing the vampire's sharp intake of breath. Ryou let his eyes shut as he kissed back, gripping Marik tightly.

The blonde felt a spark of desire in his being for the demon and he gently ran his tongue over the closed, rose coloured lips.

Ryou's eyes flew open and he jolted backwards, dragging himself from the human's embrace he stumbled off him, standing before the blood-stained figure. His trembling pale hand reached up and brushed his lips gently, giving Marik a perplexed look.

Marik's face almost mirrored the vampire's, though he had a lingering sense of worry.

"I-" they both began. Ryou gestured to Marik to continue.

"I…" Mark started once more, at a loss for words. "I… Well, um… Leave for the mountains as soon as possible?" he tried.

Ryou nodded vigorously, "Yes... The mountains… Soon… I'll go and get Bakura." He said in a rush, literally running from the room.

Bakura was dozing when his lover reappeared in their "bedroom," so he realised his arrival almost instantly. He turned his head to see the pale vampire step over the cracked threshold and walk rather quickly over to the bed, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Are you alright?" Bakura enquired, taking Ryou's hand as he sat down next to him on the lumpy mattress, his face one of concern.

He suddenly picked up the strong scent of blood, Marik's blood, and noted that his lover was a perhaps a little more dirty than usual. He growled.

"If that bastard of a human has done _anything_ to you-"

"Oh no, don't worry Bakura, he didn't hurt me at all." Ryou said, not meeting Bakura's eyes.

"You didn't kill him did you?" the younger vampire asked, not knowing if he should be happy or not if it was the affirmative.

"No!" Ryou replied, frowning slightly. "Well-" a small smirk graced his lips "-I almost did."

Bakura groaned.

"Ryou, if he's maimed or comatose, I can't see Malik being very happy when he wakes up." He reasoned.

"He's completely fine." Ryou assured. "In fact, he doesn't even have a broken arm anymore."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, circling his arm that wasn't clutching Malik around Ryou's thin waist.

"So, my Sire, are you going to enlighten me as to what you exactly did with this human?" he asked softly.

Ryou smiled.

"First off, I went in there to see how he was, you know- not dead from starvation or anything- and he tells me that we have to move to a new location before tonight. So I-"

"Wait," Bakura interrupted. "Why?"

"Because King isn't going to give up his sexy little vampires that easily is he?"

"True." Bakura said, smirking and kissing Ryou's stomach briefly. "Continue."

Ryou calmed himself from the shivers of arousal Bakura was able to conjure within him so easily.

"So then we had a conversation about vampires, I heal him, he insults me, I almost kill him, and then…" Ryou trailed off, his eyes looking anywhere but Bakura's eyes.

"Then?" Bakura questioned, stroking his long fingers over the supple pale skin.

"Then I came in here." Ryou shrugged, meeting Bakura's gaze.

The other knew at once he was lying, but knew better than to push his Sire.

"So have you seen your creation's back?" Ryou suddenly asked, changing the subject and straddling Bakura's hips.

Bakura decided to play along, resting his hand on Ryou's thigh.

"No I haven't." he replied, shifting the covers off the unconscious figure.

Ryou smiled and reached down, helping Bakura to pull the torn black t-shirt off the slim body.

Ryou got off Bakura and knelt on the other side of Malik, rolling him onto his front and brushing his hair away. Bakura's eyes widened, this certainly wasn't something seen everyday. He reached out and carefully ran his fingers over the ridges on the tanned back. Ryou smiled softly, also placing his hand on the wings under the surface of the skin.

The two black limbs were tucked tightly up, their form translucent through the membrane covering them. The feathers were completely formed flush up against Malik's back, the entire wing perfect through a protective barrier.

"They should come out in a day, I think. Though I've only got you to judge by." Ryou reflected, meeting Bakura's smile.

The larger removed his hand from the warm torso and reached out to Ryou. His Sire gave him a look of affection, and carefully moved over Malik, falling into the warm embrace.

Ryou knew he was going to have to come clean about this encounter with Marik- and this seemed like a way to let the other find out. Bakura pulled the small body up against his own and pressed their hips together, eliciting a soft moan before he pressed their mouths together. The confirmation did not stop him from completing the passionate kiss. He tangled his fingers in Ryou's snowy hair and pressed their tongues together, tasting Marik's blood there.

Drawing back panting and the looks in their eyes told them the other knew.

"He kissed you, or you kissed him?" Bakura asked huskily, leaning to slowly kiss the pale neck before him.

Ryou tensed slightly.

"Bakura, I'm sorry I-"

"I don't mind," the vampire breathed, nipping the pale collarbone teasingly. He honestly didn't mind, Marik was quite attractive, and he knew he wouldn't take to the title of 'hypocrite' well. As long as Ryou didn't go anywhere, and Marik didn't hurt him in any way, it was Ok... ish. "I really don't. Tell me."

Ryou let out a breath, sliding his hands down the muscular body in resignation.

"I… Well it was both of us really. It just happened." He whispered.

"Mmm," Bakura responded, hugging the other closer and looking into his eyes seriously. "Just promise you won't leave me."

Ryou's face softened and he leant in to give his lover a tender kiss.

"Never." He pledged. "I'll never leave you Bakura. You know I love you too much."

Bakura smiled, laughing softly, he treated Ryou to another kiss, sliding his leg over the other pair.

"Right answer... Though forgive me if I become obscenely jelous," he murmured, "I love you too, by the way. So… was he good?"

Ryou snorted and hit the other playfully over the head.

"Bakura!" he exclaimed.

"What?" the other asked innocently. "I may need to know in case I need to improve to make Malik like me more than him."

Ryou laughed wholeheartedly, pressing his lips to Bakura's cheek before pulling himself out of the embrace and standing by the bed.

"He wasn't as good as you, don't worry." He snickered. "Though Marik said we have to go soon, to the northern mountains, we better get a move on if we don't want to see that hell hole again." Ryou said chirpily, gesturing to Bakura and picking up his clothes off the floor.

Bakura nodded, smirking, and pulled on the trousers.

Turning around, he bundled the motionless Malik in the blanket and stood, following Ryou out of the room.

When the others arrived in the room, Marik was waiting fully dressed, with his bag on his back. He didn't mention the fact that last night he had finished the last of the meagre emergency rations that had been packed in his bag, alongside other backup weapons, Marik only hoped he could find some sustenance when they were in a safer situation.

The Egyptian gave Ryou a slight smile as he walked over the threshold, also returning Bakura's glare.

"Shall we go up to the roof, then?" Ryou said after an awkward pause, looking between the two standing figures and making his own way out of the room, and out of ear shot.

Well, he would still be able to answer the screams if needed.

Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously, waiting until he could no longer hear Ryou's footsteps.

"You mess my Sire around, and I will fuck you up so bad that-"

"I'm not going to; don't worry your white-haired head about it." Marik cut across him coolly, folding his arms and meeting his stare.

"Good." Bakura said shortly, rearranging his grip on Malik slightly.

"No offence, Vampire, but Ryou can handle himself. He's already demonstrated that little fact."

In spite of himself, Bakura was inquisitive.

"What did he do?" he asked, still keeping his tone unfriendly.

"Bit me."

Inside his head, the vampire was laughing hard. On the outside, his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Oh really? Where?"

Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think? My ass?"

Bakura let a look of mock indignation flash across his features.

"Damn. And I thought he only saved that for me…"

The vampire swiftly left the room, having definitely broken the ice between him and the human. Marik watched his retreat and shook his head, a smile on his lips.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed :)

Please review- not only will it make my day, but updates will perhaps appear faster..

_Scarlett.x_


	12. Complicated

Well.. It's certainly been a long time since I updated! So as an apology, here is a chapter that took up 22 whole pages on Word.. 22!

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

Reasons for the lateness is the huge amount of work/ other stuff that's been going on.. I mean I got back from a 5 day expedition in the Brecon Beacons last night- 85km of why-did-I-even-sign-up-for-this.. It was pretty cool at times though :) plus it gave me inspiration for another story!

..Oh, and this is about the 5th attempt at this chapter- I'm so darn self-critical.

So, I hope you enjoy it- please review!

_Warnings:_ violence, sexual themes & a new location..

* * *

Out of the Ashes - Chapter 12

The slim vampire had his eyes set to the cloudy sky when the others met him on the grey concrete roof.

"The cloud cover is low, so if we're fast to get into it, we shouldn't be spotted from the ground." He noted, looking round to the figures, which, to his relief, bore no visible signs of injury.

Bakura ruffled his wings, itching to get up there into the open air. He knew Ryou would be feeling the same. He came to stand alongside his Sire, Malik cradled in his arms, the evening wind tugging at his white hair. One of the advantages not mentioned by Ryou was that vampires never really reacted to temperature changes in a negative way – their bodies simply adapted.

"Well let's get this show on the road." He said in an excited tone, bending his knees.

Ryou's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Bakura looked round to hesitant chocolate eyes.

"Erm… Bakura," he spoke unsurely, "I know this is kind of awkward and everything, but… I can't really carry Marik. Well, I could, I can, but… he's way bigger than me, and I know Malik's bigger than me, but the thing is-"

He was silenced by a soft kiss.

"Don't worry. I trust you enough with Malik. You're just going to have to hope I don't accidently lose my grip on the human." Bakura said, smirking and straightening himself up. He knew the other was capable of lifting Marik; however, the long period of flight would jut excessively drain him.

Ryou pressed his lips together in half-amusement.

"Don't you even think about it." he said firmly.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't…" Ryou growled, "I just don't think we should scare the humans on the ground by dropping a body on them."

"Not scare humans? You can't really talk."

"Shut up."

"Or what?" the taller vampire smirked, leaning closer to his lover. Ryou's went from annoyed to seductive.

"Or I'll tie you up and-"

"I hate to break it up-" Marik cut in, not meaning it in the slightest, "-but unless you two want to go back to King's humble abode, we should get a move on."

"Spoil sport." Bakura muttered, and Ryou found his arms full of unconscious human.

Marik growled as he was thrown over Bakura's shoulder.

Ryou laughed.

"I'm afraid you can't carry him like that, Bakura." He said, shaking his head. "It'll interfere with your wings."

The vampire grumbled, but slid the human down so he was holding onto his front. Looking into the violet eyes at such close proximity, and Bakura gave him probably one of the most dangerous looks he'd ever been able to muster.

Just how attractive the blonde was didn't make up for the fact that he'd been disagreeable to Ryou that morning.

A few seconds passed, in which they simply glared at each other, before Marik snapped himself out of it. Shifting slightly, pressing their chests together and wrapping his arms around the pale body securely, he held onto the demon tightly.

"Don't get any ideas." The human growled softly.

Bakura grinned suddenly, showing his fangs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, snaking a strong arm around Marik's waist and the other under his behind.

Marik opened his mouth to give a comeback, but the words were pulled from his lips by the rush of wind.

Bakura kicked off the roof after Ryou, his wings instinctively guiding him into the air after his Sire. He heard Ryou's laughter, and couldn't help but to laugh himself.

The feeling was incredible. The city rushed away from his feet, and he had full control over his new limbs, directing himself this way and that, moving as freely as a bird knows how to fly.

He followed Ryou's great, inky wingspan up into the grey clouds. The noise of the wind suddenly became muffled, the water vapour resisting his wings, though he cut through, his senses locked on the slight sounds and glimpses of his lover through the swirling cloud.

All of a sudden, Bakura broke through the darkness into the brighter sky above, the cloud stretching out beneath them like a thick carpet. It was cooler up here, and there were still clouds above their heads that threatened rain.

The sun threw up joyous gold and rose from the west, its light dying, being consumed by the perfect indigo blue, the pinpricks of silver announcing night.

The pale vampire was brought back to his body by a soft swearing in his ear. For all his pride, Marik was gripping onto him tighter than before, his face buried in the creamy neck.

Bakura smirked. Poor Human. He must be quite cold, he mused- what a shame.

Guessing by the distance of the shadowy mountains that there was around an hour's flight ahead, the vampire didn't want to get completely driven mad by the voice in his ear. How to make him be quiet? Give the human a little comfort?

After all, he was meant to be getting along with him for Malik...

Bakura sighed, letting his wings settle into a steady rhythm. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around his passenger, securing him tightly with one arm.

Did he want to do this?

The answer being a begrudging yes, he reached up and let his hand rub the clothed back. Marik's cursing stopped, and his scrunched-up eyes darted open to snowy hair briefly. Bakura was being friendly? Marik didn't mind_ too _much, he knew he had no great choice in the matter, what with Malik, so he might as well make the most of it.

Marik moved the only part of himself that would assure his safety. Bakura smirked as he felt the human's nose and lips ghosting his neck. He knew Marik was not kissing him, merely trying to form some kind of arrangement. He let his pale hand shift upwards into the tangled blonde hair for a brief moment. To his satisfaction, Marik's lips turned up into a small smile against his sensitive skin.

At this, Bakura drew his hand away and just held him once again. He certainly didn't want this human to think that he liked him. The feeling seemed to be mutual, but Marik did not start swearing again.

Ryou's smile was still plastered firmly to his face. He hadn't flown for over a year!

Every air current he caught was exhilaration, every flap of his powerful wings electric. He cradled the precious bundle closer to his body and adjusted the rough blanket, trying to keep Malik as warm as possible in the tugging draughts.

The vampire knew they would have to descend now, through the cloud and hopefully find a cave or shelter to stay in for a while. Knowing that Bakura would follow, he made his move, diving into the cottony sea below.

Once below the cloud, nearly everyone in the group was disappointed by the weather.

The rain was thick and heavy, each splash further weighting down the vampiric wings, the visibility next to nothing. Ryou still managed to stay happy through the episode, his nature-starved body thankful for anything the earth had to offer.

He knew that he and Bakura would still be able to fly effectively in the weather, though their progress would be slowed. Shaking tendrils of wet hair out of his eyes, Ryou swooped into a valley between two great mountains, his quick eyes scanning the darkness for shelter among the wooded landscape.

Bakura was the one swearing now. He usually disliked rain, but when it felt like he had a bucket of cold water being thrown in his face every five seconds, he was learning to despise it. He avidly followed Ryou when he dipped low to the rock face, slowing until he fluttered to a stop on a granite ledge.

All quickly made their way into the pitch black cave, dripping on the dusty floor, the vampires used their sensitive eyesight to make sure the place was suitable for habitation.

Once the all-clear was given, Bakura gave Marik a shove, and the human untangled himself quickly in a flurry of water. Finding his feet through cramped legs, Marik leant against the wall, trying to make out the location of the others.

"Home, sweet home." Ryou said softly, passing the drenched bundle to Bakura, who smirked, placing the body on the ground.

"We'll christen it tomorrow, Ok?" He whispered huskily, running a hand through his damp hair and kissing the other's lips.

Ryou smirked in the gloom and whacked his lover's arm playfully. Bakura grasped his wrist and pushed him against the rock, pressing their bodies together a moment before their mouths. Ryou moaned softly as the skilled tongue ravaged his mouth, the heat his lover conjured taking away the cool of the rain.

After this display of passion, Ryou knew not to be bothered when Bakura gave him a last loving look, and settled himself on the dusty ground, wrapping his wings around Malik.

Instead he turned to where Marik had opened his pack and pulled out a sheet of waterproof material and a torch. The human flicked to torch on to illuminate Ryou's drenched body standing before him, the brown eyes cold.

The vampire knew the sound of the rain would have drowned out any noise and exchange between him and Bakura may have made. The light hovered around the cave briefly, seeing Bakura and Malik lying against the opposite wall, the dark brown eyes narrowed at the sudden brightness. Marik gave Ryou a disinterested look and placed the sheet on the ground, kicking off his boots he laid down on it, using his bag as a pillow, flicking off the torch.

Left standing in the darkness, Ryou felt a small stab of hurt.

Why would you feel that? He asked himself indignantly.

Because you aren't wanted here, a vicious little voice whispered in his head.

He frowned. Yes, he was. Bakura was just interested in Malik for the time being, and Marik, who had kissed him was-

Wait. _Kissed_ him.

Why had he accepted it? Stupid, stupid vampire. He was with Bakura. This human would have been all too happy to kill him, given the chance. He sighed at the conclusion to this argument in his head: his attraction to danger could not be ignored.

So what now?

Marik didn't want to have anything to do with him it seemed… He simply could _not _be interested in him. Sleep seemed to be the best option.

But before he could fashion a bed on the dusty floor, said human of his thoughts spoke.

"Can you just lie down already? You standing up is making me feel like you're going to attack." Marik growled quietly.

"Maybe I will if you talk to me like that." Ryou retorted.

"Well be quick about it then, I need some sleep."

What was going on? Why were they acting like petty schoolchildren?

"Shut _up_, human." Bakura growled irritably from the other side of the cave. "My Sire can do whatever the hell he wants, and if that means drinking you dry, I'm sure Malik wouldn't mind having Ryou as your replacement. At least they're the same species."

In the silence that followed, Ryou was glad the human couldn't see his eyes, which had widened slightly in shock. Bakura had just stepped over the line with Marik, who snapped out of his frozen state to shift uncomfortably on the floor, facing the wall and remaining silent.

The comment had cut him deep, and the standing vampire knew it. Bakura didn't know what Marik had said to him earlier, about perhaps having an understanding of the demons' way of life… He knew Marik hoped to still find a lover in Malik, though was honestly very doubtful, as Bakura had just voiced what he'd been thinking.

A vampire hunter and vampire were not compatible.

Not wanting to undermine their dominance, Ryou also said nothing. He instead felt a pang of guilt that he knew was a touch of his empathic personality, and knelt on the floor on the waterproof sheet behind Marik, who did not move.

Without touching the human, he lay down beside him on the covered floor, body inches away, and closed his eyes. After a few moments, Marik shifted over, making out the motionless body in the gloom. He honestly thought Ryou was going to take another drink, but felt his fear and hate towards the white haired vampire soften slightly at his shadowy peaceful face.

Shivering slightly at the cold from his wet clothes, and he shifted in the blackness, his freezing body searching for warmth, and his wet leg connected with Ryou's. The exhausted vampire was now in no mood to argue about space, and was already half asleep, so instead made no comment, nor when Marik's hand accidently brushed his own.

Marik's face contracted as he shifted in his unpleasant, damp clothing. Wrinkling his nose, the blonde let his eyes open, seeing sunlight filtering over the other forms on the cave floor. The silence was complete; disturbed only by the singing of birds and gentle breathing of the vampire he was next to.

Moving a little, he was extremely unnerved to find the other's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, the white head nestled against his side.

Marik thought of Malik. What would he think of this?

His lover was easy-going, he knew that as much, and would definitely want to be with Bakura again… Was it possible for that kind of relationship to happen? As if they were sharing him? The blonde shook his head slightly. He should stop thinking so logically, so methodically; start living in the moment, cross the bridges when he came to them, as Malik had so often said.

With these thoughts spiralling through his mind, he lifted up a hand and began to absentmindedly run his fingers over the pure white hair next to him. Ryou's mouth twisted into a small smile at the feeling, and his eyes opened, seeing unfamiliar clothing.

Suddenly realising where and who this was, he frowned, hand darting up to catch the tanned one, in a fluid motion that screamed vampiric senses. With impossible speed he was straddling the human, whose arms he'd pinned above his head, fangs bared.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled softly, face close to the human.

"I was touching your hair without really thinking about it... I didn't realise you were so precious." Marik replied, face calm.

"I tell you what is precious," Ryou whispered in a cool voice, "human life." His grip became painful around Marik's wrists, though he didn't show it. "It's rather fragile, I think you'll agree." He finished, releasing his grasp suddenly and standing.

Marik rubbed his wrists and sat up, watching Ryou turn away from him and stretch his arms above his head, his body becoming motionless as his eyes fixed on the opening of the cave.

He abruptly bounded out onto the ledge. Marik followed out of curiosity, coming to stand in the bright sunlight with the other.

The rain had cleared the sky to a brilliant blue, and the valley below was thick and lush with jade coloured trees, a river snaking through them. The sun had dried most things out, though water still sparkled in the fresh sunlight, waiting in patches of vegetation.

Ryou spread his wings and shook his damp hair, a grin plastered over his features. His eyes took in the view once more before he span around on the spot, laughter escaping his lips.

Marik was a little unnerved at the vampire's behaviour.

He took initiative ad removed his damp shirt, hanging it on a gnarled tree.

As he turned to the other, he was greeted by Ryou throwing himself into his arms, joyous giggles in his ear. Instinctively he tried to shove the vampire off, but his grip was too strong. He leant backwards and frowned.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked cautiously, looking down into the beaming face.

"What?" Ryou asked confused, the warmth on his skin distracting him once again. "How can you not be happy about the sun? I've been in darkness. I've known nothing but deep, sunless confinement for over a year, human. I haven't seen the sun in so long! I miss it… The warmth… The light…" the vampire's face fell slightly. "I can never go back to the dark." He whispered.

Marik didn't really know what to do… This vampire couldn't be the one that was just threatening him moments earlier, could it? The one that would bite him as soon as look at him… Mood certainly warped right now, he felt his hate for vampires evaporating slightly, just like the small droplets glistening in Ryou's snowy hair. He couldn't imagine what Ryou's life had been like; though he had the seemingly-stupid idea that he would do what he could to prevent it from repeating itself.

"Ryou!"

A sudden shout broke their moment.

Bakura's voice was filled with urgency and fear. Marik gave the vampire a look of confusion before they both retreated back into the cave.

"I-I don't know what to do, he won't le me get close!" Bakura said in a hard voice, his eyes fixed on the figure huddled in the corner. His pale arms were healing deep gouges, blood spattered on the floor.

"Don't worry. Watch." Ryou said reassuringly.

Bakura had been like this with him, when his wings had formed, he had thrashed and refused to let his Sire be close, staying unconscious the whole time.

All watched with a mixture of horror and interest as Malik's topless body began to shake. The black wings under his skin were clearly visible, and suddenly seemed to writhe under the membrane. Malik's breathing became more hectic and he grasped the wall, pained gasps filling the small cave.

The black shapes strained, battling against their bonds, Bakura trying to remain calm. Malik's gasps became small screams, and he bowed his head, obviously in great pain. With a tearing of flesh, which made all present shudder, the feathered limbs broke free, blossoming from the tanned back, spilling onto the dusty floor, they stretched for freedom. Malik collapsed sideways, his breathing ragged, his eyes still closed, blood staining the ground around him. Bakura made to go and help his lover, but Ryou held him back with a small shake of his head.

"Wait until they dry," he said softly, "when he pulls them to rest on his back, then you can be close to him again."

Bakura nodded, grateful that Ryou was advising him on this, with the knowledge that Malik was completely safe. Ryou turned to leave again, but his hand was tugged back. Bakura pulled the smaller to him and drew their lips together for a kiss. Ryou smiled into the kiss, allowing Bakura to map out his mouth briefly, before he pulled away and giving him a reassuring look.

"Do you mind if Marik and I do a bit of exploring?" he asked.

"No, that's fine, go ahead. Just don't kill each other." Bakura replied, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll try not to." He said sweetly.

Ryou gave a soft laugh at his comment before turning and walking out onto the ledge with Marik. As they were wandering what to do, the human's stomach rumbled loudly. Marik didn't say anything, placing a hand on his undernourished belly.

"I think you've decided already what should be on the top of our to-do list." Ryou said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that I actually need to eat something other than blood to survive." He muttered.

"Well, we're not all perfect, but there's always room for improvement Marik."

Marik was about to reply when Ryou jumped forwards, grabbing him around the waist, he leapt off the ledge, black wings stretching into the warm air. Marik swiftly clung onto the slim body; feeling as though there was no way that Ryou could support them both on his thin frame. Vampiric strength prevailed, however, and the two were sailing through the air, finally coming to land by the river on a stretch of grass running up to the trees.

Marik shakily found his feet, scowling at the oh-so innocent face Ryou was shooting in his direction.

"Warn me next time…" He asked, sitting on a boulder by the crystal river.

Ryou smiled sweetly and clasped his hands behind his back, moving to stand right in front of the human.

"Sorry." He said in mock sincerity. "To make up for it, I'll go and catch you some food…" he said, his voice suddenly filled with excitement, eyes sparkling.

Marik almost did a double-take. How could this creature's mood be affected so profoundly by the weather? Then again, he hadn't been locked up for the last year…

"Right, on the menu today we have any mammal or bird, providing they live in a forest environment. I'm afraid we're all out of fish-" Marik nodded. He knew that a vampire would never submerge himself fully into a moving body of water, as the liquid permeated their feathers and water-logged their wings. These weighed far too much for effective swimming or movement, so drowning was the likely fate. In rain or showers, the demons could control their exposure to water. "-so what'll it be?"

Marik allowed the other a small smile at his enthusiasm, reflecting that the vampire probably hadn't hunted anything for far too long, as the victims in the cage didn't really stretch him. He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I think I will pass on the bird today, so anything that runs _fast_ would be good."

By Ryou's grin, he knew his challenge had been welcomed. The vampire nodded.

"It's on its way…" he called over his shoulder as he ran into the woodland.

Marik shook his head. He himself also entered the trees, looking under the great plants and leaves for wood that had escaped the rain. Successfully gathering the fuel, he went back to the clearing and set up a fire, using the waterproof matches he always carried in his pocket. No sooner than the fire was hot enough to cook, a blood-spattered Ryou was standing proudly next to him on the grass.

A bloody knife, the one Marik recognised as used to free the demons' wings, was sticking out of the torn trouser pocket. In his hands, Ryou held the headless carcass of a small deer, which he presented Marik.

"Sorry if you wanted to prepare it and everything, I got a bit carried away." Ryou explained, wiping a bit of the deer's blood off his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you, Ryou." Marik said appreciatively as he took the perfectly gutted and skinned animal, setting it up to cook over the flames. It was almost as if the vampire was giving the sacrifice to him as a peace offering.

Ryou walked down to the running water and rinsed his hands off, turning the water pink for a moment. He then carefully splashed the water over his body briefly; Marik noticed he stayed hesitantly away from the flow.

Ryou took the knife from his pocket and washed that too, then, on a brainwave, he sliced through the excuse for clothing on his bottom half above the knee, giving him more movement.

The vampire turned to go back to where Marik was kneeling on the grass. The blonde couldn't help look for too long at the sight of the slim vampire, glistening with water on his pale skin, the black jeans hanging low on his hips and the sun highlighting his snowy hair, rather like an angel.

What an oxymoron, Marik thought, looking quickly back at his meat.

Ryou flopped in the long grass, a satisfied smile on his face as he lay on his back, eyes fixed on Marik.

"I tried drinking animal blood when I lived in my village." The vampire said suddenly, listening to the food spit. "But I could never be satisfied with it… Normal food just didn't give me energy either."

"That's because your body can only function on the specific protein chain found in human blood…" Marik replied. Yes, he had done his research. "It's not your fault. The cells in your body simply cannot process any other type of protein, and as this is pretty vital for life, so you need human blood to live."

Ryou raised an eyebrow in understanding. For someone who hadn't known what electricity was since a few months ago, under Bakura's tuition, he understood the explanation quite well. He turned over, and his wings flapped lazily in the heat of the sun.

"Have you never worn shoes?" Marik asked, changing the subject with his random question. Ryou raised an eyebrow- it seemed like a harmless enough enquiry, not unfriendly.

"People in my village wore shoes, because it was quite cold at times… Though I didn't really feel the cold, so had no need for them. I was never given any in my imprisonment, so no… Can't say that I have."

"Tell me about your village." Marik asked softly, not knowing whether this was a sensitive subject or not. The vampire smiled wistfully.

"They found me, and took me in… I was washed up on the banks of the river; I don't remember anything before my family. We all lived in a mountain settlement, cut off from the rest of the world, I didn't know anything beyond the village boundaries, I didn't need to."

Marik listened, telling himself that he was glad they were conversing without injuring each other. He turned the cooking meat on its wooden spit.

"My family was the head of the village. People respected me. My father was the chief, and my mother was the main healer… until I came along. I learnt their language, for I somehow already knew this one, and I helped in the village, healing people with my blood, and protecting them from threats… In return they gave me their own blood. Young men would compete for the honour." Ryou laughed softly, before his face turned grave. "One day, outsiders came. The only thing they wanted was me. I tried, Marik, I tried to save them all; they were my friends, and my family… They killed them first. I managed to get about twenty to safety. But they shot me down from the sky. I had never seen a gun before, so didn't know what to expect… I've hated humans from then, having no problem whatsoever killing or torturing them, even if it was for some sick amusement. But then a white haired one was condemned, and his scent was like nothing I'd ever encountered, and I'd never experienced the love I felt for him since my family." Ryou sighed. Thinking about his past life was painful, and he wondered why he'd opened up so easily to this _human_. He decided to give Marik a little credit- after all, the sun was shining and this may be the start of a good thing. "…Then some human charges in and we all live in freedom… Or so we hope…"

Marik laughed softly. In a way he couldn't quite understand, he was quite glad Ryou was talking to him. It was an interesting notion for him to find this species he so wanted to kill spoke with so much personality. He realised if they accepted each other, things may just work out. Though when this obscure event may occur, he didn't know.

"So how do you know Malik, anyway?" Ryou asked, stretching his black wings before drawing one of them around to inspect the grimy feathers. Marik swallowed, debating with himself if he should reveal the truth or not.

"We play rugby together." Was his answer.

Vampires have a way of reading people's body language through their high senses, that is about as sensitive as Bakura's temper when he's in an irritable mood. Body language can be an indication for lies.

"So you know him though that?"

"Yes."

Ryou decided not to press matters further, even though a little warning light went off in his head. There was a moment of almost comfortable silence.

Marik finally mustered the courage to speak of the issue both knew was prominent.

"Look, Ryou," he began, and the other inclined his head from where he was lying, propped up on his elbows in the long grass. "About us-"

"Us?" Ryou cut in with a smirk, shutting his eyes. "Yes?"

Marik swallowed the vicious comeback he could have used.

"Well I was thinking… About all of this hunting business… I want you to know that as long as you give me no reason, I will not…" He gritted his teeth, not quite believing he was saying this, "… I will not hurt you."

There was a pause, and Ryou opened his eyes slowly, to look into the other's eyes with an expression of interest, a slight from creasing his forehead.

He took his time to respond, though he did, with beautiful and powerful language.

"No offence Marik, but the chances of you managing to fatally hurt me are quite slim." He started, his voice even. "Though I suppose I reply to your extended hand of friendship, which is what I believe you are offering- or at least civility at the very least- in the way of a promise not to harm you excessively either… " Marik nodded. "… To further this, and I think you_ perhaps_ deserve it, I'm sorry for the way I sometimes cause unnecessary pain to you… Baring in mind I haven't apologised to a human for as long as I can remember, think of yourself as an exception." He finished with a small, (maybe even seductive?) glance up and down Marik's body.

The human nodded again, looking the other dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too… For anything that hurt you."

The two kept eye contact for a few tension filled moments. All that could be heard was the rush of the river and singing of birds.

Ryou's eyes became less hard and his mouth twitched.

The laugh that then burst forth from him and he looked at the ground, Marik not quite sure what to do, thinking he was making fun of him…

"Look at us!" Ryou said in an amused tone, a smile on his mouth. "A vampire and a vampire killer- friends!" he burst out laughing once again. "This is completely wrong, yet I honestly can't help but find you interesting- did I even just say that?"

Marik finally laughed with him, the ice that had been such a barrier had smashed with their voices. After their laughing fits had subsided, the two shared conversation about their different lives for the remainder of the day.

When the sun slipped below the horizon, and the air became cool, Ryou picked himself up off the ground and stretched, his skin still perfect while, it could never burn because his body just kept healing itself.

A clench of hunger washed over him, reminding him that his last meal was coming up to being days ago, and the flight had seriously taken it out of him. The scent of Marik wasn't helping that little issue, though he'd just promised not to take the human's blood without permission- not that he would.

Marik wrapped the leftover meat up in the skin Ryou had removed from the animal and came to stand inches from the vampire.

The pale one couldn't resist lingering his gaze over the topless body of the human, though he snapped his eyes up to meet the violet ones soon enough. Marik saw this, and smirked, not saying anything; he calmly wrapped his arms around Ryou's slim waist. Ryou blushed lightly, abruptly adopting his hard demeanour once more, leaping upwards, the wind rushing past them cooled his cheeks.

Bakura was asleep with Malik tucked in his arms when the others returned. His face looked drawn and tired, and Ryou knew he was probably hungrier than himself, as he had not eaten the night they left King's rat run.

The human and vampire lay down quietly on the floor on Marik's mat, close to their lovers, but bodies completely apart. The two looked at each other for a while, at first trying to stare each other down, but then their gazes simply fell to the ground.

The human shut his eyes and Ryou continued to examine his face until he too decided to rest. A few moments later the demon smiled. Marik's tanned fingers had just been placed over his own, which were resting by his face. When they weren't removed, the vampire gripped back gently, the long digits pressing on the cold metal embedded in his palm. Before he lost consciousness, Marik gave a comforting squeeze back.

The next morning Ryou woke to Bakura's shadow falling across him. The younger vampire sat in the weak sun at the mouth of the cave, the limp, tanned body in his arms. The hunger pain was very strong now, and Ryou had to hide his grimace as he stood up, leaving Marik, walking out onto the ledge.

"Good morning." Ryou said quietly, coming to sit next to Bakura.

The other simply nodded, his hand slowly stroking the blonde hair resting on his chest. His eyes did not meet Ryou's.

"Bakura?" The other questioned the hard faced vampire.

Said demon sighed and finally looked at the smaller one with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

Ryou growled softly. He thought he knew the reason behind Bakura's mood.

"Bloody hypocrite." He muttered, standing swiftly and making his way back into the cave.

Bakura's stomach tightened. That comment was entirely true and deserved. That morning when he had awoken, and saw that human's hand over Ryou's, it had taken him a lot of self-restraint to stop him breaking those tanned fingers.

He shouldn't feel like this if he had a fair personality- able to see things from the other person's point of view. But the fact of the matter was, in his eyes, that Ryou was _his_ and his alone, his pure countenance not to be dirtied by some intruding vampire hunter.

But then what of his affections to Malik?

He growled to himself at the mental battle within his mind- one half of him wanted to trust Ryou and let him make his own decisions (which was entirely appropriate) and the other half wanted to throw Marik off the very ledge he was sitting on.

Bakura looked his Sire up and down when they finally came out into the light. He noted that Ryou looked thinner than he had in a while, but he saw the two off in flight with a silent scowl. As if his possessiveness wasn't enough, his own hunger was getting him down also. He wondered if Ryou felt the same… but he had the attractive distraction that was Marik.

"It's about me, isn't it?" the human asked.

Ryou looked around at him sharply, ripping a blade of grass into pieces with his fingers. The two were sitting by the river, and it was not as if the human failed to notice the demons' silent exchange.

"Of course." He replied.

Marik was silent, not sure what to say.

"Well what can I do to-"

"There is nothing you can, or should, do." Ryou growled suddenly. "Bakura is being stupid."

The rushing water in the river suddenly sounded very loud in the moments that followed.

Marik couldn't help feeling as if he had to act. As if he needed to help the creature sitting opposite him. After all, he didn't feel any hate for him any more…

"He loves you, Ryou."

The vampire sighed, shutting his eyes and letting his hands fall limp in his lap.

"Yes…"

"I don't hate you, and I know you don't hate me… Because I wouldn't be alive right now if you did. Bakura would have taken care of that."

"You're right in the sense that he wants to make me happy- even if that did mean killing you… It's just he's protective… Though I know it must be hard when he still wants me, but also Malik… He can't stop me liking you though."

Marik's heart jumped. He was surprised at himself about this- why should he care?

"Liking me?"

"Only as friendly company, human." Ryou said firmly, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Damn."

"I know you don't mean that."

"I do." Marik replied, a smirk of his own on his lips.

"Shut up." Ryou said, "Stop messing with my head."

Marik laughed. "So I shouldn't change the way I am with you- just maybe sleep with a knife under my pillow in case of Bakura's vengeance?"

"Sounds about right."

Marik nodded. There was a moment of quiet before Ryou asked an interesting question.

"Hey Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hunt me?"

.-.

It was a distraction for him.

A game of cat and mouse in which the roles did not matter.

Marik stood under the great trees, his eyes darting quickly around the forest, every sense in his being tingling. Stalking the vampire.

Ryou smiled dangerously from his high vantage point.

They had been playing this game for about three hours now, and Marik had caught him once, while he himself had successfully pinned down the human four times.

Let's make that five.

The leaves whispered to him softly as he got into a good position to attack.

He leapt out off a thick branch, aiming for the tanned figure below.

The seven metre drop shouldn't have bothered him normally, but as soon as his feet hit the floor, a head rush battered his senses. He rolled to his side on the ground and clutched his stomach, groaning softly.

Marik whipped around and was on the ground with him at once.

"Ryou! I could have sworn you were over there…"

Marik broke off, seeing that Ryou was actually not alright, not springing off the floor to tackle him, as was the custom.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"Don't… Don't worry, I'm Ok…" Ryou mumbled, trying to sit up, and realising that his ankle was broken and his body was desperately trying to heal itself with power it just didn't have. He slumped back onto the ground, feeling exhausted.

"No, you're not. I'm trained to look for pain." Marik said, lifting the thin body to cradle against his muscled chest.

Ryou closed his eyes against the wave of nausea, and concentrated on trying to persuade his body to heal itself, he couldn't be a burden on Marik.

The sparks of heat danced pathetically around his broken bone. However, the human had worked it out.

"Ryou?" he asked softly, brushing the white hair away from his face. Chocolate eyes opened to regard the doctor hazily. "When was the last time you fed properly?"

The vampire sighed in defeat. He had only taken a few mouthfuls from the Egyptians' fallen comrade, and a small amount when he had bitten Marik.

"Too long ago... On Malik." He whispered.

Marik nodded, he knew what he would have to do, but he wasn't sure if he was completely prepared to give the vampire his blood. But then again, Ryou would probably die if he didn't.

He shifted the slim body around so that his face was close to his neck.

Ryou protested.

"No, Marik… I can't…"

Marik frowned.

"Yes you can, go on. I don't want you dying on me. Bakura would go crazy." He reasoned.

"I won't die." Ryou argued weakly, another wave of hunger striking him, reminding him of the days when he was first captured, without sufficient nutrition. "You can't expect me to… to believe that you want me to drink from you."

Marik growled lightly, this vampire was so damn stubborn.

"Either you die, and I die because Bakura rips me up for not looking after you. Or, you take my blood, and we all live reasonably happily… I don't know: think of me as one of King's enemies or something."

Ryou gave a small frown, yet he was still hesitant.

"I'm sorry, but I-"

His protest was silenced by Marik's lips. His eyes widened in shock before slipping shut. Marik held the vampire close and ran his tongue over the smooth bottom lip before him.

Ryou suddenly realised what was happening and used some of his remaining strength to push Marik away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled weakly.

Marik didn't say anything.

"Marik?"

"I thought that by kissing you, it would make you more likely to take some blood."

"So it meant nothing else?"

"Nothing."

Ryou really didn't know what to do or how to feel. His face was completely hard. He couldn't tell if Marik was lying- for all his vampiric abilities. He tried to convince himself that what Marik had just said didn't hurt him just a little.

His chocolate eyes narrowed.

"Well if this means nothing…"

He quickly reached up and slid his hand behind Marik's head, roughly tugging downwards so that their lips met once more. Ryou moaned softly and allowed the other in, his tongue meeting the skilled one for the first time, instantly appreciating the treatment Marik was giving him.

The human abruptly slid his fingers into the tangled white hair, pressing the other still closer, their kiss becoming deeper, and more passionate. Marik pulled his damp lips away, giving the slim figure a surprisingly lusty look before dipping his head down to kiss the pale skin of Ryou's neck. Ryou gasped and tipped his head back as Marik's mouth searched his sensitive places, planting butterfly kisses over his neck, coming round to his ear. Ryou quivered as Marik's hot breath lingered on his ear.

"… Fucking bite me already." He whispered huskily.

Ryou let out a soft growl and felt the stimulation aiding him as he drew up a reserve of strength, straddling Marik's hips and running his hands up the muscular chest. The human shut his eyes and leant his head to the side.

When the long fingers paused brushing the blonde hair from his neck, Marik reached down to give the toned behind a squeeze, rubbing their hips together. Ryou moaned, not needed any more encouragement, he placed a small kiss over the pounding vein before sinking his fangs into the bronzed skin.

Marik clenched his teeth together, keeping back his groan of pain as Ryou drew strength from him. The quick mouth took in enough blood to keep the demon powerful for the next couple of days before the vampire quickly sealed the cuts, resting his forehead against the tanned shoulder as the heat spread through him, reviving his weakened body. Marik ran his hands up the pale back, under the jet wings. Ryou arched his back into the human, before leaning back to look at him, his eyes half-lidded and their lips centimetres apart.

"This still means nothing, right?" He whispered.

Marik nodded.

"Well…Thank you." He said gratefully. Marik smirked at him.

"Anytime." He replied meaningfully. "Speaking of which… when was the last time Bakura had anything to eat?"

Ryou scowled.

"No." he said firmly.

"Is there enough blood in me for the both of you to have a shot?" Marik asked.

It was a question all his research didn't know the answer to.

"Yes." Ryou muttered. "But I'm torn between yours and Bakura's wellbeing." He said quietly. "Plus Malik's." he added.

"Malik's?" Marik asked, then immediately understood. Ryou had been avoiding his offer because he knew that when Malik came round he would be extremely hungry.

The vampire had been thinking of the other the whole time, and didn't want to put either of them at risk. He felt his feelings for Ryou tighten further at his selflessness.

"I'm going to offer Bakura what I offered you." he placed a finger on Ryou's parting lips to prevent him from objecting. "Malik's going to wake up tomorrow, so between now and then, I want you to catch me some more food so I can stock up on the protein. Ok?"

Ryou sighed, tightening his grip briefly before nodding. Marik's plan was a good one.

"Alright..." The vampire agreed reluctantly. He suddenly seemed to realise that they were still in a compromising position, and he pushed Marik back onto the leafy ground, getting off him quickly and giving him a dominant look. Marik smirked up at him.

Was the vampire as confused as him at the exchange? Was he feeling this ridiculous mix of emotions like him? He was pulled from his thoughts but Ryou's voice.

"By the way, I broke my ankle just then." He said in amusement.

Marik growled. Strangely, all he wanted was for Ryou to be safe. If he'd known the other was properly hurt just then, he would have been much more ready with his blood.

Instead of resuming their game, they climbed a high tree and sat in its uppermost branches. Keeping a safe distance from each other, the vampire and the human talked to each other- never once mentioning their kiss.

The sun dropped lower in the sky, and when the air became cool they decided to go back up to the cave, but not before Ryou had insisted on stalking Marik another small deer as he gathered firewood to cook it with.

Laden down, and a bit more bloody than they started, Ryou flew them up to their temporary accommodation, seeing Bakura and Malik still on the ledge, the vampire looking a tad worse for wear.

"Evening, Bakura." Ryou greeted with hard civility.

Marik only glanced in the brooding vampire's direction, immediately regretting it as his eyes skimmed over Malik's body. The human turned away to start cooking the meat.

Bakura suddenly reached out and grasped Ryou's hand, pulling him to the floor and roughly drawing him in for an embrace. The smaller vampire remained cool and uncooperative. Bakura knew Marik wasn't listening as he leant in close to Ryou's ear.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I trust you."

Ryou gave him a small smile and moved in to meet the other's lips. The kiss was short, and perhaps Ryou could say he was being selfish as he let Bakura find the lingering taste of Marik. Either way, Bakura simply nodded as he drew back and let his arms once again wrap around Malik.

"I still love you." He said, shrugging slightly.

"I love you too." Ryou replied.

The two stared at each other for a few intense moments before Bakura's mouth twitched into a small smile. Ryou returned this and quickly kissed his lips once more.

When the meat was safely cooking, Marik stood up and sat next to the pale lovers. When the appropriate moment presented itself, he looked into Bakura's tired face seriously.

"I know you haven't fed for a while, and you probably know that Ryou has." The larger vampire smirked darkly.

"Are you offering?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah."

"But what about-"

"Malik's fine. Just don't go crazy over my blood and kill me."

Bakura seemed to consider it for a moment. He glanced at Ryou, then down at the calm tanned face resting against his chest.

A hunger pain rippled through him and completed the decision for him.

"Alright, I'll try and restrain myself. Come on then."

The vampire handed his unconscious lover over to Ryou who took him into his arms, moving out of the way. Marik got to his knees, as did Bakura. The pale demon gave him a hungry look, and Marik had to use a lot of energy to not let the prickle of fear show.

Marik shifted forwards, bearing his bronzed neck as he moved his platinum hair over his shoulder.

Bakura caught the alluring scent in the breeze and reached forwards, roughly pulling the human to him by the front of his shirt, a smirk curled his mouth as he shoved the blonde against the wall of rock. Marik took a sharp breath, catching Bakura's wrists as he came at him again, pressing their bodies together. The vampire couldn't deny the fact that the human's fear aroused him slightly- or the way that he was trying to hide it didn't please him either.

The vampire growled as the human ran his hands down his arms and chest, shivering despite himself; he leant forwards to let his tongue trace the pulsing artery. Marik groaned softly, and Bakura wrapped an arm around his tanned hips.

The vampire was obviously looking for an excuse to try him out, and he had found it here. Marik had to keep reminding himself that the only reason he was acting like this with the magnificent demon was because he could kill him if he wanted. With this thought, he pressed their chests together and Bakura leant into his neck. After a moment more of listening to the whoosh of the blood through the muscular vessel, the vampire bit down, letting the hot liquid spurt into his mouth.

Marik shut his eyes in pain for the second time that day, letting his hands fall to his sides from where they had been resting on the pale shoulders in front of him. The blood was exquisite to Bakura.

He had to restrain himself immensely to stop himself drawing the life out of Marik. His bliss came to an end as he withdrew his fangs and tenderly licked the cuts. Bakura smirked, feeling the tell-tale warmth shooting through him, and his glittering eyes came to meet Marik's. He briefly leant down to whisper a husky "thank you" in his ear before he had moved away, eager to hold Malik once more.

Marik shook his head. He honestly didn't mind playing along with the strong vampire, though the feelings between the four of them were sure getting more and more messed up as their time together progressed.

Ryou was suddenly in front of him, a sizzling piece of meat on a flat stone clasped in his hands.

"Eat up now," the vampire said, his eyes sparkling. He had obviously enjoyed that last spectacle. "You need to eat lots, because knowing Bakura, he's probably just taken way more than his fair share."

Marik didn't want to point out that he did, in fact, feel quite faint. He just smiled up at the other, who came to sit against him anyway.

"Though I can't really blame him," Ryou said after Marik had chewed off a chunk of meat. The vampire sat closely next to him, watching as the sun properly disappeared for the night. "You taste so good." He finished softly.

Marik chose to take that as a compliment, so turned to smile at the vampire.

The new day was soon with them.

Except Bakura was not woken by the sun. He was woken by tanned arms hugging him tightly and a pair of light violet eyes staring intensely into his own.

Bakura did a double take, frozen for a second.

"…Malik?"

* * *

And there we have it.. What will happen next?

The way they all interact with each other has been pretty difficult to write.. I hope it seems even slightly believable.. Especially as Ryou is more dominant here and they're all with each other for such an intense period of time.

Annnnyway, please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully updates will be a little less slow now..

Thank you for reading,

Much Love, Scarlett.


	13. Awake

**Hello everyone! **

**APOLOGIES!** ..For being so slow in updating and such. Have had a lot on my plate, but excuses don't count for much, especially when it was such an evil place to leave the fic.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!** To everyone that reviewed! And those who read it (..and are perhaps yet to review- right?)

Annnyway, I hope you enjoy this newest intstallment, when Malik wakes up..

_Warnings:_ Sexual themes, Language & and unsure Ryou..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 13

"Well heaven's certainly taken a turn for the worse! Do you think they've got a Recession on or something? This accommodation is shocking." Malik said disapprovingly, eyeing the stone walls and rough floor.

Bakura almost couldn't contain his happiness.

Malik was alive, speaking to him! His Malik was here, with him, right now. I was almost too much for the vampire.

"Malik, we're not in heaven!" He said, laughing.

Malik ripped his eyes away from a particularly nasty looking damp patch.

"We're not?" he asked, and then sighed. "See, I told you we were going to go to hell for all the bad stuff we did. I mean, I know lap dancing isn't _that_ good-for-the-soul, but does it merit an afterlife in a _cave_?"

Bakura smirked and kissed his lover soundly on the lips, to which Malik returned heartily. The pale vampire knew he had missed the kisses that were individually Malik.

"We're not dead." He said bluntly, looking into the violet eyes.

"I'm sure if I didn't manage to end it all myself the first time, a vampire would have been able to finish me off the second. It's alright Bakura; I'm not going to freak out or anything!"

Bakura sighed.

"We're not-" he paused, just thinking about what the other had just said. "Wait, what do you mean 'the first time'?" he said, his brow creasing. But Malik was already off on a tangent.

"Oh! Do you know if Marik's Ok? Damn, I must've left him really upset." The blonde said, biting his lip and shifting around so that he was properly straddling his lover's seated form. He realised what he mentioned and gave Bakura a wide eyed glance. "Er… Bakura, don't get mad, but… When you left, I kinda had a little thing with this guy called Marik. He's really nice, you'd like him, he's your kind of guy, but we were… How should I say… together? But don't worry! I still love you, even though you may have to get used to the fact that I still have feelings for him." Malik gave Bakura an apprehensive look, not knowing what his reaction would be. To his complete surprise, the pale haired one just smiled.

Marik had been roused from his slumber by the excessive use of his name. In turn, his movement woke Ryou up, as the two had slept very close last night. Marik had seen his lover alive and kicking, chatting avidly to Bakura, and pointed it out silently to Ryou, a huge smile on his face.

"I know." Bakura was saying, giving the other a chaste kiss. "He could be my kind of guy – at a stretch. A big stretch."

Malik beamed at him, throwing his arms around Bakura's neck.

"I've missed you so much." He mumbled into his lover's neck. Bakura stroked his hair affectionately.

"I've missed you so much too. I love you." He whispered back.

Malik smiled happily, inhaling the scent that was all Bakura. He leant away, sliding his hands down the pale back. His fingers hit something.

Malik threw the other a curious glance before running his hands over the soft wings. His mouth opened in shock. Bakura looked worried.

"Malik, believe me when I say we're still alive. The thing is, we're alive in a different way now. I'm sorry, you were going to die, I couldn't let that happen." He said quickly.

Malik was motionless for a further few seconds before he shoved his finger into his mouth. Dragging the digit along his teeth, he caught his index finger on one of his sharp fangs, pulling it out again, he watching in awe as the cut healed itself. He then hurriedly felt his own back, the black plumage enough to convince him.

Malik let his gaze wander back to Bakura's a look of anxiety. His own face went through a range of emotions before settling on one.

"Cool." He said, smirking.

Bakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"I changed you into a vampire, like me, because you were going to die." He explained. Malik nodded.

"I didn't really do that well against that one, did I?" he reflected. "But, more to the point, how the hell did you end up sprouting wings?" he demanded. Bakura smirked.

"You know that gang, the Royals?" he asked.

"The dealer empire?"

"Yeah, that one, well-"

"Bakura! I told you not to get their H! It was way too expensive." He exclaimed.

"It's done now." He said matter-of-factly. "Well I ran up a bit of a debt with them, and I had to pay it back."

"That's why you took my money?" Malik asked testily.

Bakura looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Malik, I knew you'd be angry so I was going to leave after I'd paid them back anyway. I knew you didn't deserve someone like me. But King was threatening to do things to us, and I couldn't let that happen to you." Malik face softened slightly. "On my way, I was drugged and robbed, so King had the delight in sentencing me to death… The vampire that was meant to kill me, turned me into one of them instead, he Sired me, as I Sired you. Both of us then became the punishment for others in King's sick little Court. You came to kill us, but Ryou – my Sire – attacked. I didn't know it was you until it was too late."

Malik listened patiently, and nodded his head in understanding. He would've tried to kill someone that was out to exterminate him too, so no hard feelings for the pale vampire.

"That doesn't explain why we're in some hole." He observed.

"Well Marik-"

"Shit!" Malik exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "Marik! What is he going to say about all this? He hates vampires, no jokes Bakura, he's going to kill me…"

"No he's not." Bakura said softly.

"You don't know Marik, he's going to track me down and-"

His panic was cut short as a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Malik whipped around, coming face to face with his other lover.

"Marik?" he whispered in fright. Marik smirked at him.

"Come off it, Malik. I still love you." He said.

Malik's face burst into a radiant grin and he leapt out of Bakura's embrace and into Marik's. Sending them both reeling on the floor, Malik kissed the other passionately, hugging him tightly. Marik laughed as the other checked him over briefly, for any changes.

"You're still human then!" he concluded, straddling Marik, who was sprawled out in the dust. "You don't hate me?"

"No! My views have been changed. I've learnt to respect the vampiric race, and their way of doing things… If it was a little thrust upon me." He stated, rolling his eyes.

Malik laughed, completely satisfied with his predicament. He knew Bakura wasn't so subtle with reasoning, if he'd had anything to do with it. He kissed the other happily.

His eyes took in the entirety of the cave and came to rest curiously on a figure standing against the wall just outside the entrance.

The morning sun filtered in behind the slim, pale body, obscuring the features slightly; light gleamed off his milky skin and white hair in an ethereal way.

Malik had to investigate. He got up off Marik and straightened up, walking slowly towards the vampire. Ryou watched his approach anxiously. Was he going to be angry about his almost fatal mistake?

Malik stepped closer, and he took half a step back, turning sideways and allowing the sun to stream over his form properly. Malik almost gasped in shock. He was completely remarkable. The other occupants of the cave watched on in apprehension. He finally stood a pace away from the vampire, trying to make contact with the chocolate eyes that were turned to the floor.

He thought he knew who this was.

"Hello, beautiful." Malik said in a hushed voice.

Ryou's eyes flew up to meet his, and the newly-born was astounded by their depth. The pale vampire blushed, and held his hands behind his back, bowing his head once more. An example that Ryou was actually very shy after all, to people he knew weren't trying to kill him, or attack him, or threaten someone he loved. Malik moved closer still, and lifted a hand to tilt the pale chin back to look at him.

"I'm Malik." He tried.

Ryou smiled softly.

"I know." The vampire whispered.

"And you're Ryou."

Said demon nodded his head, a blush dusting his cheeks once more. Malik's face broke out into a huge smile, and he reached out and slid his arms around the other's slim waist, pulling them into a hug.

Ryou was initially shocked, but smiled, and tentatively wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Malik pulled the flushed Ryou away from him for a second, not lessening his grip, and planted a kiss on his pink cheek.

He had this small vampire to thank for the survival of his lover, and a small issue like a near-death attack was going to stop him. Ryou giggled softly at his acceptance. Malik almost melted. Pressing them close once more, he turned to his lovers.

"He is the sweetest thing I have ever seen!" he exclaimed, and Ryou tried to hide his face against Malik's chest, which didn't help the matter. Malik almost bubbled over with excitement for his new acquisition. "Bakura, how did you get something so… so pretty to save you? Oh, I'm glad you did," he spoke, turning to Ryou, "because now I know you, and you are the most attractive little vampire I've ever seen! …Sorry Bakura."

Malik did not look the least bit sorry as he embraced the slim figure once more. Ryou allowed himself to be pulled to the floor and seated between Malik's legs, where the vampire immediately started playing with his hair. After he had cooed over the pale one for a few moments, Malik looked around the cave.

"I'm absolutely starving!" he exclaimed, "Got any food in this hole?"

The others exchanged awkward glances. Malik immediately understood.

"Oh… Oh yeah…" he tried, not looking at Marik, the only human. He was suddenly very aware of the fragrance emanating from his lover. It was strong, making him crave the nourishment he knew he needed.

Quickly standing up along with Ryou, the blonde strode confidently to the mouth of the cave. He gazed over the valley for a moment before spreading his wings, trying not to breathe through his nose.

The new vampire turned to Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, which way is the nearest human, before I end up killing Marik?" he asked casually.

Ryou smiled lightly.

"It's rather a long way south I'm afraid. I don't think it would be advisable in your state." He explained.

Malik sighed defiantly, and spread his wings, testing them out. A wave of fatigue washed over him, and he dropped the feathered limbs to hang on his back limply.

"Ok, you can say 'I told you so' later. What do we do now?" he groaned, turning back to the others.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura smirked, picking his nails with Ryou's knife.

Malik audibly growled. Marik stepped in to calm the other.

"Malik, he's not suggesting you murder me." He explained. Bakura snorted. Malik glared at him, bearing his teeth slightly. The other went on picking his nails innocently. "You just need a little bit to get your strength up, then we can head somewhere for you to feed properly. Right Ryou?"

Ryou nodded, standing near them on the stone ledge. "It's going to be hard, but just take a little. Unfortunately I can't say when to stop, so that'll be up to you Marik. Just let Malik know if you feel faint, and I'll pull him off if needs be."

Malik had gone slightly red from holding his breath, not smelling Marik.

"Is this the only way?" he in a choked voice, though he knew the answer.

"Yes. Sorry." Ryou said quietly. He looked at Marik. "You ready?"

"I'm sure this doesn't get less painful, so get it over with, Malik."

Malik nodded, his eyes glittering with sympathy, before he let himself inhale the tempting smell and slid his arms around the muscular form. Marik held him tightly and tilted his head to one side. The vampire kissed the skin briefly before his instincts overcame him and he bit down for the first time in his new life.

Ryou watched carefully, gauging Marik's actions to the amount of danger he was in. Malik was enjoying himself, it seemed, the desire for blood taking over the notion of harming his lover.

Marik's eyes had been shut when they started, so that wasn't a good marker… The pale vampire jolted slightly as Marik suddenly slumped in the other's grasp. Moving quickly, he wrapped an arm around the human's waist and shoved Malik off. The vampire's eyes snapped oven and a look of worry spread over his features. Ryou held Marik up from behind and leant forwards, tracing his tongue over the leaking wounds. He then lay the human down. Marik had obviously put Malik above his own safety and not cared when he felt his consciousness slipping away.

"Shit. Is he Ok?" Malik asked, energy flooding through him. He flitted around the human on the ground.

"Yes, he's just fainted. He should be around soon." Ryou said reassuringly.

"Sorry." Malik said sincerely to the unconscious figure. "It was just so hard to resist." He added, allowing a small smirk.

"He is pretty good." Ryou agreed, standing up next to Malik. "Just don't get used to that, most humans taste worse. But then again, blood is blood."

"True, my blood connoisseur!" he laughed, wrapping an arm around the smaller. Ryou giggled and hugged back.

"Hey!" Bakura called, being too stubborn to move from where he was sitting. "Can my Sire and his playmate not get it on without me involved? …What has the world come to?" He muttered.

Ryou smirked and walked over to the other, who grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit between his legs. The smaller vampire's eyes were suddenly uneasy as Malik sat down too. Malik had been with Bakura way before him. They were together. He was simply the Sire. Bakura sensed him freeze and tried to tug the smaller figure against him, but he wouldn't budge.

Malik saw all this and didn't feel the least bit bitter towards the adorable creature. After all, he'd been with Marik, so Bakura was entitled to his own activities – within reason – and this certainly was. Besides, Ryou was hot.

He got onto all fours and moved to face Ryou, who caught his gaze and looked to the ground with embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Malik asked.

The slender thing raised his eyes cautiously, wondering whether this would be a good time to move.

"…Yes?" he whispered.

"Do you want to relax any time soon? I'm not a psycho boyfriend… Much." Malik said sweetly.

"Erm… Ok?" The small demon said uneasily, not sure if Malik was joking.

Bakura watched on with a smirk on his face, though behind it he was as anxious as Ryou… how Malik would behave?

Ryou tentatively leant against the pale chest and draped a leg over one of Bakura's. Malik shuffled up against the side of Bakura where Ryou's head was, and Bakura wrapped an arm around him. The blonde smiled down at the soft features and ran a hand through the pale hair. Bakura glided a hand up Ryou's pale chest, making him shiver slightly.

"That's better…" Malik breathed. "…I take it you two have been together?" He added, a smirk on his lips.

Ryou blushed, swallowing thickly.

"It's what extensive confinement does to you, I'm afraid." Bakura replied.

Ryou growled and punched his chest. The larger pretended that it didn't hurt. Instead he leant down so that his lips were centimetres from the pale pink ones below.

"You know I'm joking…" he breathed, kissing him once, gently.

He straightened up.

"You don't mind do you, Malik?" Ryou suddenly asked, he voice full of concern. "If you do, I don't mind backing off."

Selfless, caring Ryou, Bakura thought, feeling his love for the smaller grow.

The elder vampire obviously had a strong connection with him, as Sire and taker of his virginity, yet he was offering to dispense of this for the price of his and Malik's happiness. Malik was having the same thoughts. He could smell the extent of Bakura's involvement with Ryou, and felt a further attraction to the small vampire, fuelled by his beautiful appearance and manner. The other two exchanged glances and smiled slyly at Ryou's offer.

"Now why would I want you to do that?" Malik said huskily, tracing his fingers over Ryou's creamy neck. The vampire's breath hitched.

"B-because you two are… together?" he whispered, trying to stop his body reacting to the fingertips that were ghosting his sensitive skin.

Bakura joined in, sliding his hands up Ryou's slim sides. Not being arrogant, but when he and Malik tried to seduce one another, they had a success rate of 100%. Of course he knew that Malik was attracted to Ryou, mainly physically right now. He also knew they wouldn't do anything too sexual with him at that moment, as it was Ryou's single weakness, the only thing he was not that experienced with. Bakura didn't want to take advantage of his Sire's weak point; he loved him too much for that.

"So are you and Bakura." Malik countered smoothly, his fingers tracing the prominent collarbone.

"But you two were together before I came and wrecked… everyone's lives…" Ryou managed.

Both sets of hands stopped suddenly.

Ryou blinked a few times, looking up into the suddenly serious faces.

"Is that how you see it, Ryou?" Bakura asked quietly.

Ryou pulled himself upright, sitting before the two lovers. He nodded his head.

"You two were together before me-"

"We're still together now." Malik interrupted.

Ryou continued, his face expressionless.

"If King hadn't got me, and wanted to show off his new form of 'entertainment' he would never have given you such a short deadline. You two would have worked this whole thing through and wouldn't be stuck in some cave, but instead you would be living your dream dancing Malik, and Bakura, you would be happy. It's also my fault that you almost died, Malik, I'm sorry for that by the way… Now Marik's been dragged into this too."

The other's faces softened and Bakura reached out, roughly pulling the incompliant Ryou into his embrace. He stroked his white hair reassuringly. Malik moved behind the small vampire and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his tanned chin on the pale shoulder.

"Ryou… The only thing that's your fault is that I've fallen in love with the most beautiful, dangerous being that King happened to be taking care of. Don't blame yourself that I'm happy." Bakura said, looking into Ryou's chocolate gaze.

"No worries about the whole almost killing me thing." Malik said, making Ryou smile faintly in a way he would learn to discover only Malik could. "Easy mistake to make."

Bakura gave him an encouraging smile and kissed his forehead.

"Everything's going to sort itself out. We'll go back to the city tonight, find some food, and then get a new place for us to stay: all of us." He said, glancing over at Marik.

He noticed Ryou's uncomfortable look was back once again. He suddenly realised that Marik and Ryou had exchanged small, but noticeable, signs of affection. No wonder that the pale vampire was beating himself up, he thought he was going to look like some kind of interfering whore.

"Sounds like a plan." Malik said with soft enthusiasm. "Don't worry Ryou." He added, before kissing the pale shoulder.

Ryou jumped slightly and turned his face to Malik, a blush spreading over his cheeks. As far as Bakura knew, he was the only one that made Ryou blush like that. As he watched his lovers search each other's eyes, he felt the chemistry between them building like water behind a dam. Malik's gaze lingered on the other's damp lips, and Ryou smiled softly as the tanned one moved closer. Bakura's mind was screaming at them to hurry up, this would look extremely hot. Ryou knew he wouldn't mind if he…

Ryou abruptly pulled away, averting his gaze from Malik, he bowed his head after sending Bakura an apologetic glance, a blush over his face. Bakura turned to Malik and gave him a look as if to say 'don't worry'.

Malik winked and reached up a hand to place under Ryou's chin. He gently moved the other to face him, and looked intensely into his brown eyes. Suddenly leaning forwards, he pressed their lips together, both pairs of eyes slipping shut as the small sparks of electricity seemed to flicker through their beings from their lips.

Malik moved his mouth expertly over Ryou's accepting lips before drawing away, his eyes cloudy with affection. Ryou reached up and touched his lips with a shaky hand. It was not that he didn't want to kiss Malik, (who wouldn't?) it was the fact that he didn't know how Bakura would act. Said vampire leant down to briefly press their mouths together.

"That's Malik's way so saying that he likes you." He whispered.

Ryou giggled and turned to the blonde.

"I like you too… Thank you." He said shyly.

Bakura had never heard him use that tone of voice. He rather liked it.

Malik smirked.

"Anytime." He assured.

Marik had finally woken up when the sun was high in the sky. Ryou had offered to take the still-faint human down to get him some food, to leave the newly reunited lovers to talk. The two sat with their legs dangling over the rim of the high ledge, when Bakura voiced the thing Malik hoped he would avoid. The pale vampire took hold of one of his tanned arms.

"Are you going to tell me where these came from?" Bakura asked, his slender fingers tracing over the long pale scar that shone on the bronzed skin of his wrist.

Human scars were not changed when vampires were.

Malik spent a long time looking at the trees below, he sensitive eyes catching a flash of movement that must be Ryou stalking through the vegetation. He let Bakura hold his limp arm. He knew Bakura had worked it out, the white haired one just wanted him to explain.

"When you left…" he began, gaze still set on the horizon. "I… I got depressed I suppose. Like when we were getting clean, though worse… I had no one to pull me out of it this time… I was so alone, Bakura. You don't realise how much I need you."

Malik turned to face him, their eyes meeting. Bakura leaned across to pick up his other arm, his fingers tracing the almost identical old wound.

"… I know I sound silly, needy, I'm sorry you have to put up with that. The bed was cold… I couldn't live without you. I thought… I thought you didn't love me any more."

The pale vampire started. He knew that they always slept together since they had become lovers, and Malik's fear of being alone was definitely one that was profound since the death of his parents.

"Marik saved me. He was the surgeon who fixed me up… He wasn't you, but he was there to fill the gap, I love him for that… I love him now."

Bakura was racked with guilt for what he had put the other through. He had never expected Malik to turn to such drastic measures.

Who knows what would have happened had his plan been successful? Had someone not found his lover when they did?

He shivered at the thought and pulled Malik to him. Brushing their lips together, he rested their forehead together, taking in the other's presence. Bakura leaned back and swept a strand of platinum hair out of the other's eye.

"I'm so sorry, Malik." He said sincerely, looking into the other's eyes. Malik knew he was being honest; the pain in the mahogany eyes was enough to tell him that. "…I've never stopped loving you."

The new vampire hugged the pale one closer.

"I know." He whispered.

* * *

Sweeeeeet :)

I hope you enjoyed. I will actually try and reply to reviews this time, I know I've been very, very bad at doing that recently.

Don't think you don't mean anything to me!

Cos you'd be wrong :)

Love, Scarlett.x


	14. Stupid Mind Games

**Yay! Another update!** ..A little delayed once again.

I apologise, but I will pull my act together and give you the frequent updates you deserve - reviews/ time permitting!

Anyway, this chapter features a lovely hyper-Malik, I'm afriad I think I've made him a little bi-polar.. He's happy happy right now :)

I hope you enjoy it..

_Warnings:_ sexual references & a wonderful bit of tension..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 14

"Ryyyyyyou!"

"Does my name have to resemble a horn every time you say it?" Sighed the pale vampire, a smirk on his lips.

"I want to go now!" Malik whined.

Ryou rolled his eyes, giving the tanned one a little shove; he turned back to the others.

Malik snickered. He had been prancing around the cave for the last fifteen minutes, thoroughly irritating the other occupants, who were calculating what time was best to leave, and which route best to take, for their flight back to the city. The reason behind his mood was sheer excitement – he couldn't wait to get flying, plus Ryou was turning out to be an amusing companion for him. Said vampire stopped his conversation with the others as they had all agreed on a strategy.

The sky had turned navy blue, and the clouds were sparse. Their dark coloured wings would not show up from the ground, so the chance they would be spotted was slim. Ryou turned to Malik, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright then Malik, I'll teach you how to fly now." He smiled, taking the hyper blonde's willing hand.

The pale vampire led Malik to the lip of the edge, their toes poking out into the cool night air. Malik was almost shaking with excitement. Ryou had told him that flying was a very complex and difficult task to try and learn, so that was why he had to wait. Bakura had merely covered up his smirks at Ryou's game.

"Ok, step one: flexing your wings." Ryou said in a business like tone, stretching his black wings behind him. Malik copied with enthusiastic vigour. "Very good. Now just get a feel for how far you can flap." Again, the Egyptian followed Ryou's demonstration. "Right," Ryou's voice became very sincere, and he let go of Malik's hand. "When I count to 5, we're both going to jump, and if you have any problem, I'll be there. Got it?"

"Got it!" Malik affirmed, setting his gaze dead ahead.

"1…"

Malik fluttered his wings slightly, feeling the wind pick at the feathers.

"2…"

Bakura and Marik's smirks grew larger on their lips.

"3…"

Ryou's own grin spread over his features as he took an inconspicuous step backwards.

"4-"

The pale vampire gave the figure in front of him a push.

Malik toppled over the ledge in a flurry of black feathers and tanned limbs, a small scream escaping his lips. The other three rushed to the edge and looked over to see Malik right himself in less than a second, his body flipping around and the natural instinct every vampire holds in the knowledge of flying kicked in. He soared back up to them with a few powerful sweeps of his wings.

The scowl on his face made the other's laugh so hard the sound echoed around the valley.

"That was _not_ funny." He pouted, hovering in front of the ledge.

Bakura calmed himself enough to speak.

"You're right… It was fucking hilarious!"

Ryou fell into Marik's arms laughing. Malik huffed and muttered something about 'biding his time until the opportune moment.' Ryou wiped the tears from his eyes and straightened his face. He let go of Marik and stepped towards the edge of the cave, coming to within a few feet of the hovering vampire.

"Malik…" he said, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry." Malik almost dropped out of the air at the utterly adorable appearance fronting him.

He let a small smile grace his lips.

"I might forgive you…" he said thoughtfully. He placed one foot on the rock, leaning in close to Ryou's ear. "You can show me just how sorry you are when we're back in my bedroom." He whispered hotly.

Ryou flushed scarlet.

Speechless for a second, he then regained his composure and leapt at the tanned vampire, but Malik was too quick. Growling playfully, Ryou sprung off the cliff after the retreating blonde, swooping down into the valley after the slim form.

"…dare you think I'm that easy!" was all Bakura got from the pair as they flew out of earshot.

"And I was worried they wouldn't get along." The pale vampire mused, turning to Marik.

"Yeah, me too… Ra, flying looks fun." He added wistfully.

"It is." Bakura said with a smirk, stepping closer to the human.

Marik smirked and let the demon invade his personal space.

"You want to know a way I could fix that?" Bakura said huskily.

The blonde couldn't believe how much of an affect the other could have on him. His eyes, manner… his _voice_, all just appealed to him. However, he wasn't going to be turned into vampire that easily. Plus, they were enemies by default right now.

"I couldn't think of _any_ way you could possibly offer a solution." He replied, eyes narrowed.

"Oh _Really_..?" Bakura smirked, lip catching between his fanged teeth briefly.

"Really."

The vampire moved ever closer, but Marik wasn't going to back down, holding his position as those lips came nearer.

"I can think of a _delicious_ solution..."

What the hell was Bakura playing at? Stupid mind games. Marik suddenly switched tact.

"You can taste me later." He countered, giving Bakura an equally seductive look. The vampire raised his eyebrows, smirked, but was pleased with the answer.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"Hate to ruin the moment, but I think we better sort those two out." Marik said calmly, looking past Bakura's pale shoulder.

The vampire smirked and wrapped his arms around the muscular torso, stepping backwards off the ledge. Marik swore loudly and clung onto the lithe body, the rush of wind roaring in his ears.

Once Bakura had untangled the two smaller vampires, who had managed to fight their way into a clump of vegetation growing in the side of one of the cliffs, and subsequently got stuck, as their wingspan was too big for them to get out, the group were on their way to the city. Their black plumage cut through the night air in soft whistles, the sound of which Marik began to find quite soothing as he hung onto the pale body above him, his body temperature steadily dropping.

Ryou and Malik chased each other through the darkness happily. Their perfect night vision and senses making their various ambushes and dive-bombs all the more exciting. The pale vampire whipped out of a cloud, Malik in hot pursuit. Ryou laughed as he spiralled downwards, outstripping the other easily. Bakura smirked to himself, knowing that Ryou was an infinitely better flyer, but was subtly teaching Malik his techniques through their games. The pale one slowed, and Malik caught up, suddenly flattening his wings to his back, he was on a crash course to the moon-light figure. Ryou anticipated the tanned body abruptly colliding with him, holding out his arms and meeting Malik, he caught him and barrel-rolled, the other clutched to his chest, their laughter lost in the air currents.

Malik looked up into the brown eyes affectionately and wrapped his legs around the slim waist. Ryou smiled and put on a burst of speed, feeling the other clutch him tighter.

"Well this is nice." Malik noted, attempting to look relaxed. Ryou snorted.

"Says he who is doing no work!" he exclaimed.

"True… That's why it's nice. Oh but don't worry Ryou," he said, his voice suddenly husky, "I'm not like this when it comes to _other_ things..."

Ryou blushed once more and let out a noise of indigence. He quickly shoved the other off and sped away, dipping and weaving, looking over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at the blonde. When he was sure Malik couldn't see, Ryou allowed himself a small smirk.

Soon they had reached the pulsing orange glow of the city. Bakura led them in descent over the concrete roofs, staying at a high altitude before diving down onto a well-covered industrial building, minimising the risk of discovery.

Ryou landed gracefully, his bare feet hitting the concrete soundlessly.

A force suddenly hit him in the back, knocking the vampire forwards, Ryou let out a small yelp, remaining upright, just. A pair of tanned arms wound around his neck and material-clad legs sat firmly on his hips.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Ryou rolled his eyes and shrugged Malik off, turning and giving him a bemused smile. Malik laughed quietly and pulled the smaller into a hug, to which he was accepted. The pale haired vampire rested his head on the firm chest briefly, listening to the excited heartbeat slow steadily.

"So we're going back to my place?" Marik confirmed.

Ryou pulled himself out of the Egyptian's grip and stood closer to Bakura, who let an arm rest around his hips in a comforting way.

"Yes, I think it'll be the safest bet. If King doesn't know who attacked him, then he won't know you, correct?" Bakura asked.

"There's no possibility that the Royals have any information on my identity." Marik said.

"Righty then." Malik chipped in. "Let's go hunting!"

Ryou smiled. "I think it'll be better if we split up, so as not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Good idea." Marik said.

"I'll go with Malik, and you two go together, so Bakura and I will both be able to find your house." Ryou continued. He turned to Malik. "That is, if you actually remember where it is."

"Of course I do!" Malik scoffed. "Come on! Newly born is hungry, blood time!"

"See you later." Ryou said, stepping forwards to give Bakura a chaste kiss on the lips and Marik a small peck as well.

Malik jumped forwards.

"Bye sexy. Bye hotness." He said, giving Bakura and Marik a deep kiss in turn, before grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling them into the sky.

Marik shook his head, laughing softly.

"Ra, I love him." He said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Bakura said.

"You want to know what's weird?" Marik asked, turning to face the vampire whose skin was gleaming under the moonlight.

"Enlighten me."

"I don't mind you saying that at all."

Bakura smirked. Verbal acceptance from Marik, there was something.

The vampire knew that he would have to acknowledge Malik's happiness in the form of this human. He held out a hand.

"You won't mind coming along while I find some nice, hot blood now, would you?" the vampire asked with an ironic grin.

Marik sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It would be my pleasure."

The blonde took the hand offered to him and was pulled into the strong embrace, feeling the ground drop away from his feet, they were soon up in the cool sky. All too soon, the ride was over. Bakura set him down at the end of a dark alley. The narrow space opened out onto a street, and all around the thump of bass was audible from the various clubs. An intermittent stream of club-goers stumbled past the gap between the buildings.

"So you're going to need two, right?" Marik asked in a hushed voice.

Bakura nodded, his glittering eyes fixed on the chink of light, his senses heightened to their fullest – or as full as they could go in his extremely weekend state.

"Yes. Half a body of blood from each." Bakura answered quietly. He knew exactly how much he needed to get that individual rush that had come sparsely within his time with King.

Marik nodded, and Bakura stalked towards the entrance of the alley. The human decided to leave the pale demon be, he would probably have more fun on his own.

Bakura's quick chocolate eyes darted down the streets either side of the wall he was pressed against. He smirked. There was a golden opportunity when you needed it. Two men were ambling down the pavement in a less-than-perfect line. They were conversing drunkenly and seemed to be the only humans around. The demon waited until they had passed his alley, a few paces away.

Quick as a flash, Bakura darted out, grabbing one of the men by the back of his shirt; he swung him into the wall. The correct amount of force and the man was just knocked out. The other turned to see where his friend had gone, only to see a tall, slender figure with white hair standing in the middle of the pavement.

"Have you seen-"

The last thing the man saw before darkness surrounded him was a pair of terrifying chocolate eyes.

Bakura swiftly pulled the man alongside his comrade, within the depths of the alley. Marik was perched on a pile of crates, his chin resting in his hand as he observed the vampire's feeding. The pale one swiftly bit down into the men's necks, nose creasing at the poor quality blood. He had never had it this bad. The demon then licked his fingers and closed the wounds, tidying the skin up from any blood or bruises. Regarding the unconscious bodies, Bakura felt a small feeling of disappointment, which he quickly squashed. He knew it was his vampiric nature to feel satisfaction when he drained a human body dry, like when he was in captivity, though he could live with being unsatisfied for the freedom with his lovers.

Marik quirked an eyebrow at Bakura's next move.

"I didn't know vampires stole as well, but it must be in your nature." He commented.

Bakura glanced up at him and hissed. He finished dragging the black hoodie off one of the men, shaking it out; he slipped it over his own head. The vampire pulled his tangled white hair from the confines of the jumper before twisting the maine together and pulling the hood over his head. His colouring and the small matter of wings sprouting from his back may draw a bit of unwanted attention.

"I don't think I could pass for fancy dress that easily." Bakura explained, looking up at the human from under his hood.

"Shall we?" Marik smirked, hopping down from the crates and walking out into the street.

Bakura nodded and followed him, his bare feet falling soundlessly on the pavement.

It was a flicker of affection for the other that decided Bakura would not put Marik through another round of flying.

Later, the victims would wake up in the alley, the morning rush hour blaring in their ears. Rubbing their heads, there would be no bruises, just the faint memory of club hopping. The loss of the hoodie would just be put down to some attractive woman who got cold.

Ryou scanned the city flicking under him. Malik was actually behaving for once; he probably knew that this was a serious matter. Or he was just thinking with his stomach. Ryou caught sight of a street busy with the hubbub of people and glanced over to Malik, who nodded in understanding. The pale one dived down, landing on a building behind a huge neon sign. He stood on the edge, hidden by the shadow of a high-rise block to the side. Malik landed as silently behind him.

Ryou almost expected the bronzed arms around his waist, so this time, when they crept around him, he let his pale hands grip the tanned skin gently.

"Hey Ryou?" Malik whispered in his ear.

There was no need to speak quietly, the crowded street and music in the clubs would drown out normal speech. But this was Malik.

"Hmm?" Ryou replied, turning his head slightly.

"Don't feel awkward when you're with Marik." Malik said softly. Ryou turned his head further, so he could look at Malik properly. The elder realised that his discomfort that had replaced his usual easy-going attitude with the other blonde had been noticed. "I have no problem with it at all." Malik continued seriously. "In fact, I couldn't think of anyone better to share my lovers with," his grip tightened slightly, "or my bed with." He purred.

Ryou gave him a mock-annoyed look before turning completely in the other's arms. He wound his arms around the sun kissed neck and looked Malik dead in his violet eyes.

"That really means a lot to me. Thank you." He said. "Well, the bit about Marik and Bakura did anyway!"

Malik laughed softly before leaning in to capture Ryou's lips. The smaller didn't object and let their mouths move together.

"The last bit will mean a lot to you soon… Come on then, let's go catch up some human!" Malik said. "And I have got the best idea on how to get them."

Ryou gave him a smirk and nodded, allowing himself to be pulled down the space between two buildings by the again-excitable Malik.

The two landed silently in the space, and Malik turned to Ryou.

"Wait here for a minute, I just need to get something."

Ryou nodded, wary of the sly smile on the other's face.

"Just don't get caught."

"Anything for you." Malik said, kissing Ryou's pale cheek before leaping into the air once more.

* * *

_To be continued.._

Almost home :) and we know what that means..

That things are going faaaar too smoothly for a story like this :)

Oh, and kinky time.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading, please review!

Love, Scarlett.x


	15. Doing Things MalikStyle

Well this is a (decent) change - a lovely, quick update!

I got back from Crete this morning, at about 3am, it was a lovely trip though, even if I am a little tired.

AND while on the way home I had an idea for another story! ..I may/ may not start it now, cos I don't want to not update this one, but hey, I may not be able to contain myself over (yet another :P) B/R/M/M fic set in Victorian England.. I say no more ;)

I realise a big gap in my updates was probably because I decided to scribble down a story called **Ghost** - a little bit different, read it if you want :)

Anywho, here is the next installment, a lovely bit of Malik/ Ryou..

_Warnings:_ sexual references, violence, and some sweet bits..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 15

Ryou settled himself on an upturned bucket, deep in the shadows. He listened to the clicks of the girls' high heels as they strutted down the street beyond, catching the scent of their perfume and cigarette smoke. His stomach complained, yearning for the blood permeating the atmosphere. Ryou realised he hadn't really tasted female blood. Once, maybe, but the men of the village saw it more appropriate the vampire took theirs. He wandered what it would taste like... He was knocked out of his thoughts by Malik's arrival.

"What are you wearing?" Ryou asked, amused.

Malik strutted over, straightening the button up shirt he had put on. He threw one at the smaller demon.

"Ryou, we're going to need to look slightly human for my plan." He explained, "That means no wings. I just picked these ones up at the park…"

A knowing smirk spread over Ryou's features.

"They're still alive, right?"

"Yes…" Malik replied, a faux-innocent expression on his face.

The pale vampire snorted, slipping on the shirt that smelt strongly of cheap aftershave. Malik straightened his collar and smirked at the shorter.

Was this an appropriate time for a little Ryou-baiting? Yes, yes it was.

He gently stopped the fair fingers that had moved to the buttons.

"Don't do it up." He said huskily.

Ryou's breath hitched as Malik ran a hand down his exposed chest. He leant to the touch, allowing the wandering hand side around his waist and press their bare torsos together, feeling his thoughts run away with themselves. The blonde leant in close to his ear.

"Alright beautiful, the plan is this…"

He nipped the ear gently and continued.

"…we hit the club and find us some!" he beamed, obviously pleased with himself.

Ryou leant back, giving the other an entirely sceptical look.

"What?"

Malik's face fell.

"We go to a club, find the nearest guy or _girl _and take them outside to get to know them a little better, if you get me." Malik winked.

Ryou didn't know what to say… He found his voice and replied in a soft tone.

"Malik… I've never… A club? I don't know… you may be comfortable showing off your body- Bakura told me," Malik smirked, "but I'm not… not as comfortable. I don't think I can." Ryou broke eye contact and looked down.

Malik realised where he was coming from, that the vampire had never experienced anything like a night club, and having people make passes at him probably wouldn't be quite in his comfort zone either.

"Ryou," Malik reasoned, nuzzling his nose into the dirty white hair. "It's only a bit of fun. Bakura's told me about some of the outfits you were made to wear with King-" Ryou flinched slightly at the name "-showing off to people is easy and fun once you get used to it. Trust me; I used to do it the whole time when I danced."

"But you're… good looking." Ryou countered quietly. Malik laughed softly, tightening his grip on the slim body.

"Thank you. But so are you… How about we compromise? Just see how willing people on the street are to walk down a nice dark alley?"

"That sounds as if people around here are more gullible than I realise?" Ryou answered with a raised eyebrow. Malik smirked.

"Trust me, baby. There are some _incredibly _stupid people around in this modern society."

"Ok…"

"Watch me, and let's get us some hot blood." Ryou gave a small smile, and Malik leant down to kiss him on the nose. "Come on."

Adjusting the shirt over his wings, Malik strode off to the edge of the alley. Standing slightly outside, in full view of the clubbers, he leant against the brickwork.

Ryou followed him tentatively, comforted by the tanned arm wrapped around his waist. Malik surveyed the people before him, selecting the target.

It didn't take too long. About 15 minutes in the bustling street lined with bars and clubs, and Malik's violet gaze narrowed slyly.

"Hey handsome!" he called to a group of men walking along the pavement.

Their attention had been caught.

About six of them stumbled over to the exotic pair.

"Hey yourself." One of the men slurred, working his eyes up the slim bodies before him.

Ryou swallowed thickly at the scent of alcohol, stale smoke and sweat that emanated from the men. He felt a shiver of fear that he knew wasn't really necessary.

"You up for it then?" Malik said, his voice laced with seduction, he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Course we are, right lads?" A man said.

"Which one of you is better?" Another of the men called.

The others laughed roughly.

Ryou quivered, but bravely followed Malik's lead and kept a small smirk on his face; he leant against the warm, bronze chest a little more.

"Depends," Malik said thoughtfully, "if you want _just _one of us. We usually work together," he turned to the wide chocolate eyes and winked.

He leant down and pressed his lips to Ryou's, a tanned hand gliding down the milky chest. The men cackled drunkenly.

"Alright!" one called as the vampires broke apart. "So you could do us a private show, then give us a bit?" he leered.

The others called their approval.

Ryou realised what they meant.

He realised what Malik had somehow got on to implying.

Fabulous. He was pretending to be a prostitute? He would make sure Malik made up for this later. He felt a little sickened just at the inkling of having sex with these men. Of course he wouldn't. In fact he would never even dream of letting anyone touch him like that unless he was in a position of trust.

Not now, not ever.

He was drawn back the conversation and realised this was only a technique to get something that would keep him and Malik alive. Besides, drinking their blood may be partially justified in that they were keen to exploit them for money. Ryou had had enough of ethics in his life.

"Yeah, if you want." Malik smirked.

"I want the white one!" another of the group chipped in. "He looks like he needs to be corrupted a bit," he turned to one of his friends, "and I bet he's tight." He whispered.

Of course the vampires heard him.

Ryou noticed Malik trying to fight down a growl.

"Right then, so we've got a room down there," Malik said, pointing back down the alley, "shall we agree on a price?"

Ryou rested his head on Malik's shoulder, wrapping an arm around the other's hips. The men haggled with the blonde while Ryou tried to ignore their eyes hungrily sweeping his body.

Having never been looked at like this before, he was finding it all the more disconcerting. He held onto Malik tighter.

"Done." Malik said finally.

With a flourish, he gently pushed Ryou off and stepped towards the man who he'd been bargaining with. Giving him a sultry look, he reached out and grasped the human's clammy hand. The man grinned, licking his lips.

"Come on then, gentlemen." He called, leading the man down into the alley.

Ryou suddenly felt very exposed without Malik, but copied him in taking up one of the men's hands. He chose the quietest, smallest human in the group, though he was still a lot bigger than the vampire.

The others laughed at his choice as they moved into the darkness.

"You into extreme piercings or something?" The man holding Ryou's hand asked.

The vampire swallowed his urge to kill him, and gave a tight lipped smile while glancing down at the metal through his palms. The feeling of fear was strong within him.

"No, not really." He said quietly.

"So is it just like some kinky bondage thing then?" the guy tried.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He answered flatly, not really knowing what the term "bondage" meant, but playing along.

The vampire jumped suddenly as one of them slapped his behind. He restrained himself from decapitating the man there and then.

The men laughed.

"Ah, leave it for later guys!" one said. He leaned closer to Ryou. "Though can I pound you first?" he asked, his stale breath assaulting Ryou's sensitive senses.

Ryou averted his eyes. Malik was still only a few paces in front.

This is for blood. This is for blood… He kept repeating this over in his mind.

"Aw, don't worry cutie, I'll be gentle… Well, maybe." The man continued, sneering down at the slender figure. "Though I can't promise the same for your friend, he looks like he could take it. I hope you're not afraid of blood."

The pale vampire snapped.

How dare they say that about Malik?

He growled and straightened up, ripping his hand out of the man's grip. Swiftly and gracefully, he punched two of the men's temples, knocking them out. Malik had realised his movement and sharply took care of the three around him. Ryou left the one that had spoken.

The man stumbled backwards, his eyes wide, staring at his fallen friends.

"Wh-what is this?" he yelled, as Ryou walked forwards slowly. "Stay back, you albino bitch!"

The vampire got to the end of his tether. He flew at the abusive man, slamming him into the wall, his wings ripping through the material of his shirt. Baring his fangs, Ryou narrowed his eyes at the man.

The human's breathing was ragged, and his heart skipped a beat when his gaze rested on the sharp teeth in the previously innocent-looking mouth. Ryou growled loudly.

"Don't you ever talk about Malik like that," He snarled, tightening his grip on the man's arms for emphasis.

"What the hell? I-I'm sorry!" The man choked out.

"Actions speak louder than words…" Ryou's mouth twisted into a predatory grin and he leant into the man's ear, listening to the rush of blood through his vein. "I hope you're not afraid of blood." He whispered silkily, before roughly biting into the pale flesh.

Clapping a hand over the human's mouth to muffle the scream, the pale one took a couple of mouthfuls and hitting the writhing man's head. Once subdued, Ryou healed the wound, letting the man slump onto the concrete floor.

Malik glanced up at him from where he was kneeling on the floor feeding from one of the victim's necks. Ryou exhaled.

He smiled to himself as he casually sat down on the floor and dragged over another unconscious man, raising the neck to his bloody lips, he drank.

"You seem to get dirtier by the day." Malik noted, his eyebrow raised.

"Pardon?"

The two had finished drinking; now feeling fully strengthened, the warm liquid heavy in their stomachs. Ryou looked himself over.

Blood was spattered over his pale chest and arms. He always seemed to do that.

Smiling sheepishly at the other, Ryou rubbed his hands over the mess, wiping it on his torn jeans. Malik shook his head, stepping over one of the unconscious men. He raised a hand and licked a finger, wiping the scarlet droplets from the pale face. The tanned nose wrinkled as his eyes took in the sticky, pink hair.

"I don't know how you manage to get it all over you." He smirked, slipping his arms around Ryou.

"It's not my fault I really get into the thing that I'm doing." Ryou countered slyly.

Malik laughed and pressed their mouths together. The bronzed vampire carefully slid his tongue over the pale pink lips in front of him. Pleasantly surprised, Ryou allowed him entrance and met his wet muscle happily.

Although the bitter blood lingered, the taller vampire could taste the sweetness that Ryou had offer. Heating things up a little, Malik deepened the kiss, making Ryou moan softly and tangle his fingers in the sandy hair. Malik drew his tongue away, only to have Ryou catch him up; slipping his own tongue past the blonde's lips. Malik ran his hands under Ryou's wings, over the sensitive skin on his back.

The expert kiss broke, and the paler gazed into violet eyes with lust and love, obviously approving of their first proper kiss.

"I can safely say," Malik said in a hushed voice, pressing their lips together briefly, "that I love the way you _get into_ things."

Ryou giggled and kissed the tanned collarbone sweetly. Malik bit his lip.

"I think we better make our way to Marik's house." He suggested as Ryou trailed butterfly kisses up his neck. "…Before I do something x-rated." He finished, catching a gasp in his throat as Ryou's hot tongue on his skin sent a spark of pleasure down his spine.

The pale vampire's laughter was lost as he was grasped in Malik's arms and thrown into the air.

The pair landed outside a modest looking house on a street with manicured lawns and tidy buildings.

Ryou abruptly turned to Malik.

"By the way… I'm really annoyed at you for implying I was a… you know…" He muttered. Malik snickered.

"I'll make it up to you… and you don't even have to pay me." He replied.

Ryou frowned and hit him playfully.

"You're going to have to work hard."

"To make it up to you?"

"Yes."

"Well… I could always give you the most amazing blow job now, if you'd like?"

"…"

"I could suck you for as long as you want…"

"…"

"That would definitely be working something_ hard_…"

Ryou seemed to find his voice and his mouth, which had been partially open in shock, snapped shut. His cheeks blazed furiously and he was motionless.

"…Just… Well… Not now… Wait, not ever! …I mean…" He sighed. "Show me where Marik lives."

Malik laughed and pulled the other into a hug. He kissed him firmly and leant to his ear.

"Ignore me, angel. If you feel like I'm pressurising you, say… Please."

Ryou smiled.

"I will… On both counts…"

"Good." Marik smirked back. "To my lover's abode!"

The pale vampire just shook his head.

Malik took Ryou's hand and walked up the garden path to the front door, looking around the silent street as he went. Finding the spare key from the inside of an outdoor light case, he unlocked the door and led Ryou into the darkened house.

Listening intently, the two found no signs of life within the building.

Malik clicked the door shut and turned to Ryou, who was gazing around the open-plan living area in awe. Bakura had explained Ryou's history to Malik, so the Egyptian knew that all of this would probably be a little bit of a shock to the small vampire.

Bakura had also attempted to explain various parts of the modern world to Ryou, though with most things, seeing is believing.

Malik stood silently by the closed door as Ryou walked noiselessly around the lower floor. He moved slowly, not needing light, for his vampiric attributes took care of that.

His pale fingers ghosted over objects in the room, his face one of fascination. The scent heavy in the air was comforting: Marik with a hint of Malik, especially, he noted, around the sofas and heavy desk, littered with paper and a strange flat black box. He ran a hand over the dark wood, turning to look at Malik.

Said vampire smiled and came over to him, moving a hand around the pale waist. Ryou glanced back at the desk, giving Malik a little knowing smile. Malik smirked and placed a finger on Ryou's lips.

"Secret." He whispered. "Come on, let's get you in the shower. I'm not sure blood is good for hair." He noted, fingering the crispy strands.

Ryou's eyes lit up.

"Shower?" he asked happily. Malik nodded. "I love to take the shower. Bakura and I have taken the shower a couple of times when we were with King." Malik smiled at the other's grammar.

"The company may not be as good, but this shower is better." Malik said. Ryou hugged him closer, placing a hand on his cheek.

"The company is ideal." He answered fondly.

Malik smirked and led the other upstairs. Ryou's eyes darted around the corridor, widening when they entered the spacious bathroom. Malik flicked on the light and Ryou gasped, stepping out of the room in a flash. Malik frowned in confusion.

"Ryou?" he called out of the door. The vampire was standing against the opposite wall, looking at the bright, white room warily. "Come in." Malik asked softly, holding out a hand. Ryou shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's… clean in there." Ryou mumbled.

"And?" Malik asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"And I'm dirty." Ryou said calmly. "I don't want to cause Marik trouble by making his washroom dirty." Malik's face contracted. He snorted at Ryou's next question. "Shouldn't I just stay outside the house?"

Malik stepped over and pulled the smaller into a hug.

"Don't be silly." He said.

"I'm not." Ryou said, utmost seriousness on his face. Malik smirked, kissing the pale forehead.

"Don't worry about getting the bathroom dirty or anywhere messy for that matter. Marik won't mind." Ryou's brow creased. "As long as we tidy up, we can make as much mess as we want."

"Oh." Was the reply.

In the village, there had always been someone else to clear up the hut he lived in. He tried to keep the place as clean as he could, as he hated to see people work for him. The vampire thought he was going to burden Marik, but this seemed not to be the case.

"Besides," Malik continued, "Outside is out of the question… Marik will want you warming his bed for him when he gets back."

Ryou rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

Malik took this to lead Ryou back into the bathroom. When the pale one hesitated at the join between carpet and pale linoleum, Malik sighed and simply picked the smaller up.

Ryou gasped slightly and wrapped his legs around Malik's waist, resting on the Egyptian's hip to leave him an arm free.

Compared to King's set up, Marik's shower was luxury. Malik opened the door, reaching in to turn the water on. When he was sure it was warm enough, the blonde stepped into the shower with Ryou in his arms.

Ryou clutched onto the other in delight as the warm spray fell over his head. Malik smile at the closed-eye pleasure that had covered Ryou's pale face. The brown eyes opened and the other made to get off him, stepping tentatively onto the tiled floor, awash with pinkish brown water. Ryou looked down in slight confusion, slipping his fingers down the sides of Malik's soaking trousers.

"Is this another one of your customs?" he quizzed, "Keeping your clothes on when you take the shower?"

"Did Bakura wear any clothes?" Malik smirked, running a hand through his wet hair.

"No." Ryou blushed, looking away.

"That must've looked good." Malik commented with a smirk. "But to answer your question, no we don't usually… But I don't want to pressurise you."

Ryou felt his affections for Malik increase greatly. He felt comfortable enough for his next action.

Looking the other dead in the eye, Ryou's fingers sought the fly of his torn jeans. Malik watched with rapt attention as Ryou unbuttoned himself and gave the garment a little shove.

The material fell on the tiles and the pale vampire pushed it to the side with his foot. Looking up into the blonde's face, Ryou felt his features grow slightly warm. His hands rested over his manhood gently, and he waited for the other's reaction.

"I don't want to pressurise you." Ryou said quietly, after there was no reaction still.

He must've made a mistake. He turned away from Malik in embarrassment, letting the water cascade over his wings and back, flowing freely down his long, slim legs.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.

"You're not. That's the last thing you should worry about… I was just shocked by how damn beautiful you are." Malik said in his ear.

Ryou let out a soft moan. Malik pressed his naked body closer to Ryou, feeling the smaller arch into him.

Ryou felt his pulse accelerate as Malik's damp chest pressed between his wings, his slightly-aroused member aligned to his pale behind, the tanned hands splayed on his creamy stomach.

After a moment of appreciation, Ryou turned around, finding the other's lips for a needy kiss. Malik responded, drawing their wet, exposed bodies tightly together, he let his tongue delve into Ryou's cavern, their slight arousals brushing together. At this, Ryou let out a choked gasp, a jolt of pleasure running through him.

He gazed up at Malik hungrily and pushed him against the tiled wall, bringing their hips together once more. Malik was in heaven as the attractive creature ravaged his mouth. Though he knew he would have to stop before things got too heated.

His other pale lover had told him that Ryou was extremely sensitive to sexual stimulation, and may let his lust for the completely new feelings take over his rational thinking.

Malik knew Bakura had told him this because he was a very forward person, so didn't want him to do anything the slender pale vampire may regret.

So it was with reluctance that he pulled away from Ryou's mouth, kissing the fair neck before pushing them both under the jet of the shower once more. The shorter seemed to get the message, and so was satisfied with Malik's embrace and their bodies together.

Malik reached over to a selection of bottles and picked one out. Ryou watched in fascination as the other squeezed some enchantingly nice smelling liquid into his hand. Malik smiled at him as he reached up and ran his hands into the white hair.

The lather was anything but white as his fingers moved through Ryou's locks. Ryou let his eyes shut, and Malik almost cooed when the other let out a cute purr. Washing out the shampoo, Malik moved onto conditioner, meticulously making sure that there were no tangles left with a comb.

It took a while. After an all-over wash, including the filthy wings, Malik did himself. Ryou felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him, and he slid down to sit at the bottom of the shower to watch Malik, his sodden wings curling around himself slightly, he sent Malik an apologetic look that he wasn't helping him out.

These glances were also mixed with ones of appreciation, as Ryou watched the rivulets of water stream over the toned body as Malik could help but show himself off.

When he was cleaner than he had been in a long time, Malik switched off the water and bent down to slip his wet arms around the vampire sitting in the pool of water by his feet. Ryou reached up sleepily and stood with the other, stepping out of the shower and allowing himself to be enveloped in a fluffy white towel.

The Egyptian led his charge to Marik's bedroom, seating him on the floor while he got out the hair dryer. Ryou looked around the room in tired amazement. A large bed stood against one wall, proud on thick cream carpets. Other dark-wood furniture rested against various walls, and the floor-length windows opposite the door looked out onto the glittering city.

Ryou jumped slightly as he turned to the wall he was in front of. A large, gilt-framed mirror leant against it from the floor. The vampire caught sight of a white-haired figure wrapped in a downy towel staring back. A tanned vampire came into view behind him, the white towel around his hips, the contrast so great with his skin. The other knelt behind him and leant over to run a hand down his chest. Ryou shivered, and so did the reflection.

"Have you seen a mirror before?" Malik asked quietly, looking at him in the glass.

"No," Ryou said softly. "But I've seen myself in still water… though it's not as good as this."

Malik smiled and placed a kiss on top of the damp hair. Ryou smiled gratefully and allowed Malik to dry his hair and wings. Malik watched the snowy strands fall through his fingers.

Now that Ryou's hair was clean, it was something of perfection- soft, straight and brilliantly white. The tanned one did not mind at all caring for Ryou, in fact he loved pampering the other vampire. He knew that Ryou appreciated it, and therefore drew happiness from this.

After he had thoroughly dried the other's hair and wings, Malik once again repeated the process on himself while Ryou watched in interest. The Egyptian then stood up, put the dryer away and fished out some clothes for himself and Ryou.

"Thank you so much." Ryou said softly as he slipped on the large t-shirt with thick white and pale blue horizontal stripes. His wings tucked comfortably against his back.

Pulling on a pair of Marik's boxers, Ryou then folded his towel and crawled over to the carpet at the foot of the large bed. Yawning in an adorable fashion, the slim vampire turned to Malik, who had just tugged on a pair of boxers.

"I know that the others may be disappointed if I'm not awake, but I'm a little sleepy." Ryou said, curling himself up into a ball on the carpet and smiling softly at the other. "Goodnight Malik. Thank you for caring for me."

With that, Ryou placed his head on the floor and settled down for sleep.

Malik smiled at the vampire's actions, walking over to the curled up figure and kneeling down.

"Ryou?" he said gently, placing a hand on the clothed shoulder.

"…Yeah?" The other breathed, truly tired.

"You don't have to sleep there." He said quietly.

Ryou's eyes flickered open and he quirked an eyebrow at Malik.

"Shall I go into a different room?" he enquired.

Malik smiled softly.

"No, just come and get into bed with me."

"But I thought that was Marik's bed?" Ryou was completely confused by now, his shutting-down brain not processing what Malik was saying.

"It is. He won't mind." Malik explained. The vampire on the floor looked uneasy.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem… Sharing his bed is not something I'm worthy of."

Malik sighed. Sharing people's beds was probably something of significance to Ryou and his village upbringing.

He tried again.

"Look, Ryou, people share beds the whole time. Kids and adults alike sleep in the same bed with no problem; it's not anything entirely major in these parts. I know for a fact that Marik would love to have you under the sheets with him, and so would I, all innuendo aside. Bakura will probably sleep up here too." Malik patted the bed. Ryou's eyes flickered at this. "If you still want to stay here, that's not a problem either; I'll go and get you some spare covers. It would be nice for you to join me though."

Ryou gave a small smile. He would like nothing better than to join Malik, though in his village, sharing a bed with someone in their own dwelling was unheard of. Against his teachings, Ryou got to his feet alongside Malik and took the other's hand.

He padded around to the side of the bed and Malik proceeded to pull back the thick down quilt. The blonde gestured to Ryou, and he slid his slim legs into the cool coverings, laying down and resting his head on the soft pillows. Malik slid in after him and wrapped the sheets around them, facing Ryou. He reached out and pulled the pale vampire into his embrace. Ryou was only too happy to comply, reaching to give the other a chaste kiss before resting his head on the firm chest.

The older vampire noted the incredible comfort he felt before he drifted off to sleep. Malik hugged the thin body to him and buried his nose in the fluffy white hair; Ryou's scent was addictive. His last thought was of the other two, though he trusted them to be safe.

* * *

I say again.. Aren't things going nice and smoothly ;)

In the next chapter! ..Marik gets a surprise?

**Thank you for reading, please review! **

Scarlett.x


	16. I've Missed You

Hello Everyone!

Right, firstly I apologise a HUGE amount for perhaps leading you to think that this story was abandoned - it is not so! Although you probably don't want to hear excuses, I've been ill for a few months now, and after finally going to the doc's last week, I have antibiotics for the first time in my life.. And I'm feeling waaaay better now, so that's all good :)

Secondly, as part of apology, there is a very steamy lemon in this chapter ;) I really hope you enjoy it.. and haven't given up on me.

Oh yeah, I was in a music video - shot last year and out last week, it's for a track called "Bury Tomorrow" by The Hotel Ambush, and Welsh band.. I'll put a link at the bottom if you're interested :)

Happy reading!

_Warnings: _Very strong sexual references

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 16

Had Bakura been blessed with better manners, he may have asked Marik if he minded him sharing his bed.

As it transpired, after the two had arrived at the modest house and thoroughly washed themselves free of the ingrained grim and dirt, Bakura wandered into his host's bedroom and took his place behind Malik with silent purpose. However, a glance was spared for Marik, one that clearly outlined the fact that the vampire could kill him if he questioned his motives. Thus followed a small, perhaps affectionate, smirk in the Egyptian's direction, as Marik got into his bed and Ryou unconsciously nestled himself in the strong embrace.

Heaven.

The single comparison that swam through Ryou's head leisurely, floating through his mind as he gradually woke. His chocolate eyes fluttered open to rest on tanned skin, illuminated by the morning sun. He lifted his heavy head carefully, eyes drifting over the peaceful face of Marik, whose arms were around him. Shifting around, the vampire caught sight of the other two lovers, sharing the warm, comfortable bed.

All were bathed in the rich glow of sun, streaming through the windows to rest upon the rumbled bed sheets and varying skin tones. Ryou sat up slowly, a smile lifting his mouth as he caught sight of Malik soundly asleep completely on top of Bakura, the tanned face hidden within the wild pale hair falling over the demon's neck.

Although Ryou would have loved to stay and rest with the exotic beings for a little longer, his curiosity dragged him out of the bed. What was this strange new world like? He wanted to investigate the things Bakura had told him about. Ryou didn't plan on leaving the house and he didn't think that Marik would be too annoyed if he just had a harmless look around the dwelling.

Very carefully, Ryou delicately extracted himself from the bed clothes and limbs, sliding across Marik to stand up on the floor. Wiggling his toes delightedly into the thick carpet, he padded over to the windows, his fascinated gaze wandering over the city twinkling in the late morning light.

Bakura awoke to the familiar warm weight of Malik on his chest.

He sleepily ran his hands over the exposed skin and opened his eyes to regard the other occupants of the bed. Noticing an obvious absence, he frowned and propped himself up on his elbows, cradling the sleeping form to him. Quick eyes darting around, he immediately sought his lover. Bakura pushed Malik off him, allowing the two Egyptians company. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Bakura sat on the soft mattress and regarded the slim figure with his back to him. The sun certainly did do Ryou wonders. It shone over his pale skin and hair, making them glow in some desirable way. After indulging himself for a few more moments, Bakura spoke.

"Good morning, angel." He whispered huskily.

Ryou smiled to himself before turning around slowly, catching sight of a topless Bakura sitting on the bed, hair ruffled from sleep.

He walked over unhurriedly to stand in front of the other, looking down into the deep eyes. Bakura smirked and reached out to slide his hands around the backs of Ryou's knees, gently tugging the other to stand between his legs.

The smaller placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders and dipped his head to brush their lips together. Bakura smirked and let his hands glide up the backs of Ryou's flawless legs, under the material of Marik's boxers. Ryou quivered and gripped Bakura's shoulders ever so slightly more, his sensitive skin complying with the other's touch.

In the mood for teasing, the seated vampire manoeuvred his hands from under the fabric, moving up instead to grasp the firm behind. Ryou gasped softly and placed a knee on the bed, his body craving contact from Bakura. Said vampire tugged Ryou down to straddle him and reached up to let their mouths collide, tongues immediately engaging in a rough battle.

Ryou broke the kiss and his lover held his thin body close. After a tender kiss to Bakura's neck, the smaller slid off his lap with a smirk and nodded his head towards the door.

"You want to go somewhere more private?" Bakura asked seductively.

Ryou blushed and shook his head.

"Bakura, I've used Marik's shower and even slept in his bed… I'm not going to be that disrespectful." He said, a self-conscious smile on his face. Bakura smirked and stood up, shaking his hair over his shoulders.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Bakura tried again, coming to stand in front of Ryou, slipping an arm around his hips.

Ryou was testing his self control.

"Well, until he says it's alright for us to… you know… then I won't." The vampire crossed his arms determinedly.

"But I want to…" Bakura whispered, flicking his tongue over Ryou's ear and skating his fingers under the T-shirt.

"I-I don't care." Ryou responded, trying to stay calm.

"Please, Ryou? Let me pleasure you… kiss and suck you… from your lips, all the way down to your-"

"No!" Ryou squeaked, pushing the other off and turning towards the door.

"Fine!" Bakura growled, swiftly grabbing Ryou's arm before he could leave the room, turning him around to face him.

He fixed an innocent expression to his face. "How about we have sex in the garden?"

"Can I join you?" came a voice from the bed.

Both white haired males turned to see Malik, propped up on one elbow, a smirk on his features.

Ryou flushed scarlet, and Bakura's smirk widened.

"Alright then." Bakura said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ryou's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he whipped round to face Bakura.

"I…" he started, blush deepening. "I don't… Well, that is to say… I…"

Malik laughed and sat up, scratching his head.

"Ryou, I was joking!" he said. Ryou immediately looked calmer. "Maybe some other time then?"

Bakura joined the snickering.

"Can I just maybe have a look around the house?" Ryou asked tentatively, the blush still prominent on his cheeks.

"Of course, angel." Bakura said, kissing the top of his head. He winked at Malik. "Out back in 10?"

Malik smirked once more, but shook his head.

"I'll stay here with Marik for a bit until he wakes up. Let Ryou do the seducing, Ok?" Ryou rolled his eyes. "Show him the TV and internet and stuff like that… Introduce him to doughnuts maybe?"

Ryou gave them a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I will." Bakura assured, walking over to where Malik was poised over the sleeping form of his lover. "Come down when you're done…"

Malik smirked, Bakura just knew him too well, but still drew him in for a tender kiss. Ryou stood at the edge of the bed waiting for Bakura, trying to kid himself that the other two kissing was not turning him on. Malik caught sight of him and smiled.

"Come here baby…" he called softly, reaching out a hand for Ryou.

The pale vampire smiled gently and came over to the bed, kneeling on the mattress to be closer to the tanned beauty. Malik reached out and placed a hand on Ryou's cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. The softness of Malik's lips made the demon melt. He unconsciously leant forwards and wrapped his arms about the slim body, pressing their torsos together and skimming his tongue over the lips. Malik met him happily and kissed back with vigour, Ryou craving more contact, allowing their hips to collide in undisguised want. Their lips only broke when Bakura gently tugged Ryou away.

"Sorry…" Ryou immediately whispered, face turning pink once more at his forwardness.

"Don't apologise for something I would only be too happy to give you… Or you give me." Malik said with a wink.

Bakura laughed lightly, though all three knew he did the sensible thing, as Ryou would allow his inexperienced body what it wanted, and Malik's self control was rather limited. None wanted him to do something he would regret.

"Come on then, my Sire." Bakura said, and Ryou's smile seemed to light up the room.

The smaller vampire turned around and stood up on the mattress, winding his arms around Bakura's neck, he gracefully leapt into the waiting arms, his legs going around the other's waist. Bakura held his lover to him, and made his way towards the door.

"Have fun." Malik said kindly.

"We will." Bakura replied with a wink. Ryou gave him a thankful smile.

The bedroom door closed behind the two, and there was a moment of complete silence. Malik looked down at the human whose bed he was sharing. Marik's eyes flickered open and he smirked up at his lover.

"Good morning." He said in a husky voice.

Malik smiled and slid a leg over the muscular body to straddle his hips. He ran his hands up the strong bare chest and allowed Marik's own hands to rub up his thighs, and under his boxers. Malik bit his lip and leant down to kiss the tanned neck in a most suggestive way.

"It seems we're all alone…" Malik whispered, his voice hot, grazing over Marik's ear. A shiver flickered down his spine. "How about we have a bit of fun?"

Marik growled softly in arousal, sitting up to meet the vampire.

"Couldn't have put it better myself… I need you."

Malik took a breath in excitement and leant forwards to crush their lips together, the feeling of skin on skin heightening the mood. Marik groaned as Malik's expert tongue darted passed his lips, coaxing him to respond with the utmost want, his hands reaching down to tug at the waistband of his lover's boxers. Malik smirked against the other's mouth, abruptly pulling his lips away and settling himself over the prominent arousal straining through Marik's underwear.

The human bit his lip and looked up at Malik with undisguised lust, his hands moving forwards to cup the need between the other's long legs. Malik gasped and ground himself down at the stimulation. The vampire shivered and gazed at the other, sprawled out on the rumpled sheets where they had pleasured each other so many times before, the hazy violet eyes bringing back these erotic memories.

Marik felt the tension within him get tighter, and took matters into his own hands, suddenly sitting up to meet the slim body and wrap his arms around him tightly, their lips colliding in a fevered kiss. Malik worked his fingers in the other's tangled blonde locks and felt slender fingers ghost themselves over the small of his back. Quickly getting off Marik, he kept the kiss going as he wriggled out of his underwear, their lips searching for each other constantly as Marik did the same, with eyes closed in want. Dragging the slim figure back on top of him, both let out a moan at the sudden feeling of complete contact, the human's cock nestling itself between the ex-dancer's behind comfortably.

Marik's thoughts were hazy; all he wanted to do now was show Malik how much he'd missed him, and how much he wanted him. A gasp escaped his lips as the other leant forwards and placed kisses over his neck, burning tongue tracing over the bronzed collarbone, Malik's erect need pressed between the two firm stomachs. Arching his back, Marik stroked his hands from their place on Malik's firm behind up his flawless skin. His progress was halted by a feathered barrier. At that moment, Malik chose to nip his neck lightly.

His whole body suddenly froze. The realisation of what he was about to do hit him like a bolt of lightening.

"What's wrong…?" the demon breathed, still kissing his skin, breath coming quickly.

Still no reaction, apart from Marik's hands falling from his thin body and landing on the mattress with small thumps.

Malik shot up, swiftly removing himself from the human, crouching next to him on the white sheets, his wings poised on his back, and his face one of confusion. Marik quickly rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"…Marik?" the other asked, for he had never seen that expression on his face. Marik looked apologetic, hesitant, but mostly scared.

"Marik?" Malik tried again after a few torturous moments. He tentatively moved a little closer.

The passionate atmosphere completely evaporated.

Marik flinched.

The other's face contracted. "What's the matter? Have I done something wrong? Why-" Malik halted suddenly. He knew precisely what the problem was.

Marik saw the recognition and sat up, rubbing his eyes with a hand before raking it agitatedly through his hair, setting his gaze anywhere in the room but on his lover. Malik narrowed his eyes slightly.

"This isn't a temporary thing. So we better get this conversation over and done with." He said, his voice hard, kneeling back on the bed and crossing his arms. Marik sighed and gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry Malik…" he said softly, dragging his eyes over to the other.

"So that's it?" Malik asked roughly. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. "I thought I knew you better than that."

"You do know me better than anyone. It's just… so hard."

"You think I'm finding this whole situation easy?" Malik said harshly. "Are you not thankful that I'm at least alive? Would you rather I'd have been killed?"

That touched a nerve. Marik whipped his eyes around to stare dead into the fuming lavender.

"Malik, I would never, ever wish you dead, even if you are like… this." He reasoned calmly but in a firm tone.

"Can't you just admit you hate me already?"

"I do not hate you!"

"From all your reading, I thought you would have known that I can tell when you're lying." Malik spat.

Truth be told, Malik wasn't thinking straight enough now to differentiate Marik's mood. Angry tears prickled his eye.

"So even you should know I'm telling the truth. Look, Malik, imagine you're me-"

Malik snorted.

"Shall I leave now or later?" Marik ignored him, and got onto his knees.

"I've been brought up hating vampires… But I've changed. Ryou made me see that, and my love for you was so damn strong that I would give up my prejudices to be with you. I've already shown that. It's just doing this… Well, it's a big thing and I-"

"So you're saying you don't want to have sex?" Malik asked, "I better go and see Bakura then." Malik felt stupid and childish as soon as he'd spoken. Marik frowned.

"You know I don't have a problem with that at all. You also know I like Ryou anyway. But, listen, I wouldn't mind trying to have sex with you… It's just for a moment there it brought back all the memories of when my dad died, and all the hate."

There was a moment of silence. Malik's eyes soften slightly.

"So you won't leave me?" the vampire asked in a soft voice.

Marik shook his head, face completely serious. Malik's fear of being alone had been obvious since their first meeting, and now his pause had made the demon jump to conclusions. Marik leant forwards on his hands and moved tentatively closer.

"No, I won't… I don't hate you, I never could." Marik said.

"Even though… Even though I'm something you've spent your whole life trying to get rid of?"

"Never."

Malik turned his eyes to the floor and gripped his hands together tightly.

"If I could change back for you, I would... I think I could cope with Bakura and Ryou being… vampires," Malik spoke the word carefully, "and I would still love them. Though this is me now… I'm sorry… maybe if I had learnt to use the gun bet-"

He was silenced with Marik's lips against his own.

"Don't say that." Marik breathed coarsely against his parted mouth. "Don't even think that… Imagine if this had never happened, then we never would have met Ryou, and Bakura would be lost to you forever. I'm happy. I don't care what you are, Malik, I'll still love you."

Malik felt his heart lift up at those words.

Perhaps if he had been in Marik's position he would have hesitated too.

With the next kiss he took, the vampire pushed all of the negative thoughts away… Marik and Bakura loved him, and he had met the sweet demon who had saved his lover's life, and was growing closer to him by the day.

His wings and back hit the soft pillows as Marik pushed him down. The other slid a leg over him and lay down next to him on the bed. The two broke apart and simply looked at each other for a moment. Malik reached out and ran his fingers through a strand of his lover's platinum hair.

"I love you too… Are you sure you want to do this?" Malik asked quietly. Marik's trademark smirk broke through.

"Shh," he said, leaning forwards to give the vampire a chaste kiss, "you're making me feel like a virgin again."

Malik laughed and tightened his hold on the strong body slightly.

"Well… I basically am in this new form..." he replied, winking. "And you," he touched their foreheads briefly, "have never been taken by a vampire, so you could say this is new to you too."

Marik's smirk widened, and he felt the thoughts sparking arousal, which he knew Malik was also getting.

"You're right." Marik said thoughtfully. "So which one do you want to try first?"

Malik involuntarily shivered, his hands gliding down Marik's chest, letting his fingers brush the hardening nipples, pressing their hips together in new want.

"Hmmm… I get to decide?"

"Yep."

Malik's grin grew a little more. He loved it when Marik gave him free rein.

"Well… I'm always up for a bit of corruption of others…"

"Mmm… Sounds perfect… Corrupt me?" Marik leant forwards and ran his tongue over the other's neck, kissing the skin roughly, allowing Malik to roll atop him once more.

The demon soon reached down and crushed their lips together, new passion fuelling the kiss, tongues in battle and naked skin rubbing against each other. Malik soon left the pliant mouth and trailed kisses down the other's neck, travelling downwards until he encountered a pert nub of skin. Taking the nipple into his mouth drew a gasp from Marik, whose eyes closed at the sensations. Malik teased and bit down, causing a soft growl, before moving over to the neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Briefly looking up into the blissful face of his lover, Malik descended yet further, running his wet tongue over the contours of Marik's tanned stomach, fingers massaging spots that Malik knew would make the other go crazy. The vampire smirked slightly before nestling himself between the human's willingly spread legs and taking Marik's prize into his hand. The sensitive flesh hardened yet further, complying with the soft strokes Malik delivered. Marik's breath quickened along with the motion of Malik's hand, and he felt the haze of pleasure building inside him.

Craving more contact, he opened his eyes, just in time to see Malik lean forwards and take his large member into his mouth. The combination of the warm, wet cavern taking him in, and actually viewing it elicited a loud moan from the human. Malik smirked and sucked gently, drawing patterns over the swollen flesh, soaking it completely with his own fluid. The vampire couldn't get enough of the taste. He let his hands wander around the base of Marik's arousal, finding his sensitive place and giving it a rub. Malik smirked at the positive reaction and began to move up and down over the length, sucking at different pressures, all in all pushing Marik closer to the edge. He kept up his rhythm, using his hands as well as his mouth, giving them a good coating of saliva.

Then, the once-dancer let his hands trail between the other's legs, fingertips tracing the opening there. A soft groan from the owner urged Malik on. Giving the cock a burst of attention, Malik slid one finger into the hot body, feeling Marik adjust quickly, he added a second, pushing in carefully to meet the first. Marik tried to shut out the intrusion, instead concentrating on the delicious feelings Malik was providing him with. The third finger sent a burst of pain, but he swiftly blocked it out, helped along by the way Malik so expertly brushed a place inside him that had him arching his back in pleasure.

Malik knew his lover was ready. He thrust his fingers into the tightness and knew by the moan that all was well. He drew himself up to Marik's flushed face and took in the sweat-sheened body in appreciation. The violet eyes opened, and Marik smirked at the vampire, accepting the kiss offered with vigour, he groaned as the swift fingers worked in and out of him. Malik drew away and smirked back, eyes half closed and needy.

"You ready Marik?" the vampire breathed hotly. Marik swallowed and bit his lip.

"Yess…"

"You know what I'm going to do…?"

Marik's heart accelerated and he felt his arousal get painfully large. Malik smirked and removed his fingers, quickly coating his own straining length with spit, he spread Marik's perfectly bronzed legs and positioned himself. He looked up at Marik and leant forwards, allowing the head of his cock to strain against the opening. A smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm going to… fuck. You." Malik punctuated himself with chaste kisses to Marik's chest. "…Hard?"

Marik almost couldn't bear it, how could Malik be so unbelievably sexy? He managed to get out a single word.

"Hard."

It was Malik's turn to feel exceptionally aroused. With a smile and a quick nod, he held on to Marik's hips and thrust forwards. Marik let out a loud groan and arched his back, spreading his legs further apart. Malik's vampiric senses went into overdrive with the experience, lifting Marik's hips easily to slide himself in more. Marik's breathing was shallow and his mind racing, the feeling of being completely filled suddenly crashing down as his lover pushed him up against the fabric headboard, sliding his legs under his own, bodyweight suddenly impaling him completely on Malik's erection.

Malik leant his forehead on Marik's shoulder, their ragged breathing filling the room as they revelled in the sensation. The music of his lover's soft gasps against his chest and his pulsing organ deep inside him made Marik's head spin with love and lust. Finally feeling the slight pain ebbing away, the human rolled his hips experimentally, sending a ripple of pleasure through Malik, who lifted his head and smirked at him from under his messy blonde hair.

A lingering kiss and nod later, and Malik placed his hands on the other's hips and withdrew. Keeping eye contact, the vampire paused a moment, his cock only just embedded within the tightness before thrusting back in with force. Marik screamed Malik's name as the other immediately hit his sweet spot, a wave of pleasure cascading over him, Malik's groans turning him on further. Malik repeated the process and set up a deep, slow rhythm, careful with his new strength, though using the vampiric quality to his advantage. Marik's hips arched up to meet each powerful thrust, his eyes hazy, speech incoherent. While Malik enjoyed to the utmost the sensation of being encased in the tight heat of his lover, his mind enjoying the vividness of it all.

The vampire suddenly had a brainwave. Completely pulling out of Marik, whose eyes immediately became questioning, and whose body strained for more contact, Malik leant forwards and kissed him passionately. Abruptly pulling away, Malik gripped Marik's hand and tugged, nodding his head behind him. Marik smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted, swiftly moving forwards to his hands and knees, allowing Malik to run his hands over the moist tanned flesh, sending shivers up his spine.

Malik shook his head, for a moment not believing that he was this lucky to have such a beautiful lover, willing to give himself to him. Not wasting anymore time, he took position behind Marik, aligning his member to the waiting entrance.

Marik let his head fall forwards and a moan escape his lips as Malik rubbed the head of his cock over his needy opening in a most teasing way. This didn't last long, as Malik craved the tightness, throwing himself forwards and embedding his length completely within his lover. With a gasp, he withdrew, only to thrust back in at a faster pace, the sound of skin on skin filling the air. Marik's breathing was erratic, gasps of air rushing over his lips, pleasure burning through his veins as the vampire behind him hit that spot deep inside that made him tremble and moan in delight.

Malik flared his wings as the passion overtook him, the human's moans for more speed taken into consideration as his body moved to pleasure them both, his hands fumbling under Marik to grasp his cock as their hips moved together. After a few more explosive thrusts, Marik felt the familiar stars swim over his vision, his senses going into overdrive as Malik pounded into him- he couldn't take it for much longer, having held out best he could because of Malik's new state. Loud groans escaped him as Malik felt the strong body tighten around him, a shudder passing through the figure below, he was thrown over the edge, spilling his seed into Malik's waiting hand. Though not completely satisfied in his new, powerful status as a vampire, Malik wanted to finish with his lover, so fed him a couple more thrusts into the heat before joining him in release, shooting his essence deep into Marik.

Marik shivered in pleasure in his afterglow as the familiar heat spread its way through his lower back. The unpleasant feeling of Malik pulling out followed, as the vampire collapsed onto the rumpled sheets beside him, smiling at him fondly from under his unruly hair. Marik returned the smile and shifted beside him, pulling him into an embrace and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, salty from sweat. After breaking apart, the two just looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Marik reaching up to carefully brush his lover's hair out of his eyes. Malik smiled and leant to the contact.

"So this is the part…" Marik spoke in a husky whisper, "when I feel like I want to pass out, and you-" the human ran his hands through Malik's silky wings affectionately, "-being in your vampiric all-powerful state, could do it all over again."

Malik smirked, he was glad the air was clear about that issue.

"True… We could go again if you want," Marik smiled in amusement. "Though, to be honest, right now, I would prefer to keep you alive, even if that means watching you passed out."

Marik laughed softly, leaning in for a sweet kiss Malik was offering.

"That was great by the way… Thank you."

"Anytime, anywhere… and I mean that one." Malik winked, reaching over to pull a cover over them, Marik seriously did look like he was about to lose consciousness.

"I know. I would never stop you, especially now you're the way you are."

Malik gave him an appreciative look.

"So it's not just the amazing sex drive?" he snickered.

"No… Though that's always a perk…" Marik shivered involuntarily thinking back to one of the best orgasms he had just ever had.

"Good." Malik replied softly. "I want to feel my responsive senses go into overdrive because of you in me next time."

Marik smirked, his attraction towards the other burning bright.

"Don't worry… That can be arranged… Hey Malik?" he asked, his voice getting quieter by the second.

"Yeah, baby?" Malik replied, nestling his head on Marik's muscular chest.

"Have you ever thought of… Well, us and Ryou and Bakura?"

Malik frowned slightly.

"What do you mean? I'm sorry… but I don't think I could stop being with Bakura in that way, and Ryou-"

Marik shushed him gently and nudged his hair with his nose.

"No, not in that way at all… In a together way I meant."

"I don't think Ryou's that experienced in bed." Malik whispered. "I mean, think he would enjoy himself, but it seems like he would be rather dominant if he wanted… Not saying that's a bad thing, though what if he couldn't handle us all?"

Marik laughed softly.

"I think it would be me that couldn't handle it, especially after that. But it doesn't have to be sex. Just us, you know… I mean I know I don't get on that well with Bakura… but just maybe a living together thing."

Malik almost couldn't contain himself. He squeezed Marik a little tighter, kissing the bronze skin before him.

"Yeah… That sounds… Perfect." He said in a hushed voice. Marik smiled.

"Oh yeah, another thing…" Marik added quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Malik smiled in happiness.

"I love you too." He whispered, though the regular breathing told him Marik was asleep.

Nuzzling into the chest of the other, Malik breathed in the musky air, letting it swirl around his senses. A soft kiss on his lover's skin, and the vampire joined his human in a brief spell of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sweet.. What have Bakura and Ryou been up to..?

As always, thank you for reading, please review!

And here's the link: youtube .com/watch?v=pNmX2N40evA - I'm the girl/ siren/ nymph thing ;) (It's a little screamy.. So mute at will..)

**Much love,**

**Scarlett.x**


	17. Human Housing 101

Hey Everyone :)

Ok, I think, thanks to all of the wonderful reviews, at this rate I'll try to update every week! Whoo!

Thanks so much for the comments - I try and answer questions, but if I don't (and they're reasonable lol) just send me a message or something :)

I do hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Warnings: _mild sexual references..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 17

Ryou stretched his delicate feet out as Bakura lowered him onto the hall carpet. The bare soles came into contact with the soft flooring and Ryou's smile grew on his lips. The taller vampire reached out to take his hand, and together they walked into the living area that was basking in the sun.

"Right, human housing, 101." Bakura said, allowing Ryou to look around.

"What are these?" The vampire asked, pointing at a bookshelf that took up half a wall.

"They're things called books. People write things that they hope know other people want to read about, then if you want to read it, you buy it in a book."

A slender finger tugged the spine of a thick book out of its place and opened the pages. The musty scent was strong in their sensitive noses, but the anatomical diagrams in renaissance style had Ryou transfixed. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed his fingertips over the illustration.

"I like this one." He said, smiling at Bakura.

"Read it later, Ok? I'll show you more things."

Bakura gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ryou nodded and accepted the closed volume from his lover, his gaze quick to skim around the room.

"Sofas…" Bakura said, wandering passed the large corner couch. "Good for all sorts of things, namely sitting, sleeping, lazing around on, sex…" Ryou giggled at Bakura's wink.

"Not now!" he called playfully.

"Later, yeah I know." Bakura said with a smirk, Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so here we have the kitchen…" Ryou tagged along, a confused look on his face. "This is like a instant fire for cooking things, like Malik. I was going to say it's safer than the fire you're used to, but then the blonde hurricane is about, and I don't like to lie." Bakura said, gesturing to the cooker, and switching on the gas flame briefly, Ryou smiled. "And this is where the food is kept cool, and these clever things try to keep things tidy... Though don't count on them." The demon opened the fridge and freezer, then the cupboards, noting the large amounts of food. Shame it wasn't necessary for them to eat.

"What's that?" Ryou asked, a permanent smile on his lips, pointing back into the living area. Bakura followed his finger.

"That, my beautiful Sire…" he said softly, taking the other's hand and leading him to sit on the sofa, fumbling for the device, "Is probably one of the single best inventions humans have ever made."

With that, Bakura pointed the remote at the screen, turning on the TV. The news flashed up on the black background, and Ryou bolted.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, whipping round.

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed, "Get back here now before they see you!"

The other smirked and vaulted the back of the sofa to kneel next to his creator.

"It's alright, they're not real-"

"They're moving and speaking!" Ryou said in an urgent whisper, "Of course they're real! What if they know… Him? I'm not going back."

"Shh, let me explain," Bakura said, cupping the other's cheek with one hand and running a thumb over his lips. Ryou didn't look any less tense. "They are real people, but they're not actually here. Confusing, I know. Basically, that machine gets lots of pictures, like the ones in that book, and plays them one after each other, but really fast, so it looks the thing in the picture is moving. Then they add some sound. That's all."

Ryou's frown became less deep, but he still looked sceptical.

"Watch." Bakura said, a smirk on his lips. Leaning forwards to kiss Ryou's cheek, he straightened up.

Climbing back over the sofa, he strode confidently across the room and reached out a hand, looking back to see apprehensive brown eyes peering over the dark material. Leaning forwards, he placed his pale hand on the screen, drawing it across the glass. A smaller hand appeared next to his own, and Bakura looked down to see Ryou beside him, transfixed at the surprising solidness.

"See? They're not here, it's safe." Bakura said softly. Ryou turned to smile up at him.

"Sorry…" he said, a dusty blush over his cheeks, leaning back against the space between Bakura's strong back and his feathered wing, he rested his chin on the other's shoulder and gave an innocent look. Bakura smiled, how could he resist that? Curling his wing securely about the other, the adorable sigh escaping Ryou's lips made his heart melt and a pair of slim arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Hmm… Warm." Ryou said, nuzzling his nose into the pale skin.

Bakura let go and turned around, bringing his lover close, leaning down to brush their lips together. Ryou smiled and accepted, pressing their mouths more firmly against one another, Bakura sliding his tongue over the other's lips and being allowed entry, heating up the kiss and feeling Ryou's slim form against his quiver slightly. Their wet tongues battled, their vampiric natures conflicting, trying to become dominant with each other. After a few heated moments, they broke apart with small gasps, Ryou eyes half-lidded and his lips moist. Bakura smirked, stealing another lingering kiss before pulling them to the floor.

Settling himself so that his back was against the side of the sofa, Bakura tugged Ryou to sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around Ryou's figure, with his clothed wings against his chest. Ryou's eyes zoned in on the TV and he watched with fascination as the news continued to dominate the screen. Bakura watched too, cheek resting against his Sire's satiny hair, drinking in the events that had been going on in the world while he'd been in captivity.

"Hey Bakura?" Ryou asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What are those little pictures moving along the bottom of the screen?"

Bakura diverted his gaze.

"There are no pictures..."

"Yes, those white squiggly ones, like the pictures in the book but different."

The larger suddenly understood.

"They're words, like short news stories you can read while watching."

"Oh…"

"You can't read them obviously." Bakura said softly.

"No… It's different here."

"Don't worry," he kissed his lover's cheek, "I'll teach you."

"Thank you." Ryou said fondly.

"I know…" Bakura reached for the remote and clicked a button. "Those are subtitles, like matching up what the person is saying to the words underneath."

Bakura knew that the complexity of the vampire's brain may just be able to connect the shapes of the letters to words.

"Ok, I get it…" Ryou said, his lips moving slightly as he tried to keep up with the pre-recorded news report.

The sounds emitting from the TV were suddenly not alone in the house. A human perhaps wouldn't have been able to hear the new noises, but Bakura and Ryou's ears suddenly pricked at the introduction.

Moans and gasps spiralled down the stairs to the listening vampires, the other tell-tale clamours of what was going on upstairs causing smirks to form on their lips. The sounds continued, varying volumes and the thoughts to go with them laced with arousal. Despite himself, Bakura found himself becoming rather excited, wiling to find out if Ryou was feeling the same. Taking a breath, he slid his hand down the faded t-shirt till he came to the hem, crafty fingers slipping under the fabric and meeting the cloth of Ryou's boxers. Said vampire was doing a very good job of keeping his eyes on the screen, though his thoughts were elsewhere, his temperature rising. Bakura's slender fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin of his stomach, and he shivered slightly.

Ryou's mind was at war. Bakura's touch was electric to him, and the urge to give in was building in strength by the second. The larger demon smirked at his efforts and dipped his hand lower; causing Ryou to freeze as the metal disk in his palm connected with partially hardened flesh.

A second of silence… which was then shattered by a loud groan from upstairs. Quick as a flash Ryou let go and turned around. Hungrily connecting their lips, he felt Bakura's hands move to clasp him tightly, darting his tongue out to delve into his hot mouth. Ryou gasped as Bakura dragged his legs over his own to straddle him and grind their hips together. Drawing back to look into each other's lust filled eyes for a moment, Ryou gave his creation a devious smirk and leant forwards once more, nipping the ready lips to release a droplet of ruby blood. Bakura shivered from the pain and dragged his hands up Ryou's back, bunching up the shirt and ripping it over his head. Finally feeling skin on skin, Bakura didn't mind in the slightest as Ryou roughly pushed him onto the floor and continued to kiss his healed lips. He suddenly reached out and grasped his Sire's wrists, flipping them over and abruptly rubbing their now hard arousals together, to Ryou's throaty moan. Bakura smirked and reached down, cupping his lover's cock in his hand.

Ryou suddenly froze once more, his body shaking slightly.

He swiftly sat up, a mixture of worry and apology on his face, pushing Bakura off him.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, confusion in his tone. "What's wrong? And I'm usually the one to stop you."

"We're in Marik's house." Ryou hissed, blushing.

"So?"

"Bakura! That's so disrespectful. First I actually sleep in the head of house's bed, which is bad enough, but to have… sex… on his living room floor no less!"

"Who said we had to have sex? I'm all up for going down on you." Bakura countered, knowing full well that he was flustering Ryou, whose face tightened, along with his boxers, at that last comment.

"Well, I'm not doing anything unless Marik says it's alright… You don't think he minds us kissing do you?" Ryou asked, genuinely worried. Bakura snorted.

"In my opinion, my beautiful Sire," he said, running a hand through his hair before tugging a much more unwilling Ryou to his side, "I think Marik would like nothing better than coming downstairs in the morning to find two completely gorgeous vampires making out on his floor." Ryou's brow creased.

"So… is that a custom here? Do people often perform sexual acts on their host's floors in way of thanks?"

Bakura laughed softly, knowing that his poor Sire was getting utterly confused. He knew that it had probably taken a lot of will power on Ryou's behalf to stop their activities just then, and that any sexual act of any kind, it seemed even kissing, was unheard of in public or other dwellings in Ryou's village.

"No… Unfortunately not." He said. Ryou looked more relaxed. "It's just here, sexual things aren't so prohibited as you're maybe used to. If you know the place where your staying is either private, or the 'host' won't mind, then it's usually Ok."

"I'd still like to ask him if it's alright though…" Ryou said, face thoughtful. Bakura played out the scene in his head and smirked.

"Really?"

"Really Bakura."

"Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy." Ryou said softly, sliding his arms around the other's neck and hugging him tightly.

"As do you… Come on, what are we doing sitting on the floor?"

With that, Bakura stood up in a fluid motion, taking Ryou with him, he stepped backwards and lowered them onto the accommodating furnishing. Ryou smiled as he snuggled into the deep back cushions, the scent of Malik and Marik enveloping him. Bakura sat next to him and reached out to twist their fingers together. Head resting on his lover's shoulder, Ryou thought about how he could get very used to this.

After the silence from upstairs had stretched for a considerable length of time, the vampires' downstairs ears pricked at the noise of movement on the stairs. Ryou turned around in time to see Malik prancing into the room, a pair of grey sweatpants low on his hips and gold jewellery adorning his tanned skin.

"Ready for our garden adventure you two?" He sang as he came over to the seated figures, straddling Bakura easily and winking at Ryou, who blushed and looked downwards. Malik laughed and leant over to the small vampire, leaning in to whisper to him.

"Or I could make it just you and me…" He breathed.

Ryou's eyes darted up to meet his own and a hungry look bloomed out of the chocolate depths, a look Malik met with lusty delight, catching his lip between his teeth. Ryou smiled seductively and leant forwards, Malik instantly greeting him with a hard kiss. The white haired demon moaned and moved forwards, wrapping his arms around him once again, the cool metal in his palms meeting tanned skin, he deepened the kiss.

The sign of affection was stopped at Bakura snicker.

Both turned around to see Marik standing in front of them. Ryou's eyes went wide and Malik whacked Bakura's arm to quiet him.

"Erm… sorry Marik, I didn't realise it was that bad..." Malik said apologetically.

Bakura just laughed again.

"Shut up demon." Marik said shortly, running a finger through his tangled hair and straightening one of his earrings.

"What?" Bakura asked, faux-innocence in his voice. "Vampire sex a little too much for you?"

Marik just narrowed his eyes and sat down next to Ryou.

The main cause of Bakura's laugh was the human's appearance. In short he looked thoroughly exhausted. The matching grey sweatpants were also all he wore, though red marks and scratches littered his torso, presumably from Malik's rough treatment and nails. With his hair in complete and utter disarray, he looked as if he was trying his hardest to stay awake as he curled up next to Ryou on the cushions, eyes trained on the TV.

"You're so mean Bakura!" Malik hissed, scowling at the other. "I'll fix you up soon Marik." He added.

The human smiled slightly and nodded. Bakura just tugged Malik into his arms and silenced him with a kiss.

Ryou's eyes came to rest on Marik, and he shifted around to face him. The smell of sex and both the blondes permeated his senses.

Marik looked up at him and gave him a tired smile, drawing Ryou in. The vampire moved closer and nudged under the tanned arm gently. Marik's smile widened as the creamy skinned beauty wiggled into his embrace, sliding a leg over his own and wrapping an arm around his bare torso. Marik hugged him back and leant down to kiss his forehead affectionately. Ryou smiled and straightened up a little.

"I don't think you look that bad." He said quietly.

Marik laughed softly.

"At least someone thinks that... Though I do think you're lying..." He replied with a smile. "Though to be fair, I'm not really that used to your… technique. And it was Malik… Perhaps with you I wouldn't suffer grievous bodily harm."

Ryou laughed himself that time. Blushing he replied: "I'm not sure; Bakura always pulls me off when things get a little too… heated between me and Malik. But I can't say I'm too experienced in that way. Though I would try not to do anything here."

"What? Why not?" Marik asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, because it's your home for one, and I would not like to disrespect you by doing… mischievous things when you have so kindly taken me in. Though on that subject, I want to thank you, so very much, for allowing me to sleep in your bed last night." Ryou finished, a blush on his face.

Marik smiled. Ryou was so humble.

He had personally thought the sleeping arrangement was nothing, and as for sex- he knew Bakura wouldn't listen to him any which way.

"Don't worry about it." He said, giving the slender body a squeeze. "You can sleep with me as much as you want."

"I'd like to, if it's not too bold." Ryou said shyly.

"Of course you can. And as for other things, I have no issue with that at all. As long as you keep the noise reasonable and don't trash the furniture."

Ryou smiled and kissed Marik tenderly on the lips. After a few lingering moments, they broke apart, Ryou smiling and resting his head on the strong, bruised shoulder.

The comfortable silence was broken by a grumbling belly. Ryou giggled and looked up at Marik.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Unlike some, who can drink enough to last them a few days, I do need regular food." Marik replied, making to get off the sofa.

"I'll help you," Ryou offered, "It's the least I can do, and it'll be like when we were staying in the mountains."

"Except the food isn't on the run here!" Marik replied heartily, delicately extracting himself from the seat, trying to hide the pained expression on his face as the ache in his lower back throbbed.

Concealing his slight look of disappointment, Ryou followed the other into the kitchen area, grabbing his top off the floor and pulling it on while walking.

"Ok, what do we have in here?" Marik pondered opening cupboards and pulling out various foodstuffs.

Ryou followed suit and opened doors, picking out things with the most careful touch, bringing them to his nose to smell deeply. After replacing a few packets and boxes, the vampire stumbled across something that really caught his fancy. On a shelf stood a row of paper bags. Nondescript print covered the outer layers, and Ryou pulled out one at random.

Unrolling the top he immediately caught the whiff of sweetness. Eyes widening, Ryou dipped his finger in the bag and pulled it out, only for it to be coated in a white powdery substance. Bringing this digit to his lips, the vampire's pink tongue came out to lick the tip of his finger. A smile broke through his features at the taste. Licking the rest of his finger clean, Ryou looked up to see Marik staring straight at him. The demon smiled rather shyly and glanced back at the bag.

"Found the sugar I see?" Marik commented, stepping closer.

"Mmm." Ryou replied, dipping his finger back in the bag and bringing it close to his damp lips once more.

Marik came closer still, Ryou knowing in his head that something he was doing was pleasing the human, so he continued. Letting his wet tongue run the length of his finger, he engulfed the digit at the tip, sucking off all the sweet particles. Marik swallowed hard. Ryou was being a little too sexy with that sugar.

Ryou by now had caught on, covering his finger once more, he brought it out of the bag, only to have his wrist caught by the human. Looking him dead in the eye, the blonde brought the vampire's hand close to his lips and flicked his tongue out to taste the powder. Smirking slightly he surround the finger with hot moisture, slowly licking clean.

Ryou breathed deeply in arousal and leant forwards swiftly, pressing their mouths together and running his tongue over Marik's sweet lips, fumbling to place the bag on the counter, the vampire stepped forwards and roughly pushed the tanned human into the wall. Marik let out a pained gasp at the contact and Ryou immediately drew back, extracting himself completely, a worried look on his eyes.

"Oh Marik I'm so-" he was cut off by a gentle kiss. Marik pulled away and smiled softly.

"No worries. Though perhaps a little more care taken this time, I've been ravaged once today. Though tomorrow maybe you can have your turn?"

Ryou laughed shyly and shook his head.

"I don't know… Though Marik?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to fix that?" He asked, placing a finger on a particularly bad scratch.

Marik caught his breath. The memory flitted back to him. He could see the dingy room in which he and Ryou had shared their first conversation and altercation as clearly as day. The hostile vampire who had come so close to killing him was uttering the exact same words now.

Ryou gave a small smirk: he knew exactly what he had just done.

Marik's head filled with the image of a dirty and blood stained Ryou, eyes dark from the smudged stage makeup King had forced him to wear, shining brightly under tangled filthy white hair. He had been so close.

The picture faded into the new version on the vampire, standing before him, skin and hair returned to their spotless cream colour, eyes holding nothing but warmth.

"As long as it doesn't begin the same sequence of events as last time." He answered, showing no fear.

"I'll miss out biting you, even though it is so tempting," Ryou said, "But I may throw in the kiss for free."

"Maybe you could have a little taste later," Marik said temptingly. Ryou licked his lips despite himself. "Though I'd very much like your help now, I'm in rather a lot of pain."

"Of course." Ryou replied, stepping right up close to Marik once more.

Placing one hand on the back of Marik's neck, the vampire glanced into the violet eyes before bringing a wrist to his mouth. The human's eyes flicked over the silver ring protruding from the back of the slender hand for a moment, making a mental note to remove it, before his gaze was drawn back to the sight of Ryou digging a sharp canine into his arm and holding the red trickle up to his own lips.

The demon watched in slight arousal as Marik licked up the stream languidly, finally meeting the cut and giving a teasing suck. Ryou groaned softly, who knew watching his blood being taken could be so erotic? Marik's eyes slipped closed at the lavish liquid, feeling his body right itself with the familiar heat.

When he knew he was finished, the human opened his eyes and let the wrist go. Ryou immediately let his cut heal and licked up the excess blood, a look of undisguised want in his eyes. A moment passed.

"So… breakfast...?"

* * *

To be continued...

:)

A little softness really :) The next chapter covers their new life together - not that I'm, erm, luring you into a false sense of security or anything.. :P

Thank you so much for reading - please review!

Much Love,

Scarlett.x


	18. Out into the New World

**Hello Everyone :)**

As promised.. A weekly update!

I will try to keep this up for these more gentle chapters.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I just finished a huge piece of work so I am HAPPY!

So maybe some nice reviews..?

But **THANK YOU SO MUCH **to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's so nice to know my work is appreciated :)

_Warnings: _sexual references.. (which is out of the ordinary.. Haha)_  
_

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 18

"Get out of the fucking way."

"It's my house."

"I don't care, I'm first."

"Not this time Demon."

Bakura growled at Marik's smug expression as he stood menacingly in front of him at the bathroom door, his coal black wings spread slightly and fangs exposed. The shower spray hitting off the tiles sounded in the background. It was morning, and Ryou and Malik were in the bedroom, attempting to get dressed, a task made difficult by Malik's wandering hands and Ryou's inability to control himself.

The last two days had passed in (relative) calm and comfort, with all four developing their relationships, the only exception being Marik and Bakura. Malik had described their bickering to the likeness of two proud peacocks. None had left the house for a long period of time, though Ryou was getting considerably more curious about the outside world. Malik had promised, against Bakura's protective judgement, that today they would go out shopping. Although Ryou had absolutely no idea what this was, he had agreed whole heartedly, asking if they would see others in relationships such as theirs when out. Marik had laughed and replied that their case was most individual.

"I'm the guest, and I could kill you, so I think you should move." Bakura growled, taking an ominous step forwards.

He had been in a bad mood ever since he found out Marik was taking the first shower.

"Oh for Ra's sake Bakura, I'll only be a moment." Marik reasoned. He was not in the least scared of Bakura, but he starting to get pissed off.

"Do I look like I care?"

"No. Just wait unless you want to share." Marik hissed. "You're acting like a spoiled brat."

Bakura narrowed his eyes as Marik turned on his heel and walked into the steam filled room. Looking over his shoulder contemptuously, the tanned human dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower. Bakura blinked for a moment before a smirk came to his lips. Perhaps he could work around this.

Confidently striding forwards, he also removed the underclothes and opened the door of the spacious shower, stepping into the wet. Marik's eyes widened as the slender figure joined him, completely naked, under the jet. Bakura's face was cool as he moved right into Marik's personal space, allowing the water to cascade over his head.

"It's my turn." The human growled.

"You said we could share." Bakura smirked.

Marik raised his eyebrows and turned again, bringing his hands to his hair to help the water through it. Bakura swallowed thickly at the sight of the rivulets of water running down the flawless bronze back, streaming over the toned behind and down the slender legs. The pale vampire suppressed his arousal with effort.

Taking a deep breath he stepped forwards to get his hair wet, knocking Marik out of the way. The blonde almost lost balance and jerked forwards, Bakura taking the place and smirking at the other. The vampire immediately squirted shampoo into his hand and rubbed his head vigorously, splattering the other with foam. Marik whipped around, scowling, and suddenly pushed him back, Bakura taken off guard as he thought the other wouldn't retaliate. Stepping under the jet once more, Marik narrowed his eyes, daring the slightly shorter vampire to push him. Bakura advanced.

"Move." He said shortly.

"No." Marik snapped back.

"I will make you."

Marik snorted and Bakura shoved him again. Jumping into the free spray, Bakura rinsed his hair and smirked at Marik's attempts to shift him, his efforts useless against the vampiric strength. A short little-girl style spat followed, both flailing their arms at each other. Both faces starting to crack into smiles at their pathetic nature.

"Ok, come on Bakura, I need to wash my hair." Marik whined. Bakura snickered.

"Wait till I'm done Human." He replied.

Marik scowled again and went to move him. Bakura was ready and shoved him back, perhaps a little too forcefully this time. Marik stumbled back and slipped, hands fumbling to find purchase, he reached for the cosmetics stand, but failed, the metal hook snagging his skin he yelped, finally tumbling backwards, head connecting with the tiled floor with a crack. Bakura laughed at the comic fall, moving out of the water to look at his fallen companion.

The smile faded on his lips.

"Marik?" he asked, nudging the naked figure with a toe.

The human lay motionless, the water droplets bouncing onto his tanned skin.

"Ok, joke's over now Marik." Bakura called, convinced the other was playing. The pink water that then seeped from his wet blonde hair and cut arm soon convinced him otherwise.

"Shit."

Bakura immediately leant down and picked Marik into his arms, tipping his head forwards and seeing a gash in his head. Scanning the other quickly for more injuries, he noticed the wound in his arm, swiftly bringing it to his lips. Running a tongue up the slash, he felt it heal, the addictive tangy blood hot on his lips. Spitting on his hands, he rubbed the healing fluid into the back of Marik's head, feeling it heal a little but not much. Swearing under his breath, Bakura made up his mind and dipped his head low, bringing Marik's face to his own. Biting his damp lip, he tasted his own blood gather there, pressing his mouth to Marik's slightly parted lips, he moved them together carefully.

Marik gradually pulled himself into semi consciousness at the feeling of lips against his own and the taste of tangy sweet liquid in his mouth. Kissing the lips back without hesitation, he felt a heat at the back of his head, and his mind becoming clearer. Pinging back into reality and opening his eyes, he faced a pair of closed black lashes, tendrils of white hair framing the face. Pulling back immediately, the eyes flew open to reveal dark brown. Bakura straightened himself and healed his lip, pink tongue coming out to mop up excess blood. Marik breathed heavily, a moment of quiet lingering along with the delicious taste in his mouth. He said the first thing that came into his head.

"You taste good."

Bakura smirked, secretly glad Malik was alright.

"I know." He answered. "So do you."

"Can…?" Marik quickly stopped himself, looking away quickly and standing along with Bakura.

The vampire looked at the turned back thoughtfully. He reached out and let a slender finger trace the path of a stream of water. The human shivered and bowed his head. Bakura moved closer and slid an arm around the other's waste, giving a small tug. Marik turned slowly to come face to face with the stunning creature, looking into his eyes questioningly.

Without a word, Bakura leant in once more and pressed their lips together with force. Marik kissed back and reached up to slide a hand to the back of the vampire's neck, fingers tangling in the white tendrils. Bakura felt a tongue against his lips and allowed the human entry, gripping the tanned hips and pressing their groins together, he growled softly in pleasure. The kiss became rougher and Bakura abruptly bit his own lip, letting a small amount of blood enter their exchange, Marik's technique becoming a bit more active as lust ran through his veins. The vampire had to admit that Marik was a pretty good kisser, said human arching into him as he ran the smooth disks of metal in his palms up the flawless back. He couldn't help his affection grow for the other. Swiftly breaking the kiss both looked into each other's eyes hungrily for a moment, before Marik dropped his arms. Bakura stepped back and opened the door, never breaking eye contact.

"Feel free to taste me whenever you want." He said huskily, before disappearing out of the steamy bathroom door.

Marik breathed heavily, glancing downwards briefly he smirked, stepping under the jet of water to calm himself down.

Bakura strode into Marik's room to a most pleasant sight. Ryou and Malik, half clothed and aroused in a most provocative position. Malik pinning the smaller vampire to the bed, rubbing their arousals together in motion with their deep, rough kiss that did not stop as Bakura entered the room, scrubbing a towel in his hair and fixing his eyes on the two. Malik's eyes cracked open and he smirked at his lover, pulling the slender figure up with him as he sat up, Ryou immediately shifting to straddle his hips, the jeans he had obviously been trying on undone at the fly and rumpled at the ankles.

Wrapping his arms around Malik's neck, he groaned as the dancer raked his nails down the snowy skin under his wings, once again clashing their lips together for a rough kiss. Ryou broke away and began to kiss Malik's neck, nipping the skin with his sharp teeth and soothing the areas after with his hot tongue sent shivers down Malik's spine. The blonde let his head fall back as Ryou's fingers traced his stomach, outlining the muscles before dipping into his open jeans. The searing mouth followed the fingers as Ryou travelled lower and lower. Just as Ryou was about to delve into receive Malik's prize, he felt a presence in the room.

Whipping around he spied Bakura, standing near the bed, a white towel wrapped around his hips and a smirk on his mouth. Quickly sitting up, the pale vampire flushed scarlet and sat away from Malik, not knowing what on Earth to do.

"Bakura! I didn't know you'd come in…" He tried, face hot.

Malik moved closer to him, running a hand through the white hair.

"I didn't mean to disturb." Bakura said, stepping nearer and kneeling on the edge of the bed like a panther. "Though I won't mind if you keep going."

"Please keep going Ryou…" Malik breathed, bending his head to press their lips together. "I was so looking forward to you _tasting_ me for the first time."

Ryou shivered.

"I… Well…" he mumbled.

"I would so love to see you _suck_ him," Bakura whispered, coming towards Ryou and trailing his fingers down his back. "He'd enjoy it a _great_ deal..."

"So much..." Malik agreed, eyes half lidded. Ryou breathed deeply. These two were certainly turning him on with their advances.

"How about," Bakura suggested, moving behind his Sire and gliding his hands down the slim chest to above the jeans, "I suck you at the same time…?"

Ryou groaned and leant forwards, clashing his lips against Malik's as Bakura's hands slid into his underwear, passion running through him.

Marik walked over the threshold at that moment, to see Ryou about to be ravished by the larger vampires. Freezing for a second, Marik debated what to do. His decision was made up for him as Ryou realised he was there, turning his white head; he froze for the second time that day. Kneeling up and blushing, Ryou moved away from the other two, who glanced around for the interruption.

"Either join us or go away." Bakura growled.

Malik whacked him over the head.

"Want to join in baby?" The tanned vampire asked sweetly.

"Does sound tempting…" Marik said, walking over to the bed. He paused when he saw Ryou's face.

"On second thoughts perhaps we should get to the shops..." He said.

Malik gaped at him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Well we wouldn't want to be getting back too late… And there's some, erm, things at the hospital I have to sort out." He said quickly.

Bakura had also noticed Ryou's look of hesitation and apprehension when Malik had asked Marik to join them in bed. He decided not to mention it right now.

"Come on then," The pale vampire said, rising off the bed and pulling Ryou with him, "Marik probably wouldn't have lived through it anyway."

Marik gave him two fingers as he sifted through the dark wardrobe and draws to find something to wear. Malik leapt off the mattress and continued finding clothes suitable for Ryou and him.

Soon they were all dressed. Malik in tight black jeans and a dark purple long sleeved top that clung to his body, also to his wings, which could be tucked in so close to the vampire's back that they were almost unnoticeable, though a white sleeveless jacket sorted that out. Marik also chose dark jeans, and a button up shirt, Bakura black jeans and a black T shirt. Ryou, however, out of all the clothes Malik dressed him up in, chose the white and blue striped top with simple blue jeans which were too long for him. They then trooped downstairs, Marik grabbing a cereal bar on the way to the front door. He turned around to the vampires and paused.

"I think there's a problem." He said.

"Yeah?" Malik asked.

"Well, how many people with white hair are there in this city, not counting the OAPs?"

Bakura caught on.

"I get it. Got any hats?" he said sighing.

He hated hats.

"I'll get them!" Malik said, whizzing up the stairs and returning with two beanies.

Bakura twisted his tangled but clean hair up into the hat, allowing his fringe to be seen- not too conspicuous. Ryou did the same, rather liking the feel of the woollen material.

"Let's go!" Malik cried, jumping out of the front door as Marik opened it.

Ryou took a breath and walked over the threshold, Bakura taking his hand in comfort. Malik almost shot off into the distance, but Marik ran after him, grabbing his arm and laughing. Bakura knew Marik wasn't too far away from the shopping centre, and so followed on out of earshot of the other two. Ryou was looking around in fascination at the different houses and cars. Smiling as the weak sun hit his skin. He turned his head when Bakura spoke.

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"You know back then, when we were in Marik's room..." He started, Ryou frowned slightly.

"We were in his room for quite a while." He answered light-heartedly.

"You know when I mean. When Malik asked Marik to join us."

Ryou sighed softly and looked down at the pavement.

"I have no problem with Marik, not at all, if that's what you were thinking," Ryou said, Bakura shook his head. "I really like him, as I do you and Malik. It was just the thought of all of us… I mean I do enjoy when we have, you know-"

"Sex?"

"S-sex… it's just I think I'd like to…" Ryou's face turned a shade of pink, "get a bit more… experience with the whole thing first."

"Ryou, you're pretty good at what you do." Bakura said, smirking, thinking back to the night before and the kinky shower they'd had together.

"No, not that, we didn't do… the whole thing."

"Full on fuck?" Bakura offered.

"Full on _sex_." Ryou repeated quietly, the blush getting stronger.

"You know we won't push you, and it'll be up to you when you really want to do anything, Ryou." Bakura said. "I know Malik can be pretty forward, and if you want me to say something I will… Speaking of which, if you'd like us to stop trying to seduce you, we will."

Ryou giggled lightly.

"No… I actually rather enjoy that, though I know it doesn't help matters. It's just when any of you starts to do something to me, I just feel so… turned on." He muttered, blush back.

"It's sexy." Bakura said shortly.

"You think? I noticed you try and keep me under control when that happens, and I thank you for that… Though I just think I need a little more… One-on-one. I would hate to disappoint you all."

Bakura laughed at that.

"Ryou, you'd do anything but disappoint us. Though I see where you're coming from, and can I just offer myself now to be part of those 'one-on-one' sessions?"

"Of course you can." Ryou snickered. "As long as you pass the test."

"Oh? And what test might that be?" Bakura asked.

"I'll think of something…" Ryou said seductively.

Bakura smirked. How he loved his Sire.

Soon they were entering the bustling covered shopping centre, and streams of people hurried about them in all directions. Ryou's senses were in overdrive at all the new and confusing surroundings.

As they followed on behind Marik and Malik, who was skipping with excitement, he gripped Bakura's arm with perhaps a little too much force and pressed his body up against the taller, eyes darting around in slight fear and the hundreds of humans milling about.

"Bakura?" he hissed.

The larger looked down at his Sire, whose gaze was flitting around the halls in suspicion.

"Yes, angel?" he answered.

"What if King has spies around here? What if a human realises we're not one of them? What if-"

He was silenced by a kiss as Bakura pulled him into his embrace.

"Look," he spoke softly, mahogany eyes fixed on the fearful chocolate, "I know this is all completely new to you, and the-" Bakura inhaled, "-tempting scent of blood is really very strong, but to be honest, a human's senses are dull and hardly take notice of what's around them as it is. Just relax, and walk with me normally, even if there's the slightest danger, we're bound to pick it up. Ok?"

Ryou nodded, wary eyes sweeping the hall.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'm just a little apprehensive, I suppose. I just don't want to go back."

"Trust me, neither do I." Bakura answered gravely. "But it's going to be fine, we have superior senses."

"That we do," said Ryou.

A teenage girl suddenly brushed passed the couple standing in the way. She looked over her shoulder, giving the attractive males an apologetic look and calling a sorry. Flicking her long hair, she hurried off, head bowed against the onslaught of people.

Ryou stared after her and was about to take a step in her direction when he was grabbed by his arm and pulled backwards.

"No." Bakura growled, breathing deeply with his eyes shut.

Ryou kept his eyes fixed on her back.

"Please." He whispered in a deadly voice.

"No, Ryou." Bakura repeated.

The scent of the girl had been completely and utterly irresistible to the vampires. The sweet, untainted blood that could be picked up by the demons had called to them to come and take it.

"Please."

"No. I know, I haven't smelt anything like that for a while, but I don't suppose we'd leave her alive."

"If we were back in my village," Ryou muttered, "I would have been entitled to the whole of that. Why does it have to be different here?"

"Because otherwise we would have to leave because people would find out about us." Bakura reasoned.

Ryou took a breath.

"Alright," he sighed, "Maybe we should catch up with Malik and Marik?"

"Yes, I think we should." Bakura replied, taking his Sire's hand and leading him to where the blondes had been waiting on a bench.

"Did you two get a whiff of that girl?" Malik asked, springing up to meet them.

"Oh yes." Ryou replied, smiling to show his fangs.

"I had to do all in my power to stop him." Bakura smirked.

"Stupid situation." Ryou growled.

"Indeed a pity." Malik said, looking at the ground.

There was a moment of silence in which the vampires reflected how they would have to cope with all of the enticing aromas that they would come to face every day.

"Let's shop!" Malik suddenly yelled, drawing a few odd looks. "Come on Ryou!"

Grasping the pale hand, Malik charged into a clothes shop opposite with the wide-eyed vampire in tow.

Ryou looked around the room in amazement. The clothes were innumerable, in varying colours and styles, bright lights shining on displays and mannequins dressed in outfit combinations. The scent of cloth, both natural and synthetic met his nostrils along with the underlying blood of the shop employees.

Malik immediately dived into a rail, picking out different items, excitement on his face and Bakura frowning slightly at few of the choices. Marik went to another rail of the large shop and began browsing himself.

Deciding to do what the others were doing, Ryou wandered over to a rail of shirts and gently fingered the pale fabrics, a look of wonder on his face.

"Can I help you?" a polite voice called.

Ryou looked to his side and found a slender lady smiling at him. He froze for a moment and gave a slightly confused look.

Her smile faltered a little.

"What with?" he asked softly.

The kind smile returned and the lady looked at the large brown eyes, pale skin and white hair peeking out of the rim of the hat with interest.

"Well, I could help you pick out some clothes to buy? Or give advice about the latest fashions?"

Clothes to buy. That sounded about right in the vampire's head.

"I'm looking for some clothes, please. It would be kind of you to help me find some." He replied in his same, smooth voice, giving a small smile.

"Of course, Sir." She said. "Any ideas as to the style you want?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not…" Said Ryou, frowning a little.

"That's quite alright, would you like me to pick out some things you may like?"

"Yes. Yes please." The demon replied, smiling.

Something didn't seem quite right, the lady thought, as she caught sight of a pair of sharp teeth behind the customer's pink lips. It was probably just a fashion thing; she dismissed, and led Ryou over to a display of clothes.

"Bakura, this would look so good on you!" Malik practically squealed as he held up a cuffed and belted black top.

"Hmm…" Bakura replied, looking over the long sleeves thoughtfully, "I'll try it on."

"Hey, Malik, what about these?" Marik called, holding up a pair of tight navy jeans.

"Oh!" The lithe vampire exclaimed, whizzing over, "I love them! I haven't been shopping in so long! I've really missed it, haven't you?"

"Very much so." Marik replied. "Though it's more just the spending time with you."

Malik grinned widely. Bakura snorted.

"Marik you are just too sweet!" he cried, then leaning in to his lover's ear, "up for me ravishing you a little tonight?"

"Would I ever stop you?" Marik replied huskily, drawing Malik into an embrace and letting his hands rest on the firm behind. Malik shivered and wound his clothes-laden arms around the human.

"Don't stop me, and you'll be in for a night you won't forget in a hurry," he whispered, smouldering eyes fixed on Marik. "I want you so badly." He roughly pressed their lips together, rubbing their hips and giving the other an expert kiss. Marik breathed heavily as they broke apart.

"You can do whatever you want, as long as it's hard, deep-"

"I hate to break it up," Bakura cut in, a smirk on his lips. Marik growled: he knew the vampire did that on purpose. "But do either of you know where Ryou is?"

Malik's face went from sultry to anxious in less than a second.

"Ryou?" he asked, immediately pulling away from Marik and heightening his senses.

He caught Ryou's scent and leapt off to the back of the shop, clothes and lovers lagging behind him. He caught sight of the small vampire talking to a lady.

"…and these would suit your shape very well." She was saying to Ryou, who was giving her his complete attention.

"Yes, I think-"

"RYOU!" Malik yelled. "There you are!" the blonde skidded to a halt in front of the pair, the woman giving him a wide-eyed look. "Pick out anything nice?" he asked sweetly.

"Well, this kind hu- I mean- lady, has chosen some things for me." He replied smiling.

"Thank you for looking after him!" Malik said to the lady enthusiastically, glancing down at the clothes and wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist. "He's so adorable, isn't he?" he said, looking down at the blushing face fondly.

"Erm, well, yes?" the assistant tried. She didn't really know what to say at the appearance of this nice young man's boyfriend. "Will you be needing further help?"

"No, thanks." Malik said, giving her a smile, "I see we have more than enough to try on."

"Alright. Have a good day, gentlemen." She said with a nod before turning to arrange a display of sweaters.

"She was very nice." Ryou contemplated as they made their way to the changing rooms.

"You knew perfectly well where Ryou was." Marik growled at Bakura as the two hung back behind the over-excited Malik and calm Ryou.

"Perhaps." Bakura replied with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're just out to get me, but two can play at that game, vampire."

"I never suggested such a thing." Bakura snorted.

Marik sighed.

"Where do you think they'll want to go after this?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, probably to get something sweet to make them even more hyper, then maybe an ogle at a poor puppy in a pet shop?" Bakura responded as the two came to the dressing rooms and were shown in.

"Poor puppies." Marik said.

Bakura laughed, and turned to face the human.

"I know." He smirked, "It would be useful if the shop had a tiger or something that could at least defend itself."

Marik smirked along with the other.

"Or a poisonous snake at the very least." He added.

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"It's alright, Marik," He said softly. "We all know you're lacking… down there."

Eyes grazed the muscled body.

"What? Shut up Bakura!" he exclaimed, punching the vampire, who snickered and shoved him back into the changing room cubical, pulling the curtain shut behind them.

"I tell no lies." Bakura said, playfulness in his dark eyes.

"Well it's clear that the change into a vampire didn't completely happen if you can't even recognise a dick." He retorted.

"There seems to be only one way to settle this." Bakura smirked, stepping closer to the other, who was backed up against the wall.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Marik asked, his eyes narrowed.

"A simple exploration perhaps?" The vampire suggested, his eye glittering.

He moved closer and rested a hand on the wall to one side of the human's head. He breathed in the tempting aroma unique to Marik, and appreciated the sandy hair, bronzed skin and thickly-outlined eyes leisurely.

"A what?" Marik swallowed thickly, the attractive pale creature just inches from him, and oozing appeal.

"I'll let you work it out." Bakura breathed hotly, abruptly closing the distance between their lips and kissing the other forcefully.

Marik groaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in the white hair, Bakura's own hands gripping his hips and grinding them together. The vampire smirked against the pliant lips and allowed the Egyptian to dominate him, turning them around so that his wings were shoved against the wall instead. They broke apart and let their quick breath play on each other's damp lips.

"Shall I lead the exploration or shall you?" Marik growled in passion, completely under the spell Bakura had created.

"Mmm," The vampire pondered, catching his lip between a sharp fang and lustily raking a hand down the human's toned front, fingers sliding down the buckle of the jeans slightly. "Do you want to suck me?" he asked hotly.

Marik smirked and leant in closer to the demon. He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of a clearing throat could be heard. Both heads whipped around to the entrance where Malik was standing, hands on his hips.

"In answer to your question, Bakura, yes, I would like to suck you very much." He said in a business-like tone. "But this is neither the time nor the place, and if you two don't get out of that position soon, it may become the time and the place, and Ryou's trip will be ruined."

Marik begrudgingly pulled away from the vampire and gathered his clothes to try on.

"Spoil sport." He mumbled.

"When we get home you won't be saying that." Malik said smugly, keeping his serious manner. It wasn't like the vampire to normally break up something sexual- on the contrary, he would usually join in, especially at the two looking so alluring.

But shopping was a different ball game.

After much deliberation, the four soon left the shop with bulging bags and in Ryou and Malik's case, huge grins on their faces. Ryou had at first been shy about allowing Malik to pay for it all, but the other had insisted, telling him he could pay him back later in another way. Ryou didn't have to be clever to work out the fashion in which he would be paying his debt. A trip to the ice cream stand, where Ryou almost choked with delight at the sweet, cool treat, followed by a look around some other shops, a few more purchases, and then back home to Marik's house.

"Let's go and put on one of your outfits." Malik suggested as they walked into the building, running up the stairs with Ryou in tow.

* * *

Welll.. There we have it!

By the way - that girl-who-smells-good part was NOT a Twilight reference.. Just a little reality check for Ryou.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, **please review!**

_Until next week darlings :)_

Scarlett.x_  
_


	19. Playtime

Good Evening everyone!

..Well, it's evening at this very moment, in England..

Anyway, here is another chapter, an update! A week later from the other one!

Haha, I'm feeling rather proud.. Literally this chapter made me blush writing it.. I do hope you enjoy it..

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **You are making my life lovely.

_Warnings: _a lot of very hot sex. Enough said.

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 19

Once in the spacious bedroom, the two vampires dumped the bags on the floor and Malik began to sift through them, Ryou looking over and catching the various items of clothing he was handed.

"I'll try on these first." Ryou said, regarding his favourite selection.

"Ok, and I'll try on these!" Malik replied, smiling at the other and whipping off his top.

The snowy haired one blushed and turned around, removing his clothes and pulling on the new stuff. He turned around and Malik looked him up and down in appreciation.

"Wow Ryou!" He exclaimed, "Look in the mirror!"

The other stepped over to the reflective glass and his eyes widened a little. Could he really look like that? Grey skinny jeans clung to his long legs, slightly rumpled at the ankles. A close-fitting pale blue t-shirt adorned his top half, his white hair spilling over his shoulders. Though simple, the clothes really did do him justice.

"Well… I suppose it's a little different to what I'm used to." He said quietly.

"Yeah, seeing as what you're used to is a ragged pair of cotton trousers." Malik responded. "And whatever you wore in the village."

"Oh, it was nothing like this… More fur and 'tribal'- the term I think I read in one of those books."

"Probably. Let's try on another outfit!" Malik said happily, chucking Ryou some clothes.

The vampire caught sight of the garments. These were ones bought without his complete consent- Malik had insisted, Marik had smirked and Bakura nodded slyly. The proof of the pudding was in the eating, as they say, as he sighed and tugged the clothes on.

"Let's see?" Malik asked, and the other turned around from the mirror, a look of scepticism on his features.

The tanned demon's eyes drank in the image hungrily and his mouth opened a little.

"You… You look… SO GOOD!"

"You think?"

"I know so, baby."

Malik licked his lips and stepped over to the other, daring to reach out and capture a pale hand. Ryou blushed and bowed his head slightly. True, the clothes were more comfortable than he thought they were going to be, and he did look… alright. The white, slightly shimmery fabric appeared to have been sprayed onto his legs, showing off their length and tone. A long-sleeved top ran from silver mesh over his middle fingers, up his creamy arms, and tight in white opaque over his chest and stomach.

"Just one more thing..." Malik commented, turning back to the scattered bags and bending over, giving Ryou a good view of his behind. The pale one felt a jolt of arousal.

"Here we are." Malik turned back to him, smiling and holding a box.

Ryou frowned slightly and opened the lid when Malik gave it to him. Inside was a silver chain, and to the chain attached a silver pendant, about two centimetres tall.

"Marik picked it out," Malik said, "It's called an 'ankh'- an Egyptian hieroglyph for eternal life… Fitting right?"

The vampire looked down at the small cross with the looped head, the metal catching the light in the room. He smiled.

"Very fitting." He replied, looking up at the violet eyes, and offering the box back.

It was Malik's turn to frown.

"Oh no, Ryou it's for you." He said kindly.

"W-What?" He asked in confusion.

"We got it for you."

"But I…" Ryou looked back at the beautiful object. "I can't accept something like this… The quality of the metal suggests to me that it cost… a bit…"

"Never mind about that, we bought it for you because we care about you… A lot."

"I don't know, I'm intruding on your lives enough, I-"

Malik silenced him with a kiss.

"Take it, it would mean the world not just to me, but to Marik too."

Ryou looked sincerely at the chain, then back into the lavender gaze. No one had ever bought him anything like this. The clothes were a surprise enough, though in his village, the ladies had often designed and made him new outfits. This was like a gift someone would give the chief… It was so touching to the neglected creature.

"Thank you Malik… Thank you so much." He smiled genuinely at the other and emotion swelled within him. Malik beamed.

"It's alright." The vampire replied, "Although I have a suggestion as to how you can show your thanks."

"Yes," Ryou said, nodding eagerly, "Anything."

Malik gave the smaller a smouldering gaze, wrapping his arms around the slender waist.

"You can show me what it looks like on… Without all of those tiresome clothes…" he whispered in the pale ear. Ryou shivered slightly and felt a spark of arousal once more.

"Of course." He replied, "Why don't you get comfortable on the bed?"

Malik's smirk widened. Who had taught Ryou to be so alluring?

While Malik settled himself on the thick covers, Ryou took the thin silver chain delicately out of the box and put it on, using the large mirror for assistance. Once he was satisfied, he pulled the tight-fitting top over his head and shook his mane of gleaming white hair over the inky black feathers on his back. He turned around to regard the reclining vampire, a look of complete temptation on his features. Walking over to the bed, he smirked at the other and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

Drawing his eyes away from the blonde, Ryou looked down at his lap and slowly undid his flies, dragging the zip down before standing up, peeling the fabric off his long legs and feet, he bent over, giving Malik a view similar to the one he'd been lucky enough to witness. The tanned hands wandered to his groin almost absentmindedly as the new tight-fitting white boxers they'd bought the older vampire clung to his behind, the owner finally turning around, coming to kneel on the bed.

Malik caught his eye and gave him an appreciative look.

"May I see some more, baby?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Ryou blushed and bowed his head, a pale hand coming to his face; he caught a finger between his lips and glanced up demurely. Malik let his own hand trace his growing hardness.

"I… Don't know yet…" Ryou whispered.

Malik's face softened slightly, and he removed his hand.

"That's alright," he replied in an understanding voice, "we don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Oh no… Not in that way," Ryou smiled, "I'd love to…"

"Yes?" Malik cocked his head.

"I'm just not… You know…"

"Not…?"

"Not…" Ryou gestured down to between his legs.

Malik looked even more confused.

"What's wrong Ryou? What are you not?"

"Hard!" Ryou exclaimed, face bright red and smile on his lips, eyes looking anywhere but the Egyptian.

Malik let out a laugh.

"Well we're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" he purred.

Ryou nodded.

Malik pushed himself up into a sitting position and it was Ryou's turn to frown.

"Oh no, Malik," he said, leaning forwards and giving the vampire a shove to recline once more. "I'm giving you my thanks, and so, if you'd like, I'll show you what my gift looks like on its own."

Malik raised his eyebrows and nodded, the seductive look once again in the others eyes.

Ryou wanted to do this on his himself.

"That's fine by me..."

Ryou smiled and knelt up, a creamy hand trailing down his chest to his boxers, fingers coming to rest at the hem. A moment's pause and they tentatively dipped down onto the fabric tracing the outline of his manhood. A small sigh escaped his lips as the delicate touches sparked pleasure, his eyes fixed on Malik, whose own gaze was concentrated on the roaming hand.

His touches began to get a little more heavy, forefinger and thumb gripping the sides of his hardening cock and gliding up and down, carefully squeezing the head through the material. His breathing became deeper, a soft moan permeating the quite of the room as he rubbed himself a little harder.

"Ryou…" Malik breathed, own hands on his growing length, "Have you done this before…?"

"No…" The vampire replied, slender fingers stimulating himself.

"You look so good, baby… Keep going…"

Ryou nodded and felt himself become even more stiff at the other's encouragement. He had a sudden idea that bloomed in his rapidly lust-clouded mind.

"Tell me what to do…?" he asked innocently.

Malik smirked. As he had said to his lover: he was always up for a bit of corruption. Not that he didn't respect Ryou to the uttermost degree, he just found the thought of directing a seemingly pure angel in the art of touching himself rather appealing.

"Alright then…" The demon replied, hand dipping inside his own underwear to stroke himself more fully. "You think you're hard enough yet?"

"I could be… Harder." Ryou replied, desire dripping from his voice.

"Rub yourself a little quicker… That's right…" Malik instructed, his own voice inviting, lustful. Ryou did as he was told. "Why don't you try slipping your hand down inside there? …Have some skin on skin?"

Ryou smirked at the words, hand drawing up briefly before sliding into his underwear, wrapping around his length, the cool from the metal disk in the palm of his hand crackling pleasurable sensations on his sensitive skin. He let out a moan.

"Ryou… You have no idea how much I love your moans… your sighs and screams… Let me hear another…"

A gasp fell from the pink lips, followed by an intake of breath from Malik, who pumped himself at the sounds the other continued to make in genuine pleasure.

"Take them off, baby… I want to see all of you…"

Ryou didn't need telling twice. He pulled the garment off his person and knelt again in front of Malik, hand reaching to stimulate his member without hesitation, eyes closing at the treatment he was giving himself, knowing that he was pleasing Malik as well.

Said vampire smiled lustily at the naked demon, whose slender legs were shaking ever so slightly on the pale bedspread. The creamy hand moved over the arousal at a moderate pace, the slightly toned stomach and chest starting to show a gleam of perspiration.

Between the two prominent collarbones the delicate necklace hung: a definite compliment to the milky skin. Surrounding the silver was the mass of pure white hair, his face partially hidden, though displaying arousal, sharp fangs visible in his slightly opened mouth, and black wings almost closed on his back.

"You look so damn good, angel…" Malik breathed, "how about you come over here and let me taste a bit of your cock?"

Ryou's eyes flew open at that comment, his heart beat quickened at the crude words that somehow turned him on more. He let go of his length and dropped to all-fours, creeping slowly towards the other. Malik growled softly in anticipation and abruptly sat up, grasping the pale arm, he pulled the other to him, flipping him over onto his wings and immediately diving down to wrap his mouth around the straining length.

The pale one let out a loud moan at the rough antics and sudden wet heat that encasing him. Malik smirked and allowed his hand to massage the soft skin of Ryou's inner thigh, his deft fingers getting tantalisingly close to the tight entrance. Drawing himself off the organ with a wet lick, he felt hands fumbling on his shoulder as Ryou managed to cup his cheek in an affectionate manner, their lusty eyes meeting for a moment before Malik smirked and once again took Ryou's cock into his mouth.

He had to admit he'd wanted his way with the lithe demon for a while now, though understood it would be unfair to seduce him when sex was the neglected vampire's weak spot. Though now he was in the process of doing just the forbidden thing, he never imagined it would be this good. His lips moved smoothly over the sensitive flesh and his tongue teased the most delicious moans from Ryou.

All of a sudden, he felt the other move, Ryou dragged himself out of the spell he was under and realised Malik was being sorely uncared for. Catching the violet glance, he smirked and shoved the tanned one off, immediately placing himself between the other's long legs, he grasped the hem of the shirt he was wearing, and Malik eagerly complied with its removal. Finally crushing their lips together, Ryou could taste a little of himself on Malik's skilled tongue that plunged into his hot mouth. Wrapping his arms around the thin vampire, Malik pressed their naked chests together and deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Panting, they broke apart, Ryou giving Malik a smirk before kissing his neck, chest, and firm stomach, hot tongue searing on his aroused body. Ryou slid his hands up the clothed legs, finally coming to cup the hardened flesh through the fabric. Smiling in a most innocent way, he massaged the lump for a moment before undoing the buttons and zip and pulling the trousers off the other, who raised his hips to help him along. He looked down at the prize with a most pleased expression on his face.

"Please touch me Ryou…" Malik groaned, he couldn't bare the attractive body being so close without contact.

"Mmm…" was the response, "I was merely admiring your…" he blushed.

"Thick cock with which I shall make hard, sweet love to you, if so you let me?" Malik tried, faux innocence in his response.

Ryou let out a soft growl.

"Oh… I'll let you. I want it so _very _badly…" he said huskily, and Malik could see the predator's gleam in his chocolate eyes. "But first things first…"

With that he leant down and licked the underside of Malik's arousal, tongue making its unhurried way up the warm skin, before it slipped over the top and down, taking the entire member into the warm cavern. Malik let out a choked sound and groaned as the other worked his mouth over him, fingers tangling in the white hair, the pale vampire pausing to blow cool air on the end of his length, his breath coming fast and his eyes fixed to the sight of Ryou going down on him.

Knowing for sure that Ryou wanted to take this further, Malik sat up and edged backwards a little, the other vampire sensing his movements, but making no effort to unlatch himself from his smooth motions as Malik propped himself up against the pillow-strewn headboard. Moving his head up and down over the cock a few more times, he suddenly felt a hand under his chin pulling him up. He obediently let the dripping length go and placed a knee in between the bronzed legs, leaning forwards to kiss the ready lips of Malik.

"Do you want to keep going?" Malik asked, his eyes half lidded, and body excited.

"Yes…" Ryou nodded, pressing their lips together briefly.

"Are you sure?" Malik tried, knowing that Ryou was not one for self control in these situations.

"Yes." Ryou growled, "I want you to continue until we're both satisfied."

Malik smirked. He actually rather liked forceful-Ryou.

"Alright… Do you want to fuck me then?" the other enquired.

Ryou's eyes widened and his cock jumped slightly. Take Malik? The thought hadn't crossed his mind for a moment.

"I… I've never…" he blushed.

Malik nodded and smiled, he had absolutely no objections to having the snowy-haired demon.

"It's Ok… You can if you want, though-" he leant close to whisper in his ear, "-if you're happier with me fucking you senseless, I'm up for that too."

Ryou growled his appreciation and gave the other a rough kiss before Malik pushed him onto his back. The pale vampire spread his legs shamelessly and Malik placed a finger in his mouth leisurely, looking down at the fine sight, one of the creature's legs over his own. He seemed to drag it out far longer than was necessary. Ryou sighed in impatience.

"Malik…" he said huskily.

"Mmm?"

"Please hurry up."

"Oh… did you want something… somewhere?" Malik smirked, taking the dripping wet finger out of his mouth. He knew he could coax some dirty words out of the other's mouth.

"I want you…" Ryou groaned, hands running over his pale chest.

"Where?"

"T-There…"

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, angel." Malik said sweetly.

Ryou growled in frustration.

"I want you in me, deep, right now." He said harshly. Malik smirked.

"As you wish."

The tanned one knelt beside the other and placed the finger at the tight entrance, abruptly plunging into the warmth, Ryou arching his back, moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Malik carefully watching his beautiful face to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. The sprawled out vampire nodded as Malik withdrew his finger, quickly lubricating two more, he slid them inside the pale body one at a time, gradually stretching the tight entrance. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, feeling his body heal itself, he found the gently-thrusting fingers suddenly become electric to his senses, letting a soft gasp fall from his lips.

Malik gave him a trusting smile and sat back against the headboard, his fingers still within the other, he nodded his head. Ryou got the message and moved, propping himself up with effort and coming to straddle the other vampire's body, Malik's erect length directly below him. Malik withdrew his fingers and coated his cock in saliva, holding Ryou's pale hip with the other hand. Looking into each other's eyes, and finding nothing but affection, Ryou took a breath and Malik gently tugged his hips down, the pale one shivering at the sensation of the stiff head against his opening. Carefully pushing down, Ryou felt Malik guide himself, the older vampire quivering at the sensation of Malik's pulsing member sliding deep into him.

Once fully sheathed, Malik slid his arms around the slender body and whispered soft nothings in his ear, the white-haired head nestled into his tanned neck, fangs gripping the skin, and eyes screwed up in pain he knew would soon pass. The bronzed vampire felt a little apprehensive, in the knowledge that Ryou hadn't had much sex, he was comforted, and strived to make this session delectable for the other.

Said demon shifted his hips and felt a spark of pleasure. Lifting his head, he smirked at Malik and placed his hands on his shoulders. Carefully, he raised himself up and then down, a gasp of sensation rippling up his spine. The next time he did this, Malik was there to meet him, his tanned hips thrusting upwards to accentuate the enjoyment. Ryou let out an appreciative noise and quickened his pace slightly, feeling Malik moving in and out of him. Malik himself was experiencing bliss. The slender vampire felt delicate, and he was exercising great control not to thrust in too hard.

"Damn baby…" Malik groaned, "You're so fucking tight…"

Ryou abruptly paused, shivering at the dirty words.

He leant forwards with lusty eyes.

"Fuck me, Malik." He whispered. "In whatever way you want…"

Malik growled and appreciation and immediately shoved Ryou off him. The pale vampire submissively lay back and Malik moved over him, aligning his cock to the tight heat, he plunged back into the slim body, to a scream of happiness from Ryou. He thrust into him powerfully, aided by his vampiric attributes, gripping Ryou's legs and bringing them up to bend, giving him a deeper angle. The pale vampire's breath was coming in pants, and he moaned Malik's name through the immense pleasure he was receiving, spanning many minutes.

Changing position, Malik grasped the lighter hips and pulled him over to the side of the bed. Ryou looked up in slight confusion as Malik placed a foot on the ground and the other knee on the bed. When the other fed him the first thrust, Ryou was glad at this change. Eyes rolling backwards into his head, he led Malik dominate him, taking him truly hard.

Their moans and cries mingled as their bodies became increasingly lubricated with perspiration. Their vampiric strength and senses combined making this experience mind-blowing. Ryou's hands rumpled the sheets at his sides as Malik moved above him, his gold jewellery becoming smeary and jingling softly in time with them. The slender vampire had held out as long as he could, but he knew he just couldn't stop the orgasm that was fast approaching, especially as Malik's hand had wormed its way down to stimulate his hardness.

"M-Malik… I… I…" he tried, and the other panted, jerkily nodding in understanding.

The wave of pleasure suddenly broke over Ryou, his seed spilling from his length and body become impossibly tight for the other. Malik groaned loudly at the sensation and looked down into the other's hazy eyes, giving him a hard thrust, he came inside the pale demon, who gave him a smile and a moan, and arched his back as the heat filled him up.

The two were motionless for a moment, savouring the afterglow and position they were in. Malik lifted his head and smirked at the smaller, slowly pulling out before crawling onto the bed, reaching down to pull the exhausted Ryou to his side.

"Thank you…" mumbled Ryou, feeling his heart rate slowly declining.

Malik smiled to himself and reached up to stroke the cottony hair affectionately. He kissed Ryou's forehead.

"Anytime angel." He replied, feeling utterly drained from the vigorous exercise. "Though thank you too… You we're truly… Delicious."

* * *

How on Earth do I come up with this type of stuff?

This fan fiction stuff is, at times, a shocking business..

Haha, thank you so much for reading, **please review!**

_Scarlett.x_**  
**


	20. Getting Over an Error

Hello!

I know, I know.. LATE UPDATE! I don't know if anyone else has had the problem in that every time you try to upload a document, the website just spazzes out? **ERROR TYPE 2, **or some bitch.. Well, that's what happened, so I found another computer to upload this chapter on.. So yay for the update that took a lot of effort! Though, after having a little look through Yahoo answers, it seems I'm not the only one with this problem.. Uploading the document finally worked, but "editing my story" didn't work (cos of the error) but I found this very kind person who had got round the error by simply typing in..

**.net/story/story_edit_?storyid=**

and then your story ID (roll over on your homepage to find this) and stick it in URL..

Hope this helps some people? ..Darn thing.

Annnyway, **THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! I love you all :) **

I'll try and answer reviews/ questions as much as time/ work-load permits..

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Warnings:_ sexual suggestions and violence involving a hammer..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 20

Ryou smiled at the words and propped himself up on a elbow, Malik snaking an arm around his waist and glancing down as the other slid a hand up to rest on his chest. He leant down to press their lips together, his white hair scattering over the tanned body. Deepening the kiss, he let their tongues caress one and other before having an idea.

Swiftly biting his lip, he let some of his blood enter the mix before healing the puncture. Malik broke away, and frowned slightly. He licked his lips.

"What was that?" he enquired.

Ryou quirked an eyebrow.

"My blood…" the vampire replied in a hushed voice.

"I didn't know we could do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know… Drink each other's blood." Malik mumbled.

Ryou nodded.

"Sorry… I just thought because… Oh never mind…" he trailed off and went to lie back down, a small blush on his face.

"Whoa there," Malik replied, giving Ryou a small shake so he propped himself up once more. "What were you going to say?"

Ryou glanced down, notably embarrassed at the reaction he'd got.

"I…" he began, "Just thought you might like… it? It's just Bakura does." He said quietly.

"Of course I liked it!" Malik exclaimed, squeezing the slender body and smiling, to which Ryou smiled back. "It's the best thing I think I've tasted."

"No…" Ryou replied, abashed.

"Yeah, it's way better than that human stuff."

"You don't mean that," Ryou said, smiling softly.

"Yeah I do. You tasted… sweet? Well in comparison to Marik, who actually also tasted pretty good." Malik pondered.

"Marik does taste good, doesn't he?" The white haired one said, mouth watering involuntarily at the thought.

"He sure does…"

There was a moment of lingering silence before Ryou spoke again.

"So… would you…" he trailed off, blushing.

Malik smirked and raised an eyebrow, knowing perfectly well what the other meant.

"Would I what?"

Ryou let out an irritated sign and clashed their mouths together once more, Malik contentedly complying abruptly rolling them over, settling between the long pale legs and ravaging the other's mouth, happily tasting Ryou again as he allowed.

The elder vampire carefully moved his head sideways as Malik placed tender kisses over his cheeks, jaw and neck. The Egyptian made to move back to the other's pliant mouth when Ryou's grip stopped him. Looking down into the lusty chocolate eyes, he felt a transmission of desire run through him.

"Bite me." Ryou growled softly.

Malik frowned. He didn't think the other would be into that kind of thing… then again, he too could be a tad sadistic when he wished.

"You sure?" he answered, half a smirk on his lips.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"No." he said sarcastically.

"Fine." Malik said in an aloof tone.

Ryou growled as Malik made to get off him.

Instead, the tanned one suddenly bent back down, pulling Ryou's head to the side and biting down into the creamy skin. The demon let out a groan of pain and pleasure, arching their hips together while Malik let the hot, incredibly high quality blood spurt into his mouth.

After a short while- Malik was still learning about these things- he ran his tongue over the wounds and drew away, a trickle of ruby liquid running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Ryou calmed his breathing enough to lean up and languidly lick his own blood from the other's skin, finishing in a hot kiss. All too soon they broke apart and Ryou flopped down onto the bed.

"I didn't know you would enjoy that." Malik contemplated softly.

"I've lived a lot of my life surrounded by pain… It doesn't bother me too much." Ryou replied.

"Well, to make you enjoy it, where did that come from?"

"I think you know." Ryou said smirking.

Malik inclined his head, thinking for a moment.

"Bakura." He replied after a moment.

Ryou nodded.

"He's rather good at… Combining the two, I find."

"He is… Though there's now the bonus that we can heal ourselves." Malik contemplated. The next question was sudden. "When did you two… You know-"

"Have sex?"

"Yeah…"

"The first time was when you were changing into a vampire…" Ryou said quietly, a blush on his cheeks. "It was… Rough…"

"But good, right?"

"Very. You're right- the healing did come in handy."

Malik smiled down at the other, not feeling at all betrayed by Bakura's antics, and really rather pleased that Ryou had a naughty side. He'd be sure to exercise this more some day. The vampire was obviously a little nervous about telling him all that he had, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a slow, needy kiss from the other. He broke away to look down at the ruffled vampire, who gave him a mischievous smile before rolling them over, straddling the bronzed hips in a tangle of pale bedclothes.

Ryou gazed down at the beautiful form and shivered as Malik's hands left his waist and moved to brush the sandy hair from his neck and chest. His brown eyes were fixed on the place he'd bitten once before… and they both knew, intimately, how that'd turned out.

"Hey Ryou?" Malik said in a hushed voice.

Said vampire smiled and leant forwards, resting his hands either side of Malik's head and pressing their hips together.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to bite me?"

Ryou quivered and leant down, pressing their lips together briefly before moving over to Malik's exposed neck. The scent of the excellence in the other's blood filled his senses and he moved in closer. Fangs were exposed, ready to bite down, when he paused.

Malik noticed this. He opened his eyes, thinking Ryou was halting for effect. When the bite didn't come, he knew something was up.

"Go on…" he breathed, feeling the other freeze. "I want you to _taste_ me…"

Ryou blinked a few time as Malik's arousing voice hit him, he leant in and bit down on the bronzed skin. Malik let out a soft hiss at the pain, and Ryou immediately let go, getting off the other and looking at him in a frightened sort of way…

He had just been back to the shadowy hall, with its lofty ceiling and useless furniture.

Within his mind he'd stalked Malik once again, fought him, throwing him onto the stone ground and listening to the pained breathing in delight. He'd heard the snaps as he slowly broke his slender tanned fingers within his grip and tasted samples of the hot blood from small nicks in the skin, before glancing into the terror-filled eyes and smirking.

He'd taken the delicious blood without a second thought, and when that revelation came, that unfair, horrific discovery that this was Malik- the love of Bakura's life- the feeling of guilt was something too strong to simply forget.

He felt sick.

"Ryou?" Malik enquired, leaning up on his elbow, body healing the small wound on his neck.

The vampire looked at him in fear and sorrow.

"I'm sorry… Malik…" he whispered.

"For what? It didn't hurt, if that's what you're thinking."

Malik's smile faded as the other's expression didn't change.

"No… I just don't think I'll… you know…" Ryou said, then suddenly adding. "I'm full."

"What? We haven't eaten in a few days, how can you be full?" There was silence to this. "Was my blood really that bad when…? Oh…"

Malik realised the problem.

"It's Ok…" he spoke again, quietly. "I don't want to think or remember that night. I have a new life now… One with all three of you. You didn't know any better, angel, and I'm not one to hold grudges… Just do whatever you want, and I'll go along with it… And I mean anything." He finished, winking.

Ryou let a small smile flicker on his features for a second, before his face fell again.

"I feel disgusted with myself…" he said in a hushed tone. "I can never go back there, into the dark. Please don't let me go back."

"Never." Malik replied, watching the other carefully, aware that the vampire had deep emotional scars from his time in captivity, and knew that if he went back, the odds on his sanity would not be good…

"I think I'll sleep down here tonight." Ryou said abruptly, not meeting Malik's eyes and getting off the bed, swiftly moving over to lie down next to the large windows.

"Ryou, don't be silly." Malik sighed, getting off the bed as well, bringing the thick duvet with him. Ryou didn't answer, but curled up into a ball, his black feathery wings hiding his nakedness. "…Alright then. I'll sleep here with you too."

Ryou was about to open his mouth to object, when Malik was already behind him, wrapping the cover over them both and cuddling up to his back, a tanned arm snaking its way around his waist.

"Malik…" he whispered, sitting up and looking down at the other. "Please don't. You have a right to sleep there. I do not… I don't deserve this… I don't deserve you."

Malik was silent.

His violet eyes looked up into the chocolate with piercing steadiness, and his face was completely serious.

After what seemed like an age, he spoke.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I'm exactly the same race as you now-"

"Because of me." Ryou interrupted.

"I don't care. But what I do care about, however, is you. And if it takes a thousand nights of sleeping on the floor with you for you to understand that I care, I will do it."

"How can you, after what I did? I almost killed you Malik. In fact, I basically did. I feel disgusted at myself." Ryou repeated quietly.

"You shouldn't… King was treating you like an animal, which is why you behaved in that way. You're not there anymore. You're here, with me… with someone who loves you."

Ryou's eyes darted up from where they'd been examining the bed covers intently.

"Loves me?" He whispered steadily.

"Yes." Malik replied, voice quiet, gaze sincere.

"You love me?" he repeated, eyes wide.

"Yes."

"But… But why? How can you love so fast?" he asked incredulously.

Malik snorted at this, completely breaking the tension that had encircled them.

"Because you're the best piece of ass I've had in a while." He said.

Ryou took on a shocked expression, before realising the other was joking. He cleared his throat and leant down.

"Well… If that makes you love me… then feel free to have it whenever you want." Ryou replied, a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I'll be taking advantage of that offer baby." Malik purred. "Now why don't you snuggle down and keep me warm- I wouldn't want you too tired for what I've got planned tomorrow…"

"What is it?" Ryou asked, lying down next to the other and allowing himself to be encircled in the affectionate embrace.

"Hmm… You'll have to wait and see." Malik said, eyes slipping shut, knowing smile on his features.

"Is it… sexual?" Ryou whispered, blush on his cheeks.

Malik's eyes flew open and he gave the other an alarmed look.

"What kind of vampire do you take me for?" he exclaimed.

Ryou's eyes widened in confusion.

Malik's face softened.

"…Of course it is." He added quietly, smirk back, along with his closed eyes.

Ryou laughed and nudged Malik, gently resting their foreheads together.

"Hey Malik?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you too."

Malik smiled at this, eyes still shut, he hugged the other closer, sliding a leg over the slender pale ones.

"I know."

* * *

King sighed.

He pursed his lips and nodded.

The hammer swung down to smash onto the end of the man's finger. The nail went white and then crimson, the bone shattered and skin broken.

His wail of agony soared around the little room and his ruined index finger quivered and shook on the metal table. The blood mixed in with the trickles from the other splintered digits.

The smell of blood circled through the air to his sensitive nose, and he swallowed thickly, thinking about quenching his hunger later. He looked from the torture victim to King, and then to the man wielding the hammer. He was just a bystander in this interrogation.

King leant forwards from his place, seated on the other side of the table, elbows resting on the top and fingers steepled thoughtfully.

Perhaps he should have let the man have a little more of a chance to talk before he made sure that he would have difficulty holding anything for the rest of his life… But he hadn't produced the goods required that week, and the boss was in a more profound bad mood today.

The reason for his demeanour was because of the very obvious, and extremely frustrating, loss of his prized possessions.

Minstrel. _His Minstrel. _

Joker was a blessed mistake, but one he missed also… Though for some reason not as much as the smaller, more feral vampire.

Since they had escaped, all because of those bloody fools who did not defend his property. Those idiots who had allowed his _pet _to get away... He was sure that they were still alive. He had made sure to encourage their animalistic behaviour, and Joker's knowledge of the human world would mean that they could be far away and undercover.

He'd already spent a small fortune on scouts, information and services to track down his _property_… and he was willing to spend more.

He would find them.

"…You still don't remember what happened to the cargo then?" King asked lightly.

The whimpering man's sweat-covered face looked into the cold, dark eyes and his lips trembled.

Before he could ask for mercy, King nodded once more.

The man's hand would cause him pain for the rest of his life.

* * *

_To be continued.._

So who's the "bystander"..? And it seems King is pretty keen on getting his little darlings back..

Next Chapter: a long-un containing a load of Bakura/ Marik loveliness ;)

I hope you enjoyed it, **please review!** It makes me happy.

Thank you for reading,

_Much love,_

_Scarlett.x_


	21. Tease

Hello Darlings :)

UPDATE TIIIME!

Sorry it's been more than a week.. Being busy is such a drag. I'll get round to replying to reviews soon, but, as someone pointed out, **my PM was turned off! **And here was me thinking that no-one liked me to message back..

Thanks so much for all the reviews, it's so nice to hear that I make people smile and look forward to these scribblings :)

So here is the long-awaited rough-and-tumble of Bakura and Marik's relationship.. I do hope you enjoy!

_Warnings: _Bakura and Marik. Alone. Enough said.

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 21 

Marik watched the retreating backs of Ryou and Malik before turning to Bakura. The vampire smirked and nodded, turning into the living area.

"I think we should leave them to have their fun…" he said, hands grasping the bottom of his shirt and proceeding to pull it over his head.

"Yeah," Marik agreed, watching the other stretch the black feathers, before they came to settle comfortably on his pale back. "I take it Ryou spoke to you?"

Bakura stepped back to face the human, who allowed himself a glance down the beautifully sculpted body.

"He did," he answered with a smirk, "He tells me he needs a little more one-on-one time… though from what I believe is about to happen upstairs, he will be getting it very soon." Marik shivered involuntarily at this idea of the two vampires together. "Wonderful thought isn't it?" Bakura purred, smirk widening to reveal his fangs.

Marik nodded. A moment passed before the doctor managed to snap himself out of it.

"I… I have some work I need to do," he announced, breaking eye contact with the other, who raised an eyebrow.

"Work?"

"Yes, idiot. I do actually have to earn my keep, unlike some… things."

Bakura smirked at the replacement of the word "people".

"Have fun…" he said in a careless tone, flopping down onto the sofa and running a hand through his snowy hair.

Marik rolled his eyes and stomped past. How did this vampire manage to get under his skin so much? Without a great amount of effort either…

He went over to his desk and opened his laptop. He had some paperwork he needed to get done- a paper for the medical journal, and some notes. Marik contemplated that he'd have to go in to do an operating list tomorrow- he'd put off all of that for enough time as it was.

The TV was turned on. This wouldn't have been a problem if the volume wasn't so loud.

"Bakura?" he called, not looking away from the screen. He heard a grunt in reply. "Turn the volume down, or turn it off."

There was a pause, and abruptly the volume went up considerably. When it did not change again, Marik turned in his chair to look at the sprawled out vampire with a glare.

Bakura smiled sweetly, turning the volume right down.

"Sorry," he said innocently, "I got confused with the buttons…"

Marik narrowed his eyes and whipped back to his laptop. His fingers tapped away at the keys busily. The text filled up the page steadily and his mind became completely focused on the job at hand, forgetting the unruly demon dominating his sofa.

"MARIK!"

Said human jumped a couple of inches into the air.

Bakura gave him the same sweet smile as he straightened up from his little shout in the other's ear.

"What, Bakura?" Marik growled, turning around once more in his seat.

"What's an angioplasty?" he asked, head tilted to one side in a very disconcertingly sweet way.

"What? Why?"

"Just wandering…"

"It's when you do an operation on someone to clear a narrowed or blocked artery. Ok?" Malik replied.

"Yep. Thanks."

There was a moment's pause in which neither of them moved.

"Do you want anything else, vampire?" Marik enquired.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm operating."

"I think I'd be good at that…" Bakura contemplated. Marik snorted.

"You think? You'd smell the blood and start drinking from the patient on the table."

"Would not. I'm good with my self control."

Marik laughed again, and Bakura smirked.

"Yeah right. If I said I'd give you anything you wanted in the world, if you didn't have sex with Malik while he was lying in front of you naked, you couldn't do it."

"Bad example human," Bakura said intelligently, "if Malik was lying in front of me with his tanned legs spread, preferably with a few chains or something, there would be nothing in the world I would want more."

"True." Marik agreed. "I can think of something though."

"Yes?"

"Malik _and_ Ryou naked."

Bakura laughed darkly.

"Mmm. You've got a point."

A moment of silence passed between them as they thought about that.

"So do you want anything else?" Marik asked. Bakura looked as though he was thinking before he replied.

"Nope. That's all."

When the demon failed to move once more, Marik simply raised an eyebrow and turned back to his work, believing that the other would simply go back to his TV programme.

Bakura's eyes became playful and he silently knelt behind the working human. Shifting forwards on his knees until he was so close to Marik his scent was intoxicating, he let the other work for a few minutes longer.

Carefully, he reached up with his slender fingers and ghosted them over the sandy hair, finally coming in contact to move the locks from the bronzed neck, fingertips grazing the skin.

Marik froze once more, though this time he did not move at all. Bakura's hand slid around to his throat, gently gripping him in slightly intimidating way before he felt a pair of soft lips against his skin. The violet eyes slid shut and his head tipped sideways slightly as the vampire placed kisses up his neck, searing tongue running over the flesh just below his ear, sending a visible shiver of pleasure up his spine. Bakura smirked but continued: he'd just found one of this human's sensitive places.

The licks soon became little nips with his sharp teeth, and he heard Marik hiss in satisfaction, the hot breath playing over his neck certainly turning him on.

"There was one more thing I wanted…" he breathed, and Marik nodded absently. "…Blood."

Marik let out a soft gasp and nodded again, completely under Bakura's spell.

"Yes?" the vampire whispered, kissing the skin again.

Marik nodded.

"Yes?"

"Yes." The other said in a hushed voice.

"Alright then." Bakura said in a business-like tone, standing up. Marik shook his head and turned around, a confused look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'll be off then."

"What?"

"You said I could go and get some blood. So off I go."

Marik frowned, and then realised what Bakura meant.

"Oh. Ha. Ha." He said flatly.

"What?" replied Bakura, smirk on his mouth, "I asked you, and you said yes. You didn't honestly think I was going to drink your blood did you? What an idea!"

Marik growled and stood up, drawing himself up face to face with the vampire.

"What an idea." He echoed in irritation, before smashing their mouths together.

Bakura smiled inwardly and tangled his hand in the sandy hair, forcing them into a deeper, rough kiss. Marik gripped his fair hips as the vampire stepped backwards towards the sofa; he straddled the pale body as he fell back onto the cushions. The two broke apart and lusty eyes met one another.

"You're wearing too much." Bakura growled.

"Take it off me then." Marik replied.

The vampire smirked and sat up, pushing their groins together and dragging the material over the tanned head. Pressing their lips together for another needy kiss, Bakura raked his nails down the perfect human's back, drawing a gasp of pain and pleasure from his pink lips. Marik ground his hips down and Bakura moaned, hands running down the muscular chest and stomach before reaching the fly of Marik's jeans. Again they broke apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"Suck me?" Marik asked, flicking his eyes downwards.

Bakura smirked and slid his hand down to massage the obvious lump. Marik took a quick breath.

"You want me to?" he replied, moving his hand a little harder.

"Mmm…"

"You're not worried about these?" Bakura asked, baring his teeth and flicking his tongue over his fangs. Marik smirked.

"On second thought…" he said, catching his bottom lip between his own teeth.

Bakura laughed huskily.

"I won't bite you… Hard."

"No?"

The vampire leaned in to run his tongue over the other's ear, letting a breath play over the skin.

"No… Though I could fuck you… Hard." He whispered.

Marik let out a groan and went to kiss the other again, their wet tongues battling in each other's warm mouths, before he was struck by a thought. It would certainly get the mischievous vampire back.

"Bakura…" he gasped and the other's hands roamed over his skin, "I want it so bad…"

"Me too…" the other growled, fingers going to undo the button and zip.

"You do?" Marik said, hands stilling the other's and gazes meeting.

Bakura frowned slightly.

"Yes?" he tried.

"Brilliant. I'll get the recipe book!" Marik exclaimed, extracting himself from the demon's grip and wandering into the kitchen. "I didn't know you were also a fan of cake…"

The last thing the confused vampire saw was the rosy fingernail marks down the coffee-coloured back.

Later on that evening, the two seemed to have put their irritation tactics to one side for enough time to watch a film together. Marik had made his cake, expecting to be dived on in the kitchen by Bakura, but the vampire instead had sulked in front of the TV with half a frown on his face. The half being explained as his vampiric hearing caught what was going on upstairs.

He hadn't looked at Marik when he sat down beside him as the sweet mixture was cooking, and as for when the sponge was complete- iced and all- he hadn't paid any attention to that either, though it smelt very, very good. In the end, he lost the battle with his pride, ran into the kitchen and scoffed a piece of the pudding, smiling at the sweetness before fixing the neutral expression to his face once again and flopping down onto the cushions next to the other.

"I don't want to watch this." He had said, abruptly.

Marik sighed and glanced at him.

"What do you want to watch then, demon?"

"Demon wants to watch a film." Bakura replied moodily.

"You sound like a child. Pick one out then."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and shuffled to the place where the films were kept. To his surprise, Marik had his favourite horror film, so he plucked it from the collection and placed it, perhaps a little too roughly, into the player.

The titles rolled onto the screen, and Marik looked over at the vampire. Bakura caught him looking and growled softly, the human raising his eyebrows and folding his arms. The film began playing and the two watched in silence, the tension between them as thick as syrup.

Like syrup, it was at first bearable, but then became utterly sickly. Bakura finally dragged his gaze away from the screen and spoke to Marik.

"Don't you think that they would have looked at real blood before they made this film? It's so stupidly fake."

"Mmhmm." Marik replied.

A pause.

Bakura smirked and pulled his legs up onto the sofa, he moved onto all fours and crept over to where Marik was seated, in the corner of the L shaped sofa. Marik attempted to ignore him, though this was made quite hard when Bakura so leisurely slid onto his lap to straddle him.

Finally meeting the chocolate eyes, Marik smirked before reaching up and wiping the chin of the demon with his finger.

"Did you like it?" he asked, before licking the small amount of icing off his digit.

Bakura nodded.

"You know what I'd like better?" he asked.

Marik rolled his eyes and held up a hand.

"Sex, Malik, blood, Ryou and me?" he said, counting off on his fingers.

Bakura gave a low laugh.

"Yeah… They all sound pretty good, though right now I just want number 3."

Marik felt his stomach flip slightly. Bakura wanted his blood- for real this time. Strange though it seemed to the doctor, the idea quite excited him. He knew he was fit and able enough to give it to him, though the method of extraction may cause a few problems.

"Blood?" he asked softly.

"Mmm."

"My blood?"

Bakura nodded and suddenly kissed him passionately, mouth moving against Marik's with a sense of urgency, tongues coming out to roughly caress each other, pale fingers tangling in sandy hair, while bronzed hands ran up under the midnight wings to grip the pale back. A quick draw back and the two regarded each other through half-lidded eyes, before another long, hot kiss, breaking away with Bakura tugging at Marik's lip.

"Take it." Marik hissed, feeling the arousal between them both amplified.

Bakura smirked and kissed him once more, abruptly tugging his hair to get his head to the side, and plunging his fangs into the perfect neck.

The vampire heard the other let out a soft gasp, and the tanned fingers grasped a few black feathers tightly. He took a few mouthfuls before healing the wounds and drawing back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and kissing the other softly, a rare gesture.

Marik caught his breath and allowed the vampire to kiss him gently, letting go of the wings; his hands ran up the bare chest to rest on the creamy shoulders. He broke the kiss, and a wave of fatigue washed over him.

"Thank you." Bakura whispered, the wonderful taste of Marik lingering in his mouth.

The human gave him a smile.

"Anytime."

"You don't mean that."

"I know."

Bakura laughed softly and moved around so that he had both of his legs over Marik's, who accommodated him by winding an arm around his shoulders, as the vampire hugged their bodies together in a comforting way.

The two leant back into the cushions, Bakura in an unusually submissive position, though not because he didn't want to, on the contrary, it was a welcome change. The film ran on, and they watched it in comfortable silence, fingers sometimes coming up to slowly trace a pattern on soft skin or to play with a strand of hair.

Once it was over, Bakura looked up at Marik, whose eyes were shut, and face peaceful. He resisted the urge to do something in his normal way, such as tug at the blonde hair, and instead ran a hand down the other's cheek. The violet eyes flickered open, and Marik smiled at him sleepily.

"You missed the end." Bakura stated.

"Well done." Marik responded with a smirk at the other stating the obvious, tightening their embrace briefly.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." The vampire suggested.

Marik nodded and untangled himself, stretching, to the appreciation of Bakura, and then going over to switch everything off. The two then made their way upstairs and pushed the door of Marik's room open.

Bakura and Marik exchanged looks of smug happiness. Wandering over to the ones they knew were theirs, in a room scented with musk and everything that was the vampires, they took in the two slender, naked forms lying on the floor, with only a blanket covering them and their bodies entwined, Bakura smiled fondly. Glancing over to the human, who nodded, he quickly took off his clothes down to his boxers and picked up Ryou from under the covers, the delicate body limp in his arms from sleep, and carried him over to the large mattress. Marik followed with Malik and the large coverings and joined the two.

Marik turned to face away from Bakura, Malik unconsciously wrapping his arms around his body and nuzzling his smudged-makeup face into his chest. Marik felt another pair of arms gently lie themselves around him, and knew this was Ryou. Behind Ryou, Bakura protectively nuzzled up to his Sire, burying his nose in the white hair and tucking the blankets in around them. With a sigh of happiness, he joined them in sleep.

* * *

To be continued..

Well, I hope you liked it. **Next chapter: **we find out abour Ryou's turbulent past..

Thank you for reading, **please review!**

Makes me happy :) I hope everyone is well,

Love, _Scarlett.x_


	22. The Days Were Dark

Hello Everyone,

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Lots of love to all of you!**

Sorry for having another impromptu break.. But I think that I'm actually coming to the end of the story.. In my head! So right now it's probably hitting about 35 chapters..? Will you all hold out till then? Yes, Scarlett, if you update more regularly, I hear you say. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the update!

Oh.. and there's a lemon here.. ;)

_Warnings: _horror, violence & some explicit boy x boy love..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 22

Ryou didn't expect to wake up surrounded by warm, comfortable arms and bodies.

He had been back there, back in the dark.

The dream had been set in the period of time before King had bought him. The men with the weapons had come to the village. It was evening; the people were cooking food and resting from a day out on the harsh land.

He was in the chief's hut. The fire was crackling in the centre of the structure, and a pot of some delicious-smelling food was spitting and bubbling as the chief's wife plucked some crinkled herbs from a bunch. She rolled the leaves between her weathered fingers, sprinkling the fragments into the vessel.

The vampire laughed heartily and tried push the girl away. The chief's daughter joined his laughter and came at him again with the coloured paints. They did not usually decorate their skin, but the demon was an exception- his pale flesh was a blank canvas. This was helped by the fact that he didn't have to wear that many of the tribe's richly coloured garments, as he was not affected by the cold.

Her beautiful almond shaped eyes crinkled in a smile as Ryou finally gave in, letting her finish the design that spread from his shoulder to his creamy chest. He flexed his wings and reclined back into the furs strewn in his own seating area, eyes sliding half-shut as the noises of the night and scents of blood from the girl and cooking filled his senses.

The demon knew she liked him more than she should.

They spent far too much time together than was good for her, even though he could never bring himself to love her in that way, he felt his heart grip with guilt at times for her affection.

She was indeed attractive- one of the most lovely in the village. She was also engaged, and had been since a young age.

The actual marriage would be later that year, to a respectable man in the village. Had Ryou not been a creature with extraordinary strength and power, plus a taste for human blood, the fiancé probably would have had some objections with the amount of time the two were around one another. As it was, the vampire had made it clear he did not want a female, and instead settled for this friendship.

When she was done, Ryou smiled in thanks and she moved behind him to start running her agile fingers through the pure white hair. The vampire's eye properly closed at this, and he let her braid small sections, binding small feathers and beads to the strands. Abruptly, his stomach growled, and she paused.

A quick word was passed between her and her mother, and she left the dwelling, returning with a young man.

The human was scared, but did a good job of not showing it. Ryou nodded to the chief's wife and the pretty girl left the hut. The man knelt in front of the vampire, and Ryou moved forwards, giving the human a reassuring look, he leant in and bit down on his neck, drawing out the blood as he wished. The human didn't make a sound, and the woman watched on. When he was done, Ryou bowed his head in thanks. The man nodded and touched his forehead to the floor in front of the demon.

The chief's wife barked an order, and the man left the structure quickly. The ritual was not new. It was rather like that every time, though Ryou refused to let any other see him feed, apart from the woman, and especially not the girl.

She came back in and the vampire quickly wiped any excess blood from around his mouth so that she would not see. The girl resumed her absent-minded grooming, Ryou now completely peaceful with a belly full of blood.

The next part was full of shouts, fire and helplessness.

Ryou had abruptly sat up to the unusual noises from outside. He'd run out of the hut with the girl to see unfamiliar men swarming the settlement, people falling to the ground as the outsiders pointed weapons at them, and the scent of blood filling his nose.

He'd tried so hard.

Protective instinct kicking in, he'd fought the men, his body constantly healing itself, finding uninjured villagers and herding them away from danger, up into the mountains. There was the acrid smell of smoke as the others had thrown flames onto their buildings that they had worked so hard to create, screaming as mothers tried to get their crying children to safety.

Ryou's coal-black wings had carved through the night, spiralling down to attack the men, who crumpled under his strength, even though the bullets bit into his snowy flesh.

It was her clear, recognisable scream that had been his downfall.

The chief's daughter was injured. Ryou frantically flew through the air, finding her slender body being beaten on the rocky ground by one of the men; he growled in anger and snarling, proceeded to end his life in a predator-like manner.

She was hurting… He could smell her pure blood being wasted on the cold Earth.

He took her in his arms. She was alive, she could tell it was him.

She looked at him in relief- surely her vampire could save her.

He heard the harsh, biting sounds before the pain hit him. The small pieces of metal drove themselves into his wings and he let out a cry of pain, her face abruptly worried as she gripped his lithe body weakly as they both fell onto the ground hard.

Groaning, Ryou attempted to pick himself up, but the bullets had peppered his wings and back, his breath was laboured as his own blood flowed into his lungs, he coughed violently and heard the men coming closer. He let go of her and turned, using his body as a shield, he tried to run at them to attack, though fell back down as they fired again, breath lost as the pain jarred his whole being from his chest.

They had finally grabbed him, roughly binding his wings with tough rope and shouting at their victory. His head was spinning in agony, and his stomach flipped as he saw them bringing her over by the hair, laughing, jeering.

They tore off her warm clothes in front of him, knowing this would antagonise them both, kicking and beating her. In the end, a knife brought her end.

All the sounds in his ears were abruptly muffled as their chocolate eyes both met each other. As if in slow motion, the blade cut through the soft skin on her exposed neck. The ruby blood took a moment before it streamed down her chest. Her expression was one of surprise, not fear, as she gazed at Ryou, the moment seeming to last for a long time, until her eyelids drooped, the flow of crimson thickened and she fell to the ground, skull hitting a rock with a dull crack.

He had not come back to himself until a while later.

He took the beating they dealt him in silence.

While they bound his slender body too tightly for a human to withstand, and dragged him to a creature of metal and smoke, he was quiet. Ryou did not scream as they stabbed a blade into his neck, catching the blood in a bowl before his body healed, and then passing around the liquid for all- the blood healing them of all of their aches and pains, proving that he was what they had been looking for.

They would not take his blood again, nor let him be used for his elixir while he was theirs- the huge amounts of money were more tempting.

These creatures were too rare, and had too often been bled dry for their instant, but not permanent healing blood… No, he was a trophy.

For him there was darkness… Peaceful, painful darkness.

Forced into a cage of about four feet squared, he could not stand nor lie flat. He was placed in an underground room surrounded by other cages; two snow leopards that paced back and forth, their ribs swinging with their gait; a brown bear with matted fur and dull eyes; otters that cried from lack of food and separation. The place was horrific; nothing could have prepared him for it.

All of the creatures were deprived of food. The vampire observed through a weakening gaze how animals were taken away and added to, though no one came for him. The weeks passed and his body became thinner and thinner.

A worker came in to the dim room and marched the isles, abruptly stopping in front of Ryou and bending down to examine the motionless demon.

Animalistic reflexes kicking in, and Ryou attacked.

The death was messier than intended, the bars meaning dislocation and broken bones were an unfortunate result. The hot, delicious blood was appreciated though. Punishment of being whipped and having a sharpened spear stabbing his body seemed almost worth it. Almost.

Many more days of darkness.

Then King...

No.

_Wake up!_

Marik's violet gaze met soft mahogany.

The russet eyes widened in apology.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." Ryou whispered.

"You did. Though don't apologise." Marik replied huskily, leaning down to kiss the other's sweaty forehead tenderly.

The human had been woken from his slumber to Ryou's heavy breathing; his body was still, though his breath came in small panicked gasps, his face twisting in anguish. The chest had stilled, though the pained look on the pale features had stayed. Marik had propped himself up on his elbow and stroked the other's white hair, trying to either calm him down or wake him up.

"Sorry." The vampire repeated.

"It's alright. Bad dream I take it?"

"Something like that…"

"If you want to tell me, go ahead… If not, I won't mind either."

Ryou rubbed his eyes, leaning up to slide an arm around Marik's neck. Sighing in contentment, he felt the strong tanned arms wrapping themselves around his naked body and drawing him so very close. Resting his head on Marik's shoulder, he breathed in the alluring scent, feeling happiness rush through him.

"It was just memories…" Ryou whispered, and he felt Marik nod. "Before all of this. The days were dark…"

"More sleep or a shower, baby?" the human asked comfortingly.

Ryou smiled at the similarities between Marik and Malik.

"Shower please."

"Shall I run it for you?"

The vampire frowned slightly.

"No… I'd like you to take it with me… Please?"

Marik smiled. Nothing would please him more, though he didn't want to put pressure on the other.

"Of course I will, if that's what you'd like."

"Thank you, Marik…"

Ryou spoke the name affectionately and drew back, their eyes meeting, followed by their lips for a slow kiss. Marik broke the kiss and let his fingers trail down Ryou's milky neck, finally taking the small silver pendant between his fingers and smiling. The vampire's hand came up to close over the tanned one.

"Do you like it?" The human asked.

Ryou laughed softly.

"Of course I like it… It's beautiful… Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome…" Marik replied, noting how well the silver suited the vampire. "It's an ankh by the way, it means-"

"Eternal life." Ryou finished, looking into the other's eyes, "Malik told me."

At this, the demon thought he could detect a flicker of sadness in the violet depths. It didn't take much to work out what he was thinking. Ryou didn't know whether to talk about it or not… After a pause, his grip left Marik's and he rested his hand against the bronzed cheek.

"Don't worry…" he whispered. "I'll be happy with you for as long as you wish to be around… Even if it is just… Just a human life time."

Marik swallowed and felt his heart swell for the other- his kind words rested close to his heart. He wandered if Ryou and even Malik, not so much Bakura, would still feel this way when he was old and dying, with greying hair and lined skin… Of course they could not. While they still had their youthful looks for the rest of their existences, their strength and senses, they would never have time for him. But then could he, himself, bare to let this happen? Thankfully, Ryou broke his thoughts.

"Sorry, I-"

The other silenced him with a kiss and ran his fingers through the pale hair. Letting the kiss become more passionate, Marik let him know nothing was wrong.

Marik leant backwards and made to get out of bed, leg sliding over Malik. Ryou followed him and attempted to keep their kiss going, his efforts met by a smirk from Marik, who untangled himself from the bed clothes and watched the frustrated Ryou quickly follow him. Jumping delicately off the mattress, Marik accepted Ryou into his arms once more and opened the door for the two to make their way to the bathroom.

When at their destination, Marik leant in to turn the water on. Ryou had blushed when he realised he actually still wasn't wearing anything, but now his forehead creased at the sight of Marik's back.

He stepped over and placed his hands on the marred skin. Marik looked over his shoulder at Ryou.

"Bakura?" the vampire asked softly.

"How did you guess?"

Ryou shook his head and abruptly leant down, his hot tongue darting out to run up the length of one of the slim scabs.

Marik took an intake of breath and quivered, hands gripping the shower door as the other's tongue ran up the sensitive skin of his back.

It was all over too soon, and Ryou ducked under Marik's arms to smile at him, pressing a kiss to his mouth. The vampire could tell that the other was very aroused, and trying to control it. The naked demon was not making this any easier. Somehow he managed it.

"Thank you…" Marik finally managed, drawing himself up and smirking at the mischievous face.

"That's alright." Ryou replied sweetly, turning around and standing under the jet of water, the stream rushing down his wings and hair.

Marik slid off his boxers and joined the other, reaching around to turn Ryou to face him. There was a moment's pause and Marik leant to kiss the expectant vampire, but then diverted his face and leant over to pick up the shampoo.

Ryou growled softly but did not act, instead washing his hair and body with Marik, trying not to let his gaze linger for too long on the tanned form which he had not yet had the pleasure of seeing in the nude.

The sexual tension within the shower was becoming thicker and thicker, both trying to out-stare each other. Silently, Marik turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and passing it to Ryou, who took it and joined the other in rubbing his hair and body to a degree of dryness.

The vampire couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out, he grasped Marik's hand, and pulled him back, lips meeting in a rough kiss, he felt the human's fingers tangle in his damp hair, pulling him closer and letting their tongues battle. The towels dropped to the floor and Marik pushed their bodies together, exposed groins touching to sparks of pleasure.

Ryou felt the backs of his legs hit the bath and Marik's hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to sit on the side of the enamel tub. Before he could bend down to meet Ryou, Marik let out a gasp as the other suddenly grasped his half-arousal. The vampire smirked up at the other, whose eyes were hazy, and licked up one of his hands for lubrication, applying it to Marik's cock in a sensual motion.

Mahogany eyes took in the sight before him. He shivered in anticipation and pumped his hand up and down the organ leisurely.

Before he could stop himself, the words came out.

"…You're so big," he whispered, then covered his mouth with his free hand and blushed.

Marik smiled down at him. He knew this was probably Malik's influence.

"Thank you." He replied modestly.

Ryou's embarrassed silence that followed needed a solution.

"Mmm, you feel so good on me, Ryou…" he said huskily, and the vampire smiled, applying more spit to his working hands, drawing out soft groans from Marik. Biting the bullet, the vampire joined in.

"Harder?" he asked seductively.

"Harder baby…" Marik replied, a smirk on his lips.

Marik let out a moan as Ryou's pace picked up, his tanned hands coming to cup the pale cheek.

"You know…" Ryou started, then paused, wandering if what he was about to say would really be appropriate.

"Yeah?"

Ryou caught Marik's eyes and smirked.

He couldn't stop his runaway mind in these kinds of situations..

"I'd love to know what it feels like…"

"What, what feels like?" Marik breathed.

Ryou swallowed and stopped his hands, licking his pink lips, he let his eyes slid half shut and tilted his head back. His words dripped with desire.

"…To have you deep inside me."

There was a moment of stillness.

Marik's eyes widened and he suddenly leant down, clashing their mouths together and hugging their bodies close. Ryou wrapped his legs around the muscular body and allowed the other to ravish his mouth. Marik trailed his lips down from Ryou's, licking and sucking down the pale skin, coming to a small nipple and nipping it not too gently, drawing out a hiss of arousal from the other.

Taking the vampire's length in his hand he pumped it, drawing a gasp from his lips. Kneeling on the floor, the gasp was turned in to a loud moan as Marik abruptly took the entire cock into his mouth, coating it in hot saliva.

Ryou almost fell off the side of the bath at this point, but the human grabbed him before his could topple backwards, instead pulling him up to stand and letting out a small laugh. Ryou blushed and smiled before placing a hand on the wall to steady himself as Marik went back to his arousal.

The Egyptian pumped the organ a few times before letting his tongue glide up the hardened flesh. His lips then moved over the smooth head and gave it a strong suck, Ryou's body quivering in response. The tip of his tongue flicked the small opening and mouth travelled down to take the whole cock into his warmth once more.

The vampire was lost in a passionate fog. Marik was so skilfully working him; he couldn't stop the moans falling from his lips, nor his hands from tangling themselves in the sandy hair. The human began to pump him harder, faster, spit slicking up the motions and accelerating the pleasure. He held out for as long as he could, which was for long moments from the aforementioned techniques Marik employed, these becoming more adventurous and pleasurable as the vampire lost himself.

The human smirked as he saw the vampire's body becoming tense, his eyes shut tightly and hair covering his face. He didn't stop his ministrations, but kept them going, loving what he could see and hear. The moans suddenly erupted in a loud gasp of his name and Ryou came forcefully, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Marik was ready for him and swallowed the hot essence with satisfaction, finishing just as Ryou's knees gave way and he all but collapsed into the human's waiting arms.

Marik cradled the other to him and gently pushed the almost-dry hair from his beautifully flushed face. The chocolate eyes opened and he smiled up at the tanned features lovingly.

"That was… So good…" Ryou breathed, and Marik smiled.

"I'll take you as well, if you'd like…?" the human asked, willing to do whatever the other wanted.

Ryou smiled, leaning in to kiss the other briefly.

"I see Malik's taught you that vampires can last for a pretty long time."

"He has," Marik replied smirking. "Tell me what you want…?" He purred.

The vampire took a breath and straightened up, feeling his energy coming back, just as Marik knew it would.

"What I want?" he asked, sliding off Marik's lap and leaning against the bath, letting his eyes wander over the God-like body reclining in front of him.

The human nodded.

"I want to suck you… Please."

Marik smirked as Ryou dropped down on all-fours and crept towards him, knocking his body back onto the towel covered floor, hands finding him once more.

He let out a groan, which was silenced by Ryou's skilled mouth over his own, the tendrils of snowy hair scattering onto his bronzed chest, proceeding to ravish his ready body.

He was not disappointed at all that the vampire didn't want sex; he would take things at Ryou's pace. It was clear that the demon had managed to work on restraining himself a little when it came to this kind of thing, but the words that had tumbled so desirably from his mouth had been an indication that excited-Ryou was still so different from calm-Ryou.

Ryou slipped on a black silk dressing gown that was held out for him by Marik, having taken it from the back of the bathroom door. Marik himself gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly from behind, the two enjoying each other's company after the morning's excitement.

"I have to go to work, baby." Marik whispered.

Ryou frowned.

"Why? You have a home and food…"

Marik laughed softly.

"I have to earn money to pay for it all… I can't go out hunting or anything like that. I'm a doctor; I need to go to the hospital to patch people up."

Ryou whipped around at this.

"You're a healer?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I suppose so, yes."

"My village mother was a healer." He said, smiling. This happiness soon drained from his face as he remembered. Quickly he changed the subject. "…I'll go and make you some breakfast if you wish?"

"That would be very much appreciated, thank you." Marik said, smiling at the other's kindness.

He arrived downstairs to what was an excited looking Ryou. The vampire in the doorway took in the smart suit and his eyes widened, the excitement gone, he stepped back, looking at Marik with hostility, a growl in his throat.

Marik frowned at this and looked himself over. Suddenly he realised what was the matter.

"Shh, it's Ok Ryou," he began, stepping forwards, "people other than Them wear this kind of clothes… Please understand other humans can look the same way…"

Ryou narrowed his eyes briefly before straightening up, realising Marik was telling the truth. He gestured towards the table and smiled softly, only feeling a little foolish.

"Breakfast…?"

Marik came over to the small table for two in the kitchen. He smirked at what the vampire had prepared for him.

"This looks… Great." He said, smiling at Ryou and taking a seat.

The vampire happily sat down opposite him and propped his chin up in his hand, gazing at him expectantly, a glittering smile on his face.

The violet eyes looked down at the food before him.

A baking dish was at the table place, and inside was a clump of around six rashers of raw bacon surrounded by broad beans and a raw carrot. A wine glass stood to his right, filled to the brim with cornflakes. A sharp food-preparation knife had been laid across the baking disk carefully, and the top part to the weighing scales containing the slightly battered remains to the cake he'd made had been placed above the main dish. In the middle of the table the potted plant from the window sill stood proudly.

"Do you mind if I make a few… adjustments?" Marik asked.

"No, not at all," Ryou smiled back, "I went on what smelled good, and put it in what I could find… It's all probably wrong, right?"

"Not all of it," Marik replied, not wanting to knock Ryou's very thoughtful-looking efforts. "Look, I'll give you a few tips before I go, Ok?"

"Yes please."

"Right, well," Marik stood up, going to the fridge and getting out the milk, "these things are called corn flakes and you put milk on them, usually in a bowl." Ryou nodded readily. "Then this is bacon, or pig meat, and it usually needs to be cooked a little first. But the other vegetables you can eat raw, and the cake, well, I think that'll be my first stop."

The vampire took all of this information in and spoke with the human, who told him all about the hospital and what his job was like. All too soon it was time for Marik to leave, and Ryou walked him to the door, the two exchanging a slow and meaningful kiss before the Egyptian left the house for the walk to work.

The vampire watched him go with a smile, but also a little apprehension- what if he didn't come back? He shook himself mentally and wandered back into the house, remembering when he was in the kitchen to go back and shut the door.

It was only when he had clicked the door shut that he heard something that made his stomach jump.

* * *

_To be continued.._

Thank you so much for reading, **please review! **

It makes me very happy.

Scarlett.x


	23. Experience

Hey hey,

I know.. Weird time for an update, but I thought, as I missed Sunday (busy times :/) that I'd get it up as soon as possible! Oh, and I got a desk in my room, yay! I know, you're probably thinking, crazy Scarlett, it's not that big deal. But it is! I can now feel studious as I write, and not just slob around on my bed ;) Plus I have a cool lamp.

Moving swifty on - here is the next installment, perhaps the last chapter of good times for these four.. You'll have to find out! Pretty steamy stuff, I hope you're ready..

_Warnings: _strong sexual references & some very persuasive vampires..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 23

The soft gasps and moans that only his vampiric hearing would have been able to detect were spiralling down the staircase to him.

Arousal kicking in, his face took on an excited expression and he stepped towards the foot of the stairs before pausing. What if they didn't want to be disturbed? Wouldn't it be awfully rude of him to burst in on their fun?

His polite manner washed over him. He had no place to join in with them… Not saying he didn't want to, the temptation was very prominent… A lengthy debate within Ryou's mind now took place. The newly-unleashed side of him wanted to race up those stairs, whereas the more moral and very much more firmly-embedded sense of decency told him to stay put and wait for an invitation.

A particularly loud groan echoed through the hallway.

The vampire turned on his heel and tried to think of other things other than-

"Ryou…?"

The demon stopped dead in his tracks at Bakura's voice calling him.

Closing his eyes briefly in deliberation, he asked himself if Bakura was, perhaps, just being polite in calling him up… Eyelids snapping open he smiled, mind made up, and made his way up the stairs.

Coming to the partially-closed bedroom door, Bakura and Malik's breaths and moans filled his senses, along with the familiar scents. Tentatively, he peeked around the doorframe. His eyes widened at the scene that met him.

Bakura was fucking Malik.

In the most sensual of manners it seemed…

The slender bodies were moving slowly, forcefully together, Malik's tanned body sprawled out on the pale bedclothes, with the pale vampire between his legs, muscles flexing and wings quivering with the penetrating motions. Abruptly, Bakura thrust his cock deep into his lover, to a loud groan, and held his position, arms quivering slightly with the sensations. He leant down to whisper in the Egyptian's ear.

"Ryou's at the door…" he let his tongue flick around the other's ear, and sat up slightly.

Malik smirked and resisted a growl at Bakura's teasing state half-in him.

"Angel…?" he called.

After a moment's pause, the door slowly opened, and said figure stepped cautiously into the room, head bowed slightly, cheeks stained with a blush. He couldn't help his chocolate eyes sweep the couple once more.

"Come over here, Ryou." Bakura called, holding out a hand.

"Come and join us baby…"

Ryou blinked and took unsure steps over to the other two. Malik smiled at him.

"Would you like to join in?" he asked, hand reaching down to absentmindedly pump himself.

The vampire took a breath and drew his eyes away from the tanned hand and to Bakura's face.

"I… I wouldn't want to interrupt…" He said softly.

Bakura snorted and leant over, abruptly grasping the back of Ryou's head and pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. The smaller of the two immediately kissed back, reaching up to grip Bakura's strong arms.

Pulling back slightly, Bakura drew himself out of Malik, who gave a soft gasp, and tugged the other closer. Ryou got the message to kneel up on the mattress, the black silk falling off his shoulder. Bakura broke the kiss and smirked at his Sire. Looking down at Malik, he spoke.

"It seems naughty little Ryou has already had some today."

Ryou blushed at held the flimsy fabric to him. Malik smirked, sitting up and sliding an arm around Bakura's shoulders, both arousals still prominent.

"Marik still taste as goodas I remember?" he purred, and the smaller one's blush deepened. He nodded. "He always does… I'm surprised we didn't hear your lovely little moans…" Malik continued, leaning closer to Ryou. "I had such a beautiful rendition last night…"

"I think it needs to be repeated…" Bakura added, a finger tracing the smooth fabric up Ryou's chest to dip into the opening at his neck.

"I agree… "

Malik's finger's joined Bakura's and the two tugged the garment off the creamy shoulders, Ryou unintentionally teasing them by not letting the cloth fall past his waist. The tanned vampire couldn't resist the sight, and leant in, kissing the pale neck, to a soft gasp. Malik slid his hands down the slender sides and skated the nimble fingers over the expanse of flesh, mouth tracing hot patterns over the skin, Ryou's eyes closing in delight.

The demon stopped and leant back next to Bakura. The two looked at each other and nodded before fixing their almost-feral eyes on the most inexperienced of the three. Ryou looked back quizzically.

"Hey Ryou…" Bakura said huskily, "Do you know how utterly sexy you look in black silk?"

The other blushed and bowed his head.

"So sexy…" Malik agreed. "But you want to know the time when you look even better?"

Ryou quirked an eyebrow, guessing what was coming.

"…When you wear nothing at all." Bakura smirked.

Malik abruptly moved behind Ryou and began kissing his neck, finding his weak spots. Bakura smiled and leant forwards to kiss the other again, reaching down and drawing the cloth away from the lithe hips and legs, letting it spill onto the floor like dark water. He broke away and looked down at Ryou in appreciation, glad to see he was ready for them.

Reaching down, he traced the skin of the prominent hip-bones and drew out teasing kisses from the other. His hands closed around the straining flesh and he pumped his hand, drawing out gasps from the demon. Ryou was becoming more and more in need of his creation's touch as he leant back against Malik, feeling his pulsing arousal against his back.

"Please…" he whispered against Bakura's damp lips.

Bakura smirked and drew back.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Please, Bakura…" Ryou tried, eyes pleading.

Malik had told Bakura about the things he'd made Ryou say. It was partly the reason they'd started their little session that morning… Only a small part, however, the two were in great need of each other. A brief nod from the mischievous Malik and he continued.

"Tell me what you want…"

"I… I want…" The other flushed.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to… to suck me…" he whispered.

Bakura nodded and reached out to grasp the erection, to a moan from Ryou. His hand moved smoothly up and down over the hardened flesh, before he leant down and closed his mouth over the organ, sucking hard. Hand and mouth moving together to draw out the most delicious noises from the small body, he wanted to get Malik involved.

Saliva-slicked hand working Ryou, Bakura lifted his head to see the other two sharing a passionate kiss, fingers tangling in each other's hair.

"Malik?" he called.

Said vampire raised his head and looked over at him.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

Malik smirked and removed Ryou from his lap. He turned to the smaller and spoke.

"You trust us, right?" the white-haired vampire nodded readily. "Ok, well don't be afraid of joining in anywhere… and just go with what we do, we wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Bakura ran a hand up the tanned back. He was glad he'd just spoken those words, for Ryou was in need of reassurance. Said demon nodded, eyes filled with a mixture of desire and anxiety. Abruptly, the powerful vampire pushed Malik onto his hands and knees; quickly aligning his cock to the other's ready opening, he thrust into the warmth with a throaty moan.

Catching his breath, Malik looked up and gestured for Ryou to come over to him. Grasping the hips when they were close, he proceeded to engulf the vampire's member with his mouth, a shaky gasp falling from the pink lips as Malik worked over his cock, the groans from Bakura's movements against his sweet spot running vibrations up the sensitive flesh.

After a few minutes of this most delectable view of Malik going down on his Sire, Bakura was struck by an idea.

He pulled out of Malik and shoved him onto his back, leaning down to quickly plunder his hot mouth that had so recently left Ryou's cock. Malik moaned and raked his nails down Bakura's chest, while Ryou looked on hazily. The pale-skinned demon broke the kiss and sat up, looking at Ryou.

"Come here Ryou…" he asked with a predator-like smirk.

The other willingly moved over to him and allowed himself to be spun around so his wings faced Bakura's chest. The cool disks of metal in Bakura's palms brushed down his sides as hot breath played in his ear. Malik caught on.

Ryou's eyes took on a confused look as Malik leisurely draped a leg over one of his own and spread his thighs shamelessly. The chocolate pools widened with possibility and cock jumped slightly in arousal. Bakura saw this and smirked. He leant in close to breath in his lover's ear.

"Do you want to fuck Malik, Ryou?" he whispered.

"… I…" Was all the other managed.

Malik's eyes smouldered up at the smaller, and his sharp fangs caught his lip briefly, a small amount of blood leaking from the wound. The alluring scent spiralled up to Ryou's nose.

"I want you so bad baby…" Malik breathed.

"I don't know…" Ryou said, eyes uncertain.

"Why not, my Sire?" Bakura asked softly, making sure to press his arousal carefully close to Ryou's behind, making him quiver.

"I've never… Done that…" he trailed off, cheeks red.

"It's Ok… We'll show you how" Bakura said huskily, "You'll love it…"

"We promise…" Malik joined in.

There was a moment's pause in which Ryou deliberated.

"I… I suppose so…" he said softly.

The other two smirked widely.

"If you want," Bakura added, "I'll fuck you at the same time?"

Ryou took a sharp breath at the other's arousing words and nodded.

"Mmm… Go on Ryou…" Malik encouraged.

With Bakura for support, Ryou moved forwards between Malik's legs and placed his hands on the bronzed hips. The smaller vampire quivered in excitement as his creation reached down and took hold of his cock, pumping it a few times and kissing his creamy shoulder. Ryou allowed the other to line his organ up with Malik's waiting entrance, rubbing the head teasingly against the still-slick opening to a gasp from them both. Chocolate eyes glanced down; he saw Bakura's hand tug his arousal to move him forwards, carefully pressing it into the hot body.

"I want you deep in me…" Malik groaned.

Ryou swallowed with desire.

Abruptly shoving Ryou forwards, Bakura completely let go of him and allowed the vampire to thrust into the waiting body with a strangled moan of pleasure.

When Ryou opened his eyes from the exquisite feeling of heat pressing in on his organ from all sides, he came face to face with Malik, who reached up to brush his snowy hair out of his flushed face. Giving him a chaste kiss, Malik carefully rolled his hips, drawing a hiss of pleasure from the one above him.

"Feel good?" he whispered.

Ryou nodded.

"Move in… and out…" the tanned one coaxed, "Fuck me…"

The other didn't need telling twice. Drawing out of the heat, he carefully pushed back in, delighting at the new sensations Malik's body was giving him. Pulling himself up a little more, Ryou let his body take over, the thrusts into the other becoming harder and more confident, listening to what Malik was saying, trying to please him and not get carried away with the delicious sensations.

Watching this spectacle, Bakura thought it would almost be a shame to pause it. Though it would only to enhance the pleasure… Moving behind his Sire's body, he laid a hand on the perspiration slicked back. Ryou noticed this in his passionate fog and stopped moving so vigorously to look up at Bakura.

"Ready for me?" he asked.

Ryou nodded and bit his lip, spreading his legs as best he could. In the folds of bed sheets, Bakura found a small bottle that had been seldom used and quickly coated his fingers in lubrication. Letting two fingers dip down and slide over and around Ryou's opening, he smirked as the other dropped his head and unintentionally moved backwards and forwards into Malik. He teased out the sensations a few moments longer until Ryou spoke.

"Don't worry about that…" he growled softly.

Bakura did a double take.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Ryou repeated, "It'll take too long… I want you now."

Bakura smirked.

"You do?"

Ryou nodded sharply. Malik joined in Bakura's smirk.

"You can't wait for my cock to be in you as far as it'll go?"

The small vampire breathed heavily and shook his head.

"Please…"

"Well, I could-"

"Bakura, stop playing around and fuck me. Now. Hard and deep. Ok?"

There was a moment of shocked silence. Bakura quickly shut his mouth and coated his length with the gel.

"Hard and deep it is…" he growled though a smirk and thrust into the waiting body.

* * *

Malik had wanted to play the game.

Ryou was just plain hungry.

But Malik wanted some fun, so who was he to complain?

Truth be told, their very vigorous sex session this morning had knocked them all out for a few hours, and when they all awoke, it was clear that lack of blood was finally being noticed. As is common with a lengthy gap between meals, moods become irritable, and most surprisingly, the one who was suffering the worst, was Ryou.

It was a sunny day, and the three had spent the afternoon in the golden rays in the garden, after making sure it was not overlooked in any way. Reclining on cushions and blankets, topless, of course, Bakura had settled with Ryou and a book, teaching him a little more of the language. Malik had read for a little while, but then spent the rest of his time absentmindedly dancing around the lawn, trying to piece together bits of routine he knew.

Malik knew his little plan was only a bit of fun, and would amuse Bakura and perhaps Marik- if he saw the funny side of it, that is.

Said human was walking down the street towards his home, spirits lifting with the notion that he was going to see the others again. He smiled to himself at the events of that morning, and stepped up to the front door, finding it open and stepping through into the house.

"Malik, Ryou… Bakura?" he called into the airy home, "I'm back!"

Suddenly there were two half-naked figures in front of him, both with identical looks of desire in their eyes.

"Hi Malik, Ryou," he said smiling, putting down his briefcase.

"Good day at work?" Malik asked huskily, stepping over to him and carefully removing his jacket from his shoulders.

"Yes it-"

His response ended abruptly as Ryou moved over to him as well, running a hand down his tie briefly before grabbing it and pulling him forwards for a hot kiss. Letting their tongues caress for a few lusty moments, the pale vampire broke away and Malik took over, fingers fumbling with the tie and undoing it, dropping it on the floor.

Marik's hands found the bare waist of the slender vampire and pulled him close. Ryou reached around and unbuttoned the shirt, Marik helping him drag it off as Malik guided them over to a sofa, lips still roughly moving over one another.

Abruptly, the human was shoved down onto the sofa. Ryou and Malik got onto the cushions on each side of him and he snaked a tanned arm around each of their slender bodies. Marik's eyes slid shut in pleasure as both vampires moved in and started kissing his neck, Ryou running a tongue up his bronzed collarbone.

Marik froze.

"Malik… Ryou…" he began quietly, "when did you two last… Eat?"

Malik secretly smirked.

"Too long ago…" he growled softly in Marik's ear, leaning in to kiss his lips briefly before going back to his neck.

"Don't you think- Ryou!"

The human sat up abruptly at the feeling of a sharp nip on his skin. Pressing a hand to his neck, he span around to see the pale demon, who was looking at him with an expression of such innocence and sincerity that the words of indignation couldn't come out.

"It's Ok baby…" Malik said in a hushed tone, drawing Marik back under their spell, "Relax."

Ryou leant forwards to kiss him once more, hands "accidentally" brushing over the crotch of his smart trousers, to an intake of breath.

This time it was Malik to graze his teeth over the tanned skin. Marik's eyes became slightly confused and he carefully tried to push the vampires away.

"I think you two need to go and get some…" He said, swallowing.

Malik smirked.

"Oh…? But we have some right here, don't we angel?"

Ryou nodded and smiled, baring his fangs.

"I hope you're joking…" Marik said, smirking.

"No…" Ryou replied, frowning. "You're the best I've tasted… Don't you remember me saying?"

Marik swallowed, not sure what to do.

"And I'm not about to miss out on that…" Malik joined in, "Especially as I'm so hungry…"

"Ok… Well, I suppose you could have a mouthful…"

"No, Marik." Ryou growled, face serious.

"We couldn't stop."

"It's too precious…"

Marik looked from hungry face to hungry face, body tensed in case he had to fight… He wouldn't need to do that though… Would he?

Malik saw the fear in the other's eyes and knew it was time to stop. He leant in close to the human's ear.

"You could just say I'm jealous because Ryou got a whole lot to himself this morning."

There was a pause while Marik thought this over.

Finally, he smiled. Letting out an annoyed laugh, he turned to punch Malik in the arm, and the two descended into a small fight on the carpet, Ryou looking on with a raised eyebrow.

Pinning Malik to the ground, Marik kissed him hard for a moment.

"You sneaky bastard." He growled down at the demon. Malik looked up at him angelically. "If you wanted _that_ kind of thing, all you have to do is ask. Well, not even ask… Just _do_."

"I know." The vampire replied.

Ryou cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to break it up, but I'm actually quite hungry for some _blood_, not… not _that_…" he blushed before continuing, looking down at the two blondes, "I'd really rather like to go out hunting tonight… If that's Ok?"

Malik smirked in anticipation of fresh blood.

Marik nodded and glanced at them both.

"That can be arranged." He said, "To change the subject, where's Bakura?"

As if to answer his question, a crash and a loud snarl tore through the house.

Bakura had discovered the full length, closed, sliding glass doors.

* * *

_To be continued very soon - reviews/ time permitting!_

**Please comment, it'll make my day :)**

I'll answer reviews tomorrow, as it's late now.. But no fear, with my new desk and studiously-thinking attitude, this story will be full steam ahead!

As always, thank you so much for reading,

Scarlett.x


	24. Expect the Expected

Hello Everyone,

I know, bad me, not updating regularly, with silly things like work taking up time..

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!** You make me happpppy! And to those who just read this and quite enjoy it.. I hope there are some of you out there :)

Here comes some action! Yay!

_Warnings: _Sexual references & slight violence..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 24

"Malik… are you sure about this?" Ryou muttered.

"Baby…" Malik breathed, stepping behind the other and running his hands down the slender sides. "… When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

The pale vampire shivered and looked at himself in the mirror once more. He was wearing the outfit they'd bought when they'd first gone shopping, and Malik had insisted that they were going out to what he described as a night club. Ryou had agreed, his only expectations lingering on the first free night in the city, though Malik's excitement had made him wary.

The had been living together for about three months now, taking the safer option when they were hungry to feed from people walking through the large city park at night. Now Malik wanted to push the boat out and saw this as an exciting opportunity for them all.

"You haven't…" Ryou admitted, turning around to face the other.

"Exactly." Malik beamed, "Now let's do your makeup!"

Ryou nodded nervously and allowed Malik to seat him on a stool, the tanned one asking him to close and open his eyes to allow him to apply the cosmetics. Once he was done, Malik fluffed the pale blue temporarily-dyed hair of Ryou's, and smiled in appreciation.

"Ok, you're ready," he announced happily, and Ryou stood up, glancing in the mirror to look at the other's handiwork.

"I look… Well… Thank you Malik." He said, not really recognising the reflection at all, not sure if he was pleased with the result.

"You look hot. Let's go!"

With this, the blonde grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. Malik let out a giggle at the scene that met them- Bakura and Marik engrossed in a heavy make out session on the sofa.

The vampire suddenly realised they were there and pushed Marik off him, abruptly standing up and straightening his tight black clothes. Clearing his throat, he walked over to them, a smirk curling his lips.

An irritated Marik followed him, looking them up and down in appreciation.

"Doesn't Ryou look sexy?" Malik cooed, wrapping an arm around the slender waist.

"Mmm… He sure does." Bakura agreed.

He'd never seen his Sire look anything like he did now.

The clothes clung to his slim body and the hair was a little wilder, plus a different colour. His eyes were outlined in dark blue and sliver glitter, standing out in his pale face beautifully. Malik had certainly done a good job. They had decided it would be safer to change his hair, as it would look too suspicious having two males with white hair together… The temporary pale blue hair dye looked great, though Bakura honestly couldn't suppress the feeling of anxiety he felt.

Ryou blushed.

"Thank you." He said quietly. A stabbing pain jolted his stomach suddenly. "Though I'd really like to go out and get some blood now, please."

Marik swallowed, not quite believing he was encouraging this again, reaching out and taking Ryou's hand.

"Come on then, angel." He said.

The vampiric hearing picked up the beat of the music from far away.

Ryou unconsciously moved closer into Marik's body as more people occupied the street, men shouting to each other, raucously laughing and calling after girls. The vampire's eyes widened at the ladies, some of which were stumbling in high shoes, and had an obscene amount of flesh on show- he'd never seen anything like it. He looked up to speak to the other.

"Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"Are… These ladies," he spoke carefully, "Ladies that charge for their services?"

Marik looked around and laughed shortly.

"No, they're not… But you couldn't guess that by the look of some of them…"

"Oh…" Ryou replied. "Are we almost there?" he added, as a clench of hunger attacked his stomach.

As if to answer him, Malik turned around from his place in Bakura's arms and skipped back to them.

"Here we are!" he cried, grabbing them both and tugging them forwards to a line of people.

Joining the end of the queue, they were soon at the entrance to the club, the bouncer waving them in and Malik literally dancing down the steps to music that enveloped them like a wave of water.

Ryou was thankful for Marik's arm around him, sinking into the strong body as they were immersed in the crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs, eyes darting around in confusion at the flashing lights, loud music and huge numbers of humans.

Someone tugged his arm, and he whipped around, coming face to face with a girl who beckoned him over to dance. He paused, not knowing what to do, before feeling Marik pull him away, shaking his head at the girl, who shrugged and went back to her friends.

Malik led them around the dance floor to alcoves of seats, pushing people that tried to get his attention off with a smile. They sat down and Malik leant close to Ryou.

A few tables down, a man caught sight of the four and shrank into the shadows the alcove had to offer. Gaze fixed on the others; he could hardly believe his eyes as he pulled out a mobile and surreptitiously took a photo, sending it to a contact. A matter of moments later, he got a reply. He smiled. He was going to be a rich man before sunrise.

"Right baby," Malik said, sliding a hand onto the vampire's leg. Ryou let a small smirk linger on his face. "Here we are in one of my favourite places- I know it's probably a little weird for you, and trust me, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be fighting the urge for blood right now with quite as much strength!" Ryou laughed and Malik continued, obviously excited. "So just stay cool, and dance with me, yeah?"

The other nodded as Marik leant in.

"And Ryou, remember: you're hot, you're going to attract people, some of them may be weirdos-"

"So make sure you stay away from Marik, and can always see one of us." Bakura interjected solemnly, and the human whacked him over the head.

The demon snickered and stood up.

"Come on then hunter; let's see what you've got." Bakura said with a smirk, and the two disappeared into the heaving crowd.

"Ready?" Malik asked, standing up too.

Ryou swallowed and nodded, taking Malik's hand and joining the dance floor.

The immediate press of bodies on all side wasn't what shocked Ryou the most- it was the mixture of scents that hit him like a bus.

It was the blood mostly, being pumped close to their skin by their overheated bodies, never had he been so close to so many tangible flavours, some to make his mouth water, and some that made him swallow in distaste. Sweat that he could almost see being produced on people's foreheads, so good was his vision, the salty bitterness of it sliding over their skin. And perfumes- so many of them. Artificial, sweet, harsh, from the powders the girls wore on their skin and hair, to the scents that were so prominent on the men's faces.

Though he could almost forget all of this when Malik began dancing with him.

At first the sandy-haired one held his hands with his own, moving his body to the beat, encouraging Ryou to do the same, while giving the people that approached an eye that said to leave them alone.

Next, he slid an arm around the other's waist, moving their hips together briefly and bending his head to breath on Ryou's creamy neck. The vampire tried to concentrate, but let himself fall into the rhythm with Malik, copying his movements and allowing the other to manipulate him, twirling him around and running his hands all over his slender body.

Bakura smirked.

Marik and he were locked in a battle of restraint. Their bodies were close, moving against one another, hands brushing both fabric and skin. Bakura leant in, he so wanted to taste Marik once more. The human caught his eye and bit his lip, moving a hand up to cup the vampire's cheek, white hair falling over his hand he moved closer to brush their lips together for the briefest moment before shoving the other away and running his hands through his tangled blonde locks.

Bakura smirked and went to attempt to conquer the other once more when a girl stepped in his way. About to push past, he abruptly caught the scent of her blood and halted his movement, realising quite how hungry he was.

Marik watched on in resignation as Bakura played the girl along. She was quite attractive really- long blonde hair, pale skin, red dress. Obviously interested in the vampire. She placed her hands around Bakura's neck, and Marik subconsciously growled.

Stopping himself, he quickly looked around as if to see if anyone had noticed this unusual display of affection.

Although none had seen his reaction, someone was watching Bakura just as closely as he.

By chance he had decided to come here tonight, and look what he'd found. The man's eyes narrowed at the contact the vampire was giving the woman, he glanced down to his phone, selecting the contact labelled "Scorpio" from the phonebook.

Marik glanced back over and saw the two dancing very close, the pale hands were now resting on her hips. Marik frowned and went over to the bar, sitting down so he could still watch the two.

In what seemed like no time at all, Bakura leant in to ask her something, and she nodded eagerly, taking the other's hand as he led her to the door. A few minutes later he returned without the girl, and sidled over to the bar where Marik was.

"I hope you used protection." Marik said testily.

Bakura smirked.

"Naturally." The vampire replied. "Then we shared a cigarette and I drove her home."

Marik laughed and Bakura moved in closer, leaning on the bar to get into Marik's personal space.

"Though I wouldn't say she tasted as good as you…" He said huskily in the human's ear. Marik took a breath as the other parted his legs to slide between them, pressing their hips together. "…She tasted better."

Marik growled and tried to move Bakura away.

The other smirked widely and caught his hands, easily entwining their fingers and leaning in to kiss the human. Marik wasn't having any of it and turned his head away. A none-too-gentle rub of their crotches and Bakura got his way, lips meeting and arms wrapping around each other. Marik reached around the other's back to hold him, feeling the constricted wings under the fabric.

He suddenly pulled back, placing the taste that Bakura currently had in his mouth.

"Bakura!" he exclaimed, properly shoving him away this time.

"What?" the other asked in confusion.

"Why did you just do that?" Marik asked, face screwed up, repeatedly swallowing to try and rid himself of that unique coppery taste.

"Do what? Kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Erm, perhaps because-" Bakura said sarcastically, his eyes narrowed, "-I don't think you're hot and I definitely don't want to get into your pants? Why did you think I did it? For fun?"

Marik rolled his eyes.

"You idiot! I meant what have you just been doing, and what am I not?"

Bakura's hostile expression turned into an amused one.

"Oh yeah… Not drinking enough cheap blood. Sorry human."

Marik gave him an exasperated look and Bakura moved close once more.

"I'm going to need more than that in way of an apology." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm…" Bakura smirked, "I think I have an idea." Marik shared his smirk, glad the other was on his wavelength. "Let me get another hit and how about we go home? …Just me and you?"

Marik pretended to think about it. Malik and Ryou would be perfectly alright on their own. He looked at the dark chocolate eyes that scanned his bronzed body seductively.

"Just us." He replied with a smile.

Ryou was getting very hot.

At that moment in time, Malik was rubbing himself into the smaller one's body from behind, hands gradually making their way down his slender chest. As the tanned fingers travelled dangerously low, Malik was abruptly in front of him once more, a smile twinkling in his violet eyes.

Ryou leant in to speak to Malik over the loud music.

"Hey Malik? I-I'm hungry." He stated, and the other nodded, ready to go and find some blood.

"I say we get our first body from here, and then find the rest outside?" Malik asked, carefully manoeuvring Ryou through the crowd in front of him, arm firmly around his waist.

"That sounds good." The pale vampire nodded, and let his eyes scan the area.

He caught the eye of a man who was staring at him intently, but looked away as soon as their gazes met. The man looked uncomfortable, but Ryou shook it off- it was probably just something he wasn't used to.

Malik also looked around. This would be easy.

"Right, do you want me to set you up first, or do you want to go it alone?" he asked the other, a smirk on his lips.

"I think I'll try on my own…" Ryou said, confident that he had enough strength to fend for himself. "Though you will be around, won't you?"

"Of course I will baby," Malik said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you outside shortly- good luck!"

With that the other demon sauntered into the crowd, and out of sight.

Ryou suddenly felt quite exposed. Turning around, he looked along the bar, and saw people sitting there. A man with a glass in his hand caught his eye and nodded at him. Ryou fixed a smile to his mouth, and walked over, running a hand through his azure hair.

"Well hello there." The man said in a friendly tone.

"Hello." Ryou replied, his voice gentle.

"How are you this evening?"

"I'm very well thank you, and you?"

"Fine, now that you've come over here," the human said with a wink. Ryou blushed. The man was not in the least ugly. He was quite attractive really- tall and well built, with a smile that drew him in. "So are you from around here?" he questioned.

"Oh no," Ryou said, "just visiting a friend…"

Over the man's shoulder, Ryou saw Malik leading a lady out of club through a fire exit at the rear of the room. He knew he should join him.

"Well they're not being a very good host- leaving you on your own like this. Can I buy you a drink?"

Ryou laughed, though did not feel like it. He turned his gaze to seductive.

"No, thank you. I was rather wondering if you could perhaps show me around a little? If we went outside?" he said innocently, biting his lip.

The man's eyes widened for a moment and he nodded, quickly finishing his drink.

"Of course, just tell me where you want to go."

"Thank you so much." Ryou said smiling, as the other stood and he made for the back exit.

"Hey-" the man caught his hand and felt something, quickly letting go at the sight of metal jutting out of the back of the pale hand. He opened his mouth and gave Ryou a confused look. The vampire quickly drew his hands behind his back and smiled, abashed.

"Extreme piercing." He explained, remembering the term that one of his victims had used. The other nodded.

"Alright then… I was going to say the way out is that way." He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh I know, but this way is less… Crowded." Ryou said, smirking.

The other shrugged, he didn't really have much to do tonight anyway. He followed the beautiful creature out of the door that closed behind them, leaving them alone in a side alley. A few paces down into the darkness, he opened his mouth to speak as the pale one turned around.

"Well the centre of the city is left, and the park is straight on down the street, if you want to go there? It looks great by lamplight." he asked. Ryou didn't seem to be listening as he advanced, smiling coyly at him. "I'm Haero by the way-"

He was silenced by a pale finger on his lips.

The fair features contracted as he caught sight of something over his shoulder, his brown eyes widening, Haero made to turn around, but it was too late- something connected with the side of his head and darkness spread over his eyes.

Malik joined Ryou's smirk.

"Well," he said matter-of-factly, stepping over the body, "I couldn't have some poor man remembering some fanged menace now, could I?"

Ryou snorted and bent down, flipping the body over and brushing the dark hair from his face.

"He was quite nice actually." He noted. Malik came down to meet him on the floor. He gasped.

"Oh… Ryou… That's one of my… Teammates…" he said in an unsure tone.

The brown eyes flicked up to the concerned face.

"Teammates?"

"Yeah… I play this sport called rugby, and this guy was a good friend of mine."

"_Was_ a good friend?"

"Well, _is_ a good friend really…"

"Do you want me to pass on this one?" Ryou asked.

Malik finally met his eyes and smirked.

"Nah, his blood will probably be really great-tasting… Just don't kill him, Ok?"

"As if I would do a thing like that!" Ryou said with mock-indigence: he knew Malik had an idea of what he and Bakura had gone through with King.

Malik laughed and shoved him gently.

"You know what I mean. Go on then."

Ryou smiled and pulled the figure up to him, cradling his upper body against his chest he bent down to the neck, breathing in the alluring scent of blood, he bit down, letting the hot liquid spurt into his mouth.

He drank gratefully, the high-quality blood warming him from the inside, his strength and senses starting to creep back. Reluctantly he stopped; making sure Haero was completely healed before dragging him into a comfortable position in the cover of a stack of crates.

Ryou turned to see where Malik was, surprised to find the alley empty… Frowning, he stared to walk up towards the street, the eerie quite permeated by the muffled music from the club.

His senses on alert, he was about to call out for Malik when someone grabbed him from behind.

Immediately struggling, he managed to free himself, and turned to strike the figure, fist connecting with their head, knocking him off.

He growled when he saw Malik on the floor, trying to laugh while his body healed his split cheek.

"That wasn't funny." Ryou stated flatly.

"Oh Ry, lighten up!" Malik said, standing up and wrapping his arms around the other's body. "Come on, what's the worst I could have done?" he leant in close, running his tongue up Ryou's pale neck. "Bitten you?"

Ryou's mouth turned into a sultry smile and he ran a hand up Malik's chest, letting his nimble fingers glide over the bronzed skin, cool metal disk in his palm a contrast to the warm flesh. Leaning in, he captured Malik's lips for a kiss, quickly deepening it and initiating a rough exchange of affection that left them both breathless.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou said in a hushed tone, his lips centimetres away from the other's, "about your cheek."

"It's Ok… I'd be more annoyed if I couldn't fix it." Malik replied, smirking.

"I'm still hungry…" Ryou continued, rubbing their hips together suggestively. Malik took a breath, not breaking the contact between violet and deep chocolate eyes.

"Mmm… Tell me about it baby." The demon said, "We better get some more blood, then we can get home for some fun."

They shared a fanged smile at this thought.

Ryou abruptly stepped backwards, pulling his top over his head. Malik looked confused for a moment, before the vampire's feathered wings flexed off his back and he nodded towards the sky.

"If you want it, you better come and catch me…" Ryou purred, before he kicked off the ground and into the night.

The Egyptian hastily removed his own shirt, tying it to his trousers as Ryou had done, before he too joined the other in the sky, a feeling of indescribable happiness running through him with the feeling of flight.

The group of men could hardly believe their eyes as the two winged creatures suddenly soared past them, where they were briefly illuminated in the streetlights before they all but disappeared into the darkness.

They had been watching the two from a vantage point on a roof overlooking the alley, unable to see what was going on in its depths; they were debating the best course of action, when the two rushed past.

It was now a game of cat and mouse.

Ryou laughed as Malik made to grasp him in mid air once more. He spiralled down beside an old skyscraper, the black feathers of his wings skimming the old bricks as he toyed with the thrill of danger. After a few more intense minutes of diving and weaving through the industrial part of the city, Ryou dropped onto the flat roof of a warehouse, turning to see Malik follow, landing not nearly as gracefully.

"You still haven't caught me…" Ryou noted.

Malik smirked and stepped closer, the moonlight casting wonderful shadows over his muscular body, his blonde hair messy from the flight. The older vampire swallowed at the sight.

"Patience is a virtue." Malik replied, advancing further to the attractive creature's figure, standing on the edge of the structure. "Though one I unfortunately do not possess."

"So you say you wouldn't wait for me?" Ryou asked, his tone soft and playful.

"Well that depends on what I was waiting for, baby…" Malik said silkily, entrancing the other and moving closer. "…If you were late in meeting me, perhaps the pleasure of your company would be enough to keep me there… Perhaps, if I were not in the mood, I'd leave and go and find something entertaining to do with Marik."

Ryou rolled his eyes; he knew perfectly well that the other was playing around with him.

"…Though, in another way of looking at things, my darling Ryou," Malik continued, his eyes becoming yet more captivating, his tone thicker, "If I were waiting for you to… Oh I don't know, let's say… Spread your slender legs and allow me to slide my cock deep into your waiting body… then maybe, just maybe, I would bide my time for that… Especially if you so deliciously moaned my name for me- with your wet pink lips and eyes shut in pleasure… You know how I can't resist all those little noises you make. Actually, the more I think about us, together, the more my patience is tried… I want nothing better than to fuck you here and now…"

The smaller vampire realised he'd stopped breathing.

He blinked and took the words in a stunned silence.

Malik smirked at his effect over the other and tightened the grip he'd just got on the other's wrists. He leant in close to whisper in his ear.

"Got you."

That snapped Ryou out of it, he shook his head and attempted to get out of Malik's grasp, the other laughing playfully.

"That wasn't fair!" he said, smiling.

"What? The fact that I managed to catch you only by using my voice? Seems pretty fair to me!" Malik laughed.

Ryou pouted and suddenly stepped off the edge of the building, Malik letting go, and following in delight.

The two proceeded to have a short chase, before Malik managed to get a hold of the other's pale wrist once more and bring them to the ground. A small play fight ensued, the two throwing punches and kicks, ducking and weaving to try and outdo each other, blood seemingly forgotten.

The men moved in quickly, their radios buzzing in their ears.

"Gemini to Scorpio, are you in position?" The man whispered down the microphone, looking down from the rooftop he was on, sniper rifle in place next to him, binoculars trained on the two shadowy figures that appeared to be fighting next to a disused steam engine by a warehouse.

"Scorpio response to Gemini, we are closing in, hold your position and fire, and wait for further updates. Two minutes."

Yami took a breath, an excitement building within him.

Ryou laughed playfully as Malik made a lunge for him and ended up on the floor. His voice was muted, however, as the tanned one reached out and grabbed his ankle, knocking him off his feet to join him, the two pairs of eyes meeting and laughter breaking forth once more as they began a scramble to see who could pin the other to the dusty ground.

Malik won, straddling Ryou's hips and doing a sort of victory jig, looking down at the pale body, whose chest was heaving, with a smug expression.

"Now who's the greatest? Hmm?" he asked, and Ryou giggled at his maturity.

"You Malik, oh ruler of my Heart." He replied sarcastically.

"It seems you're not being quite sincere enough for my liking, angel." The other said, tapping a finger to his lips. "This means an appropriate punishment is in order!"

Ryou bit his lip, his eyes sparkling, and let his gaze wander up the finely toned torso. A glint of light caught his eye to the left of Malik's head.

Frowning, he reached out to pause Malik's hands, which were about to tickle him, and narrowed his eyes at the source of the glimmer. He sat up and strained his hearing and sight.

All of a sudden, he realised what it was.

"Malik! Move!" he shouted.

* * *

**To be continued..**

Very soon if the reivews/ time allows!

Because of the shortness the next chapter may be, a quick update should be along the way..

I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading, please review :)

Much love,

_Scarlett.x_


	25. Expect the Expected Part II

**Surprise!**

Because I felt so mean.. A quick update I hope you will all enjoy :)

_Warnings: _Strong violent scenes..

* * *

"Malik! Move!" Ryou shouted.

Just in time, the ground where they had once been exploded in shards of rock and dust as gunfire hit it.

The two vampires ran for cover as the air around them seemed to suddenly be filled with the whistle of bullets raining down from all sides. Ryou let out a yelp as a few of them hit true, forcing their metal shells deep into his shoulders and wings. Malik whipped around and grabbed his arm, dragging them behind a slab of upright concrete.

"What are you doing? I said hold your position Gemini!" The radio snarled.

Yami frowned in annoyance.

"I am holding my position Scorpio!" he all but shouted back, "The fire is not from me- I thought it was you!"

"Well if it's not from either of us, then who is it? Who else would be stalking vampires right now!" Seto's cool, dangerous voice snapped again.

"I don't know! How about you just move in, and check it out?"

"I'll move in when the-"

Just what time was deemed appropriate was abruptly cut off as more gunfire torn through the still air that had once surrounded the area.

Seto nodded to Thabit as the bullets came far too close for their liking. The two sprung out from their hiding place and send a round of fire at a couple of men dressed in black who were advancing on the obvious shelter of the vampires.

The others fell easily, and their comrades immediately turned to shoot at them, shouting as they did so.

Ryou peeked from behind the slab and saw, with confusion, two lots of humans firing on each other. He quickly replayed the news to Malik, along with their numbers and current locations.

"Well we should take advantage of their confusion." Malik spoke quickly.

"Yes, we can fight them now and try to get away. In the air we'll be easy targets unless we move fast enough, trust me I know." Ryou replied in a low voice. "Here." He added, handing Malik a metal pole he'd picked up off the ground.

"Thank you." Malik nodded, looking into his eyes intensely. "Ok, let's go."

The two ran stealthily out from the shelter using the darkness as cover, coming towards the men, the pieces of scrap metal and junk aiding them across the baron yard. Quick whistles through the air successfully took out a couple of the men's legs with their poles.

The screams from the fallen made them all realise it was the creatures they were after and they began firing shots into the night, deafening in their ears. Ryou took advantage of his target-status and ran behind one of the men, another trying to shoot at him but succeeding in taking down his comrade. Malik ducked and weaved over pieces of old machinery, waiting for some of the men to catch him up before ambushing and aiming powerful blows with his makeshift weapon.

Unfortunately they had underestimated just how many people had set out to find them. Ryou felt yet another bullet thump into his leg, and he dived behind a stack of metal railway runners, wiping the makeup out of sweaty eyes. Squinting through a gap for Malik, he caught sight of the other, and his stomach clenched in fear. The bullet plinked out of his pale thigh and onto the ground, and he leapt from the shield, pole still in hand, successfully swinging it to connect with one of the human's heads, he half ran, half flew over to Malik, who was shielding himself between the warehouse wall and some oil drums, and obviously in a lot of pain.

Malik saw Ryou dive next to him, concerned brown eyes taking in the tanned chest that was peppered with bullet holes in alarm. Quickly looking out and seeing no one close enough to be a problem, Ryou spat on his hand and reached forwards.

"This may hurt, sorry." He muttered, before digging his fingers into one of the wounds and plucking out a slippery piece of metal.

Malik inhaled sharply, his breath wheezy from the blood in his throat. The pain was like nothing he'd ever experienced, he body trying to heal itself desperately. He heard the men moving closer to them and knocked Ryou's hands out of the way and stood up, along with the other.

They managed to attack the three men with reasonable force, taking down two, but leaving one, whose aim wasn't so bad and whose bullets found their way into Ryou's right arm, breaking one of the bones and making him drop the pole. He growled in pain and Malik attempted to protect him, running forwards and ripping the gun from the man's grasp before delivering a deathly blow to his head.

Whipping around, he let out a snarl at the sight of the smaller vampire struggling with two men with no guns. His broken arm had not yet healed, and he was losing. Malik charged forwards, and one of the men looked up, seeing him coming.

A pace away from helping the other, and the human struck, Malik feeling the agony a moment after the eight-inch blade was plunged into his stomach and twisted, ripping it through the tanned flesh.

He let out a choked sound and snarled, ripping the human off him and pulling the knife out with him, immediately reaching down for his fallen pole and taking care of the man. His vision fading, he reached down and felt his own, hot, life-giving blood streaming down his stomach. Through the haze he was in, he felt someone put their arm around him and haul him to a relatively sheltered place.

He knew it was Ryou by the white shapes he could see floating in his vision.

"No Malik, no, no, no…" he heard the other's voice whisper.

The vampire looked down at Malik helplessly, the violet eyes flickering to try and stay open, he breathing ragged. He abruptly knelt down and ran his mouth over the mangled gash in vain, feeling it heal partially.

"Malik please…" he said softly, not being able to stop the tears that were stinging his eyes. Desperately dragging a fang across his wrist and holding the wound to the bronzed demon's lips.

Malik felt his consciousness become good enough to speak, shakily lifting his hand to push Ryou's wrist away.

"Malik- you have to drink, come on, I've got to take you home." Ryou cried desperately, his hearing picking up the men advancing once more.

"N-no… B-baby." He managed, making the effort to look into Ryou's brown eyes. He knew it would be of no use.

"Yes!" Ryou tried, "Come on," He repeated, holding the blood up to Malik's mouth once more.

"No." Malik repeated, stronger. He had lost too much blood, and they both knew it. "Leave me now… go back to Marik and… and B-Bakura."

"No…" Ryou whispered.

"Go Ryou!" Malik said harshly. "I need you to live… For me… and them… I'll be fine…"

The tears were no longer suppressed as they streamed down Ryou's cheeks.

He shook his head at this lie. Malik's shaky fingers moved up to gently brush over the silver necklace around Ryou's neck. The pale fingers joined them swiftly and he squeezed the hand desperately.

"I can't leave you."

"Look… I don't want you to die for me- that… That would be… Stupid… You have eternity to live for…" Malik took a deep breath, struggling with the black at the edges of his eyes with a great effort now "All I want is for you to l-live and be loved… I love you."

"I love you too." Ryou said, his voice choked. "Eternity without you is nothing… Please…" he tried again, knowing the answer.

As Malik opened his mouth to reply, Ryou suddenly felt a blow to the back of his head.

Turning around and blinking the stars away, he let out a snarl and attacked the human, tears sill wet on his cheeks, he did not look back as the remaining men swarmed in, though they tried to grab his ankles as he spread his wings and kicked off into the night, weaving away from the shots of their guns.

The guilt stabbing through him was more forceful than the metal.

Though this was what Malik wanted him to do… Could he have possibly helped him further? Why did he fly to this place in the first place? He let out a moan of anguish that was lost in the streaming night sky.

Yami looked through the sights of his rifle carefully. The vampire had taken to the air, which made him a primary target.

He took aim and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

_To be continued.._

Hmm.. I can't help but feel this update is even more angst-making..?

**Thank you for reading - please review! **

..I do love them :)

Much Love,

Scarlett.x


	26. Feather of Lead

**Hello Loyal Readers!**

I hope the last couple of chapters haven't been too traumatic for everyone.. ;)

The comments that have been said have been absolutely wonderful - I never realised people would like my work as much as you reviewers say! Thank you so much :)

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the update..

_Warnings: _violence, angst..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Feather of Lead

Ryou gasped through his tears and something punched into his wing.

Temporarily losing balance for a moment, he righted himself, adrenaline urging him on, the wounds healing as he made his way back to Bakura and Marik.

He had taken the last few streets by foot, quieting the sobs that wracked his body and keeping to the darkness to avoid being seen.

Senses on full alert, Ryou then took to the gardens of the houses, nimbly jumping over fences and treading silently on the grass, using his acute sense of smell to find his way to Marik's house.

Setting his eyes on the back of the home, the windows were darkened and uninviting. The weight of what he had to tell the others seemed almost suffocating as he thought about them together. It burned through his chest and he found himself on his knees, head bowed and anguish coursing through him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and fell to the grass in soft patters, the world around him oblivious to his pain.

Feverishly he stood up, pacing towards the paved area by the house, striding up the steps and drawing back his fist. The punch to the wall left a slightly crumbled area and a few broken knuckles, by Ryou didn't pay the wound any heed, abruptly grasping a handful of inky feathers on his wings and ripping down, hard.

Breathing fast, he continued to punish himself.

The tears come thick and fast, his eyes scrunched up. The vampire let out soft groans of loss, finally falling to the stone ground amidst the scattered feathers, his head in his hands.

He cried.

Bakura's hand stilled on the hem of Marik's tight jeans.

His hearing strained against the soft pants issuing from the human, and he caught the sound of something moving outside.

"What is it?" Marik breathed, eyes hazy.

The pale demon frowned.

"I think there's something in the garden." He muttered, removing himself from between the other's legs and striding to the window.

"Are you sure it's not just Malik and Ryou?" Marik asked, not moving from his position on the mattress.

"No…" Bakura replied, with an expression the human had never seen before on his face. "I think I better go and see what's going on…"

"Ok…" Marik nodded and sat up as well.

As they made their way down the stairs, Bakura felt the mood that had been so lustful between them evaporate. He didn't want to tell Marik he'd smelt Ryou's blood drifting up to him through the window. It only would have worried him, perhaps unnecessarily.

The two walked hurriedly through the kitchen and came to the back door, Bakura twisting the key in the lock and letting them out into the moonlight filled garden. His sharp eyes quickly caught sight of the huddled figure a few paces away, cowering against the wall of the house, wings partially hiding his form.

He took a step forwards and stopped abruptly, catching sight of the coal-black feathers scattered on the floor. He swallowed. As a vampire, he knew just how sensitive their wings were, and as for pulling out a single feather… The quantities on the floor did not bear thinking about.

Marik also saw the objects on the ground. From his research, he knew that the tearing out of one's feathers was a sign of deep distress in a vampire.

His stomach slowly tightened at what the cause could be.

Bakura tentatively stepped over to Ryou, whose white head was bowed, and the soft sounds of sobbing drifted towards him. Maybe Malik was clasped in his Sire's embrace? No… With another breath he saw the scrambled bloody skin over his pale knuckles that gripped his arms around him.

His chest clenched at the absence of his lover, his mind speeding up. Reaching out a hand, he tentatively touched one of the other's wings, which were in the same state as the rest of his small body seemed to be.

Ryou jumped and turned to face him, seeing Bakura's eyes widen.

The larger vampire stood motionless for a moment before getting down to his knees and regarding the pale, bloodstained face, smudged with black kohl that outlined his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Marik came to join Bakura on the floor, face anxious at the dreadful state the demon was in. Ryou's chocolate eyes darted between them and he shrank back, fresh tears spilling down his face.

Bakura decided to cut to the chase.

"Where's Malik, Ryou?" he said softly, his voice even.

The other opened his mouth and a sob jerked his body.

There was a painfully long pause before he spoke.

"He…" he began, "He…"

Another moment of quiet.

"Yes?" Marik furthered.

"He was… I don't know… We were p-play fighting…" He trailed off, fear now more prominent in his emotions – what would the others do knowing that he as good as left Malik for dead?

"And then?" Bakura prompted, almost smelling the fear Marik was sharing with him.

Had Ryou gone too far with the fight?

"Then… There were lots of men… And they had g-guns… And…" He stopped again, remembering Malik's pale, hazy eyed face as the blood spilled from him like water. A tear dripped down his cheek.

Relief was only slight at the news that Ryou wasn't responsible.

Marik abruptly felt very uncomfortable. His past was creeping up on him, it seemed. Could his friends and teammates be responsible here? Guilt flickered within him.

Bakura also bristled at this point, keeping his eyes firmly on Ryou's face.

"Go on, we're not going to be angry… What… Whatever." Bakura whispered.

It was the first time Marik had ever seen the cool demeanour properly crack. Bakura was scared. And it showed just how much Malik meant to him. Their hazelnut eyes met.

"There were so many of them…" Ryou said, pain in his voice. "We managed to kill a few, but we were outnumbered… One st-stabbed Malik…" Bakura froze. Ryou's face became pleading. "I'm so sorry… I tried… He lost so much blood…"

Marik clenched his fists and looked to the ground, trying to fight back tears that were so unlike him to show.

Bakura was completely immobile, his eyes giving nothing away. His mind ticked over this information, trying to process it rationally. But to no avail.

He exhaled and turned his head slowly to Marik.

His mind fogged up with anger at those who had done this. People who wanted to kill vampires. A spark flicked on in his mind at the connection. The link between hunters and the human knelt beside him.

"You know it's funny," he began, his voice ice cold. "That you're awfully friendly with a group of people who wish to murder vampires."

Marik frowned in shock, standing up.

"Bakura… What the hell are you trying to say?" He growled, anger bubbling in his voice. "That I'm responsible for this? That I'd tell them where to look to kill someone I love? On _purpose_?"

The word "kill" drew a harsh breath from Ryou, who was now becoming increasingly scared for Marik's safety.

Bakura was emotionally unstable right now.

"Well." The vampire replied, standing as well, facing Marik, his eyes narrowed. "It just seems a little _odd_ that they should know exactly where to find them… Especially as Ryou was in disguise."

"Look, Bakura. I know this is an awful thing to happen, but you can't just blame it on me when there are other things to consider-"

"Don't give me that doctor shit." Bakura hissed, stepping closer to the human, who took a step back.

Ryou spoke up:

"Bakura, I don't know-"

"It's Ok Ryou, I don't blame you." The demon cut across again, keeping his eyes dead on the violet before him.

Marik attempted to reason once more, but the anger was gathering pace in the other's stare.

"Bakura, don't do anything stupid. Malik wouldn't have wanted you-"

That touched a nerve. The vampire let out a snarl and drew back his fist, punching Marik in the jaw and sending him reeling to the floor.

"Don't you fucking tell me what Malik would have wanted!" he spat, giving the human a vicious kick in the side, knowing full-well that it did some serious damage.

Ryou quickly stood up, using the side of the house for support as his shaky legs found themselves. He couldn't let Bakura do anything he'd regret.

Marik had managed to scramble to his feet, breathing heavy, jaw off-set.

"Bakura! I didn't tell them where Malik and Ryou were- why would I? …I love them." He said with effort through his damaged jaw.

"What reason do I have to believe you?" Bakura asked venomously, running a hand feverishly through his white hair. "Malik told me he didn't find out what a real killer you were until much later into your relationship. And you know what they say- old habits die hard… You just hate it that he's become the creature you despise, who you've been spending your whole life trying to destroy."

"That is not true." Marik growled, "I still love him as much as I did when he was human. Why would I still be here if I didn't?"

Bakura let out a laugh.

"Because we would have killed you otherwise." He said simply. "It's simple really. On that thought, maybe we should just take your blood and leave now…"

Marik let out a gasp as the vampire flew at him, sinking a fist into his stomach, raining down punches and kicks on his human body. He was silent as he took the beating, falling to the floor; not feeling much pain yet from the adrenaline running through him, fighting back would be useless.

Ryou watched on in disbelief, finally snapping out of his daze- he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, he never expected Bakura to react like this. He drew his reserves of strength and strode over to the vampire, suddenly grasping his wrist as he was about to deliver it into Marik's bleeding face once more, and dragging him away.

"Get off, Ryou." Bakura growled, pulling free.

"I can't let you do this." The other replied.

"Ryou! Let me go!" He snarled.

The pale vampire held fast, his face changing into one of authority.

"I am your Sire. Leave Marik alone." He growled firmly.

"No." Bakura spat, turning his back on Ryou.

Ryou gritted his teeth in anger and reached out, grabbing Bakura's long hair and yanking it backwards. The other let out a snarl and turned, swinging a fist into Ryou's face. The other took the strike, but retaliated quickly, landing a hit straight into Bakura's pale nose.

The two were soon locked in a furious battle. Ryou's advantage being his experience with his vampiric strength; but on the other hand he was being matched by Bakura's superior blood consumption at that point.

Ryou sent a powerful kick into Bakura's chest, watching him crumple onto the ground. Swiftly, he was standing over his creation, one booted foot pressed firmly against the demon's throat, the other pining down one of his hands. Breathing heavily, he looked down at the pale face.

"I told you not to fight me the very day you woke up to this life." Ryou said in a hushed voice. "Do not think I found it easy watching Malik tell me to leave him to his fate…" Bakura swallowed uncomfortably, feeling his initial powerful surge of anger dying down. "I will let you go if you do not attack Marik. He was nothing to do with this."

Bakura eventually nodded and Ryou removed his feet.

They regarded each other for a moment before Ryou knelt down and Bakura roughly pulled him into his arms, burying his head in his Sire's shoulder, pulling the sender body as close to himself as possible. Ryou nuzzled his nose into the messy hair and shut his eyes, feeling Bakura's shoulders begin to shake and the soft sound of weeping fill his ears. Bakura let the sadness he so often bottled up flow over, tears spilling down the other's bloody skin, the feeling of loss burning in his chest.

Marik lay next to them on the cool grass, semi-conscious and too weak to walk, he slipped into a premature sleep caused by his head injuries, the mental pain causing the same amount of damage as the physical.

Bakura eventually disentangled himself and the two knelt, simply looking at each other. The larger rubbed his smudged eyes and reached out, letting his hand trail over Ryou's tarnished wings. The other watched his hands, leaning into the soothing strokes.

"Don't do that again." Bakura said quietly.

"Do what?" the other enquired.

"Pull out your feathers… It makes me hurt just looking at them…"

"Hmm…" Ryou replied sadly, "I didn't really realise…"

Which was true. Though looking down at the snapped shafts and scruffy ends of the inky black, the pain did not seem comparable to the one within his being.

"Wait here for a moment." Bakura asked, getting to his feet and turning towards the house.

Ryou nodded and moved over to the unconscious Marik, lying down next to him and resting on his elbow. Reaching down, he brushed the bloody blonde hair from his eyes and listened intently to his breathing- he wasn't sure just how much damage Bakura had done.

Deciding it would perhaps be best if the human didn't wake up in complete agony; Ryou reached under the other's shoulders and propped him up. He then took his wrist to his mouth and cut himself, dripping the hot liquid between Marik's parted lips. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the Egyptian began to swallow, and Ryou observed him healing.

"You're too kind to him." A voice spoke from behind the vampire and human.

Ryou didn't answer for a moment.

"No… I just know what it takes to keep the people I'm fond of happy." He replied softly. "And here, happiness is not found in broken ribs or concussion."

"You're going to be hungry."

"I know."

"Why are you always putting others before you?"

"I don't."

"You do, and then you get hurt."

"You get hurt more the other way around."

"Oh really. Give me an example."

"Tonight."

Bakura shut his mouth.

He shouldn't start getting annoyed at Ryou, but his mood was rather volatile at the moment. Ryou had not looked at him all the way through their exchange, though his countenance was strong enough to take anything the other threw at him.

After a while Bakura spoke.

"You honestly believe he knew nothing of… Tonight?" Bakura asked.

"No." Ryou said, finally turning to face the other, satisfied the human was free from injury. "He loves Malik too much."

Bakura sighed. He shook out the thick blankets from the house, placing one under a tree to the side of the garden, going back to help Ryou with Marik. The smaller vampire settled next to the human and Bakura slid his arms around him from behind, burying his nose in his hair, they shut out the cool night air with the blankets and their wings.

Marik's eyes flickered open, and spots of light danced in front of his eyes. Blinking, he quickly sat up, feeling an arm fall away from him. Realising he was still in his garden, under the ornamental cherry tree, his confusion was pronounced until last night's events rushed unpleasantly back.

He expected to feel pain, but there was none physically- he must have Ryou to blame for that, Bakura was not nearly so empathic. The loss burned brightly though, and he took a moment to collect himself before getting up, knowing he had to go to work.

He bent down and tucked the thick covers around Ryou once more, leaning in to kiss his dirty cheek. Bakura's face was not visible, partially hidden behind his Sire, the dappled light shining between the branches playing over their still forms.

Marik went into the house, slowly showering and dressing. He did not feel like eating, and picked up his briefcase, remembering to pick up his laptop from upstairs, where Malik had been playing on it last. He swallowed thickly at the memory of his radiant face, with its playful lavender eyes.

Perhaps his friends had been involved?

Perhaps they knew the outcome- able to confirm what had actually happed…?

Suddenly his heart was beating fast and he sat down on the side of his bed, pulling out his mobile from his jacket pocket and dialling the number he all-too frequently had used.

Seto picked up on the fourth ring.

"Capricorn Major…" He said silkily, "Though is there much need for the "Major" any more?"

Marik's heart jumped.

"Hello Seto… I don't think I know what you mean?" He replied conversationally.

"Well, either we scared your little friend away and you felt so much for him you left us too- explaining your severe lack of contact these past weeks. …Or perhaps you both got eaten by parasites?"

Marik tried to laugh.

"No… It just wasn't really his thing, I suppose." (Isn't irony intoxicating?) "What was the outcome of that operation by the way? We lost both Jarabi and the vampires I'm afraid."

"Yes… That was most unfortunate, Pieces was a most valued member. The vampires' escape was another thing that didn't go quite to plan that night either… Though funny you should mention that."

"Really?" Marik asked, glad Seto had set himself up. "Malik and I tried to track them through the hall, but they got away."

"Yes, one would expect for a vampire to get as far away from danger as possible. Though last night, we executed an operation on what appeared to be the same pair King had."

"Why did they stay in the city?" Marik asked in false confusion.

"My thoughts exactly. Stupid creatures."

"So what was the result of the operation?"

Bakura stood motionless in the hall outside Marik's bedroom.

* * *

**Until next time...**

Another cliffhanger..? Why am I in this frame of mind these days?

Anyway, I hope you liked it :)

Thank you so much for reading, **please review!**

Much love,

Scarlett.x


	27. The Harsh Reality

**Hello Readers!**

Another update for you lovely people. **Thank you so much for all the reviews!** They make me very happy :)

There's another one of my not-in-yu-gi-oh characters in here.. I just find them easier. Or I'm just lazy?

Lol, either way, I do hope you enjoy it! I WILL be replying to reveiws tomorrow- it's just a little late tonight ;)

_Warnings_: mild violence..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – The Harsh Reality

He'd listened to Marik's side of the conversation, and was straining his ears to the limit to try and hear what the person on the other end of the phone was saying. But it was no use; Marik had the phone on the side of his head away from the door.

The seconds crept by tediously slowly, and Bakura remained where he was, trying to make out if Marik's reactions were positive or negative, though his voice remained even.

Abruptly the phone call was at an end, and the vampire silently flitted downstairs to wait for the human.

Marik sighed.

He wasn't sure how he felt now… Relief perhaps?

Either way, he pocketed his mobile, slid his laptop into its case and walked out of the room, making his way down the stairs to the front door.

"Where's Malik?"

The cool voice made him start, almost losing his footing on the last step, Marik whipped around to see Bakura standing near the door, his arms crossed and his eyes dark.

Marik took a moment to compose himself. If he was truthful, Bakura did scare him a little- certainly after last night, when he realised just how extremely violent this vampire could be.

"He's believed to be alive." He stated.

The words echoed around the completely silent room.

Even Bakura could not stop the look of surprise and relief spread across his features.

"He is?" he asked in a slightly maniacal tone, stepping towards Marik. The human took a step back, his eyes not meeting Bakura's. "Marik- tell me! Where is he? How is he? How can you be sure?"

The human seemed to shrink away from the questions that were snapped at him like punches.

The vampire's mind was spinning. Why was Marik not responding quickly? Why was he turning slightly sideways and crossing his arms?

The realisation was quite obvious really.

"You're scared of me." Bakura observed, tilting his head to the side.

"I am not." Marik growled, meeting the coffee coloured gaze for only a moment before he looked away again.

"Yes, you are." The demon said, taking a step forwards and watching the human waver slightly, resisting the urge to move. "I can almost smell your fear... I picked that little technique up while I was with King…"

"Well maybe Malik will pick that up soon too."

That shut Bakura up.

"What?" He asked slowly, dangerously.

"There were two groups that attacked them last night. One was a team of Hunters- the one I used to be part of, and another, definitely better prepared team of Dealers." Bakura listened intently. "The hunters were outnumbered greatly, and the dealers had arms and numbers on their side, tipped off by their many scouts around the city, they tracked the vampires to the old industrial estate and attacked. Seto thought they had a good chance of… Extermination… Though the dealers overpowered them all and took Malik. I also understand that he was in a pretty bad state when they took him. He was unconscious, which is rare for a vampire."

There was a moment of silence in which Bakura didn't quite know what to feel.

King had admired Malik for as long as they had been acquainted, and he would certainly have direct contact with these dealers as their highest bidder. Who knows what that sick Boss would do with Malik once he was in his clutches? Bakura shuddered at the thought.

"Well we must find out where they are keeping him, and get him back." Bakura said firmly.

"That does sound like a good plan, if it weren't for a few problems." Marik replied, still not fully meeting Bakura's eyes. "Firstly, even Seto, with his sophisticated tracking equipment and extensive knowledge of the city, believes it's impossible to find out where the dealers are. They have an endless supply of contacts and money to hide themselves with."

"They don't have vampiric senses." Bakura cut in. "I could pick up his scent and find him that way."

"Bakura, they know that vampires can come in pairs- Sires and their creations- and have probably doused him in some sickly aftershave or other scent to put you off." Marik reasoned. "Our only bet is to wait until he gets to King and then work it out to break in from there."

"If that's what you think." Bakura said in a cool tone. "We'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do it. King will defiantly be on his guard, and won't let him out that easily."

"You think I don't know that?" Marik sighed, and then looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go to work… We can think of something, I know we can."

But even as he said those words, the two knew that trying to break into King's lair once more would be something close to impossible. Even with Seto's help, the task did not seem any less large.

Bakura said nothing as Marik walked briskly past him, his fear evident.

The vampire sighed. Having Marik scared of him was not without reason; after all, he did almost beat him to death last night. He knew regaining his trust would probably take a while, but for Malik he knew he'd be willing to persevere. The weight upon him seemed to have hardly been lifted. Malik under King was almost as bad as thinking of him being dead.

A life of torture or an eternal rest? The demon's stomach churned at the choice.

Turning around, he wandered back through the house and into the garden filled with the soft morning sun. Walking slowly over to Ryou, his feet brushed over some of the coal coloured feathers, which the wind had scattered over the grass.

He bent down and picked one up, running it through his long fingers, seeing the contrast between the wonderful softness of the shaft to the bottom, which was broken and cracked like the case of a pen which had been stepped on- though here there was blood instead of ink.

He moved closer to the feather's owner, who was still asleep under the tree, he sat down on the blanket next to him, watching the beautiful still features and realising that he should be thankful to have such a creature.

All too soon, the chocolate eyes flickered open to regard the seated vampire.

Ryou sat up, rubbing his eyes and only succeeding in smudging the black makeup further down his cheeks. Saying nothing, he got to his knees and shuffled over to Bakura, slowly reaching out to touch his face, sliding his hand backwards to rest on the side of his neck, then leaning in to touch their lips. They soon parted and Bakura looked into the other's eyes with trust and sadness.

"I love you." He said simply.

"That was the last thing Malik said to me." Ryou whispered, not being able to stop a tear from sliding out of the corner of his eye.

"Shh…" Bakura soothed, pulling the other into his strong embrace and kissing his cheeks and forehead over and over. "Let me wash you…" he added, knowing how much Ryou appreciated that.

Ryou nodded against his chest, and before he could stand up, Bakura had picked him up and made his way into the house, up the stairs and into the clean bathroom.

Setting Ryou down on the side of the bath, Bakura leaned over beside him and put in the plug, turning on the taps to get a good heat. The other vampire watched in sad interest- he had never had a bath before.

While the water was running, Bakura knelt before his seated Sire, kissing him briefly on the lips before reaching down and pulling off his boots. One after the other, be set them on the floor beside the tub, carefully removing Ryou's socks, and then kneeling up to gently unbuckled the fly of his trousers. Ryou watched him, grateful at the loving nature. He stood up slightly to allow the other to completely undress him, finally sitting exposed in front of Bakura with no shame, the steam from the water rose up under his wings, soothing his back.

Said vampire stood up and removed his own clothes, before turning off the taps of the large bath. Two could easily lie side by side within it.

Getting in first, he invited Ryou in, laying him down in the hot soapy water and seeing a trickle of a smile on his face at the sensation. Picking up a cloth, Bakura began to remove all of the dirt and makeup that marred Ryou's pale skin, cleaning him to restore the form to his purity once again.

Once the two were completely clean, they lay together in the warm water for a long while, not really having much to say as their minds were occupied with thoughts about Malik.

Bakura gently tightened his arm around Ryou, who had his head on his chest, his long snowy hair swirling slowly about their forms in the water. The demon raised his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Ryou…" he spoke softly. "Malik's alive."

The other immediately sat up in a splash of water.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide and forehead creased. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Because I don't know if it's better to think him dead than in the situation he's in now." Bakura replied, sitting up to and staring into Ryou's eyes.

"What could possibly be worse than death?" Ryou asked, his voice still indignant.

"King."

The chocolate eyes fogged over in terror and pain.

"No…" he whispered. "Please… Please tell me this isn't true?"

Bakura nodded, and related to him the exchange between himself and Marik.

There was nothing else Ryou felt he could do but cry.

After his tears had been lost down the drain with the bath water, he let Bakura dress him and lay motionless on the bed they had shared with his lover, only waiting for Marik's return- perhaps holding a flicker of hope of news about Malik.

* * *

Malik let his eyes flicker open, and his superior sight took in his surroundings.

The room was dark, though lit by shrouded lamps that spilled dirty yellow onto the rough floorboards and bare walls.

Through the horizontal metal bars before him, the vampire could make out two figures- both human- one rather nervous, the other calm and collected. Briefly trying his bonds and finding his wrists in sharpened-sided shackles which brought him to complete consciousness with a twinge of pain, he looked down and saw something lumpy bound tightly around his naked stomach.

The demon frowned and growled in the direction of the men in menace.

"Heh… This rat looks like that one we had a while back, you know the one?"

"Vampires are fair and few between, idiot, of course I remember."

Kyle squinted at Malik, who growled once more and bared his fanged teeth at the two men.

The handcuffs dug deeper into his wrists, the vampire's anger blanking out the pain and sensation of hot blood tickling down his suspended arms.

"How long till we're meeting Boss?" Kyle sniffed, looking over at the immaculate Stephen.

"Forty-three minutes." He replied, eyes never checking his watch, as they were firmly set on the vampire in the gloom.

"So um… You want to play cards?"

Stephen gave Kyle a look that could freeze a lake.

"I'll take that as a no…"

Stephen rolled his eyes and continued his silent examination of Malik, who stared coolly back. The seconds ticked by.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Kyle blurted out, "We could do the records now, and so it'll all be done when Boss gets here."

The suited man raised an eyebrow and dragged his eyes away from the vampire.

"That is quite a good suggestion, go and get the book then."

Kyle nodded like an excited spaniel and stood up so fast he almost knocked his folding chair over. He wasn't used to compliments from Stephen.

Stepping over to a crate in the corner of the dingy room, his fingers fumbled with the opening for a moment before it was open with a squeaky crunch, the lid hitting the stone wall behind it.

Bending over the contents, he reached inside and pulled out a large leather-bound book. Too big to be held in one hand, he shuffled the thick ledger under his arm and shut the lid of the box with his foot.

Stumbling over to Stephen, he presented the volume to the man who did not look up to thank him.

Looking a bit awkward for a moment, Kyle shuffled about before taking place behind Stephen's armchair to glance at what he was writing. Extracting an expensive-looking fountain pen from his inner suit pocket, Stephen rested the book on his knees and opened the heavy cover. The thick pages fell open about half way, the man only having to leaf over another page to be welcomed by blank parchment. Clicking off the black and gold lid of his pen, Stephen poised the nib at the top of the page.

"Name?" He asked coolly, eyes fixed on the demon.

Malik narrowed his eyes.

"Name?" Stephen tried again.

Malik growled softy, fists clenched. Stephen attached a look of loathing to his face.

"We can do this the easy way or the painful way, you excuse for existence." He spat. "Easy was is this: you tell me your name. Painful way, and perhaps more entertaining for me, is that you refuse to talk and I let Kyle here use you for shooting practice." Kyle smirked at Malik. "I know your filthy little brain has probably worked out that we cannot kill you, which is true because we intend to sell you like the animal you are for a large amount of money. However, Kyle is a pretty appalling shot, and I've heard that vampires with a lack of blood don't heal so easily. I also know that humans don't either… Especially ones in love."

That touched a nerve.

Malik let out a loud snarl and pulled against his bonds, the sharpened edges grating against his skin, warm blood streaming down his forearms.

A shot in the kneecap sent a wave of pain through him that calmed him down. Kyle held the weapon ready if needed again, a smirk on his face. Malik felt a different, emotional pain bloom in his chest.

They had Marik. They would kill Marik. They would hurt his lover.

Stephen smirked smugly. His comment had actually been a stab in the dark.

His calculating mind had gathered that the vampire most probably had connections in the city as the chase he gave was rather skilled, with a definite knowledge of the town. As no vampiric activity had been recorded for a while, Stephen used this as another hint- perhaps the demon was feeding off a friend, or as it seemed now, a lover. If he had been completely wrong, Malik would not have responded as violently, and the comment would have just been the end of his threat.

"We'll try again now, shall we?" He said with a sneer. "Name?"

Malik breathed heavily, trying to blink back tears, his head bowed and vampiric body desperately trying to dislodge the bullet caught in his bone.

"Malik." He whispered through cracked lips. His ears picked up the scratching of the pen.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"About three months."

"Excellent. That is all." Stephen said, his voice slick like a knife.

Malik growled softly. All that pain for two questions? Stephen finished a word and stopped, looking up from the book. The moment lasted longer than was comfortable.

"Well?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well aren't you going to provide me with a photo or do you expect me to draw it?" He drawled.

"Oh! Yes, yeah, sorry, I'll get to that. Sorry." Kyle bumbled, going back to the crate and getting a digital camera.

Stephen sighed impatiently and touched his pen to the page. Neat, slanted script spread from the end of the nib, leaving room for a photo next to the text. Malik kept his guard up as Kyle came over with the camera, pointing the lens through the metal bars; he compressed the button and the camera captured the image of a vampire. Bleeding, dirty and degraded, strung up on the wall of a cell in torn clothing, his dark-rimmed eyes staring defiantly into the glass.

As Stephen wrote, Kyle placed the camera on a docking station and quickly printed out the photo. He handed it to the superior and Stephen took out a small knife to make cuts in the thick paper to slot in the picture. Kyle jittered back to his seat as Stephen continued his record.

A while later, he firmly dotted the last full stop and raised his pen, eyes skimming his work. Malik couldn't see what was written, though he knew for sure it involved him. Stephen nodded slightly and returned his pen to his pocket. Kyle stood up and took the book.

"Wait for the ink to dry, read it if you wish. You will need to know how to make this kind of record if something were to happen to me."

"Of course. Though I don't think it would Sir! Ha ha! …Erm… Thank you."

Kyle's eyes darted around awkwardly before he settled again and rested the book on his lap. Squinting ever so slightly, he began to read the informative script.

"Malik…" he mumbled softly. Stephen steepled his fingers under his chin. "Known human association… Exotic colouration… May be linked with Ishtar…"

Malik jerked his head slightly.

Ishtar? That was Marik's last name.

He realised close to the beginning that the book was some sort of record, and from what he'd heard and seen, each vampire had an individual lengthy review. But Marik's father had been a hunter, so why was he mentioned here? He couldn't have been working for these people…

"Hmm… It seems we may have touched on something here." Stephen said, a smirk curling his lips as he regarded Malik, realising his slight change.

Malik kept his face set.

Stephen held out his hand, and Kyle quickly looked up, immediately bundling the ledger into the other's slender grasp. Stephen raised an eyebrow at Malik before looking down at the book and leafing backwards through the pages.

"Here we are, my filthy little beast." He said mockingly. "Ishtar."

Malik couldn't contain his curiosity. He raised his head, though kept his face blank.

"Hmm… It seems this leech was actually rather cooperative. I quote: 'subject seems accepting of pending fate. All extra information given was by choice.'" Stephen glanced up and met Malik's hard eyes, a small cruel smile on his lips. He skimmed through the text, picking out information on the elder vampire. "Interesting… Ishtar had been a vampire for five years when he was put in his rightful place in captivity… He was changed by force; by a vampire the subject claims had an unhealthy fixation on him, and wished him to be the creature he hated. As it transpired, subject 'lost control' after his change and killed his creator… Lived alone in Tibetan foothills, feeding off people from various mountain villages, subject quote: 'they gave me blood willingly if I did not kill them, and I agreed to guard their homelands.'… Now things get a little more exciting…"

Stephen paused, his eyebrows arched, reading the text intently.

"No wonder you're interested in this one, demon," he smirked, "he was pretty daring, though unfortunately it does lead to his death." Malik felt a shiver run up his spine, as though he was finally finding a puzzle piece of his lover's life. "Ishtar's captivity in the field was a long one, due to remote location. During this time, subject became in need of sustenance… One of the men was sent out to get some blood for the subject, and returned with a young man who was readily given to him by a nearby village. This piece is added in-" Stephen interjected, "-though it is clear why later. Boy from the village was obvious outcast. The elders were all too keen on giving him away, not caring for his life- he was considered to be a 'bad omen'. Colouration exotic: perhaps albino if not for different eye colour… Introduced to cage for subject, though subject began to act abnormally and later on it was discovered that the boy had been changed into a vampire. Separation attempted and was successful, after heavy force, though subject was constantly agitated and repeatedly caused self harm until boy was returned after a night." The suited man sneered at Malik, who had gone very still.

Malik could visualise it. Happening all those years back, Marik's father feeling the bond for this boy as Bakura had felt for him. The bloodshed and screams of frustration that must have escaped that man, forcibly turned into the creature he had dedicated his life to exterminate.

And how he must have roamed the foreign land, ashamed to go back to see his family… Finally captured after years of feeling so guilty, so demonic, taking others blood, becoming the menace himself.

The resignation must have felt like a glimmer of hope against all the sins he had committed, all that life he had taken, now repentance.

Perhaps he could now end his life and end his threat to mankind?

Then, when his soul was being calmed by possible eternal rest, the hunger came to him once more, churning around his belly, groans of pain giving away his fatigue.

The incredibly thin, dirty, pale creature thrown to him, limbs cracking on the dusty floor of his confinement, the bones breaking like dried wood. His soft moans of pain as he cradled the injuries to his chest, tear-filled mahogany eyes meeting his hunger-torn own, he scurried backwards frantically, until his back hit the bars, cowering, realising there was no escape, he shut his eyes tightly. Unhurt hands scrunched in the tangled white hair, the boy curled himself up as small as possible and prayed for a quick death.

"Of course that meant an automatic profit, which was considerate of the demon." Stephen continued. "Though then it mentions here that the subject and his creation, now referred to as Riuu- who coincidently we found and sold again after a few years, and not too far from there either. He has is own record, though it does lead on from this one… The two managed to escape captivity and leave the area. Of course the stupid vampires did not go far, as it says here, there was a lengthy ground-based fight in which Ishtar fought to protect Riuu, whose wings had been damaged by heavy gunshot... The altercation ended after the extermination of Ishtar- head shot, plus photo if you'd like to see it- and unfortunate loss of Riuu, who fell down a ravine into one of Tibet's many cold and fast-flowing rivers. As is common knowledge, waterlogged wings usually spell certain death for vampires as they die of lack of oxygen to the brain from not being able to breathe underwater – specialised drowning." The captor smirked at this. "Though, as it turns out, our little Riuu pops up again, a few hundred miles downstream, and a few years later, though it seems-" Thin fingers flicked the through the stiff pages, "-yes. Riuu has no previous memory of the aforementioned events. It was thought better to keep it that way so as not to stir him into incorporation… So there you have it, Malik. That's how your little friend died."

Malik, of course, was silent. He took in the information in quiet wonder, all of the facts clicking into the holes in the story he already knew of his lovers. If- no, when- he got out of this hellish place, he would be sure to tell them about their pasts.

The door to the dingy room suddenly opened, shattering the painful silence that had descended. Stephen rose to greet the man who entered, nodding to his armed escort.

Malik felt a shiver of terror skate down his spine.

"Good evening King, how convenient you could come at such a late hour." The man said crisply.

King nodded and walked briskly over to the bars.

"My pleasure, Stephen. It's been too long I think. My, my, Malik… What has happened here?" He said, smirking through the gloom into the restrained vampire, who growled and bared his teeth. King laughed. "I almost think you look better with fangs and wings Malik, but then again, you always looked rather delectable."

Stephen came to stand by the other's side at the bars.

"Apologies King, but it seems you know this blood-sucking piece of scum?"

The Boss whipped his head around to face the merchant, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh yes, I knew him when he was human. Such a shame for his body to be wasted on this kind of life…"

"A great shame," agreed Stephen coolly, "It's so unfortunate when they go around spreading the disease. I just feel simple satisfaction when I can get them off the streets and into a controlled environment."

"Indeed… So how much would you be asking for this fine specimen?"

Stephen replied with an extortionate amount. King laughed.

"You gave me Minstrel for less than half of that!"

"I did. Though he was a rather weak, pathetic vampire; here we have a strong, exotic sort. The leech deserves more." Stephen replied smoothly.

"I see you've picked up on the fact that I desire this vampire very much… So much, in fact, that I may have to result to using force." King said in a warning tone.

"That, I quite understand." Said Stephen with an icy smile. "Which is why I took the liberty of placing an explosive device on our little friend and the trigger-" he held up a hand "-is right here. I know you have a reputation for not playing fair King."

The other tried to hide his frustration. He took a deep breath and looked over to Malik, whose violet eyes bored into him from the darkness.

"Very well, I see we must come to an agreement."

"I see we must." Replied Stephen with a sly smile.

The two began haggling and Malik sighed in despair. Looking down at the bulky material wrapped around his stomach, he tested his bonds in vain once more. A few minutes passed and Malik rolled his eyes.

Perhaps King's humble abode would be better than this hovel... Either way he was about to find out.

"Done. Which account shall I wire the money to?" King asked, a smirk on his face at the prospect of having a vampire once more.

"The Swiss one, if you wouldn't mind." Stephen responded calmly.

One of King's men brought out a laptop and opened the lid, placing it on a table for the two dealers to see. King tapped away, and a number of moments passed before the computer was closed and the two men stood, shaking hands.

"Will you be alright to transfer him?" The vampire catcher asked.

"I believe so." King nodded, signalling to one of his men.

Malik barely had time to register the movement before the man shot a powerful sedative into his chest, the vampire groaning softly as he was forced into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

* * *

_Until next week.._

Wow. No cliffhanger! (Well.. Kind of?) Yay for you and me!

**Thank you so much for reading, please review for more of those tasty updates!**

Much love,

Scarlett.x_  
_


	28. For Better or Worse

**Hello Everyone!**

The last chapter really was a long-un.. I hope no-one was too distressed cos there may be more angst to come.. *cough*

I can't believe I'm updating so regularly! I hope there is appreciation for this :)

Haha anyway, **thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **Much love.

I do hope you enjoy the next installment - we're going back to the other three..

_Warnings: _Violence, Horror & an irrational (?) Ryou..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – For Better... Or Worse

"Ryou," Bakura growled, "don't do that."

"Hmm? …Sorry." The pale vampire mumbled, not looking around at the other.

His fingers left the ragged feathers of his wings and instead clenched together, impulsively opening and closing in his lap, moving the digits over each other in a slow frantic movement.

It had been two weeks.

The three had taken on an almost unproductive lifestyle. Marik still went out to work, leaving Bakura and Ryou in the house, where they spent the days drifting around- there was no sexual charge any more. Ryou had taken to cooking for Marik- exotic dishes made from ingredients Bakura went out in disguise and bought.

This kept him busy, but he had to be supervised by Bakura. He had walked in on the vampire one time too many with his wrists over the sink and a bloody knife on the counter to trust him. Ryou had explained that he wasn't trying to die, he was simply… Atoning… As he put it.

No matter how many times Bakura and Marik told him not to blame himself, no matter how many nights they sat together, unmoving and unspeaking, the pain was not decreasing. Marik wasn't sure what to make of Ryou's self-punishment. Of course he'd seen this before in humans, but how was he supposed to rationalise with an almost indestructible being that was as headstrong as he was beautiful?

Bakura sighed and bent down, picking up another black feather off the floor.

He put in on the coffee table, along with all the others.

This was where Ryou was seated, the small figure's ruined black wings tucked onto his back. Reaching forwards, he grasped the other's arm gently, silently asking him to come over.

The other complied and came to sit between Bakura's legs on the sofa. Keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen, which showed the news, Ryou didn't acknowledge his lover. Bakura looked down and began to gently extract pieces of the sheath that revealed new, soft feathers.

They had found out the hard way that feathers weren't as instantaneous in fixing themselves as the rest of the vampire's body. Instead they grew back much like other birds' feathers- growing wrapped in a protective tissue-paper thin sheath that fell away as the shaft grew longer. Although this process was considerably shorter than for birds, it made in no less distressing.

That night, Marik returned, revealing that he'd been talking with Seto about King's lair, and the possibility of breaking in. Ryou and Bakura listened with eager ears, but were wholeheartedly disappointed when the hunter mastermind believed it would be an undertaking for at least five people.

"But he didn't count vampiric strength." Bakura interjected. "We've got that times two."

"Vampiric strength is limited Bakura, you know that. Your head is about just as vulnerable as mine."

The relationship between Bakura and the human had not measurably improved. They had had no physical contact since the connection between Bakura's fist and Marik's skull, and the loss of Malik had not helped the matter. Ryou lay between them at night, though his mood was never far from solemn.

.

"I'm going to get him." Ryou whispered.

"No, you're not." Bakura replied, regarding the shadowy face next to him.

It was later on that night, and they were in bed. Ryou's chocolate eyes were set on the other, as they faced each other in the darkness.

"I will. It's my fault this happened; I must take it upon myself to resolve it."

"Ryou, how many more time do I have to say this to you?" Bakura replied in a stern voice. He'd found his mood had not been positive at all these last weeks. Now was no exception. "It is _not _your fault, and if it means I now have to keep a constant watch over you to stop you doing anything stupid, then I will."

Ryou's innocent eyes shaded in hurt.

"You don't trust me, and it's obvious why. I'll fix everything, don't worry Bakura."

"_We _will fix everything…" Bakura said, his voice suddenly soft. He reached out and stroked the other's cheek. "Please Ryou… My beautiful Sire-" the smaller vampire felt a swell of affection at these words "- don't do anything to harm yourself… It's been hard enough these past days with just the small things… Just… Do it for me and… and Malik?"

Ryou sighed, nodding half-heartedly. Smiling briefly as Bakura pressed a kiss to his forehead.

.

The vampire felt the cool of the metal gun flush up against his skin at his hip, the wind whistling through his long white hair, he beat his wings more urgently through the ragged feathers, a single name in his mind.

Malik.

His throat tightened and jaw clenched as all the horrific possibilities ran through his head. He knew King had him. That was for certain. He knew King would treat the slender blonde the same way he had treated the last vampire. He couldn't let Malik live that life.

He didn't care what Marik and Bakura had said.

He knew where Marik kept a gun, and had secretly examined it, working out if he could use it. Deciding it would have its uses, he took it when he left them.

It was two days after Bakura had tried to persuade him not to leave, and the first night he had been good. But he was his own person and could do as he pleased, and one thing he couldn't do was leave Malik in that situation.

He couldn't.

Malik was so carefree, so… Happy.

Ryou had been there before, he could cope. But Malik? The pale vampire let out a sob that was lost in the rushing air and forced his wings to move faster, he needed to get there urgently.

Malik.

The small demon stumbled to a stop on top of a building and was suddenly very still. Eyes closed, he inhaled, tasting the mixture of scents of the city… The chocolate eyes snapped open as he caught what he was looking for.

Springing off the concrete roof he shot down into the alley below.

The man pulled his coat tighter to him against the cold air, taking a deep drag of the cigarette he held. A figure approached him in the darkness. The hazy smog produced a most interesting character. Looking the half naked being up and down, noting the lack of footwear and hard gaze, a flicker of memory stirred within him.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I wish to see King." The voice was hard, demanding.

The man sniffed and took another drag, suddenly realising where he remembered those looks from. Jerking a finger in the air, he turned his head to the male.

"Aren't you that Bakura?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh… So why don't you just piss off now? And get some shoes whilst you're at it." The man shook his head and turned away.

Ryou growled and jumped forwards, slamming the man into the wall he bared his fangs.

"I want to see King. _Now._" He hissed, hand tightening around the fleshy throat. "And if you don't let me in, I swear to the Gods I will kill you."

The man's pupils dilated as he struggled for air. He jerked his head in a twisted nod.

"Good." Ryou growled, releasing his grip roughly.

The doorman stumbled for a moment, clasping his hands to his neck before clattering over to the thick metal door and fumbling for the handle.

In his head he knew that this mad pale creature wouldn't get far, they were all armed just past the door anyway, but he valued his life.

Stepping back quickly, he allowed Ryou to walk by him. Turning and exhaling, his agitated thoughts were brought to a close as Ryou swiftly struck his temple. The vampire watched with satisfaction as the man slumped to the floor.

Once inside the gloomy hall, Ryou reached to his waistband for his gun. He took a few deep breaths to calm his screaming nerves and set his mind on the goal. His lover. Clasping the handle in comfort, he treaded down the steps soundlessly.

His vampiric instincts were on high alert, stretched to the limit as he sensed his way meters forward. He could hear men's voices from ahead and so knew he was on the right path. Stepping into a corridor, Ryou came face to face with a door a few paces away. Taking a breath he took the plunge, striding towards the door and flinging it open, immediately taking in the grey room he had seen so many times before. It was filled with people and there, in his throne like seat, was King.

Mind set, the vampire set off across the room. He was surprised that it took a fair few paces before he caught everyone's attention.

"Vampire!" He heard a shout.

King turned his head to eyeball him, eyes widening slightly.

Along with the shout, Ryou heard the clink of metal and that individual ruffle of material. Glancing sideways almost carelessly, he saw the man, suited, as usual, pointing the gun at him.

Vampiric mind saw the slight clench in his neck as the muscles prepared to shoot, Ryou's skilled eyes slowing everything in the room down a notch, allowing him to raise his own weapon and pull the trigger.

The bang exploded in the echo filled room, other men panicking at their fallen associate.

Ryou breathed deeply as they drew their weapons, mind cutting out the different sounds and moving his hand accordingly. The whistles and yells rang through the air like warning bells, all started shooting here and there, hoping to hit the demon.

Ryou, eyes narrowed, flicked this way and that, pulling the trigger at impossible speed, hitting the suited men, not waiting to see their inevitable fall before firing at someone else.

The whole thing lasted only a short while.

As the sensible cowards pressed themselves to the concrete floor, whimpering in fright, Ryou picked his way through them, the men shuffling away at his feet. The wounded groaned in pain as they bled.

Ryou did not set out to kill, although he was willing to for Malik. His senses trained on Marquess, who hadn't fired a single shot, though kept the barrel of his gun firmly trained on the advancing vampire, his stance defensive in front of King's chair.

Viscount, King's assassin, was also there, regarding Ryou coolly, but with interest. He was rarely seen, keeping a low profile was his forte. Count's silver gun also did not lower from its place aimed at the demon as he stood upright and motionless at King's right hand side, eyeing the vampire warily.

Ryou moved closer, gun firm in his grip, until he was a few meters away from King's chair.

A pause.

A flicker in which Marquess glanced down at King. Ryou's weapon wielding hand flashed up, trained on the bodyguard's head.

"Don't do it if you wish to live." He murmured icily.

King lifted his hand to signal to Marquess and Count. The hefty man and the second in command lowered their weapons. As did Ryou. The boss knew he was in a very precarious situation. The vampire could easily kill him, and he knew he had what the demon was after.

"Good evening, Minstrel." He said, voice level. "To what do we owe this… pleasure?"

"I want him back." Ryou replied, wings bristling.

"Now, now Minstrel, where are your manners?" King asked, a smirk on his face.

"That's not my fucking name!" Ryou shouted, rage in his voice, he took a step forwards. "You give me Malik back right now or I will first kill your damn guard dogs then draw out your own demise for as long as I see fit. Is that clear?"

The voice echoed off the concrete wall, and all within them seemed to quake with fear at the pure fury in the vampire's speech. King remained composed, bringing a slender finger up to rest on his cheek. Viscount raised an eyebrow.

"There's a saying in this world, vampire: 'a free supper is an impossible thing'… Nothing on this Earth is free. There is always some sacrifice one must make for a return. I cannot let you walk out of here with my pet without doing anything to stop you, can I?"

Ryou listened intently. As did the rest of the room.

"No. I know you agree." King continued, his voice hard. "You see, if you kill me, and I know you might, then I have already laid down the orders to shoot your pretty little friend in the head if anything were to ever happen to me… What a waste… Especially as you wouldn't make it out alive passed the automated weapons that have now been armed by every entrance and exit." He paused, raising his eyebrows at Ryou. "So how are we going to solve this?"

The pale vampire stood resolute, his mind already made up.

"Take me instead." He said simply. King laughed lightly.

"My dear demon!" He replied, "Why only have the one vampire when you could have two?"

Ryou growled roughly.

He stared at King, whose smirk faltered for a fraction of a second. The gun in Ryou's hand pointed dead between his cold eyes.

"I don't believe you." Ryou hissed.

"Oh?"

"If I killed you, there wouldn't be anyone to murder Malik. Nobody wants to splatter billions of dollars worth of blood over a dirty cell floor. No matter how 'loyal' you deem your subjects, money is the best leader of all for the criminal mind. So, I give you two options… One: I kill all of you in this godforsaken room and get what I came for-" Ryou knew this was not a serious option, the exits were not certain, he didn't know if King was lying in that respect as well. He also knew that the chances of them both getting out of the rat run without injury or death were extremely slim. "- or two: you let Malik go free and take me in his place. I would have to see him fly away to seal this deal."

King seemed to consider it, though he was as quick as Ryou in figuring out that the first preference would lead to all of them dying, and the second would not affect him to a great extent.

He did want Ryou badly.

"You have yourself a deal, vampire." King said, standing. "You take Malik's place, and he goes free."

Although he thought he would be able to cope with this inevitable decision, Ryou still felt his stomach tighten in fear, his heart racing at the prospect of going back into the dark. The dark he was freeing Malik from. The dark the bright tanned vampire should not be.

King signalled and the metal door to the side opened. Ryou watched Malik take the path he had so many times before. The pale vampire swallowed thickly.

Malik was blindfolded and thin.

He obviously had not had much blood since his capture, and his skin was dirty and his hair unkempt. The chains were wrapped around his form tightly, binding his wings to his back and his wrists and ankles strained on shackles. He stumbled into the room, lead by a handler dragging a thick chain, customary gun in his hand.

The skinny vampire paused as he breathed the air.

"Ryou?" he whispered through cracked lips.

King smirked and strode over to the chained demon. He laid a hand on the tangled hair, Malik, in his pride, did not flinch but growled softly, sharp teeth useless in the confines of the metal cage surrounding his lower face.

"Your friend has made a most gracious offer, my pet."

"No." Malik said firmly, knowing immediately what Ryou was going to do.

"He has offered to take your place, to let you live free with others of your kind."

"No." Malik said more firmly, baring his teeth.

He could not let Ryou do this to himself.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say on this private matter, my pet, so, let us go and say our sad farewells?"

"NO!" Malik shouted.

Baron struggled against the writhing chains and quickly brought the gun down to shoot his foot. The yelp of pain drew an angry snarl from Ryou, who couldn't afford to let his sight off the armed bodyguards.

"To the entrance I think," said King, turning to address the entire cowering assembly. "We will all go to the alley to say goodbye to one of my pets. Anyone who even thinks about harming the pale vampire will either be fed to him later or shot on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

There was silence in the room, permeated by Malik's ragged breathing as his foot healed.

"I take that as a yes." He spoke with authority. "Shall we?"

A pause, at the unwounded men began to get to their feet, some daring to come over and help the handler with Malik's chain, who was snarling at anyone trying to move him.

Ryou stood still, senses still on red alert as the men all gave him a wide berth. He felt his stomach tighten further, the noise of the men filling the area. King walked past him, closely followed by Marquess, Viscount and Count. He caught his eye and jerked his head towards the door. Ryou breathed deeply and followed, his gun poised, though King's bodyguards had their own weapons trained on him as he walked with them, a moderate gap separating him from the rest of the conversing crowd.

As though underwater, Ryou followed after Malik, who was being dragged up the steps before him, his screams at Ryou to leave him were muffled along with the group of men's voices.

Ryou's face was blank, his mind was blank. The sound soon rushing back to him as though he broke the surface when the stepped into the alleyway.

Shaking his head quickly to clear it, he stood forwards next to King.

The handlers roughly tugged Malik away from them into a space on the cool ground. Two men held the chains tightly while the other deftly reached down and pulled off the blindfold.

Violet met chocolate, and Ryou was almost surprised to see tears streaming from the purple depths.

"Ryou please don't do this! I can survive! Save yourself!" He cried, the chains cutting into his body.

Ryou did not move.

He had left him to die once; he would not do it again.

Malik looked up at him imploringly, wandering why his lover didn't say anything. The pale one just looked at him blankly from his place standing between King and men with weapons. Malik noticed the gun that was held tightly in his hand.

"Ryou! You have a gun- you can get away!" He tried again, voice choked as he felt the handlers drag the chains off his wings. He struggled to get to the still vampire, the jeers of the crowd and King's cool smirk adding to his distress.

Ryou was silent.

"Ryou!" he sobbed, tears hot down his cheek along with the blood from his shackles which pierced his skin.

"My pet," King said loudly, and the crowd hushed a bit. "When you are freed I would advise you to leave straight away if you value your friend's wellbeing."

Ryou said nothing, he didn't know if King was faking or if it was just a ploy to get him to leave promptly, as was his end of the deal. King was many things, but not one to break a bargain. He nodded once at Malik who sobbed once more.

The handlers removed the foot restraints with a little difficulty and pulled off the cage over his mouth. Malik felt his insides churn at what Ryou was doing for him. He'd only had a taste of the diabolical conditions, and the thought of Ryou there again made him want to kill everyone and everything.

"Ryou! Please Ryou!" he said desperately appealing to his lover.

Ryou looked at him with a hard stare.

"My name is Minstrel." He said softly.

King smirked as Malik froze, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What? No, you're Ryou, and you're not going back!"

"My name is Minstrel." The pale vampire said a little stronger.

"No Ryou!" Malik shouted, as the handlers took hold of the one chain restraining him. "Please don't do this!"

Ryou's face was cold and blank, his physique utterly still and composed.

"My name is Minstrel." He said firmly.

"Goodbye, my pet." King said, and the last chain was taken off Malik's wrists, the handlers immediately stepping backwards, closer to Ryou.

Malik was motionless, his face one of despair.

There was a moment's pause.

"Ryou?" he whispered.

"Goodbye Malik." He replied simply.

"No!" Malik screamed at the handlers suddenly closed in on the delicate creature, the crowd closing in around them, cheering their approval.

Ryou let himself be taken freely.

King gave Malik a look that told him of the extreme pain the pale demon would experience were he to stay. Malik's clouded mind told him that there was nothing he could do... from leave now and eass Ryou's suffering if only slightly. He had to go and get Bakura and Marik.

The chains were wrapped around his slender form roughly, and Malik couldn't bear to watch, kicking off into the air.

He turned to look into the other's sombre face that was tilted upwards to see him fly away. Malik choked back a sob and kept his gaze fixed on the hectic, crazed events in the alley which were growing further away has he rose.

The men jostled the handlers, who pulled the limp, cream-skinned vampire into his confines.

Malik saw Ryou's pain filled brown eyes for a last moment before his beautiful white head was violently struck from behind, a blindfold brutally dragged over his gaze.

* * *

_To be continued..._

And so our little Ryou's back with King.. Could the second part of his stay with the boss be any better? Or just a whole lot worse?

**Review to find out!** (loving all the suggestions!)_  
_

Thank you so much for reading,

Much love,

Scarlett.x


	29. Return to Darkness

Apologies for the late update - I have been a busy busy!

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

Now this chapter is quite dark.. and angst-y.. and I hope you enjoy it and don't want to hurt me after!

_Warnings: _strong violence, strong sexual themes

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Return to Darkness

Ryou let his cheek rest against the cool, damp wall.

He inhaled the earthy, stale air and blinked back the small glitters of darkness at the edges of his vision. The hunger washed over him again and he let his dull chocolate eyes be covered by heavy lids. Shifting ever so slightly and pain blossomed at various points over his battered body.

The days had melted into each other… He did not take notice of the chink of sunlight that filtered in through the high, small barred window. Just…

Bakura?

A small sob shook the protruding shoulders.

He was not coming to find him. Nor to free him.

Though why should he expect him to?

Ryou let his thoughts spiral once more. He could not think about him… Or the others. Instead his mind went dry, cracking through his consciousness. Nothing but blood. Blood is what he needed above all else.

He had, of course, been placed in the cell where he had been with Bakura. A brief inspection of the bed- still bolted to the floor and complete with its grey sheets- revealed the scent of Malik and also a hint of Bakura. After attempting to sleep there the first night, he had found himself in such a state of loss that the vampire knew he could no longer be near the piece of furniture. So instead the hard stone floor in the opposite corner would become his sleeping area.

The handlers had immediately bound his wings together that fateful night, though instead of threading the chain through the limbs, metal clamps had been used. Ryou couldn't decide which he hated more.

Through his swirling, uncontrolled thoughts, the heavy door to his cell screeched in welcome.

Ryou was immediately up on his feet, balancing against the wall at the head rush and breathing in the smell of blood coming closer.

Oh how he needed it.

The handlers appeared around the door, and the demon was there, ready to pounce on the humans. With a snarl he leapt and met the first one.

The handler quickly took in the advancing vampire and met him, grabbing his bony wrists and slamming him back into the stone wall. Ryou let out a pained gasp and tried to struggle against the larger human. He couldn't do it- his body was just too feeble and undernourished. The handler panted slightly, keeping the writhing vampire pinned to the wall was proving to be rather hard, even if his was at his very weakest.

"It's alright!" He said in a gruff voice. "Calm it."

Ryou stopped moving and let his cold, blank eyes come to meet the human's. Why hadn't he just shot him like the others?

"There we go. That's better isn't it?"

The vampire just stared.

"I'm going to be your new handler, the name's Lord." The man said, voice hard and military-like, though with respect. "Baron is no longer in this job, he has been asked to do other things by King. I'm going to make a deal with you, vampire, as I know you're perfectly capable of keeping one."

Ryou nodded weakly. He had no more to lose.

"You don't hurt me, I won't hurt you. And you know that I could hurt you, easily. Got that?"

The vampire nodded once more.

"I said 'got that?'"

"…Yes. I do." His voice was scratchy and dry.

"We have an accord." Lord said, a small smile on his lips. "Shall we see if we agree on things?"

The handler abruptly let go of Ryou, who collapsed on the floor, body fragile against the stone. The man watched carefully as the demon took a deep breath and shakily lifted himself from the ground, pulling himself up straight and facing him. Holding out the metal loops in his hands for the handler, who glanced down and smiled a small smile, he concentrated on staying upright.

"It's a good job you kept those in." Lord noted as he threaded a chain through the loops. "Or we would have needed to re-insert… Wouldn't have been fun for you in the state you're in now. Come, I know it's not probably the best surprise in the world, but King wants to have the pleasure of your company."

Ryou sighed as Lord led him out of the room and into the corridor. Another, more junior handler met them in the passage.

"Lord! Are you sure you only need the single chain? That thing's dangerous." The young man spoke with a nervous edge to his voice, the gun waving warily in his grasp.

"Yes, I know he will not hurt me, don't worry." Lord replied, tugging the metal lightly for Ryou to follow him. The vampire did obediently.

"Are you sure though?" the man was panicky now, "the filthy leech could attack us at any moment."

That hit Ryou. He growled audibly and turned to face the man, whose eyes went wide in fear.

"Stay back you! Or I'll shoot you like I shot your little friend!"

The pain in Malik's face as the bullet hit his foot the night of the exchange flared into his mind. He saw red and lunged for the man. The handler let out a gasp and quickly pointed the gun and shot. The blast mixed with the sound of Lord shouting echoed around Ryou's head at an agony exploded in his thigh. He groaned and dropped to the floor, clasping a hand over the bleeding puncture.

"You stupid bastard!" Lord was exclaiming, "You can see he's weakened, and I'd be surprised if he didn't bleed to death now! Just treat the creature with a bit of respect, and for fuck's sake don't bring up the other one!"

The young man's cheeks were red with shame as Lord's shouts echoed off the wall. The handler exhaled loudly and bent to grasp Ryou under his arm. The vampire let out a hiss, but stood, leaning on Lord.

"Come on. And don't blame me if King feeds you to his starved pet." The head keeper said.

They walked, or staggered, down the stone corridors for what seemed like an age to Ryou, whose leg had just managed to stop bleeding, though not heal it fully. Abruptly they came to a thick wooden door, which they passed through, then followed a flight of steps. At the top of the steps the room suddenly opened out, and Ryou blinked through his pain in amazement.

He could have just walked into the warm, formal scene true to an English country house. The walls were coated with crimson textured paper, segregated by cream skirting and wood that went up to the lofty ceiling, which was adorned with cornicing and ceiling roses. On the wooden floorboards lay beautiful Persian rugs and heavy, richly patterned furniture as seen in living rooms stood proudly. The flames in the open marble fireplace danced in the expanse of mirror that rose above the mantle piece and flickered over the grand paintings in gilt frames hanging on the walls. There were no windows, but sturdy lamps in various sizes stood around the floor. In a winged armchair by the fire sat King, dressed in a smoking jacket. He smiled as the trio entered the room.

Lord led the limping Ryou over to the sofa facing the fire, next to King. The other keeper bent down and lifted the flap of material under the sofa which revealed a strong metal ring embedded in the floor. Taking the chains from Lord, he threaded them through the ring and secured them there with a sturdy padlock. Ryou realised he had enough chain to stand and sit, but he was a safe distance from the leader of the gang. Said boss narrowed his eyes somewhat.

"Why is he bleeding so much, Lord?" he asked smoothly. The handler answered him surely.

"There was a misunderstanding and he was shot by Paige."

"I see… If he dies, you will both die with him you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. It won't happen again." Lord said, bowing slightly.

"Leave." King said shortly, waving his hand.

"Will you be needing us again tonight, Sir?"

"No."

"I understand, goodnight, Sir."

With that the two handlers left the room, their footsteps echoing on the wooden steps.

The vampire stood, swaying slightly at the effort, his weakened body fighting to keep up. His eyes slid half-shut as King regarded him in silence. The seconds seemed to creep by, and Ryou felt himself growing frailer and frailer.

King observed the creature surely. Reaching out to a mahogany side table, he picked a large cigar out of a box and sliced off the end with a silver cutter. Bringing the end to his lips, he lit it with a match and drew in the sweet aroma. The blue smoke he exhaled swirled around his vampire, the demon fighting to remain conscious. King honestly had never seen him look so thin. The ribs and collar bones stretched out of his chest, while his torn jeans hung off his skinny hips, his arms protruding at the elbow and wrist.

Ryou gave up. With a small gasp, his knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor, the rug hitting his shins then side of his body suddenly, his head finally resting on the patterned fabric he breathed deeply and felt his blood pounding in his ears. There was a moment of silence once more.

"Get up." King ordered.

Ryou took a breath and slid his hands under him. Drawing a reserve of his energy he attempted to lift his small body from the floor. But to no avail.

King raised an eyebrow.

"Get up, Minstrel."

The vampire heaved himself once again and managed to move into a seated position against the side of the sofa, his head spinning. King gave him a small smirk.

"I'd like to talk to you, my pet." He said softly, breathing out the curling smoke that swirled about their persons. "I'd like you to talk back as well. If you fail to do so, then I'm afraid I will see how much longer you can go without nourishment and perhaps a little more pain… If you decide to cooperate then there will be some nice hot, fresh blood for you to play with tomorrow. Do you agree?"

All Ryou could think about right now was blood. He needed it so badly his mind churned with the thought, King's own blood was far too close for comfort. Blinking a few times, he set his hollow eyes on the other and inclined his head.

"I agree. Ask me what you will." His voice was definitely stronger than he felt.

"Excellent." King said, smiling, "Now, first things first… How do you get out, and where did you go?"

Ryou sighed, shaking his head slightly to clear the thoughts he'd found forgotten.

"I… Well… We, Bak- I mean Joker and I managed to get out through the hall filled with furniture and the like... We found the exit there not too heavily guarded and in the confusion with those people who attacked, the security seemed even less…" King was nodding, the cigar resting between his long fingers almost carelessly. "Bakura- I apologise- Joker, took me to the home of Malik, who I later found out was his lover… They seemed very… Happy… to see each other."

"I see." The other said, letting a plume of smoke cascade from his lips. "I assume Malik took you in, judging from your behaviour the other day... to act like that was most noble."

Ryou gazed into the fire for a moment; it was a good sign from his mental state that he could still lie.

"He did… Though I knew he and Joker were together." He said huskily.

"So you were an extra in their relationship… A bit of fun perhaps? You know, Minstrel, those two have been together for years, and when I've seen one or the other they are most terribly protective of the other, very much in love… Do you love Joker, my pet?"

The vampire felt his stomach twinge, and it wasn't from lack of blood. Why was King saying these things? To break him mentally of course. So don't listen. But, Ryou thought, why would he feel this uncertainty even though he knew the real truth?

"I… suppose I do." He said very quietly, letting his eyes drop to the floor.

"Pity…" replied King, studying him intently. "You do realise he does not have the capacity to love you? That all he felt was the bond any vampire feels with his Sire."

"That's not true." Ryou hissed.

"I'm afraid it is, Minstrel." King said, in an unfortunate voice, "He loves Malik. And I know you know deep down, that the reason you gave yourself to me was to let those two be together, because you just got in their way."

A numb silence filled the room as Ryou took in the words. He couldn't believe the things this vile man was saying… He couldn't.

"But…" he said weakly, "He told me he loved me, they both did. I know that you're only telling me these things to break me down…"

"Oh but I'm not…" King said, sweetness in his voice, "If I wanted to "break" you, then I would have just left you. Uncertainty is much worse than either good or bad news, one would say. I just thought you may like to know a little about the character of the human you changed, and how he and Malik would put each other first above all else… Tell me, did you sleep with them?"

Ryou stared at him, an expression of hostility on his face, his belly churning at the revelations. Bakura and Malik had been together for years… Now he thought about it, should he have picked up on signs that they wanted to be with each other and not him? Perhaps… Perhaps he was better here, leaving them to it as King said…

"Shall we see how much longer you can go without hot blood?" King said briskly, bringing Ryou back down to Earth with a bump. The vampire couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks at the intrusive question.

"Yes… I did." He said.

"Both of them?"

"…Yes." Ryou whispered.

"Minstrel… you do know that by Joker's standards, bedding a virgin is a game? He probably bragged to Malik, who had to have a taste as well. You shouldn't have given yourself to them, my pet, now who would want you? You're dirty and tainted."

The demon was silent. A lump had formed in his throat, which he swallowed. He couldn't believe this…

"They said they loved me…" he said in a hushed voice.

"Oh," King said softly, his voice full of false empathy. "Why did you believe them, my pet? They're just words… They were empty. Just like Joker and Malik… They are consumed by each other, and it was an unhappy coincidence- for you- that you fell into their lives… They didn't want you… They don't want you… Wouldn't they have made some effort to come and save you by now if you meant as much to them as you thought?"

The voice struck him deep. Ryou felt as though his chest had shattered, so large was the ache there at the betrayal. King was right… all of the points he had made seemed to make sense. The vampire knew he would have to stop thinking of the two in that way now, after all he was 'tainted'… Who would want him?

The quiet lingered and King let his head tip back, the smoke flowing around his cruel smirk at the hunched figure on the floor.

"It's alright, Minstrel… Trust no one but yourself and me…" he spoke, his voice low and hypnotic. "I'll be the one to give you fresh blood and a home… Say, you can sleep on the sofa behind you tonight if you want?"

Ryou heard the words through his numbness and felt himself nod. With an immense amount of effort and clinking of chains he dragged himself onto the soft cushions, facing away from the fire and feeling its heat on his wings. Although his mind was a complete mess right now, one thing repeated itself over and over: _Bakura did not love him_.

After an immeasurable period of time, Ryou felt himself coming back into the world of the awake. His body shifted slightly in the rich cushions, and his eyes were suddenly open. Remembering last night's conversation, he carefully lifted his head and let his eyes dart around the room. The chamber was certainly lighter, and there, over to his right, was King and a few men, seated around a dark wooded table littered with paper.

Ryou shook his head a little to clear his thoughts before drawing reserves of his strength to catch their conversation. Small fragments came to him… Import, export… The cost of things… Associates… Pleasure… His name.

As if on cue, the Royal's leader looked over to his pet, curled up on the deep pillows. He let a small smirk fix to his lips and turned to his guests.

"Talk of the devil, and he wakes!" He exclaimed, knowing Ryou would hear. The few men glanced over also, seeing the starved creature and laughed at King's statement. A few of them looked uncomfortable at the dark eyes fixed on them. They could not see his restraining chains. "I will see you all in half an hour then-" he continued, "for the evening's entertainment."

The vampire let a small wave of excitement cut through him at the thought of drinking. He watched warily as all but King left the room, filing out of the wooden door that was then clicked shut. The human walked over to the couch in an unhurried motion. He looked at Ryou and perched on the arm of the sofa, the furthest away from his bound hands, completely out of danger.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Tell me, Minstrel," King said smoothly, "does my blood appeal to you?"

Ryou took a breath. All he could think of now was the hot liquid, though perhaps a little stronger from his sleep, he was still weak and he knew what would satisfy him.

"Of course…" the demon said softly. "I want it more than anything in the world right now…"

"Though perhaps just blood in general at this moment?"

"Perhaps…" Ryou contemplated, inhaling the Boss's aroma, "Though yours would not be bitter…" his mouth watered, fangs unconsciously bared, "Not sweet, but strong… I'm so hungry." He said quietly.

"So the distinction is very apparent?" King asked, a smirk on his lips at the torment he was providing.

"Oh yes." Ryou said, resting his head on the cushions and glancing at the sharp features, "Joker's was… Was like nothing I'd ever tasted. So good… Though anything would be appreciated now…"

"Did he taste you?"

"He did."

"And what did he say?"

"He said it was sweet… I think?" Ryou replied.

"It's a shame you'll never drink from him again. Though a good thing he'll never drink from you… he was probably using your taste for his own pleasure."

"Hmm…" The vampire mumbled, "It was an intimate thing though…"

"Minstrel, my dear," King began, shaking his head sadly, "intimacy and Joker are not compatible. It is now clear that he not only used you for your body, but also for your blood…"

The demon knew better than to argue. King was probably pointing out the truth anyway. The truth he'd been too blind to see. He posed a question:

"When will I be getting blood next?" he said tentatively. King smiled.

"In around forty five minutes. I must leave you now to get ready and meet the assembly. Lord will come and get you when it is time… I look forwards to seeing you then." The human nodded at the reclining demon and swept out of the room.

Ryou sighed. King was finally giving him food. He knew the Boss was playing the humble act, trying to win him over, and the vampire had to admit to himself that he was giving in. The time until the handler came passed slowly, and Ryou dipped in and out of consciousness until the hinges on the heavy door squeaked open.

The blindfold was not necessary in his weakened state, though Ryou now felt himself be freed from the chains as he was pushed into the large cage. He swayed slightly as he took in the surroundings: the men clamouring around the vertical bars, King seated on the right, a smirk on his face, and his victim, a human taller than he, whose blood screamed at Ryou to come and take it. The vampire took a breath and drew his reserved strength. Narrowing his eyes at the prey he took a sure step closer.

The man flashed hatred and fear from his eyes in the demon's direction and watched his advance carefully. The skinny body suddenly lunged at him, the white fangs snarling. Quickly he was there, sending his fist into the creature's head, he knocked the vampire to the floor.

Ryou felt the pain explode within his blank mind, and he attempted to roll over and get up. Another explosion and the man's boot shattered a couple of ribs, a cry of pain leaving his chapped lips. The man stepped forwards, towering over the curled up broken body with clenched fists.

Before the human could get another assault in, the vampire dragged himself off the floor and sent a blow to his chest, trying to see the target through blurry vision. Punches and kicks were sent by both, the human trying to kill or be killed and the demon desperate for blood.

A punch, and Ryou's white haired head connected with a steel bar and he collapsed onto the concrete with a hiss. Swiftly turning round, he saw the man coming at him and with a sickening crunch, the booted foot stamped on a black feathered wing, crushing the bones.

A scream ripped through him and his mind went into overload, rolling over, he briefly caught King's worried expression, and the crowd was suddenly quiet... He felt his body suddenly tense, finding an explosion of energy in his anger, he leapt onto the human, seeking his neck and viciously biting down. It was the man's turn to cry out at the sharp fangs punctured his blood vessel, trying to drag the vampire off him, only managing to tear his skin in the creature's hold. Ryou's eyes slid shut in bliss as the hot liquid spurted into his mouth, where he greedily drank it down.

The shaking and writhing of the prey seemed a distant thought as his hands held a clump of hair and human hand in restraint. The victim fell to his knees and the backwards, the crack of his head also unnoticed by Ryou, who felt his wounds finally healing in a comforting warmth, the plink of the bullet that had been embedded in his thigh hitting the floor, and bones straightening out. The vampire continued to drink until he found he could draw out no more. Pulling away briefly, he glanced down at the pale, dead face, before moving to the other side of the neck and drawing out the remaining dregs of blood.

With a contented sigh, he sat up, feeling his vampiric senses coming back in a pleasant rush, the hearing, sight and scent abruptly giving him a better idea of his surroundings and his body fixing itself completely. Still feeling as though he could drink some more, though feeling energised, he lay down on the floor, propping his head up on the body in the centre. Linking his fingers together over his stomach he gave a small, almost sadistic smirk.

Feeling a little sleepy from the warm blood heavy in his stomach, Ryou let his eyelids droop slightly and his mind wander. As it moved towards the direction of his lovers, a stab of pain hit him and he recoiled from the thoughts as though he'd been stung. So he listened instead to the hum of the voices around him, waiting for the meeting to be over so he could go back to the quiet of his less than comfortable cell. Perhaps an hour later, the men began to filter out of the room, and soon King was entering the cage with Lord and Paige.

"Did you enjoy that, Minstrel?" King asked, a cool smile on his face.

"Oh yes…" replied Ryou, dragging out his words and sitting up with a rather deadly look in his eyes.

"I am glad." The human said, "I wanted to stretch you a little, give you a bit of a fight as it were."

"The fight would have been better if I hadn't been so close to death." Ryou replied fearlessly, a new, cool shell forming around him.

"Perhaps… Though it does make the incentive all the better now, doesn't it?"

Ryou sniffed slightly and stood, stretching out his thin body.

"Though Minstrel, I have just one small activity planned for you this evening, if you'd be so kind?"

The vampire let a bored expression cross his face, though inside he wandered what it was.

"Yes, that's fine." He responded.

"Excellent. Shall we?"

At that signal, Lord came forward to Ryou's outstretched hands and chained them up. Following King, the group headed out of the room and down the familiar corridor past the vampire's room. They bypassed this and kept walking, feet loud on the stone floor. King halted outside a door and turned to them both.

"I have a few associates who have been just _dying _to meet you, my pet." He said silkily.

Ryou gave a small smirk. More blood? He couldn't think of anything better.

King pushed the door open into a room much resembling a bed chamber. The tall stone walls were hung with sheets of dark coloured fabric and the floor with thick rugs. A large bed was against the adjacent wall. The room was lit by lamps, casting a shadowy light which complemented that from the moon peeking in the high barred window.

A group of four men were seated in armchairs in the corner of the room. They stood when they noticed the arrival and turned to the group with smirks on their lips. Ryou felt a small prickle of fear up his spine, but he shook it off.

King nodded at the handlers before going over to greet his guests. Ryou allowed himself to be taken over to the bed and laid down. He glanced up at Lord in confusion as the keeper pulled his hands into the grip of chains attached to the bed.

"Lord?" he whispered. The handler inclined his head but did not look up from his work. "You know you can trust me enough to stay here… It's better than my cell. I don't mind waiting until their meeting's finished. I will not attack..."

Lord gave him a small, unfortunate smile.

"This isn't your bed." He answered quietly, "They-" he was cut off by King's appearance at his elbow.

"Can we begin?" He enquired. Lord nodded his response, a grim expression on his face.

Ryou frowned as the handler and his assistant left the room and King and the men gathered around his bound form. He glanced down and tried to shift slightly. His ankles and wrists were shackled to thick chains which pulled him out into a spread eagle position. He narrowed his eyes at the assembly and tensed.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you all know of Minstrel, my resident vampire." King began, placing a hand on Ryou's tangled white haired head. "During your meeting with him, I ask that you refrain from too much violence as blood loss seriously weakens him." The demon felt a bubble of fear appear in his chest. He tested the bonds carefully. "Other than that, and the few other points I outlined earlier, feel free to have fun with my pet."

"May I say, on behalf of all of us, thank you for your generosity." One of the men bumbled.

King bowed his head slightly.

"You are welcome. Though remember: any serious damage and you'll probably find yourselves at Minstrel's mercy instead of the other way around. Also keep away from his face… as you know, he bites" He said lightly, and the men laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, I shall see you later, gentlemen."

Another smile and King left the room. Ryou followed his progress with his gaze before snapping it back to the men around him. Two were overweight and another borderline thus, though all had the same, hungry looks on their faces. He gave them all a look that could freeze blood.

"He's a pretty one, isn't he?" One remarked.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Another said, shrugging off his jacket and pulling a slender knife from his pocket.

"Alright, if you go first, we'll wait our turn." The first said. There was a muttering of agreement.

"Yeah… Don't worry I won't rough him up too bad." The man replied, leering at the chained vampire.

Ryou growled as the mattress sunk and the man kneeled up onto the bed, shifting to be between his legs. His growl intensified at the human reached out and touched his ripped jean clad thighs and squeezed. Trying to wriggle away from the other, he just came up against his restraints with a clattering of chains. The man's smirk just widened and he ran his clammy hands over the creamy skin of Ryou's blood-spattered stomach and up his protruding ribs.

"Beautiful…" The man muttered. Ryou took an intake of breath.

Coloured memories flashed over his eyes: Bakura in the morning, smiling at him and kissing him tenderly on the forehead, the time Malik woke and the very first thing he said. Marik laughing at him and running a hand through his long snowy hair…

He gasped as he came back into the cool room, the man suddenly cupping his crotch. He felt the fear and emotion swell inside him- this was only for him and his lovers, not anyone else.

Growling at the man, who gave him no heed, and continued to massage the vampire's member through his jeans. A flash of pain and one of the others had produced a knife and cut down his side. As if in a daze, he watched his ruby blood spill out of the tear after a moment's pause. The men exchanged mutterings of wonder as the white skin knitted itself together and became smooth once more.

A few more cuts drew hisses from the vampire, whose heart was beating faster and faster. Then something that made him jerk. The man between his legs had his own knife in hand and laid it against the skin of his inner thigh. Giving the demon an excited smirk, he jerked the cool blade outwards, ripping the material. In a matter of minutes, the fabric was in shreds on the floor.

Ryou shut his eyes in shame as his body was exposed in front of the men. He felt like breaking down, but knew he had to stay strong and put on a dangerous front. His eyelids flew open again at the man abruptly grasping his cock and pumping it vigorously. He let out a groan of pain and despair, trying not to let his body respond to this act that he wanted none but Bakura, Malik or Marik to perform.

He attempted to move but found that the bonds would not let him, the sight of the man pulling off his lower garments sending fear to his core. Narrowing his eyes and letting out a sharp snarl as the grinning man once more settled between his legs, Ryou tried to ignore the other men watching.

"You ready for me, vampire?" the man said roughly, pressing the head of his straining length against Ryou's opening.

Said vampire said nothing, just gave him a look of utter disgust. He could not keep his silence for long. With a look of delight, the human grasped the slim hips and thrust forwards, dragging a strangled cry of pain from Ryou. He shoved himself in a few more times until he was completely embedded in the demon.

"Ahh… Guys, he is so tight…" he groaned. The others looked on greedily. Lifting his head the man smirked at the creature, who was trying to mask the huge pain on his face. "…So tight."

He pulled out and thrust back in, and Ryou felt something inside him tear and the pain become immeasurable. His body desperately tried to heal itself, but was countered by every harsh shove from the intruding organ. Letting out cries and hisses of pain, Ryou lay helplessly, trying to stop the memories flickering over his eyes.

The first time with Bakura, full of lust, passion, Malik and his expert hands- a perfect team with Marik. They tried to stop the pain, he wanted them now. Now. He needed them so badly. He felt limp, the loss and anguish crashing down on him harder than any of the abuser's thrusts of pain.

The man's breathing was getting harsher, his shoves into the slender body more powerful. He let out groans and pants of pleasure as the blood from inside the vampire assisted him. After a few more torturous minutes, he let loose, shooting his seed into the battered body. Ryou met the unwanted heat with a disgusted expression, arching his back as the man withdrew.

His vampiric body barely had a chance to heal the internal injuries before another man had taken the first's place, smirking down at him. The piggy gaze drank in the extremely thin body, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly. The dark chocolate eyes filled with hate and pain, glowering at him from under the unruly white hair that spilled over his shoulders. The black wings were awkward on his slender back and stood out against the white bed sheets.

Ryou cried out again as the man ripped his way into him, once more enduring the brutal treatment of being taken against his will.

Lord waited outside the chamber, trying to block out the snarling cries from within. Sure enough, the men soon came out, nodding their heads in his direction with huge smirks on their faces. Taking a deep breath, the handler entered the room to the strong scent of sex and blood. He hadn't agreed with this from the very day King mentioned the idea. Though to disagree with King was like pulling the trigger of the gun at your head yourself.

He knew that the only reason for this treatment of the vampire was a complete mental breakdown.

While in his briefing with the Boss, he had been told that the demon had managed to keep his personality during his time with them, and it had been strengthened with the arrival of the new vampire, Joker. Unfortunately, this had culminated in an escape, and King was keen not to let that happen again, as it had cost him dearly to replace the lost white haired male. So this: a horrific, painful trial, aiming to strip the vampire of his sanity, so making him cooperative for King's means.

He walked purposefully over to the bed. The slender creature was completely still. His blank dark eyes were unfocused and half-shut. Lord would've thought him dead had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest.

The handler bent down and reached under the bedstead, pulling out a small bucket of water and a pile of new sheets. He dipped a cloth into the water, knowing that is was freezing, but not being able to do much about it. Almost with care he cleaned the vampire's skin, attempting to get it relatively clean.

Ryou did not move while this was happening, apart from the slight shivers at the cool liquid. He registered Lord tugging the sheets from under him, lifting him partially up to replace them with fresh crisp ones. Finally the keeper placed a crimson silken cloth over his lower body, the gold thread that embroidered the pattern scratching his skin slightly.

Not a moment too soon, and the door swung open. King swept into the room as Lord removed all remnants of the evening's activities from sight.

"Thank you Lord, you can leave us now." He said coolly, and the other bowed his head, leaving for the second time that night.

The slender man swept his eyes over the body, looking over the flawless chest and stomach to where the silk covered his hips and intimate area. He sat down on the side of the bed, and there was a moment of silence.

"Do you feel used, Minstrel?" He asked smoothly, his black eyes locked on the downcast hazelnut pair. There was no reply from the other. "… Do you feel _violated_, Minstrel?"

The vampire swallowed and finally met King's eyes, nothing but pain held in his gaze. The human meticulously tugged the shirt sleeves down slightly from inside the cuffs of his dark blue jacket, his silver cufflinks glinting in the dim room.

"Rape is rather a vile thing, I'm sure you will agree." The boss began. "…Though how those men can have so little respect as to not only take you against your will, but also see each other dirty themselves, rolling in their own bodily fluids, makes me feel quite astounded at those parts of the human race… Nevertheless, my dear pet, somehow, and by some means not unknown to me, people pay to lower themselves… They pay to ruin their minds and bodies. And I admit that I take advantage of that… Though the difference between me and many other greedy people is that I _admit_ that this power and knowledge of ruin is pleasurable, I do not try and pretend I am doing people a favour... Here I am not doing you a favour… I am ruining you. Though you…" Here King reached out and carefully ran a hand over Ryou's white hair. "…You are a magnificently fascinating creature."

The drug baron retracted his hand and instead reached down to place his fingers on the silver chain that still hung around Ryou's neck.

"Eternal life…" He noted, holding the little ankh in his palm. "Does this mean a lot to you Minstrel?" When there was no answer, the human continued. "I assume not-" and he went to undo the necklace at the clasp. Ryou seemed to be dragged back to reality by this and let out a soft growl. King finally looked pleased he'd got the other to respond. "It does? Well I can't have you clinging on to useless memories when you are so unwanted now, can we?"

Ryou only struggled half-heartedly as King removed his only piece of jewellery, watching the chain disappear into the breast pocket with a silent tear finally sliding down his cheek.

"You know, Minstrel," he said softly, "Even if Joker or Malik do come to get you out, they would never want you now… You're dirty, used and of no interest to them- they only like what is clean and new- you are neither."

Ryou let out a small sob at the words and squeezed his eyes shut. The other continued in his hypnotic, icy smooth voice.

"Get used to this, my pet, as this will be your life from now on… You are a slave to me, only useful for entertainment and pleasure. The sooner you realise this, the sooner you will appreciate that being a used for these things is better than the emotional torment the other two would have put you through… Forget them, Minstrel. Let them mean nothing to you, as you meant _nothing_ to them."

* * *

**Until Next Time..**

Well.. That was quiet heavy, but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway!

**Thank you so much for reading, please review!**

Much Love,

_Scarlett.x_


	30. Pain and Frustration

Hello Everyone!

Wow I have been bad with updates :/ I'm so sorry- But here is a new chapter for your enjoyment!

**Thank you so much for the reviews!** You guys all make me so haaaaaappy :)

_Warnings: _explicit sexual references & bloody violence

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Pain and Frustration

.

"It's not fucking good enough!" The vampire shouted, slamming his fist onto the table, hearing the wood splinter slightly.

"Bakura, baby…" Malik said softly, standing up and going to embrace him.

"Get off me, Malik." He growled, shoving the other away and storming from the room.

The blonde demon sighed and moved over to Marik, sliding onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, a few stray tears leaking from his eyes. Marik's hand came up to gently stroke the other's soft hair, kissing him on the lips lovingly.

"You know I'm trying, right?" Marik asked him quietly.

"Of course I do…" Malik replied. "It just probably doesn't seem that way to Bakura right now…"

The white haired vampire was truly volatile at that time.

Ryou's departure probably would have made him go out and kill a few people in his anger and pain had Malik not been the result of the deal. His long term friend and lover had calmed him down and Malik knew that he was thankful to at least have one of them home.

It was probably the Sire bond that was partly to blame. Malik had experienced it during his short stay with King, the feeling of physical pain the burned through his chest never left him during that time, and he knew it was all for Bakura- though not to play down his feelings for Ryou and Marik.

Of course he was still reeling from Ryou's sacrifice and hadn't slept much since he'd been back, which was about two months now.

Marik had immediately contacted Seto and told him that King had acquired another vampire, and they needed to start planning for an attack. Seto had jumped at the task, excitedly informing him that they could probably be ready to go in just six months. During the "attack" they would save Ryou.

Six months.

That was the figure that had just been dropped on Bakura, and he had reacted unsurprisingly. The fact of the matter was, the operations took time, and of course, money- to buy supplies that took a long time to be delivered, to set up complicated equipment that would give them an exact plan of the Royal's lair and their computer networks, encrypting and downloading whole oceans of information.

The only light was that Ryou was alive, and Bakura hoped, as he sat well-hidden on a rooftop a few buildings away from the one he knew to be where King resided, that as he'd been in that part of Hell before, he'd learnt to survive it again.

The day after the emaciated Malik had arrived home, and the bittersweet joy was still fresh in the air, had he told them of his discoveries of Ryou's past. Marik had stared intently at the floor and clasped his hands together as the story of his father and abused boy floated in broken sentences through the air.

His father was a vampire.

He had Sired _Ryou._

And he had died to save him.

The rusting key scrunched in the lock as Lord opened Minstrel's cell.

He pushed open the heavy door fearlessly and entered the gloomy room, feeling the temperature drop a few degrees.

"Minstrel?" he called out into the silent darkness.

There was a heartbeat of nothingness before the shadows gave forth a slender creature, whose tangled white hair and skin was a contrast to his dark, unforgiving eyes. The vampire had been recently fed, as could be seen in the dried blood that accumulated in a series of drips down his chin and creamy chest.

He stepped closer to the handler from the darkness and held out his thin arms. Lord nodded at him and attached the chains to the rings of metal that protruded from the backs of the demon's hands.

"Same again tonight, I'm afraid Minstrel." Lord said as they exited the room.

Ryou felt nothing within him. He let out a small breath and a snarl formed on his lips.

"It's quite alright, Lord… Though I sometimes wish that they would be a little more… Rough with me." He said with a sarcastic tone. Lord nodded.

"You know I do not condone this." He said. "I would not wish this on anyone."

"That's kind of you." Ryou replied in a bored voice. "But let's look on the bright side- at least I'm guaranteed a good hard fuck."

Lord sighed. Over the past months he had noticed the vampire become more cynical and completely unlike his former self. The catalyst had been that first night, and now they were on their way to another meeting where Ryou would be abused once more.

They came to the room and opened the door. Men were standing around talking, their eyes immediately flying over to settle on the attractive, dangerous vampire. Ryou narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at them all before being led over to the clean bed.

Lord made to restrain him when the demon suddenly pulled back sharply. Taken aback, as Minstrel usually was very cooperative with him, he let the chain go. Expecting the demon to make a break for it, he fumbled at his belt for his gun. Ryou just sat there, a cool smirk on his face.

"Why did you do that, Minstrel?" Lord asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was merely going to ask if I could take off these trousers. I've taken a liking to them and would hate for them to be damaged." He smiled sweetly, lacing his fingers together on his lap.

"Go on then." Lord replied rolling his eyes.

Ryou inclined his head and undid the flies of the tight, dark violet garment, peeling the skin-tight pants off his long legs before lying back onto the mattress. The keeper restrained him appropriately, trying to keep his eyes off the perfect nude form. Once he was done, he left the room, not unnoticed by the men, who swarmed the bed.

The vampire looked around at them with hostility, and they dragged their eyes over him greedily. There was a small discussion about turns, before one of them undid his trousers and got onto the bed with Ryou. The man's small eyes looked into the cold ones below him, which were heavily encircled by black kohl that had smudged down the pale cheeks.

As the man prepared to enter him Minstrel shut his eyes and thought of other things: attempting to block it all out.

He thought back to a few hours previously, and the young man he had killed. Entering the cage, to the cheers of the crowd, Ryou set his made-up eyes on the human backed up against the bars furthest away. Smirking, he advanced, dulled senses analysing the prey. The man was barely out of his teens, slender and shy looking, and by the way his green eyes were trained on his own vampiric body, Ryou could tell that the youth was in awe.

Moving over to the human in fluid motions, oozing danger and managing to look incredibly attractive at the same time had the man at his command. Meeting him finally, Ryou kept the same, knowing smirk on his face and rather gently knocked the man to the floor, where he fumbled around, abruptly propped himself up on his elbows, keeping the same stricken, fearful expression.

The vampire dropped to all fours a little away from the human and began to creep forwards, shoving his legs apart not too roughly, he set a pale hand on one side of the fallen body, leaning in to him. The man's breathing sped up at the closeness of the beautiful creature, accelerating further when ivory fingers slid up his thigh.

Ryou was having a wonderful time.

It was a nice change to have some submissive food: he was in the mood for dominating something. The youth was not unattractive and he knew that the human was definitely entranced by the game he was playing.

Minstrel's eyes flicked up to meet the startled hazel eyes and he gave a smouldering glance, fingers briefly skating the man's crotch before running up the rumpled shirt and finally touching the soft, warm skin of his neck. Pressing their bodies closer, allowing a thigh to press between the youth's legs, Ryou moved his hand to slide around the back of the man's neck, leaning in to let his breath play over the trembling lips-

The vampire suddenly let out a hiss as he was dragged from his memories by one of the men being a bit too deep with the knife. He glanced down at the torrent of blood streaming from his hip and growled at the sudden heat as the man finished within him, pulling out with a painful tug.

He watched without interest as another man took place and thrust into him, reopening the wounds inside, the human letting out a deep groan of pleasure before setting up a harsh rhythm. Again Ryou attempted to lose himself in his thoughts.

He had not been attracted to the young man in the least.

Well, actually, Ryou could smell his pure blood from a distance, so the element of its sweetness perhaps enticed him more than usual. He let his breath linger over the other's lips before slowly moving down to the flawless neck, leaning in to listen to the rushing blood. The man's eyes were shut as he accepted his fate. The demon leant in and let his hot tongue trace up the warm skin in an unhurried fashion.

The youth could not keep the soft moan from escaping as he tilted his head to the side to give the vampire better access. Nipping the human's ear gently, Ryou spoke to him.

"Tell me," he breathed, and felt the other quiver beneath him, "are you afraid of death?"

Before the youth could answer, Ryou dipped his head and kissed the damp neck. His reply was halted until the man remembered how to breathe again.

"Y-Yes."

Ryou let out a hushed laugh.

"You shouldn't be… Eternal peace really sounds appealing…"

The human breathed deeply at the vampire's ministrations over his pounding blood vessel.

"Then… Why don't you want to end it?"

Ryou paused, drawing back from the other, lips damp and fangs visible within his white teeth. He looked pensive.

"Well it would be pretty easy, I suppose, and would save me from a life of abuse…" he said huskily, then fixing his eyes back on the other. "But then again, I suppose I am a creature of darkness and pain… And besides, I do really, _really _want to drink your blood…"

He smirked as the humans pupils dilated. And he leant in to again flick his tongue over the soft skin.

"I'm sure there's better than mine…?" The youth tried weakly.

"Maybe. But I'm hungry." Ryou replied, rubbing their hips gently, while smirking at the human's attempts to preserve his life. "Now, take a deep breath, this will only hurt for a moment…"

The other tensed, closing his eyes, he let the vampire take him into his strong embrace and close his sharp teeth over his neck. The youth let out a choked sob at the pain and his hands flew up to grasp the slender white arms. Ryou smiled into the bite, the hot, incredibly high quality blood spurting into his mouth, now his own eyes closing in bliss.

He didn't notice the slender hands loosen their grip and fall to the dying human's sides, or the cheering of the crowd echoing around the hall. Ryou only pulled away when he had drunk his fill, laying the human down respectfully and smiling at the still, rather pretty face… He later heard the men muttering about how the victim got what he deserved. He caught the name "Joey"...

The third man had just finished over his stomach, and the warm fluid had barely began to run off his toned belly before yet another human weighted down the bed to force himself in to the helpless vampire. Ryou let himself spiral out of his thoughts, though kept himself preoccupied within his head, eyes half shut, as the last two men had their way with him, not even noticing the slashes with the knife that accompanied the action.

Once they were finally done, Ryou watched them all leave with relief and Lord enter. The handler came over to him and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Try having a vampiric sense of smell, Lord." Ryou said with a smirk. Lord returned it.

"Is that a hint, Minstrel?" he asked in amusement.

"Perhaps…" Ryou said. "Does King want me as well tonight?" he enquired in a bored voice.

"Not tonight, I don't think." The other replied, undoing the last chain. "But you know how he changes his mind."

"Yes." The vampire replied, looking himself over with disgust. "Shower?"

"I could not say no." Lord replied, with a tight-lipped smile.

Ryou was rather glad he was not seeing King as well tonight. The boss had taken to having him brought up to his lounge and chained to the floor.

The vampire had to usually sit there and listen to his demoralising words, or, more specifically nowadays, host the human's fascination with his species. King was intrigued by the descriptions Ryou reluctantly gave him of flight and his acute senses, but primarily interested in his self-healing. He would find endless hours of interest in cutting a knife into the porcelain skin, while Ryou only made a noise when the blade ventured too deeply into him.

The blood was mopped up by white silken handkerchiefs.

Ryou felt the heat of the shower with satisfaction, an emotion of very few that he experienced nowadays.

Happiness or love was alien to him, he didn't remember them. They were replaced with cold indifference. When he had finished washing, he was led back to his cell, where he curled up on a blanket covering the stone floor, only given to him when Lord realised he did not use the bed any more. With a small thankful sigh, he let sleep take him to a peaceful place.

.

The vampire gave the men in the room another set of hostile glares.

This was partly because he knew they were all corrupt and evil, and partly because he was extremely bored.

Lord had come into his cell early that morning and woken him from what was a very satisfying sleep. He had proceeded to lead the disgruntled vampire up to a conference room- a medium-sized chamber with a brightly lit oval table in its centre, surrounded by about 20 men in stiff suits. There he was attached to a ring in the floor by King's winged chair at the head of the table, and the meeting commenced.

This wasn't the first time Ryou had been involved with King's work life.

The Boss had also taken to having the vampire near him more and more, starting with just sitting at his feet in the lounge-style chamber while he ate or smoked, to now accompanying him to meetings. Of course Ryou was restrained every time, and was becoming less aggressive to the strokes of his snowy hair and flawless skin that the kingpin bestowed on him throughout their time together. Not to say the demon liked the treatment any more than he had at the start.

The vampire stretched his arms in the air and yawned, baring his sharp fangs to the congregation. King glanced over to him and gave him a warning look, before giving the others his attention once more. Ryou shifted slightly in his position, seated on the right arm of the Boss's chair, broad enough to accommodate the slender body. He bent a leg and rested a bare foot on the chair also, in turn placing his outstretched arm on top of his knee, the other running along the top of the seat.

The discussion was getting heated between the gathered men.

Ryou perked his hearing a little to zone in on the voices. A man with an Asian appearance was getting rather het-up. His face was turning redder, and King's voice was smothered by his angry tones.

The demon rolled his eyes at the man, who was giving him a headache. It had been around a week since he had last eaten and the close proximity of these humans and their hot, tempting blood weren't helping the matter. He growled softly as another man joined in the disagreement about export prices or whatever.

"It is unacceptable that you should dictate how much I take home to my family, from my hard work and goods!" The man was shouting, as he stood up.

"That's the way the world we live in works, and that is what I am willing to offer." King said coolly.

"It's preposterous! You greedy bastards are offering what I am used to for a shipment a tenth of this size!"

"It's what its worth. Ask any other organisation."

"You just wait, you stupid man, my men will come and take you down. You sit so proudly up there with your ridiculous blood-sucking freak at your side, that's probably the result of some experiment gone wrong, while we all try and be reasonable!"

King bristled and Ryou growled. Why did he have to get brought into this? He set his cold, mahogany eyes on the man and stood up, the chains clinking their presence as he did so. King leant forwards and narrowed his eyes.

"You do not need to disrespect my pet in that way, I remind you he is quite hungry." King said icily. The other men looked on with a mixture of amusement and fear. "As for your men 'taking me down' I think not. I have more than enough security, and if you do not take my offer I can source the supply from somewhere else within the hour. You know this."

The other man puffed up in rage.

"There is no quality better than my goods!" he shouted, banging his chubby hands on the table. "You give me the offer I have suggested or I will tell the other suppliers of your treachery and perhaps add some other facts as well! You're lucky, King, that you have no family, or they would be in grave danger. No, wait, I lie, you have that disgusting piece of scum as your fuck-toy-" Ryou shook with anger as his growl intensified at the harsh, degrading lies, not that he wasn't used to it, "-and that's all the relationship you'll ever get- an ugly, skinny vampire that you strap down to force yourself upon. You make me sick!"

With a snarl, Ryou saw red and grasped his hands around the chains that held him, ripping himself forwards and feeling the resisting metal shatter.

Quick as a flash he leapt over to the offending man, briefly catching his stunned face before grabbing his shoulders and throwing him onto the oval table.

The cries of the other men fell on deaf ears as Ryou jumped onto the table as well and slammed the human down into a restraint, giving him a twisted smirk before pulling his head back by his hair and biting down into the thick neck. The man let out a scream and struggled against the vampire's clutches as the life was draw from him.

Ryou smiled as he drank down the warm, not too bitter blood, feeling himself become stronger and considerably less bored.

When he knew he could drink no more, he sat up, straddling the dead human under the bright lights. He straightened his body, tipping his head back with a smirk on his lips and his eyes shut, the ruby liquid wet on his neck and chest. He tilted his head to the side to look at King, still seated proudly in his chair at the head of the table, his legs crossed and a long finger at his lips.

Glancing around the table, he saw a single man still seated, watching him without a hint of fear in his eyes. It was King's assassin. His forearms leant on the dark wood, and his eyes had a strange, interested look in them. Moving his own eyes back to King, he breathed deeply, enjoying the rush only blood could give.

The human inclined his head to the vampire and gave him an approving smirk.

The Boss then made a signal with his hand, and Ryou suddenly felt himself being tugged backwards by the chains attached to his hands, pulling opening the familiar wounds in his palms. Before he could do anything, or register what he'd seen on King's arm, he had been dragged off the table, and his head hit the hard wooden floor with a heavy crack.

Blinking back the stars, he thrashed around to become upright, snarling at Lord and Paige, who he saw were clutching the chains. A series of explosions and Ryou fell to the ground groaning softly. Incredible pain blossomed in his shin, thigh, stomach and shoulder as he was shot. He lay limp on the floor, breathing heavily and shaking in agony, and was dragged out of the chamber by the handlers.

He knew he had not been mistaken in what he'd obviously not been meant to see. For around King's wrist, probably doubled up a few times to fit, was his silver necklace with its symbol for eternal life.

King hastily tucked the delicate chain out of sight before calling in a messenger. The young man leant in close.

"Send for someone to clear up this mess." He said, gesturing to the motionless man on the table.

The youth gulped and nodded, eyes skating over the rumpled clothing and torn wound, all lying in spatters of blood. He left the room.

"Viscount?" King called, as the other men made their way back to their places, looking a little hesitant. The only one that had not jumped up in fright from his seat looked up at him steadily. "I want all of Mr. Hasia's family dead by tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." The black-haired man replied softly.

"Now…" King said, looking around at the men, "Where were we?"

* * *

**To be continued..**

Hmm.. Not very happy I'm afraid, though I hope you enjoyed it!

As always, **thank you for reading, please review! **

I hope you're all well, much love,

_Scarlett.x_**  
**


	31. The Price to Pay

Hey Everyone,

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all!**

Sorry for leaving such a horrendous amount of time between updates - I have been busy like no tomorrow.. But on a lighter note, I went on holiday and got a tan for literally the first time in my life! ANYWAY enough about me. Let's see what our friends do about Ryou, shall we?

_Warnings: _strong violence

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 30

He couldn't help feeling excited. Of course not.

It was the night they were going to get Ryou back.

After six long and painful months, Bakura could feel the anxiety and impatience that bubbled within him. He shuffled his feet a little on the ground, letting his body do a quick run through all of his senses, which were working to perfection, built up to this day.

Marik waited with Malik and Yami. Explaining who Bakura was hadn't been too much of a problem with the aid of a hat and the vampire's obvious hatred for the Royals. Plus the technique in which he spoke- not showing off his fangs too obviously, and the clothes that managed to hide his wings.

Seto was, as could be presumed, running the operation with military precision. Surprisingly, he had taken a liking to Bakura. Probably because of his superior fighting skills and similarly cold demeanour, but the vampire hunter was also pleased to have another man on the team after Jarabi's death… Ironic that it was at the hands of the demon Bakura was intending to save.

Of course, Marik, Malik and Bakura had made sure that they got the posts of 'dispatching' the Royal's vampire. They were the ones in charge of getting to his cell and 'exterminating' him, while the rest of the group secured the building and made sure their escape was clear.

Malik sniffed the night air and shivered.

True, he could not wait to get down there and free Ryou… but the idea of being back in that place made him feel uneasy and actually rather scared. Though he did not show this.

All too soon they had the signal.

Malik adjusted his bullet-proof vest as he got ready to move into the building. The things were very uncomfortable, as didn't quite accommodate their wings, but it would make a nice change not to have to dig the metal bullets out of their bodies. They were assured by the rigorous briefing that the other members of the team would be in completely different areas of the complex at different times. This was a bonus for their illicit plan.

Swiftly and silently, the three abseiled down the side of King's building, coming to the pin-pointed windows and kicking them in. Once inside, the silence was complete. They carefully trod through the room and Yami quickly picked the simple lock, all three raising their guns as it swung open, pointing them into the deserted corridor.

Bakura's eyes could naturally see perfectly, but he pretended to be extra-cautious as he followed Seto through the underground passages beneath the lair. Thabit, another member of the team followed closely behind him. Bakura could sense his fear.

Through corridors and doors, all of which the group had memorised perfectly, and they were about halfway to their destination before they were discovered. Yami gave out a shout as the suited men burst around the corner, handguns clenched in clammy fists, fingers ripping themselves over the triggers.

Malik and Marik shot back, and they progressed, not looking down at the men lying unconscious on the floor. It all seemed a bit of a blur as they fought their way deeper, screams and explosions echoing around them, blood splattering the bare walls, using their fists when the men came too close.

Seto's section had also been ambushed. After a while of gun battle, Thabit went down, gasping in agony and holding his leg, where he'd been shot in the knees. Bakura considered healing him, but then realised what his goal was, and how he could not blow their cover now.

So they ran through the maze filled with deafening noise. Coming to a junction, Seto turned to him.

"You go this way to meet Capricorn Major and Minor. I'll hold this corridor, keeping Taurus as safe as I can. Go!" he said quickly and firmly.

"Yes. I understand, Scorpio." Bakura growled, before sprinting his way down the dimly lit corridor.

Malik and Marik were thankful to see Bakura.

Yami had also stayed behind to keep their exit clear, though Malik had actually been shot in the arm, and both had had very close firing to their heads. Bakura nodded at the two blondes and they ran with a resounding sense of urgency towards the place where the vampire was kept.

Bakura let the air fill his nostrils, suddenly catching the scent of what could only be Ryou's blood. Glancing over to Malik, who he knew had smelt it too, they barely batted an eyelid as a man leapt out from a door to their right and Marik shot him in the neck quite gracefully.

They sprinted down the corridor the cell was on, Bakura coming to the door first and forcing his shoulder to it. Surprisingly it swung open, and he looked at the others in confusion. Malik shoved past him into the dismal room.

Ryou's scent was definitely strong here, but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Malik whispered.

Bakura didn't say a word as he swiftly stepped out of the cell.

Was this a trick? Were they walking into a trap?

He closed his eyes briefly and inhaled.

In the moment of silence that followed, his ears picked up a growl, muffled by layers of stone and metal. It was Ryou.

"He's this way." He muttered, and was sprinting down the corridor once more.

The others were obviously doing a good job of severing connections and keeping the situation in their favour, as they didn't meet another one of the suits until Bakura forced open the second door.

He stopped dead.

Nothing could have prepared them for the scene that met them.

All three were frozen in shock for a few moments before Bakura let out an animalistic snarling howl that echoed around the room. Charging forwards, he launched himself mercilessly at one of the pitiful humans.

Malik's breathing became quick and shallow and he backed out of the room, flattening himself against the stone wall beside the doorframe, closing his eyes in anguish.

Marik wanted to help Bakura, but he knew these men were no match for the furious demon. Instead he approached the ornate bed, face one of compete horror.

Ryou didn't look at him right away.

His empty brown eyes simply gazed straight forwards, half-lidded, accompanied by a slight frown and pursed lips.

The human's fingers pulled out a lock pick and began to get to work undoing the shackles around the frail writs. Once he freed the first one, which fell limply onto the bed, he looked desperately back at Ryou, stepping back suddenly at the expression that the demon now gave him.

His coffee-coloured eyes were interested, narrowed, lips curled back in a sadistic smirk, his whole body screaming of his hunger.

But Marik couldn't get cold feet now.

Tearing his eyes away from the imprisoned vampire, he moved to his manacled feet, trying not to see the mess between the pale legs, nor the amount of blood that spattered the sheets. He fumbled with the fastenings, but soon had them undone, moving to the last one on Ryou's wrist.

The vampire still had not moved.

Hearing the last click of the lock opening, Marik tugged the metal off and threw it down. He turned to speak to the vampire, but was instead knocked to the ground as the feral creature sprang off the mattress.

With a growl, the vampire bared his teeth, eyes dark and hungry. Marik went to push him off, but Ryou was there to meet him. Punching him in the side of the head, the human blinked off blackness and struck back, shoving the smaller off, kicking out his legs to get him away. Ryou knew nothing but this tempting, delicious blood that the human had running through his veins.

At this point in his life, his fragmented mind would be willing to die for it.

So their fight proceeded- Marik using all his strength against the demon, landing blows on each other. The human tried to hide the pain on his face as the other hurt him, finally, kicking him in the stomach so he stumbled, tripping back and hitting his head against the side of the bed. Feebly attempting to push off the advancing vampire, Marik struggled into a sitting position against the furniture and felt the grimy fingers grab his hair.

"Ryou… It's me…" he managed to choke out.

The vampire didn't even pause as he yanked the blonde strands and plunged his fangs into the bronzed neck.

Marik gasped at the intense pain, body tensing at the gripping feeling of blood being sucked from his vessels.

He only got a fleeting taste of that superior blood before his own hair was grabbed and his teeth ripped from their vice-like grip on the human's skin.

Bakura threw his Sire backwards onto the stone floor and snarled at him. Ryou immediately sprang onto all-fours and aggressively growled back. He jumped for Bakura, who met him and struck him around the head. Ryou let out a gasp and began to grapple with the now stronger vampire, not letting the pain show on his face as he was beaten by this other demon. Bakura abruptly slammed him into the wall, pinning his arms above his head. Ryou bared his teeth and snarled.

When their eyes met, Bakura felt his heart bleed.

The soft chocolate was no longer looking back at him. Dull, broken eyes stared now. The Ryou that he loved was still here- he had to be- but he was far, far away from this dirty, abused animal that he had in his grasp right now. He ran through a list of possibilities of treatment in his mind and settled on one. He had to show him force to get him to cooperate.

He narrowed his eyes and leant forwards.

"That human is mine." He spat. "Have some of the others and then we must leave."

"Why would I want to leave with you?" Ryou growled.

"I'm..." The vampire swallowed hard, ignoring the stab of pain as the other seemed to not recognise him.s "Bakura. We'll go and-"

"Bakura?"

Said vampire paused, hope swelling in his chest. Ryou felt something flicker in the dark swirling clouds of his mind, before King's degrading words came into his head. This Bakura was not to be trusted. King had stop mentioning him long ago. But after all, King said that all of his thoughts about the old times were worthless.

King said he should forget.

King said that whenever he remembered, he should think about the next time he would be fed. He should think about the pain they left him to. He should think about how everyone hated him now.

He should think about the disgusting creature he was.

Ryou remembered, and quickly counteracted this with a wave of self-hate. The name only ran a small, insignificant bell in his mind. He knew it, but didn't care for it. He continued.

"You don't want me." He snarled.

"Yes I do. You're coming with me. Or I will force you."

Well… If he was going to have no choice in the matter, he might as well cooperate. Ryou thought this, as well as accepting that the other was far stronger than him, not resisting as he was thrown to the floor beside the dead man that was raping him only minutes ago.

When Bakura knew he had Ryou under control, he swiftly turned to Marik, who had his hand clasped over his neck and his eyes closed. Kneeling down, the vampire dragged the human's wrist away and clapped his lips over the wound. Letting his saliva heal the skin, he felt Marik's hand grip his arm in encouragement.

When he was satisfied Marik wasn't going to die, Bakura pulled away.

"He doesn't know who we are." Marik stated bluntly.

Bakura quickly looked away, trying to swallow the emotion in his throat.

"I know." He said harshly. "This is King's doing… I'm certain we can bring him back."

"If he's still in there." Marik said, glancing over the creature, who was currently ripping his fangs into one of the five fallen human's necks.

"Of course he's still there." Bakura growled. "…I hope." He muttered under his breath, his chest feeling constricted.

Malik breathed heavily as he ran down the corridor, raw anger burning within him.

He couldn't get the image of Ryou's abuse out of his mind; it was as though it was tattooed on the inside of his eyelids. He breathed in the air and knew he was going the right way, urging himself on, listening out for anything that would give him away.

Finally he was there, nimbly climbing the stairs and silently opening the door at the top. It was with furious stealth that he padded silently into the luxurious room, King's scent thick on his tongue.

"I always expected that there would be those who wanted to kill me."

Malik dragged a breath through his teeth and turned, gun rock steady in his grip, he trained it on King's motionless head.

The immaculately dressed man tilted his chin up slightly and let a slender stream of cigar smoke slither from his lips, curling around the contours of his face before trickling into the heavy air.

"Though I didn't expect it'd be you… Malik..." King added with a small smirk, cigar poised near his face. "Nor that you'd wait so long in killing me."

Malik growled.

Taking just two strides forward, he reached out and grabbed the front of King's suit, throwing him to the floor. The rolled tobacco flew from the human's fingers as he fumbled to lift himself from the thick carpet. Malik sent a sharp kick into his side and heard the wind being knocked out of him. A few more hard kicks later and the vampire reached down, dragging the body over and punching him in the face, his nose crunching under the superior strength. Without pause, Malik felt the other up and down, removing a gun from the inside of his jacket and tossing it aside.

Once he was satisfied that King was not armed, the vampire dragged him up to sit slumped on the sofa. The man's breathing was shallow and quick, but his cool, dark eyes were steady as they met the lavender set.

Malik took a satisfied breath and sat down on the coffee table in front of King. He knew that no one would come. There were no panic buttons or security cameras in this inner sanctum – they had checked that thoroughly. The guards were either dispatched or immobilised.

King coughed. Malik caught the enticing aroma of blood as it dripped from his split lip.

"And I'm not dead now, why?" He asked hoarsely.

"Because I want to see you suffer." The vampire replied simply, squeezing the gun gently in his palm.

"Of course..." King smiled in a disconcerting way. "You should know that he's gone."

"What?"

"Ryou." King smirked. Malik narrowed his eyes, feeling every groove in the metal in his hands. "…There's nothing you can do for him. He does not love you or anything so ridiculous… He knows the real you. He knows that _you do not want him_."

Malik let out a snarl, and quick as a flash pointed the gun at the other's kneecap, letting off a round. The silencer managed to hide the sound of the bullet, but not the strangled groan that issued from King's mouth, face twisted into one of complete agony.

He gasped at the air as Malik watched motionless, cold.

"…Killing me will not help." He managed.

"I've already told you that's not happening any time soon." Malik hissed.

The room was filled with King's painful breaths. To Malik, this was only a small piece of reconciliation for the horrific treatment of the beautiful little demon. He just couldn't keep the image of his thin, limp body being forced into by some dirty man out of his mind. It made him want to kill a lot more people than just King.

"You know you're wrong, don't you?" the vampire asked quietly.

King found his breath and laughed softly.

"What's so fucking funny?" a voice spat from behind Malik.

The demon whipped around and saw Bakura, Marik and Ryou had entered the room.

It was Bakura who had spoken, his face spattered with blood and wearing an expression of such fury Malik had never seen before. He was standing between Ryou and Marik, and Malik realised, from the strong scent of the human's blood, that this was the most sensible option.

The abused vampire was standing a little behind Bakura. A chain ran through the loop in one of his hands was in Bakura's grasp and his form was clad in a pair of too-big trousers (probably from one of the men). His dark eyes looked out from under his tangled hair with and expression of slight confusion at King's predicament. He was cowering slightly behind the larger body, a sign that he'd not been able to show his dominance to this intruding pale demon.

"Ah… Minstrel." King said quietly, kindly. Ignoring Bakura.

Said vampire's ears pricked and he started to move towards the injured man.

"Ryou?" Malik enquired, heart beating very fast.

What was the small demon about to do? Surely not defend King?

At the last moment, Bakura let go of the chain he'd used to make sure the other didn't leave, and watched him go and stand before the boss. The metal clinked softly as he stepped over to him.

King held up a hand, gesturing for Ryou to sit on the sofa with him.

The other did as he wished and knelt on the cushions a few inches away from him, his mahogany eyes set on the black ones. Bakura felt his heart pump painfully at the submission of his powerful Sire to this monstrous human.

"You know what I said about remembering, Minstrel?" he asked sincerely. The vampire nodded once. "This is going to be the hardest yet for you… But I know you can be strong and do me proud… I am so very proud of you-"

"Proud enough to let paying customers fuck him?" Bakura growled.

The small vampire turned slowly to look at him, his eyes not betraying any emotion.

"Do not interrupt." He said coolly, before turning back to King. Malik's eyes widened. "…You were saying?"

Bakura couldn't work out how to feel. Was he just to stand by and watch his lover get brainwashed? He decided if things got too bad, they could always kill King and leave. How ironic that this leader of evil could be so vulnerable once his protection had been stripped away.

The fragility of the human life was just so.

"Thank you my pet." King swallowed. He hurt in so many places. "…I was saying that I am so very proud of you, I hope you know that."

Ryou nodded cautiously.

"You know we are very similar… You and I know what we want in life, just perhaps one of us is a little more restricted, we both get what we crave… You need blood-" he smirked, trying to steady his breathing, "-and I need money, to protect you. For you know how fond I am of you."

"May I stop you there?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Of course. What would you like to say?" King asked, his voice anything but patronising.

The vampire sighed and leant over, bracing one hand against the arm of the sofa and the other right over the gunshot wound in King's knee, he pressed down firmly and shifted closer to the injured human, not listening to the stifled groans of pain he caused.

His pale fingers reached down and slid over the other's trouser-clad upper legs. Locating what he was after, his hand closed around the small knife and he removed it, examining it briefly before letting it rest in his fist by his side. Malik felt irritated with himself for missing it.

"You once told me rape was a vile thing." He whispered.

"It is."

"Why do you let it happen to me?"

King let a smirk cut through his face.

"Oh Minstrel… Don't you see? Rape _is _a vile thing. It does not happen to vile people... I let you be treated this way because I know that it will strengthen you, make you a better creature…"

"You said they wouldn't want me…" he said, eyes downcast, nodding his head over his shoulder.

Bakura bristled. He so wanted to rip that human into tiny little pieces. Malik and Marik were also having a hard time listening to this.

"They don't want you for the right reasons." King said gently. Malik growled softly.

The two on the sofa paid him no heed.

Ryou's fingers ran over the cuff of King's suit. A glint of sliver caught his eye. The slender digits reached down and closed around the small pendant. Malik's eyes widened at the small movements – he knew what that was.

The three watched with painful interest as the captive vampire looked down at the metal in his fingers. He rubbed his thumb carefully over the looped head and stem of the ankh, eyes revealing nothing.

He abruptly dropped the charm, letting it fall on its silver chain around King's wrist and looking back at the human. As if the moment never happened, he sighed, eyes meeting once again.

"You know I'm going to kill you, don't you?" Ryou said quietly.

King smiled and glanced down, taking a breath.

"You can make that decision if you really think it's the right one." He replied seriously. "Vampires are hated, Minstrel. You know this… Who will protect you? Who will make sure you are not _hunted_ and killed?"

At these words it was Marik's turn to feel a stab of emotion.

Hunted. How could this delicate-looking creature merit being put through so much?

Ryou seemed to think for a moment.

"No… I may not be able to be in control of all of my thoughts, thanks to you, but yes… I think you deserve to die."

King shrugged slightly.

"As you wish… If you would like to live a life of constant fear… Without the un-troubled supply of fresh blood – bodies which you can drain for your pleasure-"

"And then be forced to be the source of someone else's?" Ryou cut in.

The human sighed, reaching up a hand and stroking back the pale hair on one side of the demon's face.

"You don't realise how much I've done for you…" he whispered, the necklace wrapped around his wrist glinting in the dim light. "And now you're going to be with those who care the least about you? Who took your innocence and dignity?"

Ryou frowned.

"No… I don't have to be with them. They would not want me, as you said." Bakura gritted his teeth tightly at this. "…Though I can still be free. Even is only for a short while."

King nodded.

"You are correct – you are worthless, repulsive… But not to me."

"You know I don't believe that."

"You do no believe the last part."

"You're right, I don't. I know that I'm worth nothing… I do not deserve anything for being so completely useless except for entertainment... Though I'm sure if I'm perhaps selfish as to want to be free, it would have little impact on my overall person – I would still be as worthless."

"You would."

Ryou ran his hands up the blood spattered shirt and used the knife to slit through the silken tie. King made no move as the vampire cut through the top buttons of his shirt and peeled back the collar with the blade.

He let his pale hand run up and rub the pounding neck, feeling the rush of blood. The vampire leant in close until his lips were far too close to King's to be comfortable.

"You were never attracted to me sexually?" Ryou whispered, letting his breath play over the other's mouth.

King narrowed his eyes.

"Never." He replied. "You simply are not good enough for me."

"I thought so." Ryou replied, moving to the side to rest his cheek against the human's jaw. He abruptly jammed the small knife through King's shirt, between his third and fourth ribs, twisting the blade to a sickening crunch. The vampire sighed and held the knife in place securely as the human twitched in agony. When the twitching stopped somewhat, he continued speaking quietly. "Then again… As you said, sexual attraction does not mean affection."

"Yes…" King said through gritted teeth, very much aware that he was close to the end. "But I also said that affection could also not equate to sexual attraction."

Ryou nodded, inhaling the forbidden scent of his captor, opening his mouth and testing the smooth flesh. The human's breath hitched.

"Are you ready to die, King?" the vampire asked silkily.

* * *

_To Be Continued.._

Well that was a little bit of a mean place to leave it, but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Thank you so much for reading, please review! **

_Much love,_

Scarlett.x


	32. Endings do not Exist

**Hello Faithful Readers!**

Apologies for the slow slow update (especially at rather an exciting point..) but I wanted this chapter to be just right, so had to think about it/ re-write it/ stress over it a lot.. But I hope you like it!

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Lots of love to you guys. **I will reply to them in due course :)

Anyway, I'm uploading in a bit of a rush as I'm off to Amsterdam in about half an hour - yay! I leave you with this update as I think of more story :)

_Warnings: _Strong bloody violence..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Chapter 31

"Are you ready to die, King?" the vampire asked silkily.

"No… But I know you will kill me…" he replied. "Before you do, please tell me your purpose my Minstrel."

Ryou gave him a slight frown before replying.

"You've taught me that I am a worthless creature who deserves to be hated. All I am good enough is for entertainment and pleasure."

King nodded.

Without any chance for him to reply, Ryou leant forwards, his thin pale fingers gripping the human's dark hair.

He tugged his head down.

With a bite to the neck that was so common to the abused animal, he let the hot blood spill into his mouth.

Although he was already satiated with blood, he knew he could take all of King's. The one he hated, respected, needed to be rid of. The human grasped the creature's bare arms and groaned in pain. His thoughts were a blur of memories and worries.

The most prominent thought however, was how much his Minstrel meant to him.

Bakura, Marik and Malik collectively were still. The room was silent but for King's dying breaths.

When he was done, the vampire sat back onto the motionless body, watching his navy-blue haired head loll to the side, blood dribbling out of the open wounds. He let out a sign and tipped his head back, eyes closed.

Relief flooded through him… He could not put into words or coherent thoughts how liberated he felt.

His oppressor was dead.

Though he had imagined it over and over again in his mind, nothing, _nothing_ could compare to this electric feeling shooting through his soul.

Movements from behind him brought him back to Earth.

He whipped around, eyes narrowed and teeth bared in a growl at the three assembled in the room. Bakura did not react. Malik took a breath and called out softly.

"…Ryou?"

The vampire snarled and turned away again, leaping over the back of the sofa and the motionless body. Bakura gritted his teeth and followed, jumping after him, streaking down the large room after his Sire. He reached out and grasped the smaller by the wings, dragging him backwards, struggling to keep hold of the flailing limb. Ryou thrashed about, eventually being subdued when Bakura managed to pin him to the ground, grasping the chain that was still threaded through his hands. He leant in close to the hostile face.

"You're coming with me." He said, slowly and deliberately.

When Ryou's breathing slowed, he relaxed a little, showing Bakura his cooperation. The dominant one nodded and got off the demon, cautiously standing, with his grip firm on the chain.

He walked back across the room to Marik and Malik, half expecting Ryou to attack him from behind.

"If you two go and get the car, we'll go out the other way and wait for you." He said quickly.

Marik nodded. "I'll radio back to Scorpio and tell him that the mission was a success… See you in 10."

With this all left the room, Malik lingering behind to take back what was theirs.

* * *

The blood was drying steadily on the human's pale skin as a figure entered the chamber.

He surveyed the limp body slowly, inhaling the scent of the cigar that lingered on the air. He knew that one day King would die at someone else's hands, he just didn't realise it would be so soon… He smirked at the vampire's work.

Not so useless after all - though there was something that troubled him. His smirk turned into a slight frown that creased his pale forehead.

Must he really take the time to find this demon..?

* * *

Ryou's eyes darted from side to side and he shrunk closer to Bakura's body, trying to keep up with his pace without tripping over his feet.

Bakura kept close to the sides of the buildings as they made their way along the street, the night hiding them somewhat. After what seemed like hours they came to their destination.

It was an arcade, with boarded up shops lining the dingy hall. A sniff of the air revealed the acrid scent of urine, rubbish and smoke, but no humans. None were around this part of the city at this time. They chose this place because one could be easily concealed if they ran fast enough down into the gloom, but also because no one would pay attention to anything that happened around here.

Bakura led Ryou under the ruined arcade sign, at the mouth of the hall. They stopped a few metres away from the edge of the pavement, far enough away to hear everything that was going on and also far enough away not to be seen.

The smaller vampire pricked his ears but hear nothing other than the breathing of his captor before him. Bakura had not spoken to him, unsure what to do or say.

The moments dragged by. Ryou glanced down at the chain through the loops embedded in his hand.

He swallowed, narrowing his eyes at the thick metal.

Bakura shifted slightly, still not facing him, grip around the chain firm.

With a yank, the metal links slid from his hand like a snake.

Ryou caught the small groan of pain the strain had caused and ran. He sprinted off into the darkness, away from the other demon.

Bakura let out a small sigh before pursuing him once again, dashing after him in the dim hall.

Ryou ran and ran until he saw something that made his chest clench with angst. The end of the arcade shot towards him, the boarded up shop windows coming way too fast. He skidded to a halt, his bare feet finding purchase on the once-smooth floor, he whipped around, realising that the stronger vampire was too close already.

With a soft moan of despair, he veered off to the right, trying to avoid the other, but of course he couldn't.

Bakura's vice-like grip closed around his wrist and Ryou span around back on himself, ready with his first to smash it into the larger demon's jaw. At the impact, Bakura's grip lessened a little, but he was already recovering, sending a strike back to his temple, Ryou falling to the floor at the force.

Growling, he was back on his feet, struggling against the larger figure, trying to get out of the situation. Bakura was using considerable strength to try and keep Ryou from getting free, his body wriggling like an eel.

"Let me go!" he snarled, twisting his arms around to try and break the hold.

"No." Bakura replied through gritted teeth.

"Let. Me. GO!" Ryou shouted, kicking out suddenly and catching Bakura in the knee.

The larger vampire lost his grip on one of Ryou's arms, and he immediately twisted round, freeing the other one. About to leap free, he was cut short as the other grabbed his wings once again and they both crashed to the ground.

His breath was shallow and fast, and small moans of despair began to trickle over his lips. Bakura watched as Ryou's face went from anger to misery as he got to his knees, matching Bakura's stance. His hands were firmly around the thin wrists and the struggling abruptly lessened.

"…Please…" Ryou whispered, dark, empty eyes meeting Bakura's.

Bakura inclined his head, hating this look of anguish on Ryou's face.

"…Please…" He tried again. "…All I want is to be _free_…"

The larger vampire felt his heart bleed, pulse pounding in his ears as Ryou's words echoed around the hall, bouncing off the old plastic walls and back around his head. Taking a deep breath and looking right into the other's eyes, he replied.

"You will be free with me." He whispered.

Ryou shook his head, lips twitching at the corners and tears filling his eyes.

"…Please let me go…"

"I'll show you freedom, I promise… You can't be free here. People will hunt you down if you make the smallest mistakes… Please let me show you how to not make those mistakes… Please… Ryou?"

It was the first time he'd used his name.

The smaller vampire felt something inside him twitch… That was not his name now… Though who was this? Bakura? King had told him to forget that name.

But King was dead.

The taste of his blood still lingered on his lips.

Bakura was dominant of him, he'd made that clear.

Why did he feel like he could behave for him… almost? It was as if there was a part of his consciousness trying to get out, trying to connect this other vampire to fragments of information that floated around his mind.

For the time being, he could comply… _For the time being._

He shakily nodded his head, and the other unexpectedly let a small smirk grace his mouth.

At that moment the sound of a car pulling up at the other end of the arcade brought their attention off each other. Bakura stood up, and Ryou followed his movements. The taller vampire glanced around at his charge, before walking with him towards the vehicle. They got to the back passenger door, and Bakura opened it.

"Get in." He said, not unkindly.

Ryou eyed the metal beast warily. He had never been in a car, and had little desired to ever get in one, to be trapped in the belly of a machine that he was not familiar with. He didn't move.

"Ryou, get in the car… Please." Bakura tried again.

The small demon shook his head and tried to take a step backwards, but Bakura stopped him with a tug on the chain. He didn't fail to notice the uneasy look in the broken brown eyes. He sighed.

"It's not going to hurt you…" he reasoned. "It's safe. I will be with you anyway, so don't be scared… Ok?"

Ryou flicked his eyes up to meet Bakura's before nodding once and gingerly stepping into the car. He shuffled over the dark seats a little, senses on high alert, gaze flashing around, taking in the other two figures in the front seats – the human with the delicious blood, and the other vampire, who was trying not to look around at him. Bakura got in next to him and shut the door. Ryou flinched slightly at the sound.

Trapped.

Marik glanced in the rear-view mirror at the kohl-rimmed brown eyes, before getting into gear and moving the car away from the dead arcade.

At the motion, Ryou's body froze, and his hands gripped the edge of the seat either side of him. They picked up speed, and a street lamp threw down light for them. At the vision of an opening in the side of the car, Ryou's breathing sped up – escape?

He abruptly threw himself at the other side of the car, away from Bakura, and his head connected with the glass. The larger demon would have laughed in any other situation, had Ryou not attempted to get out once again, twisting in his seat, he frantically tried to push Bakura away, hating the motion of the car, the uncontrolled way he was trapped inside. A memory of the cage in which he'd been first caught flickered into his mind, strapped onto the back of a truck, carted around like some animal.

"Ryou! Calm down!" Bakura growled, trying to subdue the vampire once more.

Malik sat in the front passenger seat, motionless. He stared straight ahead at the road, which Marik was successfully driving carefully along, with regard to the scuffle in the back. Silent tears trickled down his bronzed cheeks.

After a few harsh words and a firm grasp on the chains through Ryou's hands, Bakura had calmed the other to an extent. The smaller was breathing heavily, knees up to his chest, head buried under his captor's arm, huddling against the muscular body, feeling as if safety emanated from him. Bakura gritted his teeth in pain to see his Sire like this, but stroked his messy hair comfortingly until they were back at Marik's home.

"Shall we free your wings?" Bakura asked the new arrival quietly.

Ryou nodded, face emotionless.

They were in the living area of Marik's house, the owner of which had gone to find the appropriate wrenches and other tools needed to get the clamps off the feathered limbs.

After a series of cries of pain, much tugging on the handle of the wrench to remove the bolts, and some horribly sickening crunches of both bone and metal, and the wings were free once again. Bakura held the shivering body close, then took him up to have a shower and get the sticky new blood off the black feathers.

Malik sighed as they disappeared upstairs.

"Do you think…" he started, sitting down on the sofa, watching Marik put the tools away. "Do you think that… Maybe… King went too far?"

The human's hands stopped and he looked up at the tear-filled violet eyes.

"What do you mean?" he replied, "Of course he did. Treating someone like that is not alright."

"No." Malik whispered, feeling his voice about to break, "I meant with his _mind_."

Marik was silent. He couldn't bear to believe that it was correct. He couldn't accept that Ryou had been so psychologically damaged that he would never recover his mind. Even though it may be true. It stung like a thorn in his heart. He didn't want to lie to Malik.

"I don't know." He said after a minute. "I honestly don't… He isn't right now, but it may just be shock, just a temporary mind-set which we can bring him out of."

"You think?" Malik asked, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"I think… Only think…"

Bakura had to use a considerable amount of self restraint not to get completely furious when Ryou took off his clothes. The amount of blood between his slender pale legs made his want to hunt down every bastard who had violated his Sire and kill them all very slowly.

As it was, he simply led the other into the shower, chain that was through his hands forgotten. Ryou stood still under the jet, letting the water splash over his naked body, his head bowed, white tendrils of hair hiding his face. Bakura, after a short deliberation, took off his own clothes and stood close to Ryou in the small chamber.

The smaller vampire raised his head and ran his metal-impaled hands through his hair. He sighed, and looked around, seeing the bottles of wash behind Bakura. He stepped forwards, reaching to the left around the larger body. Bakura did not move and their chests abruptly collided.

They were both motionless.

The water splashed around their feet, and their bodies were still, pressed together.

Bakura reached up a hand, slowly bringing it closer to his Sire's side. The fingers brushed the wet skin tentatively. Ryou did not move, his eyes fixed on the damp feathers of the other vampire's wings, which he could see over his pale shoulder.

Bakura's hand spread over the creamy skin in a slow, smooth motion, coming to rest at the small of Ryou's back, under the dripping plumage.

Ryou did not know what to think. It had been a long time since he had felt an action of true affection. Those strokes of his hair from King did not stir in him what this gentle, prolonged touch gave him.

…_Bakura._

He had Sired him. He had loved him.

King had said it was a lie. _Why_ had King said that? Maybe King was wrong. He laid his head slowly against Bakura's shoulder. Eyes confused.

The larger vampire could barely contain his happiness, and let his arm fully envelop the other. He hoped so strongly that his Ryou would be back…

The moment lasted all too soon. The small demon abruptly felt his member brush the other's. A leering face of one of the rapists flashed in front of his eyes and he jerked back, the other immediately releasing his hold.

They washed in silence.

The taller had to turn around when his Sire made the effort to remove the dried blood on his creamy thighs. The thought of the cause made him feel sick.

Bakura handed Ryou a towel as he got out of the shower, placing himself between the feral vampire and the door. The other dried himself delicately, standing naked and perfect, waiting to be led away.

"Would you like to sleep in the same bed as me…?" Bakura asked once they had got to the bedroom and found some boxers to wear. (The pale demon thought this would be appropriate considering the situation.)

Ryou took a long look around the room, drinking in the dark furniture standing on the pallid carpet. He could smell the flickering aroma of sex and the scent of the others.

His memory was using up physical energy, and stupid, wonderful things kept appearing in his mind… all involving these beings that were so hated by King. He nodded.

The one he'd Sired led him over to the bed and opened the bedside cabinet draw, searching around briefly before pulling out a padlock.

"I'm only going to do this because I want to keep you safe…" Bakura stated, his eyes not able to meet the other's, who was staring at the floor. He carefully picked up one of Ryou's thin wrists, placing the chain from earlier through the loop of metal in the back of his hand, also passing it through his own tissue-secured manacle. He brought the ends of the chain together and padlocked them into a loop.

The two were now connected by their hands. Bakura could be assured the other would not leave.

"I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable." Bakura spoke again. "Do you want to get in first?"

Ryou slipped between the covers without answer and moved over so that Bakura could get in too, the soft light from the bedside lamp cast deep shadows on Bakura's face as they lay facing each other, connected hands nearest the mattress.

Ryou closed his eyes after a few moments of silence. Bakura sighed and fell into an uneven sleep with him.

"Do you think we should go upstairs…?" Malik asked quietly, resting his chin on Marik's chest and looking up at him sincerely.

"I don't know… Bakura seems to have things under control." He replied.

Malik shifted a little where he was leaning against Marik on the sofa, settling down again and feeling Marik's arm around him tighten.

"It's not fair." He mumbled quietly, feeling the corners of his eyes prickle once again.

"I know, baby." Marik replied, kissing his forehead slowly. "…At least he's not going to try and kill you."

Malik tensed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"I know." Marik interjected. "He's not himself."

"I suppose it's not like you can help it…"

"No…"

"There's nothing we could do-"

"Malik."

The vampire glanced up at the sharp tone in the other's voice.

"What?"

"Just… Sorry… You probably didn't mean…"

"Mean what?"

"Nothing."

Malik frowned, staring at him intently. Then he realised.

"…I would never turn you unless you wanted me to. I would be your choice. Not for me to make." He spoke softly.

"I know… It would probably be easier though, wouldn't it?"

Malik said nothing, dropping his eyes.

"…You know, if I could be less of a worry…"

"Hmm…" Malik replied absently, not liking this conversation one bit. "No. Stay as you are… as Human."

"…You have the wonderful gift of telling people what they want to hear." Marik muttered.

The tension in the house definitely did not subside when the two white-haired demons came downstairs late morning the next day. Everything was packed and ready, and Marik had been up for hours, leaving Malik to sleep on the sofa while he packed up the car. The feeling of being watched as he placed bags into the vehicle was like a bead of icy water sliding down his spine.

"Good morning…" Malik had quietly greeted the pair as they appeared.

"Hey." Bakura replied, his eyes encircled by dark shadows as well as the usual kohl. He gave the blonde a kiss.

Malik caught sight of Ryou behind him as he drew away, and he gave a tentative smile. The other vampire narrowed his eyes slightly and took a step nearer to Bakura, his face unfriendly.

"We're all ready to go." Marik called through the open front door, and they turned to him.

"Well…" Malik said, trying to break the awkwardness that had encircled them. "Shall we?" he continued brightly. "I love travelling…"

"Yeah, let's go…" Bakura said, his heart flickering at Malik's attempt at happiness. He could not compete. He nodded his head at Ryou.

The other was hesitant to get in the car, but did so, nestling himself in Bakura's arms and quivering ever so slightly. Before they got out at the airport, he turned to his abused lover.

"Ryou…?" The other lifted his head to look at him. "We're going to be travelling by air- not flying ourselves, but in an aeroplane… They have checks at the airport for things that could be used as weapons on planes – for safety. They have metal detectors."

The smaller brought a hand up from where it was resting in Bakura's lap and spread his fingers. The metal bar strained against his pale skin, settled immovably between his second and third metacarpals. The fingers of his other hand came up and gently twisted the thick loop of metal attached to the bar on the back of his hand. The disk on his palm curled slowly with his grip. Bakura drew his eyes away and continued speaking.

"…Marik has written a medical note to explain to the security that these are a type of piercing, so we will be alright… They may need to search us more fully, so you're going to have to make sure you pull your wings in tightly… And I'm also going to trust you to stay with me."

Ryou held his gaze intently.

"Can I trust you…?" Bakura asked.

"…Of course." Ryou whispered. A small smirk twitched his lips, which Bakura did not like.

"I'll not be able to keep us together." Bakura said, referring to the chain that he'd had through the rescued vampire's hands. "But I will come after you if you try to get away… I care about you too much to lose you." He added quietly, looking out of the window as they pulled into the airport car park.

Ryou heard the comment. He felt that twitching in his stomach that had been persistently growing stronger since he'd woken in the night with his face buried in this Bakura's neck, his scent comforting and affectionate thoughts battling through the mist in his head.

Security actually passed rather smoothly. Marik had been able to secure Ryou a passport, with a forged birth certificates and medical documents.

All noticed that Ryou stayed exceptionally close to Bakura, standing behind him at all times, resting his cheek against the top of the taller demon's arm. Bakura, strangely, did not show the other any affection, for he was trying to live up to his dominant stance with the other. The incident in the shower also played heavily on his mind.

They made their way to the hubbub of duty free shops, filled with harassed-looking parents chasing hyper children, weary travellers and business men stepping around the masses impatiently. Finding seats, they sat down- well at least everyone except Ryou, who obediently knelt on the cold, plastic floor at Bakura's feet.

"Ryou?" He asked, and the other looked up at him enquiringly. "Come and sit next to me."

The other hesitated before slowly rising and placing himself on the metal chair beside Bakura. He looked uncomfortable as he perched on the edge of the seat. He was already having a hard enough time with the heavy scent of human blood everywhere.

"It's alright, Ryou…" Marik said softly, from his other side.

The vampire whipped his head around to narrow his eyes at the human. He inhaled slowly and partially opened his mouth, running his pink tongue over a fang, giving the other a most dangerous look. Marik simply looked back, no emotion in his face.

"Ryou." Bakura said sharply. The demon leisurely turned his head back to face Bakura.

"I've got to pick up a few things." Marik said.

"Like… food?" Malik asked helpfully, a strained smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course baby." Malik looked at Bakura and Ryou. "Will you two-"

"I want to look around."

Everyone turned to Ryou, who had just spoken. There was a short silence.

"Sure…" Bakura said. "If we-"

"I want to go with Malik."

Marik and Bakura glanced at said vampire, whose eyes had widened slightly. He quickly nodded his head.

"That's fine." The blonde said cheerily. "We can go and have a little wander… I can tell you about airports and stuff." Ryou didn't smile, just nodded once. "Is that Ok Bakura?"

The pale demon was having a furious debate in his head. Should he trust Ryou with Malik? He was strong, and definitely capable of becoming very tricky in his current state of mind. Could he remember Malik? Could he remember that he loved him, and the Egyptian meant him no harm? Malik wouldn't exactly upset the ambivalent demon. He was far too likeable and wasn't incapable of defending himself if it came down to that… It shouldn't come down to that.

Bakura made up his mind.

"Yes…" He said thoughtfully, and turned to face Ryou. "But if you try to hurt Malik or any of the humans here, I won't be pleased." The demon nodded, face blank. "…I want to trust you…" He added quietly, resisting the urge to pull the other into his arms and kiss him. "…Show me that I can."

"Come on, Ryou!" Malik chirped, holding out a hand.

The vampire gave a half-smile and stood up, not moving to take the tanned fingers. Malik glanced down awkwardly and withdrew his hand, smiling all the same.

Marik watched their retreating backs hesitantly, but when Ryou didn't run off and seemed to listen to Malik's chatter with interest, he turned to a very tired-looking Bakura. He reached out a hand and slipped it into the pale one. The creamy fingers closed around it comfortingly.

"I don't know what to say." Marik stated bluntly.

"…He's going to come round soon… I'm sure of it." Bakura muttered.

"I hope so…" Marik sighed, reaching up and pushing a strand of snowy hair out of the other's brown eyes. His hand slid around the vampire's neck, brushing over the bite-mark scars. "…We've just got to make him remember how much we love him."

"Yeah…"

Bakura abruptly leant forwards to press his lips against Marik's.

The human kissed back, feeling Bakura's tongue against his lips, he let him in, appreciating the unique sensation of the wet organs sliding over each other. He drew back for air briefly before he felt the vampire's hand glide up into his hair and pull him back in for a rough kiss. A fang nipped his lip, the pain subsiding as quickly as it came as the pale one healed him after taking a sip of blood.

They drew back and rested their foreheads together, panting slightly.

"You look like you need to let off some steam." Marik whispered huskily.

Through all of the pain and hurt they both felt, right now they needed liberation, brief though it may be. Bakura let a smirk tug the corner of his mouth.

"I sure could do with a bit of a release…"

"Mmm… Me too."

"Is there somewhere we could go?"

"You mean you're not up for a bit of exhibitionism?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know what you want."

"I want to fuck you, Human."

"I _want _you to fuck me, Vampire."

Bakura took a breath to calm himself. Marik really was just too goddamn sexy sometimes. He needed him. He glanced around the almost empty secluded seating area. Marik had already stood up and was pulling him up too. They picked up the single bag and set off down a corridor at a brisk pace.

Bakura had almost got Marik's shirt off by the time the door to the maintenance cupboard had closed.

"I mean there are just so many!" Malik exclaimed, leading Ryou around the typical airport perfume shop. "Though I must say, with this sense of smell, you can really tell which ones are good…" He noted, turning to a display and smiling at the pale vampire. "This one smells lovely." He sniffed the bottle lightly.

Ryou liked this one. A lot. He was not going to hurt him… The problem was he didn't think that he could beat this tanned one easily in a fight. His slender physique was not weak- he had a hidden strength that he could harness. He would just have to move fast.

"Chocolate is a _gorgeous_ food," Malik commented as they moved into the confectionary section. "It's as good as ice cream…" He turned to look into the cool brown eyes, "You remember when we first had ice cream, Ryou?" he asked kindly, quietly.

It was an effort to think about, but he tried. As if remembering a dream, small fragments were coming back to the pale one. That was a happy time. He smiled a small smile, still not perfectly trusting his "stupid ideas" as King had once said. But King was dead…

So he nodded, attempting a smile. Malik beamed back at him.

"It was lovely, wasn't it? Though we did go a bit hyper after! That shopping trip was fun… We bought you such nice clothes…" The bronzed vampire turned away and continued wandering through the shelves making observations. "…Oh! And we'll have to get Bakura some doughnuts. I mean, I love them, and even though he says he doesn't he really-…" His voice trailed off as he turned around. "…Ryou?" He whispered.

The pale demon was no longer in sight.

Ryou stepped behind a railing of clothes, listening hard. This was made difficult by the noise from all of the travellers and constant announcements over the audio system.

He had swiftly and silently left Malik, letting him talk to himself. It was not that he didn't want to be with him, it was because he wasn't sure _who_ he wanted to be with. His mind was still unable to cope with making a clear judgement about the mixed messages within it, and he knew that the only person he could trust right now was himself.

He'd find his way on his own.

He whipped around as the scent and sound of a human approached him.

"Hey, do you work here?" The man asked.

Ryou quickly took in his appearance: long brown hair, pale skin, and intense blue eyes… Rather attractive really and- oh, his blood smelt very good.

"Oh no…" Ryou replied, quickly making up his mind on his course of action. "Sorry to disappoint." He said smoothly, letting the words roll of his tongue and stepping closer.

"That's alright." The young man said, briefly looking the attractive creature up and down. "I was just wandering if they did this shirt in a different colour…"

"I like that colour." Ryou commented, affixing a sultry smile to his lips. "Though I don't mind helping you find another one?"

"Oh, it's alright, I'm sure I can find an assistant." The man replied, going to turn away but then pausing. Did he really want to miss an opportunity to speak to this beautiful male? "I mean actually, if you're not doing anything… You could help me."

Ryou smirked, appreciating the effect he had.

"Of course."

They moved around the shop, picking out more clothes, Ryou making up some story about visiting his friend. His chocolate eyes kept a close eye out on the figures rushing past. He'd been free for about twenty minutes now…

"Shall we go and try them on?" The man suggested.

"Sounds good." Ryou smiled, following him to the changing rooms.

A real shop assistant let them in after counting the garments, and they walked right to the end of the deserted cubicles.

"Are you coming in or staying out?" The man asked, his icy eyes sparkling with suggestion.

"Where would you like me?" The vampire replied huskily.

"In… Most probably." He laughed softly, and Ryou joined him.

The vampire pulled the door shut of the spacious changing room and stood slightly away from the man, breathing his alluring scent deeply into his nose. He wasn't hungry as such, but he wouldn't say no. His gaze followed the pale hands in the mirror, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.

The body that was revealed was surprisingly muscular, and Ryou couldn't help but linger his eyes over it for a moment too long.

"Checking me out?" He laughed, picking up one of the selected shirts.

Ryou nodded, trying to make a blush cover his cheeks.

"You look good." He said quietly, taking a step towards him from behind.

"Thank you… You're not too bad either, from what I can see." The human replied, looking into Ryou's eyes in the reflection and seeing him smile sweetly.

"From what you can see…?" He said softly.

The man finished the buttons on the new shirt and straightened his arms.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Ryou studied him with an interested expression on his face.

"I like it… Though I'm not sure about the colour."

"I knew it." The man sighed, a firm smile still attached to his lips. "Good job I've got you to give me advice."

Ryou smirked and leant forwards, letting his breath tickle the man's ear.

"Perhaps you'll think it's a good job you've got me anyway…"

The man matched his smirk.

"And why's that?"

"Would you like to find out?"

The vampire lifted a hand and gently stroked the chestnut hair from the other's neck, the waft of blood almost becoming unbearable. He leant in close and brushed his lips over the skin, keeping eye contact with the man in the mirror.

"It seems like I would…" He replied seductively, not believing his luck with this mysterious beauty.

Ryou slid his free arm around the other's torso. His eyes briefly focused on the pulsing skin, his mouth watering slightly.

"I'll make it ever so enjoyable for you…" He purred. He leant in, teeth about to plunge into the soft skin.

"Well then…" He man breathed, "I look forward to-"

"Teek?"

Both males abruptly looked up.

* * *

**Until Next Time..**

Gosh I hope that was alright.. This was a tricky tricky chapter :/

As always, thank you so much for reading, please review!

_Much love,_

_Scarlett.x_


	33. Beginnings are Infinite

**Hello Everyone!**

Ok, from now on there will be regular updates - yay! I'm back in the country pretty permanently now (Amsterdam was so good - if you ever get the chance to go, GO!), and so, if you let me know what you think, I'll be able to make this fic as amazing as you guys deserve :)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! **Love to you guys.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little journey along the new road these vampires and human are now taking**..**

_Warnings: _slight sexual themes..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Beginnings are Infinite

Both males abruptly looked up.

The door had been suddenly wrenched open, and a figure was standing there, looking at the human incredulously.

"What? How do you know my name…?" The man replied in astonishment.

Ryou sighed, not loosening his grip, even though the human made to move.

"Ryou? Come with me now! I've been worried sick." Malik cried, going to grasp his arm.

The pale vampire let their eyes meet.

"Can't I just finish here first…?" He asked softly, "We won't be long."

"No." Malik growled.

He knew exactly what Ryou intended to do, and he doubted Teek would be alive once he was finished. Said human managed to struggle his way out of the vice-like grip, and faced Malik, his face flushed.

"Wait!" Teek exclaimed. "What is this? Who are you people?"

"We were just leaving." Malik scowled, going to take Ryou's hand, but he stepped back swiftly.

"Hey… You're Mal… Malik? …Right?" The human asked.

"Yes, I am."

"And are you still with Marik?"

Malik's mouth opened and closed. Ryou studied the exchange through watchful eyes.

"Yes. And are you still with the guy you cheated on him with?" Malik hissed.

It was Teek's turn to be silent. He had just been caught red-handed with this white-haired male, and his intentions, though admittedly less macabre, were not honourable.

"Come on, Ryou." Malik continued, but the other didn't move.

Teek found his voice again: "…Yes, actually. I'm sorry that I hurt Marik, but that's in the past, and-"

"You're about to cheat on whoever you're with again?"

Ryou let out a low laugh. The vampire certainly didn't have that kind of thing on his mind.

"You don't know that. And anyway, you got with him pretty quickly after I left. But then again, what do you expect from a dirty lap dancer?"

Malik let out a growl and clenched his fists. The human was striking out after being trapped. The Egyptian turned to Ryou, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. He was seriously tempted to let the feral vampire have his way with this man.

"We were friends for a long time before… I would _never _cheat." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Good to know you don't deny your filthy life. At least I'm motivated by emotions, not by some fat guy who would pay to put his dick in me."

Ryou swiftly stepped forward and grasped Teek's wrists, shoving him back into the wall and pressing his thin body to the human, pinning him there and thrusting his mouth close to his ear.

"Don't scream." He hissed.

The human was immobilised by the danger in the smaller one's voice and the sheer strength he was applying to keep him from moving.

"Ryou…" Malik said sternly.

"Can I kill him now?" The other whispered, eyes closed and teeth so close to the human's neck. Teek immediately squirmed.

"What? What are you-"

"Shh…" Ryou hushed, tightening his grip on his wrists and the other fell silent. "…Malik?"

It was only the second time he'd used his name. Malik paused, but was really weighing up the options… They were leaving the country, but then again, they couldn't afford to be on the run for murder. Ryou seemed pretty set on his course of action, so how would he get him off?

The pale vampire let his tongue trace the hot skin in front of him, and Teek swallowed thickly. He suddenly heard a commotion behind him, and was about to turn around with a roll of his eyes when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged off the human.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice growled harshly. The small demon tried to struggle against the stronger figure, which he quickly realised was Bakura. He stopped moving and allowed his arm to be painfully twisted back, not making a sound. "Well?" Bakura questioned harshly.

"Bakura, it's alright, he wasn't going to hurt him!" Malik exclaimed.

"Much…" Ryou added softly.

"Teek?" Marik gasped from behind Bakura.

The human had slid to the floor and was cowering against the wall amongst the forgotten shirts. The scuffle between the two striking men had rendered him speechless. The situation was getting stranger by the moment with the sight of his ex in the doorway.

"Well?" Bakura growled at his Sire's bowed head.

"Excuse me! But I'm going to have to ask you all to leave!" A harassed shop assistant appeared in the doorway, eyes flicking agitatedly between the five of them in the changing room.

"We're so sorry," Malik immediately affixed an adorable (but entirely false) smile to his mouth and ducked around Bakura, who loosened his grip on Ryou slightly. "We'll be out now, it's just we haven't all seen each other for so long, and it was all a bit of a… Happy reunion…"

Ryou let out a soft laugh, which was quickly suppressed by a twist on his arm by Bakura.

"Well, you can't just come barging into fitting rooms, it gives the wrong idea Sir." The lady was softening under Malik's wonderful violet eyes.

"We truly apologise for any trouble, and will leave immediately." He smiled. "Come on everyone, we've a plane to catch."

"Thank you." She responded briskly.

Teek picked himself up off the floor and they all made to file past her, hurrying out of the shop and into the hubbub of the hallway. Malik grasped the human's elbow and they proceeded, coming to a deserted seating area.

They came to a halt, and Bakura turned to the human.

"Who are you, and why did my Sire try to kill you?" He said roughly.

Teek's eyes flashed around the others, not understanding what this formidable male was talking about.

"What? My- my name's Teek, I used to be with… with Marik…" he trailed off.

Bakura glanced at the other human, who nodded once, a grim expression on his face.

"Whatever." Bakura snapped. "You'll go now, and never breathe a word of this meeting to anyone."

"Or I won't stop Ryou next time…" Malik hissed.

Teek swallowed and looked at the vampire, whose kohl-rimmed mahogany eyes smirked dangerously up at him from under the white fringe. He felt a rush of fear like he'd never experienced. And to think he'd been alone with the pale demon for all that time…

"Go!" Bakura snarled.

Teek shook his head and turned on his heel, shoes echoing off the hard floor, he disappeared out of sight.

"Explain." Marik said bluntly.

"Yes." Bakura agreed, grip still painfully tight on Ryou's arm, "Please do."

"Ryou got… away." Malik started, conscious of Bakura's internal battle trying to keep his Sire under control, but not alienate him… It was definitely a case of tough love. "They found each other, and I came in to find Ryou in a… Compromising position…"

Marik swallowed, not appreciating the reappearance of Teek in his life, more less the idea that Ryou had so easily got away and almost killed him… He didn't hate him that much – in fact the death of someone he'd known so intimately made his stomach turn.

"Teek recognised me," Malik continued, "and said some unpleasant things-" he swallowed, and Ryou slid his dark gaze up to fix on Malik's face, "-and Ryou… Ryou was very keen to defend me…"

Bakura loosened his grip on Ryou's arm, and looked down at him, surprised to see his Sire staring up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Perhaps he'd been a little too harsh. He slid a hand tentatively into Ryou's back and was again a little taken aback when the shorter vampire leant against him.

"His blood would have been good... If I could have got to it." Ryou whispered, a small smirk on his face, to which Bakura couldn't help but return.

Whether it was just his Sire's bloodlust, or he was genuinely protecting Malik, either way, Bakura felt that flicker of affection that was individual for Ryou.

* * *

The small vampire gripped very, very tightly to Bakura's arm as they stepped into the metal capsule. He swallowed thickly, turning his face away from the people in uniform who beamed at him, instead coming face to face with the formidable sight of row upon row of cramped seating, penning in an enormous amount of humans.

"Do we have a nervous flyer with us today?" one of the uniformed ones asked sweetly.

Bakura didn't need to look around to see Ryou's cheek almost pressed against his back, along with the rest of his quivering body.

"Yes… He'll be fine once we've taken off." Bakura replied stiffly, taking his ticket back.

"Oh, they say that's one of the worst parts for one in his state, but we're here to make sure you're all as safe as possible. If you need anything, just call."

"Thank you!" Malik chirruped from behind them both, knowing Bakura's nerves were far too frayed to give any kind answer.

They shuffled down the centre aisle, stuck behind an old man who didn't seem to understand that his bag would not get wedged between the seats if it were carried in front of him.

Finding their row, Bakura had to give Ryou a bit more than a pleasant shove to get him in first. The slight creature's eyes were wide and his body tense as he sat bolt upright on the stiff seat, body hardly contained in the cramped conditions. Bakura sat next to him, becoming a convenient barrier between him and Marik, who made up their row of three. Malik settled himself in the seat across the aisle, giving the human next to him an encouraging, and typically Malik, smile, careful not to show off his fangs.

The aeroplane cabin crew ran through their customary checks and demonstrations, Ryou listening in apprehension and carefully following the motions of fastening his seatbelt and running a long pale finger over the emergency overhead compartment.

The plane jerkily moved off, getting onto the runway amazingly un-delayed. The roar of the engines increased and the small white-haired vampire's breathing quickened. The delicate hands came to grip Bakura's arm and he shut his eyes, abruptly nuzzling into the small space between the larger one's back and the foul-smelling seat.

Bakura looked down at the face in his lap. It was about two hours into their flight, and Ryou had abruptly laid down and curled up as much as he could on the seat, after awkward silences that had accompanied his agitation – plus a couple of visits from the concerned hostess.

He sighed, running his fingers through the snowy hair and feeling the body twitch at the touch. Ryou soon had shut his eyes, as if to sleep away the claustrophobia and fear.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Marik asked.

"Tell him what?" Bakura replied, voice husky.

"About his past."

"Marik, are you really suggesting that we should do it soon? In this state? Are you completely stupid?"

"Bakura, he wasn't suggesting that." Malik's voice chimed in.

The vampire had stood up and slid into their row to perch on Marik's knee. Bakura gritted his teeth.

"Ok. Well, I just think we should see how he is. In a few weeks time maybe. When he's better." The white-haired vampire spoke in a hard, but quiet voice so that they were not overheard too much.

The blondes exchanged looks.

"Baby…" Malik whispered. "You don't think there may be chance it'll help him get better? Help him remember us?"

Bakura looked at him sharply.

"What are you talking about? He does remember us. He knows our names, doesn't he? He remembers-"

He stopped suddenly, abruptly looking towards the window.

Malik felt his stomach churn slightly. He knew why the other had stopped. Ryou hadn't called him by name. He hadn't made any indication that there was any connection between the two. Sure he had stayed close to the taller demon, but at the moment it seemed like it was for protection more than anything… Much less a Sire-Creation bond. The only name he had uttered had been Malik's.

"…So you think we should wait a little longer?" Marik asked gently.

"Until he's well again." Bakura snapped.

"And we're supposed to not help him along in any way?" Malik commented.

"No. Just… Be normal, he'll be well soon."

"It's going to be hard to be normal when he's trying to kill one of us and escape the rest of us." Malik continued, knowing how far he could probe Bakura in a conversation like this.

"He'll be well again soon." Bakura said, slowly and deliberately.

Marik's arm, which had been around the tanned vampire tightened. He knew they weren't going to get anywhere. Bakura was not open to suggestion, as was common occurrence with his character.

Ryou's eyes remained closed as he pretended to still be asleep. He thought about their conversation long after Malik went back to his own seat. His Bakura. His wonderful, forbidden Bakura. He thought he did not remember him. Ryou remembered him… Though the selection of memories had certainly been altered by King. They were talking like he was ill…

Was he ill? He asked himself, and even if he was, what was the desire to get better?

Soon the plane landed, they had disembarked, and Ryou noticed the signs welcoming him to the United Kingdom with interest. They got through customs, collected the surprisingly small amount of suitcases that were theirs, and made their way out into the open air.

Malik tugged his coat further around him. He did not think much of this moist, cool evening. Marik went to get their rental car and left the three to wait. Ryou stood his obligatory pace behind Bakura, and watched the human's intently as they struggled with luggage and went about their seemingly exhausting tasks. When Malik took a step closer to him, his brown eyes whipped around to face him, but he did not growl, as Malik would have expected him to. He did not break his uncomfortable stare though.

They were then driving through the city and along a motorway for what seemed like hours. Lit-up signs flashed past and reflected in Bakura's tired eyes. Night had truly fallen when they left the main roads and began through the country, finally driving through a small village. Through gate posts and up a drive to a secluded, medium sized gothic-style house.

Had this not been under such circumstances, Malik would be bouncing in his seat, cooing about the beautiful home partially lit up in the headlights. Marik felt a thrill of excitement as he turned off the engine, opening the door to get out.

Bakura and Ryou got out of the back of the car as well, Bakura staring at the building with relief. He walked over to Malik and Marik on the crunchy gravel that made up the circular drive in front of the house.

"You've done well, Marik." He noted softly.

The human smiled, still taking in what they could see of the house under the moonlight.

"Thank you," He replied, not keeping a touch of pride from his voice. "It looks so much better than in any photo…"

"And this is just at night." Malik chipped in.

"I hope they've managed to move all the stuff inside…"

"Well, let's go and see." Bakura muttered, reaching behind him to grip Ryou's arm.

They made their way towards the heavy arched wood front door, and Marik opened the letterbox attached to the side of the house. Inside was a key, as promised by the lady who lived down the lane. He unlocked the front door, going into the dim hall and switching on a light.

The dusty crystal chandelier illuminated them from its place, hung from a ceiling rose in the centre of the lofty ceiling that reached up to the second floor. A magnificent oak staircase ran up around the hall to their left, meeting a landing that provided a balcony over the hall and leading to corridors to both the left and right. Flagged flooring was obscured by the many boxes that were piled in the hall, and you had to look carefully to realise that there was an open marble fireplace to the right.

They were all quite taken aback. It was a building that belonged in the Victorian times; one of detailed splendour that was in keeping with the Gothic fantasies of the architect.

"…Welcome home." Marik said in a hushed voice.

"Let's have a look round!" Malik said excitedly, taking off to the back of the hall, and turning right along the corridor, an obvious spring in his step.

They explored the kitchen – complete with its own table, chairs and tasteful design; the wonderful spacious living area, a huge beautifully carved marble fireplace adorned one wall, bookcases and rich wallpaper covering the walls. Upstairs there was their room – a grand bedroom with generous mullioned windows, as in keeping with the rest of the house, its own (surprisingly modern-fitted) bathroom, and two further bedrooms and another bathroom.

The house was not huge, but not small. Marik had a good feeling in his stomach.

"So you organised this entirely through a friend?" Malik asked him, as they stood in one of the spare rooms.

Bakura and Ryou had gone to find sheets for the King-sized bed that had already been assembled in their room.

"Yeah, he works at the hospital I'm transferring to, and seemed only too pleased to help me sort stuff out."

"That's very good of him… I'm glad we're all here now, I missed our things when they were packed away!"

"Well we'll get them out tomorrow – I've got to call the storage company and get them to bring the furniture we shipped over… Though we've got to buy some other things at some point."

"You know I won't say no to shopping!" Malik smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Marik smiled widely and embraced Malik back, hugging him tightly.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" the human whispered, kissing the other gently.

Malik nodded his head vigorously. "It's amazing you got it for the price you did…"

"People don't really want houses this far out from civilisation… Or of this high maintenance. It was a real find though, I'll admit."

Malik smiled at him and sighed, leaning in for a kiss that deepened quickly. The two broke apart, flushed.

"I hate to say it, but I'm tired…" Marik smirked, "And I know exactly what you'd do to me."

Malik grinned wickedly.

"It's alright… I can tell you'd probably not survive if I had a go with you now…"

"We'd better go and see how Bakura and Ryou are." He said, attempting to calm himself down, almost cursing himself that he didn't have the stamina to keep up with the vampire.

At the mention of their names, Malik seemed to remember their situation, and became decidedly less excitable. They left the room, feet making the floorboards under the carpeted landing creek. Entering their bedroom, they saw the thick white covers had been made up on the bed that stood proudly against the wall to their far left, the windows then to the left of the bed and immediately facing them.

The suitcase was open beside the bed, and clothes and belongings had been pulled Bakura-style out of it.

Tucked up in the sheets were the two pale haired vampires. As they drew closer, soft breathing indicated sleep. Marik pulled off his clothes down to his boxers and went to get in the other side of the bed. He pulled back the thick covers, and his gaze swept the bed. He started, abruptly noticing the glittering dark eyes that had been staring at him from the crumpled sheets and pale hair. To say he felt uneasy under the dangerous glare would have been an understatement.

Malik had been quick to notice his frozen lover, and followed his eyes to see Ryou's hungry look transfixed on the human. He swiftly crossed the room and pushed past Marik, sliding into the bed and lying to face Ryou instead. He gave the pale demon a small smile, which was not returned, and slowly, the thin body rolled over to be close to his sleeping creation (who had passed out almost as soon as they got into bed) their hands still uncomfortably attached by a chain.

Pulling Marik into a comforting embrace, Malik gave him a loving kiss before whispering goodnight and promising in his mind to keep the human as safe as he could.

* * *

_To be continued.._

Oh hoo, what's going to happen next? Not really a cliffhanger this time, but just some development ;)

That house is really rather like mine.. Haha, makes it easier to "imagine".

**Thank you so much for reading, please review!**

Much love,

_Scarlett.x_

P.S I will reply to reviews tomorrow :)_  
_


	34. Mixing Species

Hello Lovely Readers!

I'm here with an update! Yay! **Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed- the kind things people say about this story surprise me every time :)**

Annnnnd we've ended the 'world peace' style speech.. Haha, no, I do mean it, thanks so much guys.

Okaaay - the fic.. Well, the gang have moved into their new abode, but things aren't going quite as smoothly as they could - is there any hope at all? Only one way to find out! Read on wonderful people, read on..

_Warnings:_ erm.. a hot, steamy lemon (cos I made you all wait..?) ;)

* * *

Out of the Ashes - Mixing Species

Malik excitedly ran bare-footed down the large stretch of unkempt grass.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he let his wings unfurl like great sails into the stirring air. His eyes shut for a moment and his fangs glittered in a joyous smile, he let his black feathers cut through the sunshine and pull him into the sky.

Once in flight, he gazed over the pointed roofs of their new home, taking in the rolling lawns that draped into the banks of a wide lake that sparkled at him in the sunshine. A small island lay in the water, with a small run down white temple folly nestled in its undergrowth. There were great trees scattered though the grounds, which they were assured would be kept by a gardener if they so wished.

He flew around the house, and up into the air once again, staying low enough not to be spotted by the main village that was some distance away. A figure walked uncertainly out of the door on to the garden.

Malik immediately made his descent at the sight of Ryou blinking and unattended in the bright sunlight.

He landed on the grass with a small thump and ran over to the thin vampire.

"Ryou!" He called, keeping his voice cheery.

The other looked up at him, motionless. Malik arrived in front of him, keeping his smile even when met with the slightly narrowed brown eyes.

"It's such a lovely day…" He said, "Don't you think so?"

He was met with a silence. After a pause, he continued…"Do you like the house?"

Another moment of silence.

Malik sighed, finally dropping his gaze.

Ryou watched this vibrant character before him. The sun was warm on his naked pale chest, and it was true that he had not felt its touch for too long than he cared to think about. Within his mind, he knew there was somewhere, a place that he was struggling to get to, where this tanned demon belonged. He belonged there with Bakura. _His_ Bakura. And Marik, the caring, formidable human. He knew their names, even though King had tried to make him forget.

The human… His blood was just so completely irresistible. When one had been trained to take what he could whenever it was presented, he was having a hard time keeping himself from attacking and taking what he wanted.

Surely, in life, if you have an opportunity, you should take it – and if you want it badly enough, the costs could be irrelevant.

The cost here, though, was his wellbeing. Bakura, being the powerful being he was (admittedly by Ryou's own creation) was far more protective of the human than the abused vampire could recall. He had made it quite clear that any move on the human would result in a less-than-gentle reminder that he was off limits. But, he reminded himself, though King had made him believe himself worthless, he had never mentioned that he wasn't able to solve problems. The problem of his getting at Marik's hot, delicious blood presented itself as a rather interesting one indeed…

He was drawn back to the violet eyes by a gentle touch to his hand.

"Ryou…" Malik said softly, his fingers not being moved aside.

The smaller vampire was motionless at the tanned fingers came up to brush his white hair from his eyes somewhat. There was sadness in Malik's eyes.

"Come back to me Ryou…" He whispered, carefully cupping the pale cheek.

All that could be heard was the birdsong that filled the garden. Malik didn't know what should happen… Ryou wasn't responding, but he wasn't pulling away either.

He didn't know what made him do it.

Perhaps it was just the moment, or perhaps it was just what needed to be done.

Malik took a breath and leant forwards, tilting his head so that his lips could touch Ryou's with ease. Their soft skin connected, and the Egyptian applied sweet pressure, gently, eyes closed.

He did not respond.

The chocolate coloured eyes remained open, and he allowed Malik to kiss him.

* * *

"Do you want it over here?" Bakura called, shoving the heavy sofa across the living room floor.

Marik turned around from his place, stacking books on a ceiling-high bookshelf.

"Yeah… That looks good. You're strength is actually coming in useful for once…"

Bakura snorted. True, he had been incredibly helpful in moving things around their new house. Two days in, and they were almost finished unpacking downstairs, noting down what they would need to complete the rooms.

"For once?" Bakura hissed.

Marik jumped. The demon was now right behind him, lips close to his ear. He turned around, coming nose to nose with Bakura.

"Usually I don't appreciate you using your… Abilities, as they enable you to do things like _sneak up on me._" He replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm… I thought that was all part of the fun, human." He grinned evilly.

"…Part of the fun of living with an endangered species who just loves to piss me off? Give me some examples."

"Oh, I could think of a few."

"Yes?"

"It's certainly better to be like this," Bakura sniffed, running a tongue over his fang and ignoring the last comment. "You just don't know what you're missing."

Marik looked at him, frowning slightly.

"I think I'm happy like this, thank you."

It was Bakura's turn to narrow his eyes.

"Honestly Marik?" He asked quietly, a hand coming to rest on the bookshelf by the other's blonde head. "You _think_ you're happy?"

"I suppose I didn't mean to say… 'think'…"

"I suppose you did."

"You think I want to be like you?"

"Like me, Malik and Ryou? …Yes."

Marik was silent.

Bakura had always had the knack for being either entirely predictable, or entirely unpredictable. This was a moment of the latter.

What _did _he want? Could he be a vampire like them? What about his father… Dedicating his life to a cause and then to meet an end that made a mockery of it. He was interrupted by Bakura's husky voice.

"A human lifetime seems like a very short amount of time when I think of the eternity I've been given."

"…and you'd want to spend it with me?"

Bakura pursed his lips, and Marik heard the wood of the bookshelf creak under the pressure of the vampire's sudden firm grip.

"I don't want to force you into anything, Marik."

"Answer the question."

The brown eyes dropped from his for the first time their entire conversation. After a moment he cleared his throat, raising his gaze once again.

"I think you'd be missed…"

Marik sighed. He knew asking again wasn't an option. So he tried a different tact.

"Why is being a vampire so great then?"

Bakura smirked suddenly, relieved they'd moved on.

"Oh… I couldn't begin to describe." His other hand moved to wrap around Marik's waist, drawing them closer. His voice became low. "Firstly you have you're senses, improved to such an extent that you can hear, see, taste and _smell_ even the faintest of things…" He leant in, letting his lips trace up Marik's bronzed neck, gently pushing him into the bookcase. "…Your strength, so useful, as you said yourself, for making life easier-" the pale fingers came down to grip Marik's wrists, which had been by his sides, bringing them up above his head and applying an almost-uncomfortable pressure, "-and for making life that little bit more _entertaining_…"

Despite himself, Marik was becoming aroused. A shiver of excitement flowed through him as Bakura's very obvious lump in his jeans pressed into his groin.

"I don't think much of flying…" He said softly, turning his head so that his nose and lips were buried in the white hair that was so close. Bakura laughed softly.

"That's because I went out of my way to make sure you had the most unpleasant experience."

"Charming as always…"

"Would you like me to fuck you, Marik?" He whispered silkily.

Marik almost laughed. Bakura was so often painfully blunt.

"You're asking for my permission now?"

"I'm being charming… As always…"

Marik let out a small amused breath.

"When it comes to this kind of thing, I thought you would have realised by now that I prefer it when you're less than charming."

Bakura drew back, a delighted smirk on his face. He caught his lip between his teeth, and pressed their arousals together harder.

"I can be whatever you'd like… As long as you don't complain too much…"

"I won't be complaining when we get on with it…"

Bakura's smirk widened and he crushed their lips together, immediately being allowed entry into Marik's mouth, their tongues meeting in a battle in which they would take turns to surrender and plunder. The human's fingers came to tangle in the white hair, feeling the metal disks in Bakura's palms slide up under his shirt, sending sparks up his spine.

The vampire kissed him more roughly and passionately than ever, both sets of hands wandering each other's muscled body, he led them over to the large sofa he'd just moved across the room. Breaking the kiss and giving Marik a smouldering look, he was about to shove him onto the cushions when his wrists were caught.

The violet eyes glittered and he let go, seeing confusion in Bakura's eyes he dropped to his knees before him, fingers immediately fumbling with the zip on the only garment of clothing the vampire was wearing. Bakura's smirk was back, and watched in satisfaction as Marik freed his now straining cock and ran his tongue over his long fingers, coating them with saliva. Teasingly, the human made a ring with his finger and thumb, pushing it over the head of Bakura's length, pulling the slicked fingers down to the base ever so slowly. When he repeated this, Bakura had to stifle a groan of desire, instead choosing to growl softly. Marik knew exactly what he was doing. And it was to Bakura's disadvantage that he did it well.

"Suck me, Marik." He ordered.

"And let me fuck you?" Marik retorted.

Bakura stared at him. True, Marik had taken him before, but he thought this was _his _turn – he was usually on top…

"Yes?" Marik asked, at Bakura's silence, suddenly fully wrapping his fingers completely around the pulsing cock, moving his hand backwards and forwards slowly. The white haired one groaned in pleasure at the touch.

"Oh alright!" Bakura got out as Marik let his hot tongue lick over his head like an ice cream. "What you lack in vampiric strength-," he breathed, and the human took him completely into his mouth, the wet over him serving a great relief from the teasing, "-you can make up for with your thick cock…"

The small chuckle from Marik vibrated over his sensitive flesh within the Egyptian's mouth. Bakura's eyes shut and he slid a hand into the blonde hair, pushing Marik further onto his length, forcing him to deepthroat, a challenge to which the human accepted readily.

After giving Marik a good go at sucking him, and feeling as though he was far closer than he would ever admit to the tall, sculpted human, he dragged him off, the lips coming away and leaving an unpleasant cool. Marik quickly stood up to meet him, crushing their mouths together for another trademark kiss, Bakura tugging hard on either side of his shirt, ripping the buttons off as he dragged the clothes off his lover. Marik didn't complain, tilting his head to the side as the vampire placed bites and kisses over his neck, raking his nails down the bronzed back and pulling the tight jeans off his backside. The vampire let a couple of slender fingers delve between his pert cheeks, rubbing against the entrance. Marik breathed heavily as Bakura's fingers continued their ministrations, though not even attempting to enter him. The human was thankful for this, because much as he was looking forward to having Bakura, he wasn't sure if the other really tried, he could say no to letting the vampire screw him quite soundly.

Pushing the pale one back onto the sofa, Marik kicked off his remaining clothing and came to stand over the demon. Bakura almost shivered in delight at the view. His human knelt one leg onto the cushions next to him, his large cock erect and waiting. Bakura smirked, letting his chocolate eyes run over the physique, from the messy blonde hair, the small bite marks that were already appearing on his neck, over his well toned chest, and of course, down to _that_, which Marik noticed his eyes fixed hungrily. Abruptly, he leaned forwards and ran his tongue over the length before him, Marik hissing in pleasure as Bakura began to work him with only his mouth.

Gaining his wits, he leant down, the vampire making no move to release him, and dragged off the jeans that were around the pale ankles. The vampire pulled him into a sitting position and kept sliding his lips over his cock, coming up to be on all fours on the sofa next to Marik. Through the bliss, Marik placed a finger in his mouth; removing it once he was satisfied it was lubricated enough. He reached over the black feathered wings to slide it between the cheeks of the vampire's behind. Bakura took a breath and unconsciously moved closer to Marik, to make it easier for him, his own fingers coming down to fondle the human below his cock. Marik's pulse sped up and his finger pressed against Bakura's tight entrance, sliding in the digit slowly, until he was in as far as he could go.

Repeating this ministration with a couple more fingers, Marik then roughly grabbed Bakura's hair, dragging him off and pushing him onto his back on the cushions. Giving him a hot kiss, he returned Bakura's smirk, harshly dragging the creamy thighs apart and grasping the pale hips. Bakura's hands rested on his shoulders and their eyes met, sparkling with desire, Marik reached down, guiding his cock to Bakura's entrance, he pushed the head of his length into the hot body, hearing Bakura hiss quietly at the slight pain. He abruptly shoved forwards, plunging deep into the vampire.

Bakura's head fell back and he let out a feral growl, his breath now coming in gasps as Marik gave him no time to adjust, his long, thick cock thrusting in and out of him. Marik groaned at the tightness (Bakura was not usually in this position, and it showed) and grabbed the backs of the vampire's knees, bending his long legs and angling himself to get as deep as possible. Bakura let out a cry of pleasure as Marik ran in and out of him, allowing the human to move him round to screw him ever so more soundly, the tanned one's feet on the floor and sofa.

"F-fuck me from behind!" Bakura managed, and Marik grinned.

"Whatever you want…" he growled, pulling out of the hot body.

He grabbed Bakura's pale arm, dragging him up for a quick kiss, in which Bakura bit his lips not too gently, he stepped around and bent the vampire over the arm of the sofa. Bakura immediately obliged, his own cock rubbing against the furniture. Marik ran a hand down the feathers, coming to push himself back into the more than willing demon. As he entered, he gripped the pale hips roughly, thrusting forward to embed himself in Bakura once again. The vampire groaned into the cushions at this new angle, explosions of pleasure erupting in his lower back. Marik again set up his rhythm, moving in and out to the most sensual of feelings, he picked up the pace, his hips colliding with the pale skin of Bakura's backside, the pale legs trying to spread even further to allow him to get in deeper. He leant forwards, chest pressed against black feathers, letting his instincts take over, harsh breath flowing over the back of the vampire's neck, he gripped the pale hips to keep them in place, eyes closing, he sped up further, skin slapping against skin.

Bakura, as previously mentioned, was not one to be dominated, but here, his mind was a haze of utter pleasure. The sheer feral nature of it all was sending him reeling, and Marik's thick cock moving in and out of him so quickly, hitting that place inside him that made him want to scream in pleasure. He could hear the other's harsh breathing; feel his weight on his back, getting impossibly faster. His pale hands balled into fists and his whole body became tense he let out a disjointed moan and heard Marik's own breath become laboured, thrusting into him with renewed vigour. Suddenly, with a load cry, he came, squeezing his muscles around Marik, who let out a groan and fed him a few more thrusts before shoving into him as far as he could go, gripping the pale skin hard, coming deep in the pale body. Bakura smirked to himself at the feeling of Marik's hot essence filling him, spreading through him and warming his lower back.

The two stayed in their position, breathing hard. Marik was all but collapsed onto Bakura, who, after a few minutes of afterglow, shifted, shoving Marik off him and feeling his senses clearing along with the unpleasant feeling of Marik's cock coming out of him. The human stood shakily, resting against the back of the sofa, smirking at Bakura, who returned the look, stretching his arms above his head before placing his hands on his hips, his vampiric body healing itself and giving him the energy that he knew Marik wouldn't have.

Said human came to sit on the sofa, and Bakura, despite himself, immediately came to join him, allowing the tanned one to pull him into a rare affectionate embrace, leaning across his front to press their chests together and listen to Marik's slowing breath. He pulled back and kissed the human slowly, running his tongue over the puncture marks on his lips he'd created earlier. Sliding his pale arms back around the tanned neck, resting his head against the bronzed shoulder, Bakura spoke.

"That was really good." He said huskily, and Marik let out a low laugh.

"Thank you… I think the fact that it's a rare occurrence makes it all the more enjoyable," he replied slowly, trying to keep the fatigue from his voice. "You're actually quite tight you know."

It was Bakura's turn to chuckle.

"You said yourself it was a rare occurrence… Though I'm glad I can heal myself, because I like it when you're rough with me."

"Hmm… I just give as good as I get." Marik smirked, not stopping the sparks of pleasure those thoughts brought.

At that moment, Bakura's stomach growled. The vampire laughed gently.

"Hungry for you…?" he commented.

"You just want me for my blood." Marik sighed, eyes closing and voice soft.

"True… I can't help it if you're so damn tasty."

Marik laughed quietly, and the vampire could hear his heart beat getting slower, as if ready for sleep. "Not now…" He confirmed, and the demon sniffed in distaste.

"I just can't wait until we're all together," Bakura said quietly, and the human knew exactly what he meant. "I love it when Ryou gets all-"

He broke off. His Sire was still as cool with him as ever. Marik leant down and kissed his forehead in probably the rarest of actions those two would ever partake in.

"It'll be good." He assured, tightening his grip on Bakura. "If I can survive to tell the tale…"

"That's unlikely…"

Marik snorted.

"Try me."

"I have."

There was silence for a moment. When the demon spoke again, his voice was almost inaudible.

"I don't want you for a human lifetime." Marik sighed at this, opening his eyes and resting his head on top of the white one. Bakura continued.

"I want you forever."

Marik couldn't help but give a small smile. In all honesty, he didn't know what he wanted, nor did he want to think about it. He cleared his throat quietly.

"…You're selfish." He whispered to the vampire.

There was another moment of silence, longer this time, and the two sat together in each other's arms. The violet eyes closed once again.

"Yes…" Bakura breathed, "I am… I don't want you to get too old for me to screw you, and God forbid I accidently kill you when we're being too rough and you can't heal yourself…"

Marik snorted quietly. How Bakura developed his way of diffusing serious conversations, he would never know.

"Enjoy me." He replied. "I'll let you know if the time comes."

"If?"

"If, Bakura."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Well, I hope you don't think this chapter was a cop-out.. Giving you all a bit of kinky time and not much story development.. Background info is as important.. yes?

Haha, I really hope you enjoyed it, I'm happy you've all made it this far! I will reply to reviews/ comments as soon as I can :)

**Thank you so much for reading, please review! **

Much love,

_Scarlett.x_


	35. Lost Mind

**Hello Everyone!**

Well.. I promised quicker updates- and here one is!

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU!** It's so nice to see new people reviewing along with the old trusties - I really appreciate all the sweet things you guys say.. Makes me smile and write stuffs.

I don't reckon there's that much of the fic left.. But that doesn't mean I haven't tried to make the chapters any less enjoyable! I hope you like this installment..

_Warnings: _Strong, bloody violence (and some angst..?)

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Lost Mind

Marik must have dozed off, for when he woke he was lying on the sofa, still naked, but under a blanket. The room was bathed in the dim light of evening. After listening out for the sounds of the others, and hearing nothing, he sat up slowly, letting the cloth fall down to his hips.

There was movement to his right.

Turning his head, he watched Ryou walk towards him out of the shadows. The look he was giving him was not one that thrilled the human.

The slender vampire slowly approached, the dim room casting his hungry eyes into obscure depths under his messy white hair. He stepped nimbly up onto the end of the sofa furthest away from Marik, settling his legs under him and leaning against the back cushions. He was motionless, as was Marik.

He couldn't call for help. Not yet anyway… What if Ryou was trying to make amends, trying to talk to him? He would feel betrayed if Marik assumed he was about to attack. He was quiet, not dropping his gaze from the dark brown eyes, the tension becoming greater and greater. The uncomfortable nature of the stare was almost too much for Marik to bear.

"…Did you have fun this afternoon?" Ryou spoke suddenly, smoothly, tilting his head to the side.

Marik opened his mouth to reply, not being able to read anything in the vampire's tone.

"Yes… I did." He replied carefully.

"Was Bakura a good fuck?" Ryou hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Marik was silent, it was the first time he had heard the demon use Bakura's name. "I know what you did-" The vampire said, an air of superiority in his voice "- I can _smell _it. I can smell you on him. You know I Sired him… You do know that? You do know that he's _mine_?"

All the short, angry questions left Marik speechless. What could he say? He breathed steadily- he couldn't get angry at this dangerous creature.

"Yes… But it was a mutual thing. I didn't force him-"

"_Force _him?" Ryou spat, coming up to all fours, "You humans are all the same! You just think you can own us. You think you can take us against our will and do what you want because we're somehow lower than you? Even though he left me, Bakura is _mine,_ and it is my duty to protect him. How dare you think you can fuck him, cover him with your dirty scent and think I wouldn't care?"

"Ryou, I-"

"Why don't you just call me Minstrel? Hmm? Why not? It's my name to all those who wish to degrade me."

The vampire breathed hard. He had crept forwards so that his hands were now either side of Marik's outstretched legs, his face about two feet away from the human's. Marik could see that there were tears in his dark eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"I don't want to degrade you…" Marik said softly. Ryou was still, listening. "What they did to you, I can never forgive myself for."

"Did to me?" Ryou whispered. He exhaled, clenching his teeth together. "…You think you've got any idea of what they _did to me_?" His body trembled slightly in anger and hurt. "There were times I'd rather be dead, human." His voice was rising again. "There were times that I _hated _you for leaving me, but then would always realise it was my fault, and I _deserve _what I got. There were times I'd hope they'd cut too deep, so I'd bleed to death. There were times I hoped I would just become so tired from hunger that I could lie down and sleep for ever – and that my instinct wasn't so strong in the cage that my victim would smash my head into the ground-" His eyes were bright and wild. He'd sat up again and was rocking backwards and forwards, voice becoming hysterical, "-I was raped! And I fucking deserved it! I wonder why I am here? Why would you want me? I'm used, pathetic, ugly-"

His words were cut off as Bakura's strong arms wrapped around the distraught vampire, dragging him into a strong embrace, falling onto the sofa and huddling the shaking body as close to himself as possible.

The vampire had rushed to the room when he'd heard Ryou's raised voice, coming in and seeing this disturbing outburst. He stroked the white hair gently, feeling the other's grip on him as tight as a vice.

"Shh… My Sire… I have you. You're with me…" He whispered softly.

Ryou was slowly calming down.

"Mine…" He breathed, inhaling Bakura's scent.

"Mmm…" The larger replied, resting his head on top of Ryou's and looking over at Marik, continuing to caress his hair and wings.

The human was in shock, glad that Bakura had come when he had. The brown eyes gave him an inquisitive look, to which Marik mouthed, 'later', glancing down at the abused demon.

* * *

"I'll be up very shortly." Bakura reasoned, sitting on the edge of their bed.

Ryou frowned from his place lying next to Malik, arms out of the covers and looking as if he was about to get out of bed again.

"I want you here now." He said, quietly but firmly.

Bakura sighed, gently stroking the white hair out of the defiant, empty eyes. The other hadn't left his side for the rest of the evening, and now it was well past midnight. His stomach panged with hunger yet again. He needed to talk to Marik.

"I won't be long…"

"I don't want you with… Him…" He muttered. Malik's violet eyes glanced up to meet Bakura's confused ones.

"With him?" Bakura repeated.

"No." Ryou shook his head. Bakura let out a breath and thought he understood where this was going. He leant over his Sire's face.

"I won't… Like that. I promise."

Ryou's frown did not lift.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"I'll wait for you to come back."

"You won't have to wait long."

"Good."

Bakura gave him a small smile, which was not returned, nodded at Malik, whose face was downcast. He stood up, leaving the room.

Marik was in his study: a beautiful, wood panelled room. He was unpacking papers by the light of a few small lamps plugged into wall sockets. The main light needed re-wiring. He looked up when Bakura entered. The pale vampire walked over to lean against the mantelpiece of the fireplace that every room contained, crossing his arms and looking at the human.

Marik dropped the papers and leant back onto his heavy wooden desk with a sigh. After a moment of regarding the demon's handsome face, which was highlighted wonderfully from the limited light, he spoke.

"He thinks I raped you."

Bakura didn't move, his eyes falling to the floor and his lips pursing.

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn't force you into anything."

The vampire sighed, running a hand through his long hair slowly.

"I didn't even think of that…" He said quietly. "He could probably smell it. I thought he was a little more… _Angry_ this afternoon. I just put it down to him being… You know…" Marik nodded. "It's just what would remind him of it all as well…"

Bakura shut his eyes tight.

"We couldn't have thought of that," Marik said gently, knowing the vampire would be beating himself up about it.

"What else did he say?" The other mumbled, eyes opening.

"He told me that you were his… He re-iterated that fact quiet a few times… He said that 'you humans are all the same' and he spoke of…"

Marik trailed off. He swallowed thickly. He couldn't bear to think about Ryou's treatment, how something so beautiful and kind, someone that he loved, had been treated that way. Bakura looked at him intently.

"Go on?"

Marik sighed, chest constricting, not meeting the vampire's gaze.

"He said that he wanted to die… And the ways in which he hoped death would meet him."

* * *

For the next week, Ryou didn't let Bakura out of his sight.

He followed him around persistently, helping him to sort out the house in his own, quiet way.

Marik had started going in to the hospital, which was about five miles away in the city over the hill from which their home was placed. He used the car he'd bought to travel around. A day after Ryou's outburst, and Bakura's mood had rapidly declined, Malik realising that it was because of lack of food.

Their own journey to the town had been relatively uneventful, Malik preferring to charm his victims, while Bakura kept a close eye on his Sire when they ambushed their prey. Bakura would not let him drink them dry like he was so used to.

Ryou fought Bakura back fiercely when he stopped him the first time, but soon got the message that he wasn't allowed to kill these ones.

They returned home with full bellies of blood, though Malik noted that Bakura still looked as stressed as ever. There was no chance of seducing him when Ryou was so close and protective, and the playful blonde knew for a fact that he hadn't got any since Marik had had him last week.

Marik himself had been affected deeply by the ordeal, and was as unresponsive as ever at the thought of anything sexual. He had told Malik everything that had happened, and the last thing he needed was for Ryou to think that Marik had "taken advantage" of him too.

The tension came to a head a couple of weeks after the ordeal.

"Hello…?" a quiet voice made him jump.

Marik turned around from where he was replacing a book on a shelf in his study.

Ryou was very close to him, and held an expression that seemed entirely neutral.

"Hi." He replied, not letting a shiver of anxiety show.

Ryou's eyes left him and swept the shelves, and he slowly moved past Marik, pacing the lined up books, reading their spines. The human frowned slightly. What was Ryou doing?

The vampire moved further away, the tantalising scent of the other still in his nose.

This is what it had to come to... This was his only option. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of Marik carefully picking out another book, leafing through the pages. Ryou could hear the slight pausing of his fingers, and his breath, which was shallower than normal.

The human was on edge, and Ryou loved it.

He stopped his movements, selecting a thick, gold embossed volume; he slid it slowly from the other books, listening to Marik's pause as the human looked over to him.

Letting the book open in his hands, his long, thin fingers caressed the edges of the pages he flipped them over delicately, taking in the language he'd forgotten. After a few too many tension-filled minutes, he spoke.

"…What is this?"

Marik looked over at the vampire, who had his eyes on him, finger pointing at a drawing in the book. He came over cautiously, looking over the vampire's shoulder at the depiction.

"It's…" He turned his head to look at the image more clearly, his gold earrings jangling quietly, "an incision looking down from the shoulder. Here you see-" he carefully reached over to touch the page, "- is the main vein from the arm, and the collar bone right here."

"Hmm…" Ryou sounded interested, "thank you."

"That's alright."

"What about this diagram?"

Marik studied the book.

"That's the system of blood vessles around the kidneys..."

"Ah... I see. Thank you." He repeated.

There was a moment of silence.

Ryou seemed preoccupied.

Marik made to go back to the book he'd left on the desk, but Ryou's voice stopped him once again.

"And this?" He asked, brandishing the book once again. The human came over to look at the page.

His voice died in his throat as his eyes skimmed over the drawing.

"I think this one is… Self explanatory." He said stiffly.

"Yes, I think so…" Ryou replied, his voice soft.

His fingers came to trace down the blood vessels that were sketched so accurately, nestled in the confines of a human neck. The spine ran through the middle of the image, the various veins and arteries labelled in neat script. Ryou carefully shut the book and turned to face Marik, his eyes dangerous.

Marik suddenly realised that Ryou had managed to get him so his back was to the corner; by the way he'd positioned his body to allow him to look at the pictures. He swallowed as Ryou slid the volume back on top of the other books on the shelf, dark brown gaze never leaving his own.

The vampire stepped towards him, and Marik took a step back, his back hitting the shelf.

"…Ryou?" He asked quietly.

The other smirked at him.

"Make too much of a fuss and I'll make it last longer than you'll care for." He hissed, reaching out suddenly and grasping Marik's wrists, dragging them to slam against the bookshelf on either side of him.

"Ryou," the human growled, "don't do this. You don't need to."

"Yes, yes I really do…" laughed the vampire dangerously.

"No. You're not yourself. You can't kill me and expect-"

"I'll do whatever the hell I please!"

"You'll lose Bakura."

Ryou's mouth shut suddenly. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Don't flatter yourself that he thinks of you in that way, human. I have a bond with him that's much stronger than anything you could imagine. Anything _you _could affect."

Marik was silent. The words cut him so deep he could feel his chest constrict in pain.

He hated this so much.

How could he have let this happen to Ryou? And to see what it was doing to all of them… It was tearing them all apart. Bakura was close to breaking and Malik was becoming less and less like himself, his happiness draining away with Ryou's sanity.

"…How has this happened, Ryou?" He whispered, "Where have you gone baby?"

The vampire growled, remembering. That word of endearment… This would not do him good, thinking of the past. This human needed to be dealt with, and fast.

"Shut up." He snapped, tightening his grip so that it became painful on the bronzed wrists. "Don't call me that."

"Don't do this…" Marik reasoned.

Ryou growled and abruptly lunged forward, ripping his teeth into Marik's bronzed neck. The human let out a cry of pain, struggling against the small, powerful being.

The vampire couldn't contain his relief as the hot, wonderful blood spurted into his mouth. He used his body to try and pin the other against the shelves, the ruby liquid dribbling from his lips as he drank down as much as he could.

Marik shut his eyes in pain.

Ryou's sharp teeth ripped his skin over and over again as he chewed his way into his neck, slicing up the flesh in his search for blood.

His struggling became weaker, and the darkness at the sides of his vision moved across his eyes like an obsidian curtain.

"Ryou!" A voice shouted in anger.

The teeth were ripped from their grip and he collapsed to the floor, aware of someone struggling with the small vampire, but everything was becoming hazy, it was like he was going underwater. He let his head drop to his chest, his arms to heavy to lift up, the growls and snarls from the two fighting becoming fainter.

Malik rushed into the room, seeing Bakura trying to pin the extremely agitated Ryou to the floor and gasping in horror when he caught sight of Marik. He dashed over to the human, lifting his head up and clamping his lips over the wound that was trickling dark blood down his shirt.

He held the human to him, feeling the torn skin under his working tongue knitting back together.

Incomprehensible fear pulsed through the tanned vampire.

* * *

**Until next time folks..**

Welllll, there's been one too-many chapters without a cliffy I thought!

I do hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading, **please review!**

_Much love,_

Scarlett.x


	36. The EverPresent Past

**Good day to you all!**

Here's an update! I'm actually going to Thailand tomorrow, hence the weird update time.. Hope it doesn't cause too many problems, I'll be gone for 2 weeks :( / :)

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! **I really appreciate it :)

Riiiight, the middle of this chapter caused a loooot of mental hardship: do I put it in? Don't I? Then the reasoning, 'well, maybe let's just go with unconventional..?' I hope it goes down well.. It's.. I don't know.. Let me know what you think (eek!) Haha.

_Warnings: _strong, bloody horror..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – The Ever-Present Past

"I'll only tell you this once, because I know you're perfectly capable of understanding," Bakura growled, his breathing calming down, but his voice still saturated with anger.

Ryou looked up at him from where he sat on the ground.

Bakura had managed to overpower him and chained one of his hands to the metal bar that ran around the front of the fireplace in Marik's study.

"That human is _completely_ out of bounds. He is not to be harmed in _any way_ by you… You're lucky he's still alive, because if he wasn't, I would be a lot more pissed than this." He continued, his narrowed dark eyes meeting Ryou's defiant stare, "You know he's not food, and he did not _rape_ me last week. If you so much as lay a finger on Marik with the intention of hurting him, so help me Ryou, I don't know what the fuck I'd do."

Bakura paced the room restlessly. Seeing Ryou trying to kill Marik yet again had really severed a couple of the last strings that he was trying to hold on to before completely losing the will. It was different this time. When they had been getting him back from King, Bakura had been there in the room- he'd been able to intervene as soon as possible, pulling Ryou off him quickly, rather then like this… Neither was safe unattended, and he couldn't babysit them both, especially when Ryou was as powerful as he was, and Marik as defenceless.

"…I was doing it for you." Ryou muttered, and Bakura almost missed it. He let out a huff.

"For me? Please explain yourself my Sire_._" He growled.

"Exactly that reason." The chained vampire said softly.

"Yes?"

"Because you're my Creation, and I can't let harm come to you."

"You can't let harm come to me?" Bakura asked incredulously. He knew he should probably leave now before his temper got the better of him, but Ryou hadn't spoken properly to him in months. "What do you think all this is doing to me? Hey, Ryou? How do you think it's making me feel when you _haven't even called me by my name yet_?"

He was met with a silence to his raised voice.

Ryou stared at the carpet. He couldn't honestly answer that- his memories were not as clear as he'd like them.

"Exactly." Bakura hissed. "You know I hate myself for letting this happen to you. But I just don't know what I can do to get you back."

"Why do you all ask for me to be back?" The smaller vampire suddenly asked, his eyes confused. "I'm… here? This is me – I can't…" his voice faltered, and Bakura felt his bad mood evaporating by the second "…I can't remember anything else."

* * *

Ryou seemed to change from then.

He was as distant, but docile as ever. He would quietly help Bakura with all of the tasks that needed doing around the house. Sit silently with Malik as he watched TV or play music too loudly to dance to. Bakura got the biggest shock when he came downstairs one morning (this was after he'd decided that Ryou was being calm enough not to sleep chained to him) to find the small vampire himself, cooking bacon in a pan over the stove.

"Good… Morning." He said carefully, and his Sire turned to him.

"Hello." Ryou said quietly, turning back to the cooking.

Bakura moved to sit on the thick wooden dining table they had in the kitchen, absentmindedly scratching his back under his wings. He hardly ever wore a shirt these days, and Ryou and Malik joined him in that. Ryou kept cooking, leaving the meat for a moment to get out some bread, butter and a plate. He spread the butter onto the bread and carefully picked the bacon out of the pan with his fingers, wincing as the hot oil burned him. Bakura slid off the table and grabbed a spatula.

"You can use this." He said, sliding the implement under the other slice of bacon and transferring it to the bread.

Ryou watched him, his body already healing his blistered fingertips.

"Thank you." He said absently.

He picked up the other slice of bread and put it on top, cutting the sandwich down the middle with a sharp knife.

At that moment, Marik appeared in the kitchen, dressed ready for work.

"Hey," he said, surprised to see Bakura up so early. He walked over to the smell of cooking.

Ryou picked up the plate and stepped forwards.

"I made this for you… Marik." He said. His eyes were tentative.

The human gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you Ryou – a little better than you first attempt I think." He said, his tone light.

"Yes…" The small vampire replied, not having the slightest clue what he meant.

Had he ever made him food before? Not that he could recall…

They all sat around the table, Marik eating, Bakura talking with him, and Ryou supplying the odd one-word answer to only direct questions.

No matter how hard they tried, the tension just would not leave them.

* * *

It is ironic, I suppose, that my real name is Duke.

King had smiled at me from behind his swathe of cigar smoke at that particular revelation. He had asked whether I wanted to be part of his family, his _court. _

I, of course, for the sake of amusement, interest, and something to do with my long life said yes. So I was named Viscount. I was to be his personal assassin.

The matter of _personal_ interest I had in King may have also had a factor in my decision to choose this part of my life.

I didn't work my way up from the bottom, like Count. An orphan and an ass kisser, that's how he got where he is today, at King's right hand side.

I'm not jealous, don't get me wrong, it's just I suppose in my years I have grown tired of relying on others to help me. I'm very much independent, and wouldn't have it any other way. Though King is of special interest to me, and has been for longer than his own lifetime.

I'd be in the background, attending meetings with them all, sometimes not even seated at that big round table in King's halls. I was glad I was there for the time Minstrel lost his temper and mauled that good-for-nothing supplier. Seeing his strength unleashed but restricted all at once made for interesting viewing… The lumps under the skin of my back seemed to ache all the more with longing. That, unfortunately, made me feel all the more disgusted with myself and what I am.

Having those foreign, horrible things removed was probably one of the best moments of my new life. It cost me a pint of blood, but it was worth it, plus the human who had the pleasure was completely terrified of me. The pint was not missed much by me, but to this man, its healing properties from my mutated blood cells would be worth a lot of money.

Every now and again they try and re-grow. I think that sawing through the bone of where the black wings joined my real skin first time around shocked my body a bit. Nevertheless, snapping off the new, flimsy limbs that grow is never a pleasant experience. Until that time, I have those obscene lumps under the skin of my back.

And for those infernally sharp teeth? I use a metal file to wear them down every morning to the normal, human level. The nerves always scream at me in pain as I grind through them, but I do not care, it's worth it.

I remember first talking to King, about his desire to obtain a vampire. I almost laughed aloud, but contained myself, simply raising an eyebrow. He spoke of wanting something to be not only a pet, but of use too – such things as lions and tigers bored him – they were too _conventional_. The word "pet" stung me a little. But only a little, for being created as I was, not of free will, I realise that those like me are entirely _unconventional_, and do not deserve to be of increased numbers. So it was that he had his men track down some dealers, and research to be undertaken into the cost. At the talk of cost, I'm afraid to admit I did chuckle a little:

'Is everything alright, Viscount?' He asked, coolly, looking up from his talks with Count.

'Yes… Of course, King. I was simply…' I glanced away for a moment, studying the fire from my place in one of the armchairs that were in the shadows. 'I was just wondering what the extent was to which you thought these creatures shared our… Human attributes?'

He studied me carefully before replying.

'I believe them to be very much human-like,' he said, 'Of course they are derived from our race, so must be somewhat like us.' I nodded once. 'But then again, a butterfly comes from a cocoon, as some say a phoenix out of the ashes… And they are entirely different things. So I expect that we will find out when it arrives.'

'I see Sir.'

King let his mouth curl into a smirk.

'Please, Viscount,' he said, his voice mocking. 'Do not let me think you're too interested in this animal's welfare? _How human it could be_?' He let out a short laugh. 'Even if it does turn out to be more human than I believe… Man has traded slaves over thousands of years. This will be no different.'

The conversation was over. I was interested in his views, but it did not change my own, moreover re-enforced them.

After that, he gave me an assignment that sent me away for a couple of weeks. An assassin is an easy job for someone such as me. And it has its positive points in that I can drain those I kill of their blood, keeping it for when my un-Godly desires overtake me. Of course, such measures call for the proper disposing of the body – a weight attached to the corpse and a quick trip to the ocean always served well. And as for the victims King wanted to give a bit more of a theatrical end to? Pigs' blood could be the substitute.

I think I'll cover my history now, if you're interested.

I was the object of admiration of the vampire that turned me into this creature of nightmares. I was the clerk to a Knight in Wessex, who was the owner of a large estate in medieval England that spread to the borders of Cornwall. My life was uneventful, I was young and did not know of the rest of the world past this land. I did not care for it much, for I had all that I needed. I was to marry the daughter of the local yeoman, and had a martial home to live in.

Then there was a traveller, a gypsy woman, who moved from place to place claiming to heal. The strange thing was, for all of the superstition and deceit that surrounds such old crones, her potions worked. Every time. There was no ill that she could not heal, and people came from far and wide, using their pitiful family savings to buy her miracle cure.

On my way home from the tavern one night, a strange thing happened. I had to travel up a lane towards my overseer's house, and about a quarter-of-a-mile up this leafy track stood the traveller's caravan. I knew she would not be in, for she and her daughter were at the inn, enjoying a hearty supper of lamb stew and herbs. As I passed the rickety old thing, I noticed lights in the windows and heard a sudden crash from inside. Startled, I paused, wondering what could have made such a noise. Could this be a thief, attempting to steal her potions? Even in such a state of disbelief as I was to her credibility, I could not go by without seeing the scoundrel off.

In a few quick paces, I had reached the wooden door, which was slightly ajar. I placed my hand on the wood and pushed abruptly, throwing the door open.

The girl inside gasped, and whipped around, her black hair fluttering through the air. I stood paralysed, for on her back were two great limbs like that of a blackbird, her faded dress coming off her shoulder and ragged around the knee.

'What are you doing here?' She asked in a scared tone, turning her back from me.

'I was curious-' I replied, my voice stronger than I thought my confusion would allow me – 'The owner of this caravan and her daughter are dining at the inn, and I was investigating as to who would be in their home.'

'Please, Sir, I am also her daughter.' She looked down respectfully, but I knew she was afraid. 'You must… You must leave now. Please do not tell of your seeing me.'

'Why ever not? You are her flesh and blood, what shame have you? I assume those creations on your back are a form of foolery- a dressing up game?'

When she was silent, I became more confused than ever.

She later confessed to me what she was, but not before I had latched on in interest. I had visited her intermittently for the next two weeks on my way home from the inn. It was on about our fourth meeting that Ishizu told me what she really was. I did not believe her at first, and raged at her for the Devil's words that she spoke – vampires did not exist, and she was not one. But then, once I'd calmed down a little, she let me touch those wings of hers. They were real, but I was not too satisfied with her being a creature of shadows.

Of course I couldn't resist going back to see her. It was a morbid fascination that drew me to her. I could tell that she was happy for the company, and her displeasure at the knowledge of my future wife was also apparent. When she told me that her blood was actually the active ingredient in her mother's medicine, I once again became angry.

It was an imitation of Jesus' healing blood, and was the work of Satan. She told me that she could not help it; her mother kept her prisoner, for where else in the world was she to go? Once again, she helped calm me, her green eyes patient. At this moment I feared (correctly) that she liked me more than was necessary. So I tried to end our meetings.

She would not cooperate at all. I think you can guess how it ended.

Unfortunately it was on my wedding day, a month after Ishizu, her mother and sister had left. She had flown, she told me just before she attacked, that she had broken her bonds and flown all night to see me. She told me she loved me, and that we should run away together.

I could not grant her that, and when that flicker of realisation twitched in her eye, she took my humanity from me against my will. The love of my life was left in the church, waiting for me to marry her, as I was taken away.

She was the first being I ever killed.

So enraged was I that when I awoke from the cursed slumber, I had to do away with her life. How could she have done this to me? It was all a blur. I hardly remember much, until I was sitting in the middle of the now blood-spattered room in a far away inn, with her black-haired head cradled in my arms, ripped from her battered body.

I managed to make my way back to the village where I had lived, in disguise. I hated my new form passionately. My once wife-to-be had been disgraced by my abandonment, and without my support could end up in the poor house. I found out where the gypsy woman was heading, and followed, surreptitiously through the country.

With the loss of her magical daughter, the old crone soon set up a permanent residence in a cheap rented room just outside London. I followed the daughter through her life, and many generations thus.

It was interesting how her descendants had turned out.

King had inherited the lust for money that had been apparent those hundreds of years before.

I was quite disconcerted by King's treatment of Minstrel.

The vampire was, and continued to be, almost completely feral. The way he was shown off in the cage, with no option but to tear those unfortunate men to pieces. His eyes grew darker as his time with us progressed. When he was away for those few weeks, King was very visibly distressed. I wondered at this, perhaps he had found him to be more human than previously thought? I knew, for my senses told me so during long talks with the descendant of my maker, that he did not _love_ the vampire, but he was much attached.

I must say I did react with anger when I found out King had let the skinny little thing be _used_ in the most foul of ways.

It was the closest we'd come to an argument. I noticed Minstrel's eyes become empty after that. It wasn't helped by the regular talks King had with him, as I sometimes sat in the room within the shadows; his psychological manipulation is probably the best I've ever seen of a human.

So now I believe King's dead… The messy wounds were still glistening on his neck as I went into the room, almost as soon as Minstrel and his lovers left. I did not feel much...

Then suddenly a little flickering of anger. King did not have any siblings, and his parents were long dead. This was the line in which the blood of my Sire was the strongest. I always made sure to follow the line of the family in which I could sense the strongest resemblance to my creator.

And, in a moment of revenge, this human was lying here as though dead.

My anger came not at his untimely demise, but at the sudden loss I felt with this severed link with my past and my human life.

The loss of connection, in this way, with my only love, and fiancée whom I abandoned.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, allowing the anger to spread. I frowned suddenly; taking a closer look at the human's wound… My eyes saw something, but my brain must be still fogged by anger…? The question is, as always with the unpredictability of life, is what to decide to do next.

* * *

Marik woke with a start to a finger pressed to his lips.

The curtainless windows allowed a stream of moonlight to fall across the shadowy pale face looking down at him. Silently, Ryou gave him a secretive smile.

The slender finger moved from his lips and went to cup his bronzed jaw, under the covers a long leg slid over the tanned one. Marik let his right arm come up to wrap around the thin waist loosely, eyes locked with the russet pair.

The human couldn't help his breath catch as Ryou leant his face down and kissed his lips softly.

It was for the first time in over half a year.

Completely forgetting his fear of the vampire, he let the smaller male deepen the kiss, reaching up to tangle tanned fingers in his white hair, feeling the other's thigh press between his legs, sparking pleasure. Ryou traced small kisses from his mouth, covering his cheeks, closed eyes, forehead… Soon he was back to Marik's pliant lips, tongues brushing intermittently.

Ryou broke the kiss once more, reaching up to wrap his fingers around the human's wrist. He again led his lips from Marik's coming down to his bronzed neck.

The vampire's hand over his mouth stifled the gasp of pain, but he could do nothing to stop Marik's sudden thrashing at the fangs that abruptly buried deep into his skin.

Quickly, quickly! Ryou forced himself to draw out the blood faster then he ever had before, the beautiful taste encasing his senses, his grip on Marik so very strong…

"Ryou…?" Malik groggily rolled over at the movements. His eyes widened, "No! Ryou no!"

He sprang up, grasping the snowy hair and trying to drag his face away.

Bakura had woken too, and growled grasping his Sire's arms and struggling with him, finally yanking his vice-like grasp off Marik, who was suddenly still on the mattress.

Malik desperately straddled the human, bending down to clamp his mouth over the wound that was letting blood bloom on the pale bed sheets like deathly roses.

He made a cut in his wrist and held it to the motionless human's lips, working to patch up his lover's skin.

"For fuck's sake Ryou!" Bakura shouted, throwing the small creature onto the floorboards, where he immediately scrambled to get to his feet and towards the door. "I thought I'd made it damn clear not to touch that human!"

The furious demon grabbed the escaping vampire's arm and hurled him onto the floor once again, the smaller ripping Bakura's cheek with his fingernails as he clawed the air. In retaliation, Bakura kicked out hard, knocking the other away. Ryou lat out a small yelp of pain, but stumbled to his feet, lunging at his creation with a snarl. The larger was ready, and with a furious strike, his deflected his Sire. The thin vampire was knocked flying into the fireplace, his white head hitting the hard marble mantelpiece with a sickening crack.

The small pale creature crumpled gracelessly onto the floor.

He did not move. His black wings were spread awkwardly beneath his limp body.

More deathly roses grew and bloomed crimson from the snow-white hair.

* * *

_To be continued.._

Don't kill me because of that mean cliffy! I hope you enjoyed it..

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

_Much love, _

Scarlett.x


	37. Anticipation

**I'm back! :D  
**

Hello wonderful people :) Thailand was pretty amazing I must say! I spent a bit of time on this chapter cos I thought it wasn't right **so** many times..

Anyway, here we have an exciting event occuring with our lovely bunch - I do hope you all think it was worth the wait..!

_Warnings: _erm.. For the first time.. None..?

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Anticipation

Malik sighed, feeling his stomach tighten in sadness as he leant against the doorframe. He looked into the guest room to see Ryou in the same position he had been in for the last three days.

Lying with his white hair scattered over thick pillows, his small body hidden under the covers. Eyes closed and face peaceful, he could have been mistaken for sleeping, were it a sleep that one could be woken from.

Bakura also was at his usual post - curled up on top of the blankets next to his Sire, his long fingers clasped around Ryou's limp hand. He glanced up at the vampire standing in the doorway for a few moments, before returning his tired mahogany eyes to Ryou's sleeping face. Malik walked over to the bed and sat down on the side next to Bakura.

There were a few moments of silence.

"He's not changed…" Bakura mumbled. "He's no different."

Malik said nothing and slowly lay down behind his lover, nestling into his wings and pressing his knees into the backs of the pale vampire's legs. He wrapped his arms around the larger form and propping his chin on the other's shoulder. He spoke softly.

"He's still alive though, my love…"

He felt Bakura tense slightly before exhaling.

"Yes." He agreed.

Neither of them said the inevitable. Yes, Ryou was alive. But to what extent? He was breathing, and that was all they had to go by. He hadn't woken up, no matter how hard they tried, and he was limp to move, as though paralysed.

Malik thought back to that night.

Marik was alright, just. He lost a lot of blood, and was unconscious for the best part of the next day, but Malik had bled himself to feed to the human to such an extent that Bakura had got angry. When he had left Ryou's side long enough to find him in the bathroom with a knife and a bowl that was slowly filling from a cut in his tanned wrist, he had raged at him not to sacrifice himself for the human. Look how far it had got him, he had shouted, 'with a Sire who is dead because of me!' Malik had calmed him, and they ended up clasped in each other's arms on the bathroom floor, the vampire's blood congealing in the bowl on the side.

After the attack, when he had looked up from their human lover's body to see Bakura standing motionless over the thin crumpled form, he had felt his stomach churn at the possibility that flashed into his mind like a flare. Assured Marik was breathing, he stumbled off the bed and dropped to his knees next to the pale vampire, but was immediately shoved away by Bakura.

"B-Bakura?" he exclaimed, voice breaking, "What…? Is he…?"

The other had ignored him, and gently picked up the fallen one. Malik could see his hands visibly shaking, and had to look away when the snowy-haired head lolled to the side like an old rag doll. Blood dripped from its streams through the pallid strands, running into the ruffled black feathers.

Bakura carefully turned his Sire onto his front, fingers hesitating over the wound both knew would be under the blooded hair. Time seemed to crawl by as Malik watched from his position crouched a pace away. He so wanted to reach out and do anything he could to just stop those awful streams, but he knew Bakura was in as much control as he could be.

After yet another long moment, Bakura took a breath and moved his fingers down into the bloody disorder, gently feeling what he'd done to his lover.

Why had he not spat on his fingers to heal him now? Why did he feel so utterly numb?

His own Sire's words echoed in his head.

'… _To die… You just need to sustain a serious head injury – be shot, have it chopped off… Something along those lines…'_

He breathed heavily, and seemed to snap out of his daze.

Abruptly, he bent his head, mustering as much healing liquid as he could, tracing his tongue over the leaking wound. He clenched his eyes shut as his mouth passed over what was clearly a broken bit of skull, concave into his little one's head.

Malik was there too, joining him, desperately trying to close this horrific wound, an urgency to save this small, abused demon.

Malik breathed in Bakura's scent, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

They had done their best – the most agonising part being the fact that Ryou wouldn't take blood from them. He was alive, but completely unresponsive. His breathing was quicker than normal and shallow, his limbs lifeless. He would not drink.

And now he was here… And they did not know if he'd wake up.

Marik sat up slowly, letting the bedclothes fall from his body. He glanced over to see Malik sleeping soundly next to him, his delicate tanned hands curled up near his face. The human sighed, looking to the window where the moon was bright in the navy sky.

His own hand moved up to unconsciously rub his neck, a twinge running through him at the thought of the wound that the pale vampire had inflicted.

He stood up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants over his bronzed legs. He walked across the thick carpet to the door, letting himself out of the bedroom and feeling the smoothly ridged surface of the wooden corridor and grand staircase under his feet. His path proceeded down to the kitchen and out of the backdoor, into the moonlit garden.

The tired violet eye surveyed the beautiful shadowy area, the lawn a pleasant shade of gray. He smiled a little at the gentle breeze that swept over his torso, moving forward to the soft grass under his toes, coming to the edge of the lake and sitting on its banks. A hand came up to run through his blonde hair.

He sighed. He needed to think.

Brown eyes appeared from under dark lashes.

A moment of complete stillness.

Ryou took a sharp breath and rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping Bakura. He sat up swiftly, slipping his legs out from under the bedclothes and backing away from the bed.

His back hit the wall abruptly and he let himself slide down to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his pale knees and holding himself.

Colours, shapes, _memories._ All dancing around his mind in a frenzied whirl of confusion.

He squeezed his eyes shut again and bowed his head, his forehead pressed against his knees.

King.

All of those horrific ordeals that the man put him through leered at him from inside his head. All of those things he said – his manipulative words.

Malik, whose spark was dying _because of him._ How he so loved him, how the dancer would make him smile to the best of his abilities.

Marik.

His breath caught in his throat. What had he done? Was he dead...? The human who had changed his complete life-views because of him, the one who had taken Malik in when he had needed him, saved him from the brink of everlasting darkness, strived to provide a safe haven for both he and Bakura. Bakura…

His Bakura.

All the memories screamed at him.

Echoing louder than anything he'd heard before; louder than the gunfire that had killed the inhabitants of the mountain village; louder than the animals whose captivity he shared; louder than the crowd at King's sick arena; and louder than the crack of a gun whose bullet had shattered his Sire's skull.

His Sire… Ryou took a deep breath. Remembering.

Ishtar.

The name flew through his mind to his consciousness like a dove. His protector.

He recalled his childhood. His mother died giving birth to him. His father, so distraught by what had happened, shunned him throughout his life. He blamed him for her death. It did not help that his colouration was so unusual; the village children where he lived would taunt him, making jokes and playing tricks on him. It was relentless even in his late teens.

There was no one who loved him.

He would sit, staring out into the distance from the high mountains when he had some time to himself – which was not often, as he had the burden of doing most of the jobs for the family. He wished he could fly away and be free.

When the men called round the village that day, demanding a person which they would take away forever, at first the community did not comply. When the men threatened just to shoot someone at will and leave with the body, the elders came to the decision that it should be he that was the sacrifice.

Ryou had never felt so utterly terrified in his life. It came to a peek when they threw him into the cage with that creature they told him would kill him. He knew they were not lying. Clutching his white-haired head in his hands, he tried to imagine his mother.

When he awoke with in his new form, he remembered the concerned violet eyes watching over him. He was numb with realisation of what he was, but the other vampire – his Sire – was kind and apologetic. When they attempted the first separation, his creator reacted with anger and violence until they were reunited only after a single night. Their captives laughed at them, taunting them with the huge amounts of money they would make after the demons were sold.

Then the escape. Ishtar was his protector. He was the man his own father never was. And he died to save him, throwing him into the ravine when they were discovered, letting the icy water drag him away.

Ryou tried to slow his breathing, a tear running down his cheek from his closed eyes as he remembered his Sire's death. An old feeling of their bond flickered though his stomach.

He had forgotten for so long.

His new village family – all dead now. Didn't they love him too? His darkness of captivity and then the first time at King's court.

Then, out of the ashes of his loneliness and despair came Bakura.

Bakura who loved him, he knew this no matter what King said. King's words were melting away from their blackened cruel barriers that had been built in his mind. They were seeping away like the blood he'd drawn from the monstrous human's body the night he had killed him.

He took a breath, glancing up at the bed where his lover slept.

How could he have treated them the way he did? Taking advantage of Malik's kindness, shunning Bakura and trying to kill Marik.

He didn't want to be close to Bakura for all of the things that King said – he was trying to guard himself from more hurt, stopping it building on all of the horrific feelings he already had. He knew Bakura's violence towards him was not unfounded – he was protecting the people he loved in the only way he could see possible. He remembered the night he'd attacked Marik for the last time and recalled the explosion of pain to the back of his head before the world had gone dark.

True, he wished that they would have come to save him sooner – but he'd heard Malik cry when he thought no one could hear. He'd heard the tanned demon weep at the frustration that it took so long to break into King's lair, but this was unavoidable. More importantly, he'd wept at the fact that Ryou had sacrificed himself for him.

He needed to be outside.

He stood up, finding the door he walked down the stairs and towards the exit of the house. All of the feelings of self-hate were still prominent, but the main focus of his mind was thinking of ways to try and make the others see that he loved them still…

Ryou stopped dead on the grass.

He could make out a figure sitting by the lake. The moonlight was illuminating blonde hair, and the bare back was free from wings. As he approached Marik he breathed deeply, knowing full-well that the human would be wary of him.

The violet eyes darted up as the figure came into his vision beside him. Their shadowy gazes met. The demon looked ethereal in the silvery light; his white hair and flawless pale skin were striking.

"Ryou?" He said quietly.

The other sat down on the grass beside him, Marik exercising great strength not to move away.

"If you would like to kill me," he started, looking out across the still water of the lake, "please know that I love you. I always will, and even though Bakura and Malik will be affected by losing me, at least they'll have each other, and they'll still have you. I won't fight you if you want to end my life now."

He looked around at the vampire.

Ryou met his eyes and he was surprised to see tears streaming down the pale cheeks, his brown eyes soft and sorry and hurt. Marik frowned slightly, his stomach abruptly tightening at the way the demon was looking at him.

"I'm…" Ryou started, his voice thick, he looked down at his clenched hands and squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm so sorry Marik…"

The human's mind was hazed in confusing. Was this some kind of trick? Was the vampire luring him into a false sense of security before he attacked?

"What do you mean, Ryou?" He asked quietly. The pale face turned to him.

"For all the hurt I've caused," he replied, voice soft, "All the times I've tried to… to _kill you_. For hating you."

"Do you realise how much you mean to us?"

"Yes-" Ryou's voice broke, complete sorrow on his face. "I know. I've know it all along."

"Well then you should realise that we're here, no matter what-"

"Marik! I wasn't myself," Ryou cried passionately, "I understand that I've done horrific things! I've ended countless lives; I let myself do terrible things-"

"Ryou." Marik interjected firmly. He knew that this was not a trick. Ryou was in emotional turmoil – was he coming back to himself? "The things you've done are not you. They're acts that have followed appalling treatment, when your mind has known nothing but dreadful things. Listen… I will not judge you on the bad in you; I know that all that is good and kind within your soul are the true Ryou… The Ryou I love."

The pale vampire breathed deeply, his face wet from tears. He gazed intently at the beautiful human, and he knew that he loved him. He knew that through all the pain and hurt that he was here, speaking the truth.

Abruptly he leant forwards, his hands supporting him on the supple grass he moved his face close to Marik's. His heart clenched at the fleeting look of fear in the purple eyes, but he knew it was not unfounded. Marik took a breath and saw Ryou's face as it truly should be, the emotions laid bare for him to see. It was he who leant forwards to press their mouths together.

He felt Ryou cry more hot tears against his cheek as he kissed the small, abused creature. The pale hands gripped him as if he'd never let go, a strong tanned arm coming to hold him close.

They stayed in the garden for a long while, Marik cradling the distraught vampire to his chest, listening to him speak of his feelings and life.

"…My Sire was called Ishtar." He whispered. He looked up as Marik suddenly tensed.

"Ishtar…?" Marik asked quietly, his eyes meeting Ryou's, his heart pumping fast. Malik had already told him this information – it explained those mysterious strands of white hair that had been sent home anonymously with his father's papers when the family were told he had gone missing. To hear the story from his father's creation was indeed something. "…What was he like?"

"He was kind." Ryou said, "He was my guardian – the first person in my life to show that he cared about me." Marik couldn't help a sad smile form on his lips. "When he… Died, he died saving me… I owe him my life. He was always looking out for others."

"Yes… That's very like him." Marik murmured. Ryou frowned.

"…What do you mean?" he asked, confusion on his face.

Marik sighed, looking intently into the demon's eyes.

"Ryou…" He said softly, "Ishtar was my father."

Bakura woke with a start.

His eyes scanned the empty bed and he sprang up, feeling his stomach drop. A mixture of fear and anxiety pulsed through him – Ryou had moved, probably by himself, but where?

He looked around the room, which was filled with the warm rays of the rising sun. Getting off the bed, he ran down the corridor to the master bedroom, where Marik and Malik had been sleeping alone for those last few days. Malik was sleeping soundly on his arrival, the sole occupant of the bed.

"Shit." Bakura muttered, striding over to the tanned vampire and roughly shaking him awake.

"…What?" Mumbled Malik, his eyes flickering open, a frown on his face, "Bakura? What's wrong?"

"Ryou's gone, and so is Marik."

Malik's sleepy eyes widened, and his mouth opened in horror as he turned to check the bed. He shoved the thick covers off his legs.

"Shit!" He joined Bakura in exclaiming, "You realised just now?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have waited around, would I?" He snapped, "Come on, we have to find them."

Malik only nodded, ignoring his Sire's bad mood in the place of urgency. He ran after Bakura, who had already checked the en-suite bathroom and was heading out of the door.

"You check downstairs, I'll do upstairs." Bakura called over his shoulder as he ran down the landing.

Malik silently nodded and let his feet pad quickly down the magnificent staircase. Once in the hall, he entered the study, checking the room thoroughly but finding no sign of the small pale vampire or his human lover. He jogged through to the living room, but it was as still and silent as the night before. Heart rate accelerating, he entered the kitchen, violet eyes searching the room relentlessly, he walked around the heavy wooden table, peering underneath, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

He straightened up, sighing in frustration. His eyes grazed over the windows, and he felt his heart leap.

"Bakura!" He shouted, dodging around a kitchen chair and running to the window, "They're outside!"

He heard the other's footsteps thump quickly on the floor above his head, but he was already wrenching the back door open to the cool of the morning air. The grass was damp under his bare feet at he rushed across the lawn to the two figures, who were both motionless and lying down on the banks of the lake.

He heard the door bang again as Bakura came out of the house. Blood pounding in his ears, Malik made it across the lawn to the two bodies. His eyes darted over the pair, breathing fast and urgent.

Bakura appeared beside him at that moment, pausing as they surveyed the two together.

Marik was lying on his back, with Ryou's torso on top of his own. Their faces were hidden by the vampire's white hair, their bodies covered partially by his inky wings.

Bakura took a sharp breath as Ryou stirred.

Both standing demons waited in painful trepidation as the pale being carefully raised himself off the human, facing away from them. He pulled his feathered wings to his back, still concealing Marik's face and neck. They watched as Ryou tilted his head to the side, obviously studying the other's face.

Malik bit his lip, dreading what was hidden behind the lithe body.

"Ryou?" Bakura called.

The other turned his head sharply, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Bakura?" He whispered in reply.

The taller pale vampire's voice died in his throat. Malik raised his eyebrows in shock as he surveyed the demon on the ground. The hard looks that had dominated his face since they got him back had melted away. His chocolate eyes were soft and soulful as he looked between the two of them, a creamy hand resting comfortably on Marik's chest.

Bakura stepped over silently and knelt next to his Sire, never breaking eye contact. He glanced down at the human, only to see a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. Meeting Ryou's eyes again, he couldn't find the words to explain how he felt; he was numb. Marik took a breath and opened his eyes, woken by the absence of Ryou's warm body and wings. Seeing Bakura, he propped himself up on an elbow, looking at him anxiously.

"Bakura," he began, "It's alright, Ryou wasn't trying-"

"I know." Bakura cut in.

"I'm sorry." Ryou said in a hushed voice, dropping his eyes from the other brown pair.

"No…" Bakura replied, reaching out and curling his fingers around the pale hand. "Don't apologise. I know… I know this is you."

A crystal-like tear slid down the smaller vampire's cheek. Bakura abruptly reached forward and pulled the thin body into an embrace. Ryou gripped him hard and buried his face into the other's neck, willing his remorse to flow away with his tears. The larger vampire pressed his cheek to the white haired-head and let out a sigh of happiness.

The sun seemed brighter than ever on his black feathered wings.

* * *

**To be continued..**

Eeeek! I hope you all enjoyed it :) let me know what you think..

_Much love, _

Scarlett.x


	38. Beautiful Happiness

**Hello Everyone!**

It is with sadness and an almost satisfaction that I announce that this is the final chapter.. This story has meant a lot to me over the (stupidly long!) period of time I've worked on it. I've written and re-written the whole thing numerous times until my perfectionist self thinks that perhaps it's just acceptable for you kind people to read. The comments from people have been so lovely and have made the whole thing worthwhile. I never, ever thought I'd manage to type something that people would enjoy reading so much.

Anyway, enough of my sob-story ramblings! I do hope you like the final installment :)

_Warnings: _strong sexual references..

* * *

Out of the Ashes – Beautiful Happiness

_One year later_

"Bakura! Marik! This isn't funny anymore!" Malik screeched.

"You better stop this right now before I get angry!" Ryou joined in, a scowl on his face.

Marik laughed all the louder and met Bakura's equally mischievous snicker. The two nodded at each other and rocked the little rowing boat all the more, the two smaller demons in the front of it gripping the wooden sides tightly.

"BAKURA! MARIK!" Malik cried, wrapping an arm tighter around Ryou.

"Oh, sorry-" Bakura smirked, "- I didn't realise we were upsetting you…"

Ryou just glowered at him, looking nervously at the rippling surface of the water of the lake. How on Earth did Bakura and Marik manage to convince him and Malik to go rowing with them? Usually those two would entertain themselves when Malik and Ryou decided to go for leisurely trips on the lake at the bottom of their garden.

And now here they were. In the middle of the lake near the island with the ruined folly. Bakura was, as usual, being a bad influence with Marik. They'd lulled the two into a false sense of security by offering to row them, and now were rocking the boat with an increasing vigour. The sun shone down at them from the clear blue summer sky.

"I'm not joking, if you two don't stop this right NOW there will be no sex for a YEAR!" Ryou growled.

The rocking abruptly stopped.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other, faces serious and considering. Bakura broke into a smirk first. He shrugged.

"It's a good job we've got each other then. Right, Marik?" He asked the blonde, who gave him a devious grin.

"Correct, Bakura… That we do." The human replied.

"But we'll drown!" Malik shrieked.

And with that, the two forcefully pushed down on one side of the boat, the passenger's eyes widened in fear and the boat was pushed over.

With matching screams of terror, Ryou and Malik plunged into the sun-warmed water along with the other two. Thrashing and splashing followed for a good few moments before they became aware of Marik and Bakura's howls of laughter. Ryou looked for Malik in his panic, before he realised why the other two were laughing so much. With a look that could freeze the water he was in, he let his feet touch the bottom and stood up, realising the depth of the water came up to his waist.

He turned to Malik properly, and his mouth turned up into a smile. A shudder of silent laughter rippled through his body at the sight of the tanned vampire. Before he could stop himself, a great shout of laughter burst from him and he collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Malik scowled at them all, unaware of the pile of pondweed crowning his wet blonde head.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled, shaking his heavy wings out of the water.

Ryou couldn't answer for laughing as he splashed over to Bakura and was enveloped in his sopping arms. The two overbalanced and, with a spray of water, were plunged under again in a flailing of arms, legs and wings. They soon appeared again, gasping for breath, pushing tendrils of white hair from their faces.

It was Malik's turn to laugh, and as he brought a hand up to push his own hair from his face, he was met with the unwanted accessory, which he removed with a scowl, clenched in his hand, drew back and took aim.

With a wet slap, the weed walloped Marik in the face.

Bakura inhaled so hard, that from his position with his head near the lake surface and Ryou on his lap, water shot up his nose, drawing from him such a disturbing snorting sound that had all of the others staring at him in silence when his fit was over.

"What?" he asked.

The others were silent, looking at each other with equal looks of amused shock.

"And Bakura wins the award for being the biggest weirdo… Again." Malik announced.

The others fell into laughter to Bakura's scowl.

Once they'd all dragged themselves out of the lake, the rest of the afternoon was spent lying in the sun on the lawn. All had taken brief showers to remove the grim the lake water had left, but now let the warm rays dry their skin, and wings in the vampires' cases.

Bakura sighed, giving Ryou a little squeeze. His Sire was resting his head on his chest, an arm draped over his stomach and a happy smile on his face. The larger pale vampire thought back over the past months. He remembered the evening of the day he and Malik had found Ryou and Marik out on the grass. The terrible thoughts that had dominated his mind had been wiped clean as his lover's true eyes had looked at him. He blamed himself for almost killing the little demon, but the damage to his head had obviously made Ryou remember, and even though he felt guilt for physically hurting him so severely, he wondered what life would have been like had he not. When they were falling asleep together that night, he knew his Ryou was back…

_Bakura did not close his eyes because Ryou finally held his gaze, the chocolate eyes not moving from his own, time becoming slower and the rest of the world seeming irrelevant. _

_Ryou's breathing was almost silent. _

"…_Talk to me… Bakura…" he whispered. _

_The other vampire's brow creased slightly. He hadn't heard his name on the other's lips for such a long time. _

"_About what?" he replied quietly._

"…_About us… About me and you." _

_Bakura was silent for a few moments, eyes giving nothing away. He sighed softly. _

"_Me and you…" he began, his voice calm and husky. "Well… "Me and you" started, I suppose, when I was condemned to death, for a debt I couldn't repay… You drank from me, you Sired me, and you loved me…" Ryou let the slow, well formed words stir around his head, feeling heavy on the mattress. "…I learnt how to survive in the dark with you… Together we would perform, and together we would feed off those who had been dealt the same punishment as I had… The blood warm inside us, and we would fall asleep, perfectly happy with each other's company." At the delicious sounds of Bakura's voice, Ryou felt himself becoming relaxed further, his eyelids dropping slightly. "We were freed, and you…" Bakura paused, not sure about the next sentence. He continued after a pause. "…you gave your body to me completely." No reaction from the other. "We then began our lives together, and we were happy… We've been apart, and I know now you're back with me, we can be happy again." Bakura took a breath as the other's eyes slipped closed. "…I know this for certain. I know it because you're the one I need for everything to be alright… Because… Because I love you, Ryou."_

_The soft deep breaths indicating sleep flowed over the small creature's lips. _

Ryou settled in to life with them incredibly well after that. True, he would be extra cautious when they went out to feed, staying close to Malik or Bakura and watching over them intently as they picked their way through the crowded city at night, shrinking away from anyone dressed so impeccably as the Royals used to be.

As for Marik's differing 'condition' to the other three, they had agreed not to mention it unless the human himself brought it up. It was a painful subject for him, they knew. No matter how many times Malik spoke to Bakura when they were alone about the topic, with worry in his eyes that Marik would be lost to them, the pale vampire was sure, deep in his heart, that Marik would one day want to be with them in their form. And Malik, although he tried to conjure up worry (as was his character) believed truly that one day, Marik would choose to be with them forever.

Violence was hardly ever noted in association with Ryou these days – unless of course the victim was overly defensive or their time in the bedroom turned that way. The eldest vampire was, as Malik realised he always would be, perfectly capable of fighting for himself. He had witnessed Bakura take jokes too far with him, and the pretty white-haired creature had retaliated with the firmness that had been with him from the start.

This was also apparent when they slept together.

The first time after Ryou "returned" had been with Bakura. This was not surprising as far as the other two were concerned, but it was not an easy undertaking by the pale demons.

It was a couple of months after Ryou's injury and Malik and Marik had been out, at the cinema or something along those lines. Bakura and Ryou were in bed, ready for sleep.

Bakura leant in, kissing Ryou gently on the lips. The other returned the kiss, tightening his grip on the other's body, his arms wrapped around his naked torso. Pulling back, they'd looked into each other's eyes intently. Bakura ran a hand down the other's smooth back under his wings, coming to rest on his behind. Ryou allowed him to press their hips together, feeling that old spark of arousal as their lengths touched through the fabric of their boxers.

"Bakura, I-" he whispered.

"Sorry." Bakura muttered, immediately moving away.

"No…" Ryou replied, used to his lover thinking he'd gone too far. "…I want to… to keep going."

"Are you sure…?"

Ryou nodded firmly, taking a deep breath and only focusing on the other in the bed with him.

Bakura had been gentle and loving, ironically a far cry from their first time together all those months previously. Whereas that time had been full of carnal lust and need, this time was slow, careful, and everything Ryou hadn't experienced in far too long. There was only one moment – when Bakura was about to enter him – that Ryou had to stop. His pale fingers gripped Bakura's strong arms and he closed his eyes, feeling the other kiss away his tears and moving from between his legs, simply drawing him into an embrace and whispering gentle words in his ear.

When Ryou plucked up the courage to open his eyes and attempt to block out the nightmarish memories, he was surprised to see the other abruptly wipe a tear from his own cheek. At that moment he realised just how difficult this must be for Bakura too – Bakura who was so often angry to hide how he felt, who had told him before in a moment of anger that he would hunt down those who had ever touched him and end their lives in various, slow, ways. They had lain there, simply taking in each others emotion; until Ryou breathed that he wanted to continue.

* * *

Bakura was drawn from his thoughts by Ryou abruptly straddling his waist.

"I'm going to help Marik cook." He announced with a smile.

"Try and give him food poisoning, won't you?" Bakura replied with a smirk. Ryou huffed.

"That would only happen if you tried to cook, Bakura-" he said, "-which is why you're not allowed in the kitchen."

"Pfft. Kitchen is for girls."

Ryou smacked him around the head.

"Come on, Marik." He called sweetly, purposefully grinding his behind into Bakura's groin as he got up.

Bakura growled and reached up with lightening speed, grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him onto the ground, crushing their lips together. Ryou only resisted a little before allowing the other to plunder his mouth, abruptly shoving him off and standing again.

"Marik?" He called, and the human got up off the grass as well, stepping over to the vampire and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Come on then," Marik said with a smirk, looking down at the pale vampire sprawled on the ground, "let's reinforce that the kitchen isn't just for girls, shall we?"

Marik leant forwards and kissed Ryou's cheek, the suggestion in the words made Bakura slightly aroused just looking at the two attractive figures above him. He scowled as they wandered back up to the house.

"I think I find it more amusing watching you argue, than arguing with you myself." Malik noted, shuffling over to the vampire and propping himself up on his elbow next to him.

"What? Because you can't take me?" He asked, reaching out and sliding an arm around Malik's bare waist. The blonde laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You know perfectly well I can…"

"I'm talking about my articulate speech, not my cock, by the way."

Malik raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you immediately mention that?" he asked, a smirk on his face, "Has it been too long? I swear you and Ryou were at it in the shower last night…"

Bakura let a wide smile settle on his lips.

"Now he can _definitely _take it…"

"Bakura!"

"What?"

Malik sighed, leaning down to briefly kiss the other, sighing happily as a pale hand came up to cup his cheek.

"I'm so glad we're here…" Malik said in a hushed voice when he pulled away.

"Me too." Bakura said, genuine satisfaction on his face. "And that we've got Ryou back."

"He's definitely back…" The tanned vampire agreed, "and King's gone."

A shadow passed over both of their faces at the mention of his name. It was rare that they ever mentioned anything to do with that time these days. It upset Ryou more than anything else.

The sun was setting now, casting deep shadows across the golden-tinted garden. The droplets of water on the rowing boat resting on the bank were glittering in the dying sun's light.

"I think we should go and see how the girls are getting on." Bakura suggested.

Malik let out a small laugh and stood, helping Bakura up with him.

* * *

After supper was done, well for Marik anyway, though Ryou and Malik did have a good go at a tub of ice cream, the four of them trooped into the living room as there was something Marik wanted to watch on TV. The sofa was a large one which stretched around a corner of the room.

Malik and Ryou were soon distracted by each other, poking each other in the ribs but trying not to make any noise. The touches soon became more than just fun, and Bakura turned to them with a smirk on his lips.

"If you two are going to screw each other on the sofa, then please, do it loudly."

"Shh, Bakura." Malik muttered, going back to pressing his lips against Ryou's.

Marik glanced over and shared Bakura's pleased expression. The pale vampire slid a hand onto his thigh.

Ryou let out a soft moan as Malik's hands swept down his back and gripped his behind. Kissing back with renewed vigour, Ryou allowed the tanned one to settle between his legs, rolling them over so that the blonde was on top. Malik broke away and ran his eyes over the half naked body. True, he could have appreciated it all day, as all of them were topless, but there was something about his chest rising and falling at a faster pace, his chocolate eyes looking at him with that longing and his white hair that was becoming ruffled that was so different.

Ryou smiled at him, and Malik leant down again to capture his pink lips in a kiss, running his tongue against Ryou's bottom lip he was allowed entry to his mouth once again, their tongues moving against each other in a well-practiced way. A gasp escaped them both as the tanned demon pressed his growing hardness between the other's legs. Ryou nipped his lip to taste Malik's blood as the other gently rocked back and forth against his need.

Bakura felt Marik's hand suddenly on his face, and he turned to receive a not-so gentle kiss from the human. He smirked into the other's mouth and reached out to tangle his hands in the blonde hair, feeling his gold earrings clink against the metal loops that still protruded from the backs of his hands. Marik had suggested removal, but Bakura and his Sire were so used to them that there was seen to be no need.

Ryou rolled them over, deeper into the soft cushions of the sofa, straddling Malik's hips he leant down and placed kisses on the bronzed neck, moving down onto his chest in a trail of kisses and licks. Sliding off the sofa and the other's body, Ryou's mouth came to the hemline of Malik's cotton shorts. Looking dead into his violet eyes, a pale hand came up to run over Malik's thigh. The long fingers traced over the obvious hardness, to a small intake of breath. Ryou smirked as he outlined Malik's cock through the fabric, gently massaging his finger and thumb over the slightly damp head.

Malik reached out and ran a hand over Ryou's snowy hair, eyes leaving his as they came to fix on the pale vampire's fingers slipping below the hem of his clothes, tugging them downwards with the help of him raising his tanned hips. Ryou once again smirked at him as he looked down at his prize, getting up on his knees properly he reached out and slid a hand around Malik's arousal, giving it a slow pump.

Marik looked round from making out with Bakura and felt his pulse rate accelerate. He nudged the other, who turned and took an audible intake of breath. The larger pale demon took Marik's hand as he moved down the sofa to be nearer the other two. Ryou looked up at him, and still, even after all the times they'd been together, could not stop the blush covering his cheeks. His hand stilled for a moment.

"Keep going…" Bakura encouraged, his voice low.

Marik moved next to Bakura on the sofa and let out a gasp as the other suddenly pulled him to straddle his hips, sliding his hand down into his underwear and wrapping his fingers around Marik's thick length, mimicking Ryou.

Ryou's pale fingers moved faster over Malik's length, his thumb coming up to sweep over the slick head every now and again. The tanned one's breathing was coming faster.

"S-suck me, Ryou…" he managed and the other smiled. Ryou liked being told what to do in the bedroom these days.

The TV forgotten, Marik and Bakura were occupying themselves by getting out of their troublesome clothing while roughly kissing each other. Marik pushed himself off Bakura and dragged off the pale one's boxers. Kneeling on the floor, he gave the other a seductive grin before leaning forward and running his tongue up the length of Bakura's stiff member. The other groaned at the sensation, looking over in time to see Ryou clasp his pretty mouth around Malik's cock, immediately taking the whole thing into his mouth as his pale fingers came to hold it steady.

Ryou moved his tongue over the hardened flesh in long, smooth motions. His hand came up to join his mouth as he slid it over Malik's lubricated length, swirling his lips over every contour the tanned one had to offer. Malik's thoughts were becoming increasingly hazy, and he let out a breath as he opened his eyes to see Ryou sucking him. He then caught sight of Bakura, who had stood up, with Marik on his knees in front of him. He gritted his teeth and pulled Ryou off him.

The other complied and let Malik pull him on top of him again, the tanned fingers moving down to slide off Ryou's own pants off his pert behind. Ryou let out a gasp as he was pulled backwards, Bakura's arms around his waist, his black wings up against the strong chest; he looked around and was greeted with a deep kiss. Malik sat up, reaching forward and wrapping his fingers around Ryou's exposed length. The other gasped into his kiss, but Bakura only took it as an opportunity to run his hands over the small body, breaking the kiss and looking down at Malik's hands on his length.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Ryou?" Bakura growled into his ear.

Ryou let a shiver pass through him. Malik moved from underneath them and had pounced on Marik. The two were running their hands hastily over each other, mouths moving against the other's in need. The smaller pale one nodded. Bakura smirked.

"You're going to need to suck my cock then, if you don't want it _too _rough…" he added.

Ryou nodded again, allowing Bakura to spin him round and shove his head down. He openly took Bakura in his mouth, loving the soft growl the other made at having his length encased in the warm wetness. He shifted so he was onto the sofa, propping himself up with an elbow he moved Ryou's hips nearer to him. The other still sucked him as Bakura placed a few fingers in his mouth and then gently ran them between his Sire's legs. The pale body shivered in pleasure again.

The larger abruptly grasped one of Ryou's slender legs and pushed him over, his length leaving the other's mouth, he moved down to suck Ryou instead. Ryou let out a loud gasp as Bakura went down on him, his fingers moving to massage his entrance at the same time.

Malik bit down on Marik's shoulder as the tanned fingers entered him. Marik hugged him tighter under his black wings as his finger slid deeper into the tight bronzed body. At the entrance of the other fingers, Malik breathed deeply and allowed himself to be soothed by the strong embrace and whispers of his lover. When he knew he was ready, he moved his head up to speak in Marik's ear.

"I want you in me…" he said, his voice thick with desire. Marik smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, sliding a pair of fingers out and then into Malik.

"Yes…" Malik said, gritting his teeth at the wonderful sensation. "Fuck me, Marik, hard."

The human grinned and sat back on the sofa, letting Malik straddle him; he held his cock, aligning it with the vampire's entrance. They shared a kiss before the demon pressed down, taking Marik's length into his body with a loud groan of pleasure. The sight in front of them simply aided their lust.

Ryou took a breath as Bakura's last finger slid into him. His lover kissed his forehead and gently thrust his fingers back and forth. Bakura knew Malik and Marik were fucking now. He glanced over from where he and Ryou were lying, facing each other now, with their heads furthest away from the other two. The violet eyes were fixed on Ryou's spread legs, the top one hooked over Bakura's hips, giving them a good view of Bakura's long fingers sliding into the vampire's body.

Ryou knew they could see all this, and it only served to turn him on more.

"I'm ready for you, Bakura." He whispered in need.

"Good, my Sire…" The other replied, "I look forward to being in your tight little body as far as I can go…"

Ryou let out a growl.

"Well do it then." He said harshly. Bakura let out a soft laugh.

"As you wish…"

So the other two could see, Bakura grasped Ryou's legs and parted the creamy thighs. Getting between them, he pushed his cock up against the other's tight entrance and thrust forwards, bringing a cry of pleasure and pain from Ryou. He slowly drew out, before slamming back in.

"Yes Bakura!" Ryou managed, his head spinning.

The larger vampire set up a powerful pace, plunging into the smaller body and hitting the spot inside him that had Ryou moaning with each movement. He watched the beautiful face beneath him and felt the delicate pale hands come up to grip his arms and shoulders.

Malik let out a surprised breath as Marik pulled out of him.

"Turn around." The human breathed. Malik grinned in delight before pressing his chest to the back of the sofa and feeling Marik's lips on his neck.

He let out a groan as Marik's thick cock thrust into him once again, feeling the other's bronzed hips against his behind with each push. Their breathing became more ragged, and Malik glanced over to Ryou and Bakura in his haze, seeing Ryou's slender legs placed over Bakura's shoulders, the larger vampire was varying speeds, making Ryou writhe in pleasure. It was his turn to place a hand on Marik's stomach to stop the movements. He turned around and kissed the human vigorously before nodding at the other two.

Malik shakily stood up off the sofa and stepped over to the others. He placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder and the demon looked up at him after thrusting as deep as he could into his Sire's body. Malik leant down and shared a quick kiss with Bakura before smirking down at Ryou and placing a leg over his quivering body. Bakura got the message and placed his hands on Malik's slim tanned hips, drawing out a little and moving so he was on his knees, raising Ryou's hips up with him. Malik bent over to kiss Ryou, giving Bakura a very good view of his behind, not surprised when the vampire ran his hands over the tanned cheeks. He sat up; smirking at Ryou before lowering himself down onto Ryou's waiting length. Bakura let out a groan of his own as Marik's hands came to rest on his hips and he felt his cock against his entrance.

"Do it, Human." He growled.

Marik smirked and thrust into Bakura, who in turn buried himself into Ryou. Malik moaned as he moved himself on Ryou's length. A rhythm was set up that sent sparks through them all.

Ryou was in complete ecstasy. Malik was so tight around him while Bakura was feeding him thrusts he knew would have him screaming in a moment or two. Bakura himself was starting to let go, his animalistic instincts making him move harder into Ryou's extremely tight heat while Marik's cock screwed him quite soundly from behind. The movements became more needy, shared pants and moans issuing from the sweat-sheened bodies, powerfully moving against each other in a hot embrace.

The smallest pale vampire was reaching the edge. His mind was whirring with sensation as the other's pleasured themselves too. His voice became more coherent.

"I'm… I-I'm going to…" he choked out, and Bakura smirked, reaching round and pumping Malik's cock.

He fed his Sire more powerful thrusts, and Ryou came with a loud cry, tightening around his creation's length, and spilling his seed deep into Malik. At the feeling, and Bakura's skilled hand, Malik felt himself reach the edge himself, almost collapsing over Ryou had the snowy-haired vampire not wrapped an arm around his waist. Bakura joined him soon after, along with Marik, they issued loud groans and Ryou felt the heat spread inside him, as did Bakura.

Marik shakily pulled out of the vampire's body, reclining back on the soft cushions. The other three were drinking in their afterglow in a tangle of bodies, their heavy breathing mingling. Bakura carefully moved away from Ryou, who gave a soft moan, and pulled Malik off Ryou's cock as well.

Malik crept over to his human lover and gave him a lazy kiss before curling up at his side. Bakura bundled the pretty much passed out Ryou into his arms and reached out to grab the TV remote to turn it off. Marik passed them one of the blankets that usually rested on the back of the sofa, and Bakura took it gratefully with a small smile. There was quite for a moment as the four of them allowed their bodies to calm down after their recent exhilaration.

Ryou sighed, snuggling deeper into Bakura's embrace, happiness flooding through his entire being. He felt the presence of the others in the room with such affection, and a smile grew on his lips as Bakura leant down and kissed his forehead gently. He spoke then, quietly and surely:

"I love you all so much," he whispered, "words will never be able to describe it."

* * *

**The End.**

Wow.. That's.. It..

I'd like to thank you all so so much for reading, and my deep thanks go to all of those who reviewed - especially those who've been with this story since it's creation (about a year and 2 months ago!). Your constant encouragement has made this a great experience :)

A few things I'd like to clear up..

1) I didn't chage Marik into a vampire now because I'd like to encourage you all to use your imaginations. Try thinking about how it would play out in the future, when he eventually gets changed? I know it sounds reeeeeally cheesy, but I thought that sometimes the best scenes are the ones you work out in your mind. You see you're involved in this fic too.

2) King may not be dead. But that doesn't mean that he's not. I ain't saying :P (I think I'll call this one the possibly eternal cliffy.. Simply because..

..3) I won't rule out a sequal.

Thank you once again, you are lovely people.

Much, much love,

Scarlett.x


End file.
